O Destino de Isabella
by Gabriela Swan
Summary: Depois de perder toda a família, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo na Guarda Real. O disfarce serve para observar o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

**Prólogo**

**Camargue, no sul da França, Outono de 1669**

Emmett, vou sentir sua falta! — Isabella Swan estava no pátio, tremendo na manhã gelada e escura, segurando a mão do irmão como se quisesse arrancar-lhe a luva. Era difícil conter as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos.

Jovens damas de boa criação não exibem suas emoções de maneira vulgar, ela repetia mentalmente para conter o pranto. Essa sempre havia sido a lição mais difícil de aprender. Na noite anterior, a mãe a havia censurado por estar chorando novamente.

— Vai quebrar meus dedos, sua tonta — Emmett disse brincando antes de abraçá-la. Em voz baixa, ele acrescentou: — Agora que sou um soldado, acho que não devia fazer tais confissões, mas também vou sentir saudade.

Ela se agarrava ao irmão gêmeo com verdadeiro desespero. Nunca haviam se separado mais de um dia desde que nasceram. Pensar em sua ausência era suficiente para fazê-la sentir-se privada de uma parte essencial de seu ser. Como sobreviveria enquanto ele ia viver tão longe, a uma semana de viagem, e entre desconhecidos?

— Cuide-se, Emmett.

O cavalo estava impaciente, batendo as patas no chão de terra. Seu hálito morno desenhava nuvens brancas em torno de sua cabeça.

— E cuide de Seafoam, também. Alimente-o com muito milho e não sobrecarregue o animal. Seja corajoso! — Ela piscou para conter as lágrimas.

— Serei o mais bravo mosqueteiro da guarda real. Você se orgulhará de mim.

A tristeza por perder a companhia do irmão devia ser temperada pelo prazer acarretado pelo progresso dele a serviço do rei, ela disse a si mesma. Não arruinaria esses últimos momentos com o irmão entregando-se ao sofrimento.

Com algum esforço, ela o encarou e sorriu.

— Já estou orgulhosa de você. Vendo-o nesse uniforme tão elegante, com suas botas polidas e esse ar altivo, como não estaria? Você me faz lembrar um pavão garboso desfilando pelo jardim da Rainha!

Emmett perdeu a altivez no momento em que mostrou a língua para a irmã.

— Quando eu for o melhor espadachim da guarda real, você não ousará tratar-me com tamanho desrespeito, ou serei obrigado a cortar meia dúzia de seus cachos com a lâmina de minha espada.

Isabella sorriu, mas algumas lágrimas teimavam em molhar seu rosto, por mais que tentasse contê-las.

— Jamais cometerá tal atrocidade, meu irmão. Lembre-se de que eu sou a mais velha.

— Só por alguns minutos.

— Além do mais, quando voltar para casa no próximo verão, encontrará sua irmã igualmente habilidosa com a espada. Talvez até o supere.

Ele a encarou com certo respeito.

— Acredito que pode se esmerar em todas as artes, minha querida, desde que decida se aplicar. É uma mulher de grande coragem e personalidade inabalável.

Isabella sorriu feliz com o elogio. O irmão não costumava distribuí-los livremente. Palavras gentis por ele pronunciadas eram preciosas, e deviam ser saboreadas.

— Um duelo, então? No próximo verão? O perdedor pagará um castigo que o vencedor poderá escolher?

— Isabella, você é maluca. E eu te amo.

Ele limpou o canto de um olho com a manga da casaca. Não estivesse diante de um homem, Isabella poderia jurar ter visto uma lágrima.

— Logo o sol estará se erguendo no céu, e preciso começar a viagem quanto antes. Venha, quero me despedir de nossos pais.

Isabella segurou a mão do irmão e beijou-a.

— Vá você, meu querido. Eu me despeço aqui.

Ele não insistiu, uma deferência à dor que via em seus olhos.

— Até breve, Isabella. E Deus a abençoe.

Isabella retornou aos seus aposentos e postou-se diante da janela, olhando para o pátio lá embaixo. O céu começava a receber os primeiros toques rosados de um novo dia, quando seu irmão deixou a casa. Ele montou Seafoam e partiu; a cauda da casaca tremulava atrás dele como uma bandeira. No portão, ele deteve o cavalo e o virou por um instante. Seus olhos encontraram o brilho da vela que ela pusera sobre o parapeito da janela. O jovem ergueu o chicote de montaria num último aceno e partiu, dessa vez galopando, rumo a Paris e a uma nova vida, uma nova etapa que ele forjaria como soldado e cortesão.

Partia para uma nova vida... sem ela.

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá pessoas!

Depois de tanto tempo, aqui estou eu com mais uma adaptação para vocês. Espero que gostem. A capa da fanfic já está no meu perfil. Bem como as outras fics. Até breve!

~Gabi


	2. Chapter 1

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Doze meses depois**

Isabella olhava para o trabalho de costura entre suas mãos, mas a mente estava tomada por pensamentos rebeldes. Emmett não notaria se o recebesse usando um vestido novo que ela mesma cosera. Ele estivera ausente por quase doze meses, vivendo em Paris, e a ansiedade com a proximidade do reencontro quase a dominava por completo. Não entendia por que precisava de um vestido novo para a ocasião, já possuía mais de uma dúzia deles, alguns usados apenas uma vez.

A insistência de sua mãe para que costurasse desnecessariamente era cansativa.

Ela deu mais três pontos, todos tão pequenos e finos que mal podiam ser vistos. Emmett tinha sorte por ter nascido homem. Seu futuro seria feito de aventuras e excitação na guarda do jovem rei contra seus inimigos e na manutenção da paz nas turbulentas ruas de Paris. Como o invejava por poder levar essa vida, enquanto ela mais velha por dez longos minutos, estava fadada pelo acidente de seu nascimento a uma vida de intermináveis costuras.

Ela mudou de posição no desconfortável banco de madeira. Pela janela aberta, podia ver as copas das árvores dançando ao sabor da brisa suave. Como ansiava por poder galopar furiosamente pelos campos nesses últimos dias de sol radiante, antes que as nuvens encobrissem o céu trazendo com elas os rigores do inverno. Não haveria mais cavalgadas febris enquanto o solo estivesse coberto pela neve.

Um passo em falso no terreno congelado poderia acarretar fraturas nas patas de um cavalo, arruinando o pobre animal em definitivo.

Oh... Um momento de desatenção, e ela furou o dedo com a fina agulha. Uma gota de sangue muito vermelho ameaçava manchar a preciosa seda azul que cobria suas pernas. Com uma maldição sufocada, ela jogou o vestido inacabado para o lado e levou o dedo ferido à boca.

— Envolva o dedo com uma tira de tecido — aconselhou a mãe sempre vigilante, incansável em sua interminável dedicação à costura. — Assim, não correrá o risco de estragar o vestido.

Isabella não tinha paciência para mais um ponto que fosse.

— Não posso ir exercitar minha égua? Ela não saiu do estábulo o dia todo. Deve estar ficando inquieta.

Sua mãe sorriu, exibindo mais resignação do que impaciência.

— Como sua dona, talvez?

— Ou praticar minha habilidade com o arco enquanto ainda há luz para ver os alvos?

— Bons pontos também exigem luminosidade adequada. Além do mais, temo que o pântano não seja um local saudável nessa época do ano. — O rosto normalmente plácido de sua mãe era dominado por uma expressão incomum de apreensão. — Há notícias sobre uma terrível febre no vilarejo, do outro lado do povoado. O pároco acredita que a névoa do pântano pode ser a causa, e nos fez compreender que seria melhor para todos nós ficarmos bem longe de lá. Não quero correr o risco de abrir nossas portas para uma febre. Emmett está a caminho.

Isabella emitiu um grunhido irritado. Além de tudo, agora tinham também uma febre? Sua mãe jamais a deixaria em paz?

— Minhas pernas e meus braços começam a doer por passar tanto tempo sentada na mesma posição.

A mãe dela pôs a costura de lado e a encarou, deixando escapar um suspiro cansado.

— Jamais farei de você uma costureira competente. Não tem a diligência e a paciência necessárias ao aprendizado.

Isabella baixou a cabeça ao receber a reprimenda. Sabia que a merecia. Nunca se dedicara à costura como a mãe tanto queria que fizesse. Por que ninguém reconhecia seu empenho na prática do arco? Por que não percebiam que era capaz de alguma diligência, desde que se interessasse pela atividade? Também havia melhorado muito no arremesso de facas. Podia acertar o alvo em oito de cada dez tentativas, desde que tivesse o braço em boa forma.

— Suponho que possa interromper a costura por algum tempo para descansar seus membros... — a mãe disse, por fim.

Ela se levantou de um salto.

— Obrigada, mãe. Prometo que não vou me aproximar do pântano, embora haja boa caça por lá. Seria ótimo ter um ou dois patos para o jantar, mas...

— Não quero que pratique com o arco.

Isabella se sentou novamente, desanimada ao ser proibida de dedicar-se à atividade que mais apreciava. Ainda assim, poderia caminhar ou cavalgar, já que não obtivera permissão para caçar. Qualquer coisa ao ar livre já seria...

— Se não quer costurar, vá ajudar a cozinheira com as conservas de framboesa. Já é hora de aprender coisas que fazem parte dos deveres de uma mulher. Seu pai está preocupado. Ele acha que negligenciamos sua educação nos últimos tempos.

— Por quê? Domino o inglês com perfeição, sei ler em italiano, escrevo corretamente e faço contas sem cometer erros. — E tudo que queria era passar uma tarde ao ar livre, desfrutando do calor do sol!

— Mas sabe muito pouco sobre como comandar uma casa e supervisionar criados, o que seria muito mais útil para uma jovem nobre como você. De que servem os livros em italiano? Seu marido não vai se importar com a qualidade do seu inglês, mas pode ficar muito aborrecido se não tiver aposentos limpos, aquecidos e arrumados, ou se suas refeições não forem servidas a tempo, se não houver comida quente e fresca ou roupas limpas e perfumadas.

— Não tenho um marido exigindo esses cuidados.

— Ainda não. Mas hoje à noite seu pai falará com você sobre o assunto.

Um marido? Excitação e receio se misturavam em seu coração. Seu pai nunca havia mencionado a possibilidade de casá-la.

Apesar da evidente curiosidade de Isabella e da insistência com que suplicou por mais informações, a mãe dela nada mais disse.

O pai promoveria uma união conveniente. Isso era tudo que sabia. Pensando nisso, Isabella foi para a cozinha ajudar a cozinheira.

Ela fez uma prece silenciosa enquanto mexia o conteúdo fumegante de uma enorme panela cheia de açúcar e framboesas maduras. Esperava que Jacob fosse o escolhido, ele era jovem e belo, com cabelos pretos longos e lisos e um sorriso permanente no rosto. Cavalgava como folhas levadas pelo vento e era perfeito com o arco. Raramente errava mais de três tiros em cinco. O pai dele era dono da principal propriedade no vilarejo vizinho e desfrutava do respeito dos habitantes da região, e Jacob era o filho mais velho e herdeiro.

A família do rapaz não era tão rica quanto à dela, mas esperava que, mesmo assim, Jacob fosse considerado adequado para desposá-la.

Nenhum dos outros possíveis candidatos naquela vizinhança era tão interessante: em sua maioria, eram velhos demais e aborrecidos, ou cheios de vícios e adeptos de uma vida desregrada, libertina. Se tinha mesmo de se casar, preferia Jacob a todos os outros.

Naquela noite, seu pai exibia um raro bom humor quando Isabella foi procurá-lo em seus aposentos, sentindo a mente tomada por visões de Jacob.

Ele a convidou a entrar com um sorriso radiante.

— Venha, Isabella, e sente-se aqui perto da lareira. Quero conversar com você sobre um assunto de suma importância. Vamos falar de negócios.

Negócios? Seu pai nunca a incluía nessas questões. De repente, Isabella se arrependia de ter comido tanta conserva naquela tarde enquanto ajudava a cozinheira. Um olhar para o rosto entusiasmado do pai, e a mistura de fruta e açúcar se transformava em um bolo ácido em seu estômago. E se o escolhido não fosse Jacob, mas o velho marquês Newton? Ele era pelo menos quinze anos mais velho que ela e não sabia falar sobre outra coisa que não fosse poesia.

— Sua mãe me contou que hoje esteve se dedicando a sua educação.

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando manter a conserva no interior do estômago.

— Estive ajudando a cozinheira a preparar conservas, senhor. Agora temos o suficiente para o inverno e até para a primavera.

— Bom, muito bom — ele respondeu distraído, como se nem a houvesse escutado. Com os dedos entrelaçados sobre o estômago dilatado, ele a encarou sério. — Seu irmão Emmett estará voltando para casa em menos de uma semana. Não tenho dúvida de que vai ficar muito feliz por revê-lo.

— Sim, senhor. Sinto falta dele.

— Todos nós sentimos. — Ele estendeu as mãos para o fogo. — Um bom amigo de seu irmão, o jovem conde Cullen, virá juntar-se a nós, pouco depois da chegada de Emmett.

Ele parecia esperar uma resposta para o comentário.

— Sim, senhor.

Emmett escrevera contando sobre esse amigo, Edward, conde Cullen. Ele era mosqueteiro na guarda real há três anos e tornara-se rapidamente um bom amigo de seu irmão. Saber que o conde planejava ir visitá-los não causava nenhuma alegria especial em Isabella. Teria preferido desfrutar da companhia do irmão sem interrupções e sem ter de dividi-la, especialmente após tanto tempo de separação.

— Cullen é um jovem rico e de boa família — continuou seu pai. — Ele é um dos favorecidos pelo rei. Relata-se que suas propriedades são bem administradas, e Emmett afirma que o rapaz não joga nem tem hábitos condenáveis, e é um homem de honra cuja palavra merece credibilidade. Ele está na idade de ter uma esposa.

De repente a conversa se tornava ameaçadora. Isabella estremeceu.

— Uma... esposa?

— O tio de Cullen e eu chegamos a um arranjo satisfatório sobre seu dote e a pensão que deverá ser estabelecida em caso de morte do jovem conde. — Ele riu. — O velho é uma raposa! Mas conseguimos chegar a um acordo bastante proveitoso, no final. Você vai levar uma boa quantia em ouro e outros bens de valor para o matrimônio, e no caso de o jovem conde morrer antes de você, será tratada como merece.

Isabella sentia a cabeça girar. Não se casaria com Jacob, nem com outro vizinho qualquer, mas com um homem que não conhecia! Alguém jamais visto por ela!

— Meu pai e esse senhor... o tio do tal conde... decidiram que devo me casar? Sem o consentimento do rapaz ou o meu consentimento?

— Cullen já concordou com o enlace, e eu aceitei o pedido de casamento em seu nome. Ficarão noivos quando ele chegar aqui, e se casarão assim que os proclamas tiverem corrido de acordo com a lei. Quando ele voltar a Paris, você irá para Burgundy supervisionar sua propriedade e os criados. Paris, especialmente a corte do rei Luís XIV, não é lugar para uma jovem dama criada no campo.

Ela balançou a cabeça tentando clarear as idéias.

— Pensei que me casaria com Jacob...

— Confesso que considerei uma conversa com o pai dele, mas o conde nos fez uma proposta muito mais interessante. Seu futuro como condessa será muito mais confortável e próspero do que teria sido ao lado de um simples homem do campo.

O pânico a invadiu, e ela engoliu em seco, duas vezes, antes de conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra.

— Quer me casar com um conde e me mandar para longe daqui? Para longe de minha mãe e de meu pai, de Emmett e do vilarejo, de tudo que conheço? — Sua voz soava alta, resultado da luta contra as lágrimas.

— Sua mãe não gostou da idéia de mandá-la para Burgundy, tão longe daqui, mas toda mulher um dia deve deixar a casa paterna para ir residir a casa do marido.

Burgundy... A palavra ecoava em sua cabeça com um som estranho. Nunca estivera fora do vilarejo onde nascera, e agora teria de atravessar toda a França para ir começar uma nova vida como mulher casada... com um homem que nem conhecia!

Quando pensava em casamento, o que raramente acontecia, imaginava-se vivendo ao lado de Jacob. Esperava que um dia ele pedisse sua mão e a levasse para uma vida confortável e pacata na propriedade próxima à de sua família.

Mas casar-se com um estranho! Não poderia suportar. Não suportaria!

Emmett. Ela se agarrou à idéia de que o irmão a salvaria de tão terrível destino.

Certamente, ele poderia compreender como tal casamento repugnava sua alma. O pai ouviria os protestos do filho, embora ignorasse as objeções da filha. Teria de conquistar o apoio de Emmett antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Emmett já foi informado sobre meu compromisso com esse... conde?

— Sim, e ele foi o primeiro a sugerir a união.

As palavras a atingiram com a força de um martelo batendo sobre uma bigorna. Emmett, seu adorado irmão gêmeo, a comprometera com um homem que nunca vira antes? Ele sabia como ansiava por aventuras, como invejava sua vida em Paris. E sabia como ela nutria sentimentos ternos por Jacob. Não podia ser ele o responsável por essa nova vida em um local tão distante e desconhecido, onde teria de cuidar da casa de um desconhecido ausente. Ele jamais mencionara a possibilidade de um casamento. Isabella balançou a cabeça numa negação instintiva.

— Não posso acreditar nisso...

A compota de framboesa se revoltou mais uma vez em seu estômago, e ela teve de pedir licença para não se humilhar diante do pai.

— Preciso me retirar, senhor — disse, levantando-se com o rosto muito pálido e correndo para a porta.

Isabella quase não teve tempo para chegar ao reservado antes de sucumbir sob um violento espasmo. Bem, pelo menos agora tinha o estômago vazio.

Naquela noite ela não dormiu, dominada por pensamentos sombrios e por um amargo sentimento de rejeição. Havia sido traída. A manhã já pintava o céu de rosa com seus longos dedos, quando ela finalmente desistiu de tentar adormecer.

O cavalariço roncava encolhido sobre um monte de feno em um canto do estábulo quando ela entrou sorrateira. Sozinha, Isabella encilhou Firedancer sem fazer barulho, tentando não perturbar o descanso do garoto.

O ar fresco do início de outono a fez estremecer, e ela se envolveu melhor com o manto pesado que a cobria. Sentia-se estranhamente tonta, uma possível reação do corpo à falta de sono. Também não fizera o desjejum antes de sair, mas a lembrança das framboesas ainda era recente demais para sentir fome.

Poderia partir, supunha, se tivesse um lugar para onde ir. Não podia ir pedir a ajuda de Jacob. Casamentos eram feitos por pais, nunca pelas partes envolvidas na união. Jacob tinha tanto poder quanto ela nessa questão. Ou seja, nenhum.

Por um momento, ela brincou com a idéia de cavalgar até Paris e suplicar pela misericórdia do rei, implorar para que proibisse o casamento, mas os aspectos práticos dessa alternativa logo se impuseram. Não tinha alimento ou dinheiro para comprá-lo. Não sabia nem que estrada deveria seguir para chegar em Paris. E mesmo que, por algum milagre, conseguisse chegar à cidade sem se perder ou cair de fome, sem ser atacada por bandoleiros e assassinada, o rei poderia não estar lá. Ou estaria, mas poderia se recusar a recebê-la, ou ainda, mais provável que tudo, ele a aconselharia a cessar sua desobediência e honrar a vontade paterna.

Fugir era impossível.

Recusar-se a casar com o conde desonraria seu pai, mas casar-se com ele era inimaginável.

Estava no limite do pântano. Esse era seu lugar favorito, uma região que amava e que era dela e só dela. Buscava a área sempre que precisava pensar, ficar sozinha ou sonhar acordada. Nunca antes precisara tanto do consolo encontrado nesse local.

Ao aproximar-se da água, ela percebeu que os sapos interrompiam sua cantoria. Perturbados pela presença estranha, mergulhavam provocando uma seqüência de plops. Um grupo de flamingos com sua plumagem rosada se dirigia à água longe dali, as pernas longas e finas penetrando no lodo.

Firedancer foi amarrado a uma árvore, onde ficou pastando a relva abundante que o cercava. Sua satisfação era evidente depois do exercício matinal.

Isabella sentou-se sobre uma rocha em solo seco próximo do pântano, mantendo o arco ao alcance da mão. Não podia fugir, mas ainda podia caçar.

Um bando de gansos passou sobrevoando a água, mas estavam longe demais para suas flechas. Jacob teria tentado mesmo assim, e desperdiçado a flecha, provavelmente.

Ela se pegou imaginando se o conde Cullen caçava, ou se acreditava que as mulheres deviam dedicar a vida a tediosas tarefas domésticas. Deus a livrasse de um marido assim. Preferia viver com o marquês Newton e sua interminável poesia. Pelo menos ele aprovava a caça e considerava a atividade saudável e produtiva, como sempre repetia em suas conversas.

Cigarras entoavam seu canto monótono, lembrando que o verão chegava ao fim e que logo as manhãs frescas de outono cederiam lugar aos dias sombrios do inverno. O castelo erguia-se sombrio perto dali onde havia uma sentinela silenciosa e imóvel.

Logo sua paciência foi recompensada pela aproximação de dois patos saindo do ninho, bem perto da margem do pântano. Com a facilidade e a graça conferidas pela prática, ela posicionou uma flecha no arco e a disparou com segurança. O pato estava morto antes mesmo de registrar a presença de um predador. A segunda ave correu grasnando pela manhã úmida, mas foi derrubada segundos depois por outro tiro certeiro.

Dois patos. Normalmente, já estaria satisfeita com o resultado do passeio matinal, mas hoje não queria voltar. O lar não era refúgio contra os perigos que a aguardavam.

Ela recolheu a caça, torcendo o nariz contra o aroma pungente do sangue vertido. Saber que Emmett não estava ali para rir de sua atitude aumentava a dor. Depois de remover os miúdos das aves e limpá-las, ela arremessou a massa sangrenta ao pântano e lavou as mãos e a faca, limpando a lâmina na grama áspera.

Precisava encarar a realidade de seu futuro, ela se censurou, deitando-se no chão para sentir o sol e absorver seu calor.

Sofria por não poder se casar com Jacob. Amava-o muito e por muito tempo. Seu coração estava partido por ter de abrir mão do sonho de realização desse amor.

Por outro lado, seu futuro marido era um mosqueteiro, um parisiense, como seu irmão, agora. Se Emmett gostava do conde, ele não podia ser tão ruim. Sabia, por exemplo, que não desposaria um homem violento ou um bêbado.

Emmett jamais conviveria com gente dessa espécie. Esperava poder ao menos simpatizar com o conde e conquistar uma modesta medida de sua simpatia. Não suportaria viver com um homem de quem não gostasse, ou alguém que a desprezasse.

Emmett iria visitá-la em seu novo lar. Estaria casada com um de seus companheiros de armas. Se soubesse agir com cautela e sabedoria, um deles, irmão ou marido, poderia levá-la a Paris no futuro. Sempre quisera ir a Paris.

Burgundy devia ter seu charme, também, apesar de ficar tão longe de Paris. De qualquer maneira, o casamento a levaria a um mundo novo, um lugar que, sabia, poderia organizar de maneira a contentar-se em alguma medida.

O pai estava oferecendo a ela uma aventura em bandeja de prata, Isabella pensou aturdida, e estivera chocada demais para reconhecer as oportunidades num primeiro momento. Assim que superasse a surpresa da proposta, compreenderia que o destino que a aguardava não era tão ruim. Tentaria não lamentar a perda de seus sonhos com Jacob, pois não poderia mesmo vivê-los. Cumpriria seu dever de boa filha como fora ensinada a fazer desde cedo, aceitando com graça e elegância esse casamento com o conde, preparando-se para a aventura.

Afinal, não tinha mesmo escolha.

Decisão tomada, e com o sol aquecendo seu corpo cansado e estendido sobre a relva, ela mergulhou num sono profundo, mas agitado.

O sol ia alto no céu quando Isabella acordou. Insetos voavam em torno dela, atacando toda porção de pele exposta que podiam encontrar. Ela os afugentou com um gesto preguiçoso, mas eram muitos.

O sono não a descansara, mas a deixara com a cabeça doendo e o corpo cansado e enrijecido. Sentia-se pior do que antes de dormir. Mais ainda, sentia sede e não tinha água potável disponível, pois não levara um cantil.

Censurando-se pela imprudência, ela espantou as moscas que sobrevoavam os patos caçados horas antes, segurou-os pelos pés e os prendeu à sela do cavalo. Firedancer agitou-se com o cheiro de sangue seco, mas a aceitou e tomou o caminho do castelo sem refugar.

A égua parecia cansada. Apesar da sede, que se tornava quase insuportável sob o sol inclemente, Isabella também não tinha força para impor o galope. Usava toda a energia que lhe restava para manter-se sobre a sela.

Nuvens ameaçavam invadir sua visão, já ofuscada pelo sol claro de fim de verão. Uma intensa dor de cabeça a atormentava. Os braços quase não tinham mais força para segurar a rédea, e as pernas pendiam soltas ao lado do animal, fracas demais para sustentá-la ereta sobre a sela. Cada passo do trote preguiçoso a sacudia perigosamente na montaria.

Aparições assustadoras como pesadelos pairavam a sua volta, atormentando-a com a promessa vadia da água que ela tanto desejava, enchendo o ar com gargalhadas histéricas antes de se dissolverem no nada. Isabella não sabia mais se estava acordada ou se dormia.

Quando penetrou no pátio, ela se mantinha consciente apenas por força da determinação, pois já não tinha mais nenhuma energia.

O espaço estava repleto de pessoas que se moviam de um lado para o outro transportando coisas, puxando objetos, girando manivelas... fazendo um barulho que ameaçava fazer explodir sua cabeça.

Seu irmão... Pelo menos pensava ser ele, e teria certeza disso, se ele não estivesse ainda em Paris... Enfim, Emmett surgia do meio da multidão e caminhava em sua direção com os braços abertos.

Isabella olhou sem compreender para a imagem que se aproximava, esperando vê-la dissolver-se diante de seus olhos como todas as outras que a precederam.

— Água — gemeu, sentindo doer os lábios rachados e ressequidos. A forma diante dela permanecia estranhamente sólida. — Dê-me água...

Braços fortes ergueram-se para removê-la da montaria, mas ela não se sentia capaz de fazer nenhum movimento em sua direção.

— Água... — ela repetiu. Tudo ficou escuro, e Isabella se sentiu cair.

Não sabia se era o corpo ou a mente que caía. Tudo que sabia era que mergulhava num poço escuro e frio, e o fundo estava muito, muito longe.

As semanas seguintes foram nebulosas. De vez em quando ela acordava com sede, muita sede, pedia água, e uma figura abençoada se aproximava para pingar algumas gotas do líquido em sua boca e lavar sua testa com toalhas frias e perfumadas com lavanda. Às vezes essa figura era sua mãe, às vezes era seu irmão, e às vezes era sua babá, morta há mais de três anos.

Às vezes sentia o corpo tão quente que pensava ter morrido e ido para o inferno, onde demônios a assavam sobre brasas ardentes.

E então o frio a pegava de emboscada, congelando-lhe os membros desde os pés até seu ventre, paralisando-a com seus dedos gelados.

A dor estava sempre presente, espreitando fora do alcance no recesso da mente, ou envolvida num ataque frontal e violento contra todas as partes de seu corpo. Nesses momentos, ela tremia, chorava e suplicava para ser libertada desse tormento, até a dor ceder e transformar-se mais uma vez naquela mini morte de um sono que era mais um transe.

Então, numa determinada manhã, ela acordou e a dor havia desaparecido. As cortinas em torno de sua cama haviam sido abertas para deixar entrar o ar fresco da manhã, o sol brilhava além da janela do quarto, e ela soube que não estava mais presa naquele pesadelo febril. Os braços eram estranhamente pesados quando tentava movê-los e a luz ainda feria seus olhos, mas a mente estava clara.

Com algum esforço ela virou a cabeça no travesseiro. Seu irmão estava parado ao lado da janela, sua silhueta recortada contra a luz. Ela piscou várias vezes para certificar-se de que não estava vendo quimeras. A figura não desapareceu.

— Emmett? — A voz soou rouca, áspera. Ele se aproximou da cama.

— Isabella? Está acordada?

Ela estendeu os braços, mas ainda não tinha força para tirá-los de baixo do cobertor e abraçá-lo. Com Emmett em casa, sentia-se inteira novamente.

— É uma alegria vê-lo! Ele segurou suas mãos.

— Também estou muito feliz por estar aqui. Tive medo de chegar tarde demais, de sua enfermidade levá-la antes de eu poder revê-la. Não imagina como estou feliz por vê-la recuperada.

Ela sorriu fitando os olhos azuis idênticos aos dela. Emmett seria sempre o primeiro em seu coração.

— Estou melhor agora que o tenho aqui comigo.

— Deve estar com fome. Veja se consegue se sentar e tomar um pouco de sopa. Eu a ajudarei.

Estava faminta. Tomar um pouco de sopa seria maravilhoso. Emmett saiu e voltou instantes depois com duas vasilhas de caldo quente e aromático.

Isabella ergueu um pouco o corpo, e ele posicionou um travesseiro sob sua cabeça para ajudá-la a engolir o alimento sem engasgar.

Emmett colocou uma colher de sopa em sua boca. O caldo era ralo e fraco, mas ela o sorveu com avidez. Depois de algumas colheradas, seu estômago retraído se deu por satisfeito. Sentia-se envergonhada com a própria fraqueza.

— Não quero mais. Obrigada.

Em seu estado febril ela havia perdido a noção do tempo. Quando estivera no pântano e adormecera ao sol? No dia anterior? Há muito mais tempo?

— Estive enferma por muito tempo? Emmett tomou um pouco do próprio caldo.

— No dia em que cheguei em casa você estava doente, ardendo em febre, e caiu do cavalo em meus braços sem sequer saber que eu estava ali. Isso aconteceu há três semanas. Já esgotei meu período de licença.

Não. Não podia ter ficado doente por todo o tempo em que Emmett os estivera visitando. Havia tanto que queria conversar com o irmão... Sua habilidade com o arco, por exemplo, ou o cavalo selvagem capturado na região e domesticado por ela! O animal já comia maçãs de suas mãos!

— Vai ter de ir embora logo?

— Ficarei até estar recuperada.

De repente sentia vergonha do próprio egoísmo. Ela era apenas sua irmã, e não devia se colocar no caminho de seu progresso.

— Seu capitão não vai se incomodar por ter se ausentado por mais tempo do que o permitido?

Uma risada amarga precedeu a resposta de Emmett.

— Duvido que meu capitão fique grato por eu levar a doença de volta a Paris em minha bagagem. Se me aproximasse das muralhas da cidade, ele me mataria com um tiro certeiro e despacharia meu corpo para ser queimado em campo aberto.

— A... doença? — Ele falara com uma certeza tão inabalável, com uma resignação tão sombria, que Isabella não conseguiu ignorar o medo. — Que doença?

Emmett fez o sinal da cruz para proteger-se contra o mal.

— Ninguém pode entrar ou sair de Camargue. Estamos sitiados por soldados de Saint-Marie-de-la-Mer, e os habitantes da região nos matariam, se tentássemos escapar. Teriam preferido matar desconhecidos inocentes a correrem o risco de serem infectados por eles. E nenhum de nós é inocente. Ou Deus não nos teria mandado a praga.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

E então, o que acharam da história! Quero reviews com suas opiniões ok!

Até breve,

~Gabi


	3. Chapter 2

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II <strong>

A praga. A palavra sozinha era suficiente para plantar o pavor em seu coração. Como os gafanhotos nos velhos tempos, a praga era uma maldição do céu enviada por um Deus irado para punir os erros de suas criaturas. Poucos escapavam das mãos vingativas de um Deus furioso.

— A Peste Negra? — ela sussurrou.

— Exatamente.

O horror crescia dentro dela.

— Eu tive a praga?

— Você foi uma das afortunadas, minha querida irmã. Foi acometida pela enfermidade, mas continua viva. Há pouco mais de uma hora, eu nem ousava esperar que sua vida fosse poupada.

Não era de estranhar que ela estivesse tão pálida e abatida.

— Há praga nesta casa? Ele assentiu.

— Muitos criados já caíram doentes. Os poucos que ainda não adoeceram fugiram para as colinas tentando salvar a pele... se ainda for possível.

Isabella mal respirava por conta da opressão causada pelo medo.

— E o vilarejo?

— Também foi atingido. As notícias que chegam de lá não são nada boas.

— Nossos pais? — Era impossível pronunciar as palavras com o tom calmo que teria gostado de empregar. Temia a resposta.

— Nosso pai está bem, pelo menos até agora, mas ontem foi levado para a cama com uma febre leve. Ele é forte. Tem chance de sobreviver, como você sobreviveu.

— E mamãe?

Emmett ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Ela... não está bem.

Não! Sua mãe não! Não podia perdê-la dessa maneira!

— Qual é a gravidade? Ela está muito doente?

— Não sou médico.

— O que diz o boticário do vilarejo?

— O boticário foi um dos primeiros a morrer.

— Ninguém mandou chamar um médico na cidade? — Um médico seria capaz de curar sua mãe, certamente. — Não mandou buscar o doutor, Emmett?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— É inútil. Não há nenhum médico disponível. Metade é covarde demais para visitar os pacientes por medo de contrair a praga.

— E a outra metade?

— A outra metade morreu ou está morrendo.

— O padre? Ao menos ele esteve aqui para confortá-la?

A pergunta era só um sussurro. Agarrava-se a fios tênues de esperança, temendo ouvir notícias ainda piores. O sacerdote sempre havia sido devoto em sua fé e não abandonaria uma ovelha moribunda de seu rebanho. Ele enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos.

— Eu o enterrei ontem. — Sua voz tremia. Emmett amava o padre Weber profundamente.

Isabella fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um gemido. Talvez fosse melhor ter sido levada pela praga, também. Assim não teria despertado para esse dia infernal, quando o mundo que conhecia se desintegrava à sua volta.

— Teve um amargo despertar, minha irmã — Emmett lamentou, esquecendo-se da própria dor para tocar sua testa com dedos frios. — Sinto muito. Não pretendia dar todas as más notícias ao mesmo tempo, nem agora, quando ainda está tão abatida. Durma um pouco. Ainda estarei aqui quando você acordar.

Nunca mais dormiria. Ela sentia a cabeça girar invadida por imagens de dor e morte, imagens de seus pesadelos mais febris; carroças cheias de corpos descarregando sua carga mórbida em valas coletivas, piras funerárias gigantescas espalhando fumaça mal-cheirosa, lançando no ar o cheiro da corrupção humana e de carne queimada, e cada corpo apodrecido e devorado pelos vermes tinha o rosto de um ente querido.

O corpo estava fraco depois da longa enfermidade, e apesar dos horrores que invadiam sua mente, ela logo mergulhou num sono inquieto, superficial.

Quando acordou, novamente estava sozinha, e tinha o estômago roncando de fome. A julgar pelo céu escuro que via além da janela, a noite já chegara.

A casa era quieta como um túmulo. Não ouvia passos, vozes, nem mesmo os latidos de um cão para indicar que ainda havia alguma alma viva ali, alguma criatura viva além dela.

Isabella chamou com voz fraca, mas ninguém respondeu. O silêncio reinava supremo. Emmett havia prometido que estaria a seu lado quando despertasse, e confiara a ele a própria vida. Ela esperou por alguns minutos para ver se o irmão voltaria, como havia prometido, mas ele não voltou.

O silêncio tinha uma qualidade mórbida, um nota de tensão e pavor. Finalmente, ela não conseguiu mais esperar. Com grande esforço, foi se levantando lentamente até estar sentada na cama. Uma nuvem negra surgiu diante de seus olhos quando Isabella ergueu a cabeça, mas ela se esforçou para não desmaiar. Sentindo-se um pouco mais forte, pôs as pernas para fora da cama e apoiou os pés no chão. O frio da madeira penetrou em seu corpo, mas o pequeno desconforto só alimentou a determinação de superar todos os obstáculos.

As pernas tremiam pelo esforço de sustentá-la em pé, mas, lentamente, ela cambaleou até a porta, agarrando-se aos móveis e apoiando-se nas paredes, fazendo tudo que podia para continuar em pé.

Com passos trôpegos, ela se dirigiu aos aposentos da mãe. Abriu a porta, deu dois passos para o interior do quarto... e desejou não ter ido até ali.

As cortinas em torno da cama de sua mãe estavam cerradas, e havia no ar um cheiro de morte. Ela se arrastou com dificuldade até a cama e abriu as cortinas. Sua mãe jazia entre os lençóis amarrotados, os olhos abertos como se debochassem do mundo, o rosto pálido exibindo as manchas acinzentadas da morte e pontos negros característicos da doença. A Peste Negra a levara.

Com dedos trêmulos, Isabella fechou os olhos da mãe. Nada mais podia fazer por seu corpo, mas rezaria para que sua alma descansasse em paz.

Os aposentos do pai estavam tão silenciosos quanto os de sua mãe. Sabia o que encontraria quando abrisse a porta, mas forçou-se a ir até lá assim mesmo.

O pai de Isabella havia morrido em sua cadeira, o rosto contorcido relatando a dor que o torturara em seus momentos e as mesmas manchas que podiam ser vistas em sua mãe.

Com uma prece rápida para que Deus, em sua infinita misericórdia, acolhesse sua alma, ela saiu e fechou a porta.

Nos aposentos do irmão, Isabella encontrou a porta encostada. Ainda se aproximava da entrada, quando ouviu a voz chamando por ela. Seus passos ganharam toda velocidade possível naquelas circunstâncias. Se o irmão ainda estava vivo, se ainda podia pedir ajuda, talvez pudessem se unir e fazer um esforço desesperado para superarem essa horrível tragédia que dizimara a família.

— Emmett? — ela chamou batendo na porta.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível.

Isabella empurrou a porta e entrou. Emmett estava deitado na cama, inteiramente vestido, o rosto banhado pelo suor da febre descontrolada.

Desesperada, ela correu para perto do irmão, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer além de acalmá-lo com sua presença e ficar ali, a seu lado.

Emmett abriu os olhos.

— Logo me levantarei para fazer mais sopa, Isabella — ele murmurou fraco. — Só preciso descansar um pouco antes. Não me sinto bem. Minha cabeça dói.

A testa ardia. Isabella olhou em volta tentando encontrar um pano, mas não havia nada que pudesse usar. Com uma força nascida do desespero, ela arrancou uma tira da própria camisola, molhou-a na água do jarro ao lado da cama do irmão e usou o tecido ensopado como esponja para lavar-lhe a testa.

Emmett relaxou um pouco sob seus cuidados.

— Isso é bom — disse com voz fraca. — Estou tão quente...

— Você adoeceu cuidando de mim. Deite-se e logo estará recuperado.

— Mamãe e papai...

Isabella sabia o que ele queria perguntar, e decidiu poupá-lo da dor da notícia definitiva. — Eu sei — disse apenas. Ele fechou os olhos com grande angustia.

— Eu me esforcei, mas não foi o bastante. Não fui capaz de salvá-los.

— Nenhum homem na terra poderia tê-los salvado. Deus decidiu o destino de nossos pais.

— Fiz o que pude, mas o final foi muito rápido. Não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Isabella tocou a testa febril, compartilhando a angústia.

— Fique quieto, Emmett. Tente descansar. Ele se retorcia na cama numa agitação febril.

— Quando eu morrer, você ficará sozinha.

— Não seja tolo. — Ele era seu irmão adorado. Seu gêmeo. Não poderia viver sem Emmett. Ele não podia adoecer como os outros. — Está exausto e desgastado, só isso. Não há mais nada.

Seu rosto se contorceu num sorriso fraco. Emmett estendeu um braço e puxou a manga da camisa até o cotovelo.

— Não pode me enganar, e também não poderá continuar enganando a si mesma. Prepare-se para o inevitável.

Ela olhou para as manchas negras no braço do irmão e sentiu um horror que beirava a loucura. Emmett não. Não seu irmão. Deus já havia levado sua mãe e seu pai. Não podia poupar seu irmão?

— Eu tenho a praga. Vi muitos outros morrerem por ela nessas últimas semanas, e não sou arrogante a ponto de acreditar que sobreviverei ao que tantos outros sucumbiram. Estarei morto antes do final da manhã.

Não o deixaria partir assim, sem lutar. Enfrentaria a morte pela vida de seu irmão. Isabella o agarrou com dedos frenéticos.

— Você não vai morrer. Não pode! Não permitirei! - Ele se soltou dos dedos que o machucavam e segurou as mãos dela.

— Fiz as pazes com o mundo e estou contente por deixá-lo. É hora de ir me juntar ao Reino de Deus. Meu único pesar é que não estarei aqui para cuidar de você. Terá de cuidar de si mesma. Prometa-me que saberá se cuidar bem.

— Prometo.

— Esperava vê-la casada no verão. E teria dançado feliz em suas núpcias.

Ela balançou a cabeça com impaciência.

— Não me incomodo com isso. Casamento nunca fez parte dos meus planos.

— O conde Cullen é um bom homem. Será um excelente marido para você, Isabella, ou eu nunca teria proposto o enlace. Eu o tenho como a um irmão, e sempre soube que você também gostaria dele.

Ela mordeu a língua. Não discutiria com o irmão enfermo como estava.

— Vai precisar de alguém para cuidar de você quando eu não estiver mais aqui. Se o rei tomar conhecimento de uma jovem herdeira rica e solitária, certamente decidirá casá-la pela maior oferta, ou com um novo favorito dono de grande charme e nenhuma riqueza. Prometa que vai considerar a oferta de Cullen.

Como poderia pensar em casamento com os pais mortos e o irmão morrendo?

— Trate apenas de melhorar. Esqueça essas tolices de casamento. Posso cuidar de mim mesma. Além do mais, você não vai morrer.

— Prometa — ele insistiu com urgência.

Por mais absurdo que considerasse o pedido, não podia negar-se a atendê-lo. Estava diante de um homem doente, seu irmão, e amava-o mais do que a si mesma.

— Eu prometo.

Prometia apenas considerar a proposta de Cullen, Isabella pensou angustiada, tentando aplacar a consciência inundada de culpa. Se não podia ter Jacob, não se casaria com nenhum outro homem. Mesmo assim, receberia a proposta de Cullen com a consideração justa, se ela um dia ocorresse de fato.

A promessa acalmou seu irmão. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado e fechou os olhos, com a testa franzida em resposta ao espasmo de dor.

— Pôs fim à minha última inquietação.

O medo apoderou-se do coração de Isabella quando ela olhou para o rosto pálido do irmão. Estava diante de um homem a um passo da morte.

— Carrego a má sorte comigo. Talvez ele nem queira mais me desposar agora.

Emmett riu, com um som rouco e sinistro.

— Ele jurou pela alma da própria mãe que cuidaria de você, caso algum mal me acometesse. Assim que cheguei, mandei um mensageiro informá-lo de que tínhamos a praga em nossa casa. Conheço esse homem, Isabella. Ele cumpre suas promessas. Posso morrer em paz na certeza de que ele virá em seu socorro assim que puder chegar aqui.

Isabella o silenciou pousando-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios. O esforço de falar o enfraquecia diante de seus olhos.

— Fique quieto e repouse.

Emmett fechou os olhos novamente e, exausto pelo esforço da conversa, logo adormeceu.

Isabella sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama para velar seu sono, cochilando em alguns momentos, quando não era capaz de manter os próprios olhos abertos. Não deixava a cabeceira do irmão, esquecendo a própria fome, a própria sede e sua recuperação, tomada pela dor de vê-lo morrer aos poucos sem poder fazer nada.

Quando seu rosto era coberto pelo suor, ela lava-lhe a testa com o pano úmido, buscando reduzir o calor em seu corpo enquanto orava para a Virgem Maria curá-lo em sua infinita graça. Quando ele gritou dormindo, retorcendo-se nas garras de um horrível pesadelo, Isabella afagou sua mão e murmurou palavras doces de paz e amor em seu ouvido, acalmando-o.

Perto do amanhecer, quando ela ouviu a morte ranger seus dentes ferozes e viu a respiração do irmão ir desaparecendo aos poucos até se tornar inexistente, Isabella fechou seus olhos e ficou ali, segurando a mão dele até senti-la fria e dura em decorrência do fim.

Não podia chorar por ele. Estava muito além dessa simples manifestação de dor. Fora além do luto, para um lugar onde a desolação era só um novo fato da realidade comum.

A manhã surgia no horizonte. Ela estava em pé ao lado da janela, indecisa. Um passo... Um passo, e seu corpo se espatifaria nas pedras do pátio, libertando sua alma para acompanhar a do irmão rumo ao paraíso.

A mão buscou o parapeito, preparando o salto. O ar fresco que penetrava pela abertura dispersava o miasma putrefato da morte.

Ela hesitou. Morrer seria pôr um fim à dor, mas era corajosa o bastante para buscar a morte, despreparada como estava para enfrentar o Criador?

Sentia sede e fome. Antes de tomar a decisão de reunir-se à família na morte, aplacaria suas necessidades físicas mais imediatas.

A cozinha estava vazia e o fogo há muito se extinguira no fogão. Não havia criados ou qualquer outro sinal de vida. Isabella não esperava encontrá-los, mas sentiu o coração mais pesado mesmo assim. Não havia nenhum calor para recebê-la, apenas cinzas frias e mortas. A cozinha, como o restante da casa, tinha o cheiro da morte.

Uma rápida busca na despensa resultou em um pouco de cerveja, um pedaço de queijo, algumas maçãs verdes e frescas, e muitos potes cheios de conserva de framboesa. Ela retornou ao quarto levando a refeição improvisada. Não desejava continuar explorando a casa. Esgotara a reserva de coragem e resistência, e temia encontrar mais surpresas desagradáveis.

Um pedaço de queijo e dois goles de cerveja fizeram o estômago protestar, e ela desistiu de comer. Vira a morte de perto. Muitas vezes. Não conseguia cuidar de questões tão corriqueiras.

Mesmo assim, se forçou a comer mais um pouco. Seria inútil morrer de inanição depois de ter sobrevivido à peste. Alimentada e com a sede saciada, Isabella adormeceu um sono profundo, ainda segurando meia maçã entre os dedos.

Mais tarde, já ao anoitecer, ela devorou o restante das provisões e bebeu o que ainda havia da cerveja, até a exaustão reclamá-la mais uma vez.

O novo dia já havia surgido quando ela acordou. Sentia o corpo mais forte, a mente mais clara.

Desolação e tristeza tomavam o lugar do desespero anterior. Já não queria mais pôr fim à própria vida. Sua vontade natural de sobreviver era mais forte que o desejo de morrer. Agora cuidaria do dever de enterrar seus mortos com todo o respeito que mereciam, encomendaria missas por suas almas para que fossem rapidamente libertados do Purgatório, e honraria sua memória com palavras e ações.

Como havia temido e antecipado ao ouvir o silêncio opressor, a casa estava deserta exceto pelos cadáveres. Seu irmão havia sido o último a morrer.

Ela gritou ao tropeçar no corpo manchado de Eric, o serviçal da copa. Ele já não roubaria mais rações extras, aproveitando o descuido da cozinheira, nem se safaria das reprimendas distribuindo aquele sorriso radiante e inocente. Havia morrido como vivera, escondido em um canto escuro da casa, fugindo de suas atribuições, agarrado a um pedaço de pão roubado.

Quando ela encontrou o jardineiro-chefe caído contra o muro do pomar, cercado por moscas que entravam em sua boca aberta, Isabella já estava imune contra os horrores e o desgosto causados pela morte.

Logo ela se aproximou do túmulo que sabia ter sido preparado atrás da horta. Era uma cova larga e profunda, testemunho silencioso da gravidade da praga que se abatera sobre a propriedade.

Não queria remover a cobertura rasa que já escondia outros corpos, pessoas que conhecera e amara. Podia apenas acrescentar outros cadáveres à pilha.

Transportar corpos e sepultá-los era trabalho pesado, e ainda não estava forte o bastante depois de ter passado semanas enferma. Mesmo assim, ela perseverava, arrastando um a um os cadáveres espalhados pela casa, jogando-os na cova coletiva, determinada a remover da casa todos os restos da morte. Não choraria por cada rosto familiar que jogava naquele maldito buraco. Não podia desperdiçar sua pouca energia com lágrimas inúteis.

A família foi deixada por último. Não poderia dar aos pais e ao irmão o indigno fim de uma cova comum. A pá era pesada e grande, mas o solo era macio. Depois de trabalhar a tarde inteira, ela conseguiu abrir três covas suficientemente profundas para proteger seus corpos de aves de rapina e outros animais.

— Adeus — sussurrou ao vento, depositando-os lado a lado no solo que os acolheria em seu repouso eterno. — Espero voltar a vê-los no Paraíso.

Com as poucas forças que ainda tinha, ela os cobriu com terra.

O sol já se punha quando Isabella voltou para casa. Estava imunda, coberta de terra e lodo da cabeça aos pés, suada e malcheirosa.

A água do poço era doce, sem nada que a corrompesse. Ela se despiu no pátio e foi extraindo balde após balde de água fresca do poço, lavando-se completamente para remover do corpo as marcas do dia de horror.

Só quando se sentiu limpa novamente, desde os cabelos molhados até os pés descalços sobre as pedras, quando o cheiro da morte deu lugar ao doce perfume de lavanda e alecrim, ela entrou novamente em casa.

Deitou-se na cama exausta, incapaz de dormir, pensando no último dia de normalidade antes de seu mundo transformar-se em um inferno em vida.

Como pareciam triviais agora as preocupações que tivera semanas atrás. Não hesitaria em desposar o conde mil vezes se assim pudesse trazer de volta a vida como era antes, mas nenhum casamento ressuscitaria os mortos. Como pareciam tolos seus pensamentos de rebeldia naquela manhã no pântano...

O pântano.

De repente ela sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Medo e culpa a tomaram de assalto.

Sua mãe a prevenira sobre ir ao pântano. Mencionara claramente a febre que atingira e devastara o vilarejo próximo. Desobedecera a essa ordem materna, e Deus a punira enviando a peste àquela casa.

Esmagada sob o peso do desespero, ela tentou lembrar... Estivera bem quando fora ao pântano. E retornara enferma. Todos em sua casa desfrutavam de boa saúde até ela voltar. E quando recobrara a consciência, todos estavam mortos ou haviam fugido.

Era impossível ignorar o medo que a invadia. Com sua desobediência, assassinara todos aqueles que amava.

Se o conde Cullen não a quisesse tomar por esposa, a tragédia nunca teria acontecido. Se não lhe houvessem imposto aquele casamento, não teria desobedecido à mãe, nem teria contraído a praga dormindo à margem do pântano, e sua família agora estaria viva.

Esperava sinceramente que Cullen não escapasse à destruição que causara em seu lar. Seria apenas o justo e merecido. Isabella teria trocado a própria vida por um único dia de convivência a mais com o irmão. Por que Deus não levara o conde no lugar de Emmett?

Não tinha intenção de desposá-lo agora. De fato, jamais se casaria, a menos que um dia encontrasse um homem digno de sua estima em todos os sentidos. Não precisava de um homem para cuidar dela. Além do mais, não queria contar com ninguém além dela mesma.

Sua família perecera. Era a única sobrevivente. Pelo resto da vida, ela se dedicaria a estudar como poderia expiar o fatal ato de desobediência, buscando apenas honrar a memória da família que havia destruído.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Bem, o que falar depois de um capítulo desses... Eu sei que a Isabella está passando por maus bocados pela sua desobediência, mas prometo que a partir dos próximos capítulos, essa tensão irá se dissipar, e vocês ainda darão muitas gargalhadas com essa fic! Hoje postarei dois capítulos, para que vcs possam entender a história!

Borá-lá!

~Gabi


	4. Chapter 3

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Duas semanas mais tarde:**

Cullen pôs sob a camisa as preciosas garrafas envoltas em espessos pedaços de tecido. Ali elas estariam seguras. Pagara caro por elas. Uma poção para manter a praga afastada valia mais do que o próprio peso em ouro em momentos como esse, quando relatos sobre a doença nas regiões vizinhas chegavam aos ouvidos até dos mais alienados parisienses. O próprio médico do rei havia preparado o medicamento que ele agora carregava com grande cuidado.

Uma hora mais tarde, Cullen deixava a cidade levando apenas uma pequena quantidade de alimento e uma camisa limpa na bagagem. O cavalo o transportaria mais depressa e para mais longe se não estivesse sobrecarregado. Emmett precisava dele e dos bens preciosos por ele levados.

Nos primeiros dias, as hospedarias do caminho eram acolhedoras com suas lareiras brilhantes e com o alimento quente e farto para saciá-lo. Cullen viajava para longe e com grande velocidade, detendo-se apenas quando percebia que a montaria beirava a exaustão e a estrada se tornava perigosa na escuridão da noite.

Na medida em que penetrava nas províncias, as pessoas passavam a olhar para suas roupas sujas e para o cavalo esgotado com crescente desconfiança. Até o ouro que levava parecia perder o valor. Mais de uma vez, ele foi recusado em uma hospedaria tarde da noite, tendo de dormir sob as estrelas, com as roupas úmidas de orvalho e a barriga roncando de fome.

Os relatos sobre a doença eram muitos. Um dia, ao passar por uma fazenda, ele decidiu trocar algumas moedas por pães e leite, mas, ao bater na porta, nem foi atendido.

A porta não havia sido trancada e se abriu sob o peso de sua mão. O cheiro de putrefação e morte no interior da casa era tão intenso, que ele fugiu assustado. Era tarde demais para tentar ajudar as pessoas daquele lugar, e não queria banquetear os olhos com o espetáculo mórbido que certamente o aguardava além daquela porta. Podia imaginá-lo muito bem.

Esperava que a família de Emmett houvesse sido poupada. A carta do amigo revelava pouco, apenas que sua irmã, Isabella, estava enferma. Isabella, irmã gêmea de seu melhor amigo, a mulher com quem ele contratara um casamento.

Ele tocou a miniatura que levava no bolso junto ao peito. Gentileza e feminilidade iluminavam aqueles olhos azuis e claros tão semelhantes aos do irmão em cor, mas, como era conveniente a uma mulher, desprovidos da centelha marcial. O cabelo castanho emoldurava o rosto e o pescoço em delicados caracóis brilhantes, e ela sorria para o pintor que capturara sua imagem na tela.

Isabella era suavidade e beleza. Tudo o que ele admirava em uma mulher e valorizava na vida. Já se sentia meio apaixonado pela jovem. Ansiava por ser seu salvador e protetor, defendendo-a de tudo que pudesse macular e destruir o delicado buquê de sua inocência. Não suportaria perdê-la para a morte antes mesmo de começar a conhecê-la. Se o medicamento que levava junto ao corpo pudesse salvá-la, já se daria por satisfeito.

Cullen estava a menos de três dias do destino, quando se deparou com a multidão de camponeses na estrada. Muitos viajavam sem chapéu ou camisa, cobertos apenas por trapos, todos levando no rosto a mesma determinação desesperada.

O que seguia na frente do grupo brandiu um forcado em sua direção.

— Pare! — ele exigiu com uma voz gutural assim que Cullen se aproximou o suficiente para ouvi-lo.

O conde deteve a montaria e levou a mão ao cabo da espada, embora não a empunhasse. Os camponeses estavam desarmados, a menos que se pudessem considerar os forcados e as foices como armas. Ele não era covarde para sacar a arma contra criaturas desarmadas.

— O que querem?

O líder mantinha o forcado com os dentes voltados para ele numa atitude ameaçadora.

— Não se aproxime. Volte para o lugar de onde veio. Não pode passar por aqui.

— Por que não? Nada fiz de errado! - Vozes furiosas se ergueram do grupo.

— Não temos a doença em nosso vilarejo.

— Não gostamos de estranhos por aqui.

— Volte para o inferno de onde você saiu!

— Desapareça! Não queremos infestados por aqui, demônio contaminado!

Não recuaria e perderia um dia de viagem por causa de medos sem fundamento de um grupo de camponeses ignorantes. Sua doce Isabella podia estar morrendo sem o valioso medicamento que levava sob a camisa.

— Venho de Paris. Não há nenhuma praga por lá. Não estou doente.

— Então, volte para lá e deixe-nos em paz. Os outros concordaram enfaticamente.

— Não posso voltar. Minha noiva está doente e devo levar até sua casa a poção que a salvará. Preciso prosseguir.

A multidão se agitou, sem saber como reagir à afirmação. Então, um homem no fundo do grupo disse:

— Não existe um só medicamento feito pelo homem capaz de salvar uma vítima da praga. É uma maldição enviada por Deus para punir os pecadores.

— Sua noiva merece morrer.

— E ele deverá segui-la na morte.

O conde não gostava do rumo que a situação tomava, nem dos olhares furiosos lançados em sua direção. Ele cravou os calcanhares nos flancos do cavalo, disposto a abrir caminho à força por entre a multidão.

O animal estava cansado demais depois de tantos dias na estrada, e sua resposta não foi suficientemente rápida. Antes que pudessem atravessar o mar de gente, os camponeses reagiram.

Cullen viu o forcado ser arremessado em sua direção, mas não conseguiu se esquivar. Uma sensação de fogo explodiu na lateral de seu corpo. A ferramenta rasgava sua carne. O cavalo gritou de dor, usando os cascos poderosos contra os atacantes.

Mãos estendidas o arrancaram da sela. Ele atingiu o chão com um baque surdo. O corpo caiu sobre o lado recentemente ferido. O mundo em torno dele perdeu a cor, passando do cinza ao negro. E depois foi o nada. A escuridão. O vazio. O silêncio.

**Seis meses mais tarde**

Isabella Swan cavalgava sem pressa pelas ruas movimentadas, registrando tudo com o olhar curioso de alguém que chegava a uma cidade desconhecida. Os vendedores ambulantes gritavam anunciando seus produtos, jovens corpulentos desfilavam sua força física, trabalhadores se dedicavam ao ofício, e todo o ambiente fervia com a agitação característica da mais importante cidade da França. Estava fascinada com a cacofonia de sons, imagens e cheiros que compunha Paris.

A multidão a inquietava e entusiasmava. Vivera sozinha na imensa mansão em Camargue por todo o inverno, e acabara se habituando ao silêncio e à solidão. Em Paris, nunca mais teria de estar sozinha.

Uma mulher da rua gritou para ela de um beco sujo e sombrio. Ela corou e olhou na direção oposta, mas pensou melhor e decidiu que a timidez já não fazia mais sentido nesse novo mundo. Isabella encarou a desconhecida e reconheceu seu cumprimento com uma discreta inclinação de cabeça. Agora era um homem, a reencarnação do irmão Emmett, cujo corpo havia enterrado no solo querido de Camargue. Devia se lembrar disso sempre e honrar o nome do irmão e de sua família. Lembraria sempre o amor pelo irmão e o ódio por todos aqueles que os haviam enganado, e esses sentimentos a fortaleceriam.

Durante os longos e frios meses do inverno ela havia chorado constantemente a morte de Emmett. Culpa e desespero quase a destruíram, até ela transformar essas emoções negativas em força e canalizá-las para o ódio contra o inimigo, o homem que podia odiar sem se destruir: o conde Cullen. Passara as primeiras semanas após a recuperação esperando por ele. O conde havia prometido a Emmett que cuidaria dela. Onde, então, havia estado esse homem nos momentos de maior necessidade?

Fora resgatá-la do horror de passar todo o inverno sozinha, perdida em uma casa devastada pela morte? Nesse caso, certamente o teria recebido de braços abertos. Teria acolhido com alegria até mesmo o diabo, se ele a houvesse ido salvar do amargo destino de frio e solidão.

Cullen era seu prometido, ela dissera a si mesma inúmeras vezes enquanto tentava aquecer-se diante do fogo que mantinha aceso na cozinha, comendo parcas rações e tentando não bater os dentes de frio. Por certo, quando soubesse de seu destino, ele iria buscá-la. Emmett confiara nesse homem. Não queria acreditar que o conde temia a praga a ponto de quebrar uma promessa solene feita a seu irmão.

As semanas se arrastaram até a neve cobrir o chão, impossibilitando qualquer viagem e destruindo inteiramente sua esperança de ser resgatada pelo conde. Isabella tornava-se mais forte em sua solidão, e gradualmente, também foi se tornando mais amarga e revoltada contra o homem que poderia ter evitado todo esse sofrimento, mas não o fizera. Cullen não fora buscá-la. Quando a neve do inverno havia começado a derreter, ela se vira forçada a enfrentar a miserável realidade. Como um covarde mesquinho, ele permanecera afastado para salvar a própria pele, deixando o companheiro de armas e sua prometida entregues a uma morte miserável.

Se algum dia o conde voltasse a manifestar a intenção de desposá-la, seria tratado por ela com o desprezo que merecia um falso amigo e um traidor da lealdade e da honra. Cullen: covarde, traidor e falso amigo. Como desejava fazê-lo sofrer como sua família havia sofrido. Como o odiava por estar vivo, quando todos que amava estavam mortos. Cullen. O nome soava diabólico. Jamais poderia desposá-lo. Seria preferível matá-lo, arrancar-lhe o coração e atirá-lo aos lobos.

A primavera chegou, finalmente, e com ela o conhecimento de que outro inverno como o anterior a levaria à loucura. Com a primavera veio também a notícia da morte de Jacob, do pai dele e de todos os habitantes de sua casa. Isabella não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, mas rezou um rosário por suas almas pedindo pelo descanso eterno dos amigos e vizinhos.

Alguns poucos moradores do vilarejo sobreviveram à praga. Ela fez do mais confiante dos sobreviventes seu criado, contando com a ajuda desse escudeiro para pôr em prática o plano que criara durante dias e noites de solidão ao pé do fogo. Não tinha mais motivo para viver. Podia tornar-se protegida do rei e submeter o próprio destino aos caprichos do instável Luís XIV, mas preferiu ir ao encontro do soberano na personalidade do irmão. Isabella deixaria de existir.

Como Emmett, teria controle sobre a própria vida. Teria a honra que um dia fora dele. Como Emmett, viveria e morreria.

Sim, sabia que era uma versão enfraquecida do valente mosqueteiro que deixara Paris há sete meses para cuidar do noivado e do casamento da irmã gêmea.

Mas isso se explicaria pelas semanas de enfermidade e pelos meses de recuperação a que se submetera antes de estar suficientemente recuperada para se dedicar ativamente ao serviço, como Emmett teria feito.

Esperava apenas que os que haviam conhecido Emmett, de maneira mais íntima, não notassem a suavização nos traços e a incomum delicadeza do queixo, jamais tocado por uma navalha.

Com os cabelos cortados recentemente e as roupas e botas do irmão, era uma cópia exata do gêmeo. Desafiaria a própria mãe a diferenciá-la de Emmett a uma distância maior do que dois ou três metros.

Também não seria descoberta pela falta de habilidade nas artes marciais. Passara os últimos meses praticando com a espada do irmão e cavalgando até a exaustão, e agora era como se ela e Seafoam fossem um só corpo e uma só vontade. Era capaz de cavalgar tão bem quanto o gêmeo sempre havia montado. A habilidade com a espada ainda era rudimentar, mas se empenharia nisso, também.

Mesmo que os futuros companheiros notassem as mudanças em seu rosto ou em sua postura, jamais suspeitariam da verdade. Era absurdo demais para ser imaginado. De acordo com o que o mundo sabia, Isabella Swan estava morta, vítima da praga, e Emmett, após escapar da enfermidade que havia vitimado toda sua família, voltava para reintegrar o regimento.

Seu irmão havia se hospedado em um estabelecimento respeitável ao longo do caminho, perto do alojamento. Isabella encontrara um menino de rua que, mediante uma oferta de algumas moedas, a levara até lá. Os dois percorrem alamedas escuras e ruas imundas, até pararem na frente de uma placa desbotada anunciando quartos para aluguel.

A viúva, proprietária da hospedaria, olhou desconfiada para Isabella, preocupada com suas roupas sujas e gastas pelos dias de viagem.

— Então voltou — ela disse com as gengivas à mostra num arremedo de sorriso. — Soube que estava morto, mas constato que a notícia era falsa. É um homem de sorte. Tenho um quarto vago, se quiser alugá-lo. O cavalheiro que lá habitava enforcou-se há uma semana. Porém, suponho que não se incomode com isso, já que vem da região onde a praga faz tantas vítimas.

O quarto ficava no último andar do prédio, depois de quatro lances de escadas. O calor ali era sufocante, e mal havia espaço para a pequena cama e uma cômoda, única mobília do aposento minúsculo.

Mesmo cansada como estava, Isabella não conteve o desgosto causado pela terrível acomodação.

— Quanto?

A viúva anunciou uma quantia exorbitante, quase o valor integral do soldo que Isabella receberia pelo cumprimento de seus deveres como mosqueteira.

Ela balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

— Por um quarto tão pequeno? Com uma abertura minúscula que nem se pode chamar de janela?

— Estou cobrando um valor extra por ter vindo de Camargue. Os outros estabelecimentos da região nem aceitam viajantes oriundos daquela área. É ruim para os negócios.

Isabella era forçada a reconhecer que a mulher tinha razão. Seria difícil encontrar outro lugar onde se hospedar. Mesmo assim, ela hesitava. Pagar tanto assim pelo abrigo significaria drenar fundos mais do que necessários na propriedade da família. Relutava em lançar mão desse dinheiro, mas ela e Seafoam beiravam o colapso por exaustão. Precisavam descansar.

Diante da pausa prolongada, a viúva recuou um pouco em sua ganância, temendo perder um cliente.

— Bem, já que é um velho amigo, pode alugar o quarto por um pouco menos. — Ela anunciou uma soma mais aceitável. — Mas o pagamento deve ser adiantado.

Isabella despejou algumas moedas na mão estendida.

— Traga-me água quente e comida. — Ela acrescentou mais duas moedas. — E mande alguém levar meu cavalo ao estábulo.

A proprietária guardou as moedas no bolso do avental com um olhar feroz. Isabella sabia que o encarregado de cuidar de Seafoam não receberia nenhuma daquelas moedas. Sozinha, ela se sentou na cama, sentindo a palha fina farfalhar sob seu corpo magro. Estava em Paris. Encontrara acomodações, mesmo modestas. Seria um mosqueteiro! Ninguém a questionara até esse momento. Todos a tratavam como se fosse mesmo um homem. Talvez houvesse uma chance de sucesso em seu plano tresloucado.

Quando a viúva retornou com a água quente e um mingau ralo e de aparência aguada, sua confiança havia evaporado. Sentia-se preocupada, tensa.

Isabella fechou a porta, empurrou a cômoda contra ela para certificar-se de que não teria sua privacidade invadida, e lavou-se como pôde na água morna. Como poderia levar adiante a farsa sendo tão obviamente uma mulher? Não seria evidente pelo andar, pela maneira de falar, até por como usava as roupas masculinas? Seria exposta, desmascarada diante de todos os companheiros de Emmett, e o cobriria de vergonha para sempre.

O mingau era horrível, mas saciou sua fome. Os rigores do inverno haviam destruído toda a reserva de gordura em seu corpo. Esperava que no alojamento houvesse mais comida do que ali, na horrível hospedaria, ou perderia ainda mais peso. Precisava fortalecer-se e encorpar, ou seria rapidamente descoberta.

A noite era quente, e o ar da cidade que penetrava pela pequena janela do quarto era pesado e fétido. Ela se virou na cama durante toda a noite, perturbada pelo calor e pelos sons e cheiros desconhecidos, por sonhos de descoberta e vergonha.

Nas primeiras horas da manhã, ela foi despertada por gritos de vendedores ambulantes anunciando seus bens. Cansada, se levantou, envolveu os seios com várias camadas de tiras de tecido e os cobriu com a camisa, que prendeu dentro da calça de couro. As vestes eram desconfortáveis e opressoras no calor da cidade, mas era indispensável que escondesse os seios para não ser descoberta. Não permitiria que sua feminilidade fosse descoberta por um erro tão elementar.

O alojamento ficava próximo da hospedaria, bem no centro do calor e da imundície da cidade. Quando lá chegou, caminhando sob o sol forte, Isabella sentia o suor escorrendo pelo pescoço e ensopando suas roupas.

Homens vestindo uniformes da guarda real andavam de um lado para o outro, todos engajados em tarefas de suprema importância, aparentemente. A comoção a deixava confusa, e ela se sentia perdida e deslocada, sem saber para onde ir.

Lágrimas queimavam seus olhos. Emmett saberia o que fazer e para onde ir.

Mas não estava mais ali para ajudá-la. Estava sozinha. Com toda resolução de que era capaz, ela ergueu os ombros e começou a andar em uma direção qualquer, esperando parecer mais confiante do que se sentia.

Ela foi detida pelo grito de um mosqueteiro.

— Emmett? Emmett, é você?

Isabella parou e virou o rosto na direção contrária à da voz, uma reação instintiva de medo. Uma parte crucial de seu plano era evitar todos os velhos amigos do irmão para reduzir as chances de ser descoberta.

— O que quer? — Ela falava em voz baixa e grave, soando impaciente.

O mosqueteiro hesitou.

— Emmett? — A resposta era confusa e magoada. — Para onde vai com tanta pressa? Não tem tempo para cumprimentar um velho amigo?

Isabella examinou a aparência do rapaz pelo canto do olhos. Ele era mais alto que a média, mais alto que ela, certamente, e tinha ombros largos como poucos ali. Apesar do porte avantajado, ele usava a jaqueta do uniforme com uma graça natural invejável, apesar de mancar um pouco. O cabelo era claro, num tom estranho de cobre, e as botas de couro preto que cobriam suas pernas até a metade das coxas brilhavam pelo polimento cuidadoso. Gostaria de saber qual dos amigos de Emmett era esse, mas não tinha meios de descobrir sem se expor ao risco de ser desmascarada por perguntas descabidas.

Quem quer que fosse, ele certamente seria digno de seu olhar, se algum dia tivesse liberdade para olhar o que quisesse. Isabella cruzou os braços sobre o peito e bateu a ponta de um dos pés contra o chão.

— Estou procurando pelo capitão. Por acaso você o viu? - O mosqueteiro apontou para um grupo de edifícios do outro lado do pátio.

— Na última vez em que o vi, ele estava chamando a atenção do capitão da infantaria.

Sem dizer mais nada, Isabella partiu na direção indicada, mas o mosqueteiro a seguiu.

— Lamento sobre a perda que sofreu. Senti muito por não poder ajudá-lo.

Isabella grunhiu uma resposta incompreensível. Mesmo depois de tantos meses de solidão, de ter aprendido a lutar e recuperado a força, a perda ainda a atingia como uma faca no peito. Não sabia se poderia falar sem trair sua emoção.

— Sempre soube o quanto você e sua irmã eram próximos, como você a amava.

Seu coração se encheu de orgulho por saber que Emmett falava sobre ela, confidenciando seu amor a um amigo querido. Foi necessário pigarrear várias vezes para limpar a garganta de toda emoção antes de poder responder.

— Éramos gêmeos. Raramente nos separamos um do outro. Éramos dois, e agora sou um. É como se parte de mim houvesse desaparecido.

— Também chorei a morte de sua irmã. Já estava meio apaixonado por ela depois de ouvir seus relatos. Esperava ser seu cunhado a essa altura...

Cullen. É claro, um homem tão bonito só podia ser Cullen, o culpado de sua ruína. Ela parou e encarou o inimigo pela primeira vez.

— Não importa — interrompeu, detendo-o com um gesto imperativo. — Isabella está morta e enterrada, e nada pode trazê-la de volta.

Cullen a olhava com espanto genuíno.

— Não é mais o homem que eu conheci. — Sua voz continha grande melancolia. — A enfermidade o transformou no corpo e na mente.

— Sou o homem que sempre fui. — Isabella voltou a andar, tentando não pensar nos horrores do inverno passado em uma casa solitária e cheirando a morte. Cullen prometera a seu irmão que cuidaria dela, mas não cumprira a promessa. Como o odiava por isso. — Não tinha tempo para covardia e canalhice há um ano, e ainda não tenho. Bom dia.

As palavras mal haviam deixado sua boca, quando ela sentiu uma repentina e aguda pressão na região do ventre.

O conde, movendo-se com velocidade espantosa, apesar da dificuldade que o fazia mancar, pressionava a ponta da espada contra o couro de seu colete.

— Nenhum homem me acusa de covardia, Emmett. Nem mesmo você. Onde está sua espada?

Então era isso. Isabella recuou um passo e empunhou a espada. Se estivesse mais calma e controlada, não o teria provocado tão prontamente. No calor do momento, deixara-se dominar pelo ódio contra tudo que ele representava, a morte do irmão e a perda da confiança na humanidade. Esquecida de que agora era um homem cujas palavras seriam tomadas por um insulto, cedera à tentação de desafiá-lo.

Agora lutariam. Não tinha ilusões quanto a sua habilidade com a espada. Empenhara-se no aprendizado solitário, mas precisava urgentemente de um professor experiente. A menos que tivesse sorte, a menos que ele fosse um espadachim desajeitado, provavelmente encontraria a morte nos próximos instantes.

Não tinha medo de morrer pela mão de Cullen; apenas de morrer sem honra.

Ela se concentrou na espada. Lutaria bem e vingaria a família, se pudesse. Se não, pelo menos morreria em paz, certa de que fizera o melhor possível.

Lutaria por Emmett, ela pensou determinada ao investir pela primeira vez contra o adversário, que se esquivou com rapidez impressionante.

Cullen fez um movimento com o corpo e a atacou. Isabella conhecia esse golpe. Seu irmão havia ensinado a ela o movimento quando ainda eram crianças. Ela torceu o corpo para o lado, e o golpe encontrou apenas o vazio.

Os dois se movimentavam para frente e para trás, atacando e defendendo, o ruído do choque entre as espadas atraindo um grande número de curiosos. Isabella arfava e sentia o braço que sustentava a espada começar a doer. Cullen mancava mais do que nunca, o rosto crispado pela dor, mas ainda nem começara a suar.

Ela atacou novamente. Cullen esquivou-se, inclinou-se debochado para os espectadores e ergueu o corpo, apontando a espada para Isabella, que nem teve tempo de reagir.

A platéia ria. Ele ridicularizava sua falta de habilidade diante de todos.

— E então? Pronto para engolir a ofensa, rapaz?

As palavras de escárnio a levaram a redobrar o esforço. Ele a desafiava, brincava com ela como um gato brinca com um rato.

— Nunca.

Isabella o atacou com fúria renovada, concentrando toda a atenção nos movimentos do corpo, buscando identificar pistas do próximo golpe, pequenos sinais que dariam a ela a vantagem no contra-ataque.

Um dos curiosos gritou uma palavra de incentivo. Cullen se virou para agradecer tocando a aba do chapéu.

Isabella o atacou com precisão e rapidez, e a ponta de sua espada rasgou a parte superior do braço do conde.

Ele praguejou ao ver o sangue manchando sua jaqueta, e logo toda a leveza desapareceu de seu rosto. A determinação que surgiu em seu lugar despertou nela a primeira onda de medo. Todos os presentes se calaram, sentindo que a brincadeira chegava ao fim.

Cullen investia furioso contra ela, golpe após golpe, empurrando-a contra a muralha do pátio até não haver mais para onde fugir.

E ele atacou novamente.

Com a espada erguida para se proteger do golpe, Isabella caiu de costas no chão de terra. A força do impacto arrancou a arma de sua mão, jogando-a longe, fora de seu alcance.

Ele estava em pé ao seu lado, segurando a espada contra seu pescoço, com o corpo, bloqueando a luz do sol. Isabella o encarava com o coração cheio de ódio, desafiando-o a degolá-la e pôr fim à disputa.

Os olhos do conde eram cinzentos, frios como o gelo que cobre o solo no inverno. Frios como a morte que a rondava.

— Retire o que disse.

Ela cuspiu. Sabia que esse seria seu último gesto em vida.

Devagar, a ponta da espada se afastou de seu pescoço. Cullen a devolveu à bainha.

Esperava estar com Emmett no Paraíso em poucos minutos, mas o conde a desapontara mais uma vez, privando-a da alegria desse reencontro.

Ele mantinha a mão estendida em sua direção, mas Isabella preferiu se levantar sozinha.

— Por que não me mata?

Ele a encarava confuso, como se a visse sem realmente vê-la.

— Você não é digno do aço de minha espada. Esqueceu tudo que o capitão e eu ensinamos sobre a arte da luta. Volte a me insultar quando souber enfrentar uma espada com maestria.

Isabella o viu caminhar mancando para longe dela, balançando a cabeça com um misto de tristeza e incompreensão. O rosto do conde estava gravado em sua memória; o rosto do falso amigo de seu irmão. Seu pior inimigo. Recusando-se a matá-la, ele a insultara mortalmente. Não descansaria enquanto não o matasse.

Ela recolheu a espada, limpando-a na calça de couro antes de devolvê-la à bainha. O conde conseguira escapar de sua vingança, mas não tinha importância. Na próxima vez, não estaria tão despreparada.

Um homem grandalhão com ombros largos como uma porta destacou-se do grupo de espectadores.

— Swan, meu rapaz — ele disse, batendo em suas costas com tanta força que quase a derrubou. — Estou feliz por tê-lo de volta no meu regimento, embora esteja tão magro e pálido. Quanto à sua exibição com a espada, mais parecia uma garota lutando! Um período de treinamento intensivo vai devolvê-lo à forma de antes. Voltará a lutar como um homem. E uma dúzia de cálices de porto na companhia de seus companheiros vai devolver-lhe a cor ao rosto. — O homem suspirou. — Sei que é bom termos paz novamente em Paris, mas sinto falta dos bons e velhos tempos de rebelião nas ruas, quando um homem podia derrotar meia dúzia de rebeldes com a ponta de sua espada antes mesmo de tomar o desjejum.

Withlock, o capitão dos Mosqueteiros. Isabella conteve um gemido angustiado e, séria, tocou o chapéu e inclinou-se para o superior. Coberta de lodo e suor, sentindo o peso da humilhação de uma derrota vergonhosa... Definitivamente, não era nesse estado que sonhara conhecê-lo.

.

Edward Cullen inclinou-se dolorosamente para seu monarca ao pegar o papel dobrado sobre sua escrivaninha. Outra carta para madame Henrietta Anne, a duquesa D' Orleans.

Conhecia o caminho para seus aposentos de olhos fechados. Breves batidas na porta eram suficientes para que a porta se abrisse. Ele entregou a carta à jovem criada que o recebeu.

— Para sua senhora.

Ele não esperou por uma resposta. Há muito sabia que a duquesa D'Orleans não tinha nenhum grande amor pelo cunhado, o rei Luís XIV, e daria em troca de suas mensagens muitas pragas e maldições, nunca moedas de ouro.

Como ansiava por voltar ao dever no front, qualquer um, em vez de agir como mensageiro do rei.

Ele retornou mancando ao seu posto, sentindo fortes dores no braço, de onde um filete de sangue ainda escorria manchando sua camisa. Esperava que o ferimento não se houvesse aberto. Não tinha a menor intenção de ser costurado novamente. Cada perfuração da agulha só aumentava a dor que já sentia. Havia sido tolice desafiar Emmett para um duelo quando ele ainda estava tão debilitado, mas a provocação ofensiva não podia ser simplesmente ignorada.

O outro guarda o observava de seu lugar junto da muralha, onde continuava sentado com um cálice de Porto na mão. Ele ergueu o copo à guisa de cumprimento, mas não disse nada.

Como sentia falta de Emmett e seu coração eternamente leve! Seus comentários divertidos e inteligentes tornavam suportável até a mais fria e úmida noite de vigília.

O amigo havia voltado, mas não era mais o mesmo de antes. Era como se o corpo de Emmett houvesse sobrevivido, mas sua alma desse lugar à outra desconhecida, uma alma estranha que guardava contra ele forte ressentimento.

Lera o ódio nos olhos do velho amigo e ficara profundamente abalado. O motivo de tal rancor era um mistério para ele, um inexplicável desvio do destino. Só podia pensar que a doença de Emmett afetara seu raciocínio, além de abalar sua força física e a habilidade no manuseio da espada.

Ele encolheu os ombros, retraindo-se ao sentir o local onde a lâmina de Emmett encontrara sua pele. Mais uma cicatriz para integrar sua crescente coleção. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Emmett o havia ferido deliberadamente.

Pior ainda, ele o teria matado, se pudesse. Não sabia por que, mas pretendia desvendar esse mistério o quanto antes.

Enquanto isso, teria de tomar cuidado. Não havia nada mais traiçoeiro, nada mais digno de medo, do que um amigo que se torna inimigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Muito obrigada aos que me enviaram reviews, favoritaram e afins! Vocês são o combustível para que eu continue escrevendo!

Até breve,

~Gabi


	5. Chapter 4

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse: **_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Os dias passavam numa confusão de cansaço e dor para Isabella em seu novo papel de mosqueteiro da guarda real. Diariamente, cumpria seu dever com pontualidade e afinco, e depois se submetia ao duro treinamento até quase cair de exaustão. No início da noite, quando a cabeça encontrava o travesseiro e o corpo dolorido relaxava sobre o colchão de palha seca, ela adormecia imediatamente.

Agora podia entender bem por que as cartas de Emmett eram poucas e breves durante o período que ele passara em Paris, enquanto ela esperava ansiosamente nas províncias por algum sinal de que ele ainda estava vivo e bem. Seu irmão não dispunha de tempo nem energia para escrever.

Ela mesma se surpreendia cada manhã, quando se levantava e conseguia mover os músculos doloridos e esgotados de seu corpo. Surpreendia-se ainda mais por ter vontade e determinação suficientes para deixar a cama e vestir o uniforme. Surpreendia-se por ainda estar viva, apesar de toda a punição que infringia a cada dia ao pobre corpo mal-tratado.

Já nem notava mais o tamanho do quarto abafado no sótão da hospedaria. Todo o tempo que passava nele, Isabella estava dormindo. O mingau ralo servido pela proprietária a guisa de jantar quase sempre era deixado intocado. Comia bem à mesa dos oficiais, no alojamento, na hora do almoço, e à noite preferia dormir a comer.

Gradualmente, ela foi sendo transformada pelas durezas dessa nova vida. Os músculos de seus braços eram maiores e mais fortes, e já não doíam tanto depois de um longo dia de prática com a espada ou a lança. Suas pernas se habituaram às agruras de passar o dia todo montada sobre um cavalo, sustentando o peso das botas de couro que compunham seu uniforme.

Graças ao amor pela caça e pelos cavalos, já podia cavalgar melhor do que muitos de seus companheiros, mas sua habilidade com a espada ainda deixava a desejar. Seus braços simplesmente não eram fortes o bastante para segurar a espada e lutar por muito tempo. Depois de um período quase sempre breve, seu braço-direito começava a doer e o oponente acabava por vencê-la, não por ser extraordinariamente habilidoso, mas pela força bruta superior.

Ela assistia aos duelos entre os colegas com grande atenção. Nenhum era tão inepto quanto ela, embora alguns fossem apenas pouco melhor. Após algumas semanas acompanhando cada movimento desses embates, era forçada a admitir que, de todos eles, Cullen era o mais proficiente com a espada. Recuperado do ferimento que antes o punha em desvantagem, ele deixara de mancar e era o mais rápido, o mais ágil e astuto do grupo.

Isabella apreciava assistir a essas lutas do conde. Ele era tão forte quanto o ferreiro do vilarejo onde havia vivido com a família, em Camargue, e tão gracioso quanto um dançarino. Era capaz de cortar um poste de madeira ao meio com um golpe de sua espada e, no momento seguinte, saltar tão alto quanto um acrobata da feira que ela tanto apreciara na infância.

Às vezes, ele parecia ser leve como uma borboleta em pleno vôo, enquanto, em outros momentos, suas pernas o ancoravam no chão com a solidez de um carvalho centenário.

Quando ele despia a jaqueta e arregaçava as mangas, os músculos dos braços torneados podiam ser vistos ao sol a cada movimento de ataque e defesa, e a combinação de graça, força e elegância fazia seu coração bater mais depressa dentro do peito. Semi desnudo como estava, ele parecia um guerreiro antigo, um vingador primitivo e cruel a cuja ira ninguém poderia sobreviver.

Mais uma vez, ela refletiu sobre a tolice de tê-lo provocado no dia de sua chegada. Não fosse pelo ferimento anterior, Cullen a teria submetido a uma derrota ainda mais humilhante, pior do que jamais sonhara ser possível. Nenhum dos outros conseguia sequer se aproximar de sua maestria. Nenhum se igualava a ele em velocidade, e o conde era capaz de desarmar um oponente duas vezes maior e com o dobro de seu peso, tudo com um movimento ágil da espada.

Aprenderia com ele, Isabella decidiu um dia, quando se mantinha do lado de fora da área cercada e reservada para o treinamento, vendo-o demolir um regimento inteiro de homens, um depois do outro. Precisava aprender tudo que ele tinha para ensinar. Jamais poderia superar seus inimigos em força, por isso teria de vencê-los demonstrando maior agilidade e muita astúcia.

Pediria ao conde Cullen para ajudá-la. Pôr-se em seu caminho dessa maneira seria arriscado, mas tinha pouco a perder e muito a ganhar com a convivência. Para superar inimigos e companheiros, teria de aprender com o melhor, e esse homem era, indiscutivelmente, Cullen.

Além do mais, precisava aprender todos os seus truques para poder usá-los contra ele mesmo na próxima luta. Gostava da idéia de aprender tudo que ele tinha para ensinar, até se sentir capaz de derrotá-lo com suas próprias armas. Havia na imagem um certo senso de justiça poética.

Com o passar dos dias, ela se sentia mais e mais confiante em seu papel de Emmett, menos temerosa quanto à possibilidade de ser desmascarada. Até mesmo Cullen, que havia sido o companheiro mais próximo de seu irmão, não descobrira que ela era uma impostora. Todo o regimento a aceitara. Para eles, não havia dúvida quanto a sua identidade: era Emmett. Já nem pensava mais no próprio sexo como antes, exceto quando apertava os seios sob aquela horrenda faixa de tecido, todas as manhãs, e quando os libertava, todas as noites.

Não corria nenhum perigo convivendo com Cullen. Aprenderia tudo que pudesse aprender com o inimigo e, se Deus quisesse, um dia usaria esse conhecimento conquistado com esforço e empenho para derrotar o professor. Então, seu irmão estaria vingado e sua alma poderia descansar em paz.

Cullen notou imediatamente a presença de Emmett nos treinos. Ele o observava com atenção. Por mais cedo que chegasse ao local da prática, Emmett estava sempre lá, esperando, atento, ávido como antes, quando chegara a Paris ainda menino, dois anos atrás.

Dessa vez, porém, Cullen não se apressou em oferecer seus serviços de tutor ao velho amigo. Desde o dia em que Emmett tentara matá-lo, os dois passaram a se ignorar de uma forma mais ou menos estudada.

Ganhava tempo, apenas. Sabia que, se o deixasse sozinho, Emmett acabaria indo procurá-lo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, descobriria por que o rapaz pássara a odiá-lo tanto. Enquanto isso, trataria de proteger sua retaguarda sempre que o ex-amigo estivesse por perto.

Sua habilidade com a espada havia sido sempre o imã que atraíra Emmett. Aparentemente, o magnetismo ainda existia com toda sua potência. A atração ainda estava ali, apesar do ódio que infestava o coração do rapaz e brilhava em seus olhos sempre que ele estava por perto. Cullen não ficou surpreso quando Emmett o procurou um dia, depois da prática.

Ele o encarou com aqueles olhos azuis e profundos. Eram os olhos de Emmett, mas... Não eram.

— Ensine-me a lutar. — Não era um pedido. Era uma exigência. Típico do menino imaturo que ele ainda era. Um menino de faces coradas e maneiras estranhas. Seria capaz de apostar que Emmett ainda não precisava de uma navalha para manter o queixo liso e limpo.

Ele agarrou a toalha que deixara pendurada na cerca e enxugou o suor do rosto. O clima continuava quente, e treinar nesse calor era trabalho duro. Graças a Deus seus ferimentos estavam curados e já não o prejudicavam em sua principal habilidade. Sentia a pele retesada na região atingida, mas não experimentava mais as dores agudas de antes. Só quando chovia. O conde descreveu movimentos circulares com os ombros, sentindo os músculos se distenderem e relaxarem. Com o tempo recuperaria mais da flexibilidade perdida. Devia ser paciente.

— Por que eu faria isso?

Emmett encolheu os ombros e moveu os pés, evitando encará-lo.

— Porque preciso aprender, e você é o melhor do alojamento.

Cullen bebeu de seu cantil e enxugou a boca com o dorso da mão. Emmett havia usado exatamente essas mesmas palavras na primeira vez em que o procurara pedindo para ser ensinado, e também empregara o mesmo tom. Não havia lisonja em sua atitude. Ele simplesmente afirmava sua capacidade, constatando-a como um dado de realidade. O conde balançou a cabeça. Não conseguia entender por que se sentia tão incomodado na presença de Emmett, mas o companheiro de armas o perturbava.

— Não quer me ensinar? — Emmett parecia estar mais determinado do que perturbado.

Talvez algumas lições dessem a ele o tempo necessário para solucionar o mistério por trás da súbita mudança de atitude do antigo amigo.

— Vamos lá. Pegue a espada. - Emmett abriu a boca.

— Agora?

— Nenhum momento é melhor do que o presente.

— É... Suponho que não — ele reconheceu com um leve tremor. Depois empunhou a espada diante do corpo como se fosse um amuleto contra o mal.

Após alguns minutos de movimentos de ataque e defesa, Cullen jogou a espada para cima e a pegou no ar.

Não conseguia acreditar em como a habilidade de Emmett com a espada desaparecera em apenas seis meses.

— Esqueceu tudo que aprendeu comigo? — ele perguntou estupefato quando Emmett não conseguiu se defender do mais simples dos golpes.

Ele tropeçou nos próprios pés e praguejou em voz baixa.

— Estive doente. Sou um sobrevivente da praga. - A desculpa não fazia sentido.

— A praga não afeta o cérebro. Nem o braço utilizado para segurar a espada.

Emmett suava muito e parecia cansado.

— A enfermidade me enfraqueceu muito. Não sou mais forte como antes.

Cullen riu.

— Você nunca teria sido o homem mais forte na disputa da feira.

Emmett não parecia ofendido com a piada.

— Preciso aprender a compensar essa falta de força. É isso que quero que me ensine.

— A espada não depende de força. Depende mais de velocidade e agilidade, e da capacidade de ler a mente do oponente para antecipar o próximo golpe e esquivar-se.

Emmett estava intrigado, como se nunca houvesse escutado nada parecido antes, embora houvesse repetido a mesma coisa centenas de vezes no período em que o tivera como aprendiz.

— Como posso conseguir isso?

— Mantenha os olhos no oponente. Nunca desvie o olhar nem por um segundo, ou... — Ele olhou para a cicatriz vermelha em seu braço esquerdo. — Vai ter de submeter-se ao doloroso procedimento de costurar carne e pele.

Emmett corou como uma garota e parecia envergonhado.

Cullen sentiu uma certa satisfação ao testemunhar o constrangimento do mosqueteiro. A ferida havia doído muito, especialmente no momento em que o cirurgião a suturara com seus dedos desajeitados.

— Observe os olhos do adversário. Eles são como espelhos da alma refletindo cada pensamento.

Teriam de voltar ao básico, Cullen decidiu, porque Emmett tropeçou novamente e deixou cair a espada. Começaria do primeiro passo e ensinaria o rapaz a lutar como um verdadeiro mosqueteiro... outra vez.

Durante uma hora, o treinamento prosseguiu sem descanso. Atacar, defender, atacar, defender... Emmett foi forçado a praticar o primeiro movimento centenas de vezes, até executá-lo com perfeição. Depois, Cullen o fez repeti-lo até adquirir rapidez. Só quando o rapaz demonstrou precisão cirúrgica e velocidade lampejante, ele o deixou largar a espada para descansar.

Emmett não emitira uma única queixa nem pedira para parar ou repousar, mas era possível perceber que ele estava à beira da exaustão. A praga podia tê-lo modificado de muitas maneiras, mas não alterara sua força de vontade nem sua ânsia de sucesso.

— Se continuar praticando com esse empenho, logo aprenderá a lutar novamente.

Emmett estava tão ofegante que mal conseguia falar.

— Bom...

— Espero que não esqueça tudo outra vez.

— Nunca mais esquecerei uma única lição.

Cullen o fitou curioso. Emmett era apenas alguns poucos anos mais jovem que ele, mas, recentemente, essa diferença se tornara quase um abismo a separá-los.

— Por que quer tanto lutar?

Houve um tempo em que acreditara saber, mas agora não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Emmett pegou o cantil que levava preso à cintura e sorveu vários goles de água.

— Que homem não quer?

— Para poder me insultar novamente com segurança?

— É claro.

Era impossível determinar se Emmett falava sério ou fazia uma piada.

— Naquele dia teria me matado.

— Sim.

Não havia arrependimento em sua voz. Ele não se desculpava. Apenas admitia um fato.

— Por que me odeia tanto? — A questão o incomodava há algum tempo. — Por que tentou me matar?

Emmett abaixou-se e passou a mão suja pela testa suada, deixando nela rastros de terra.

— Porque você está vivo.

Não fazia sentido.

— Porque estou vivo? O que quer dizer?

— Você está vivo, e meu ir... Todas as pessoas que amei estão mortas.

Ele não entendia. A morte da irmã havia enlouquecido Emmett? Sua dor havia sido intensa a ponto de arruinar-lhe o juízo?

— Todos que amava? Você enviou notícias sobre a doença de sua irmã, mas relatou que todos os outros moradores da casa estavam bem.

— Isabella foi a primeira a adoecer. Ela levou a praga à nossa casa. — Os olhos dele brilhavam pelas lágrimas, e a voz soava embargada. — Um a um, todos foram adoecendo depois dela. Um a um, todos morreram. Minha mãe. Meu pai. Todos. Minha irmã foi à última a morrer.

As palavras penetraram fundo no coração de Cullen. Compreendia agora por que Emmett havia perdido a leveza de espírito e a atitude amistosa.

— Eu não sabia. Sinto muito por isso.

Agora ele olhava para o chão. E falava depressa, como se as palavras queimassem sua garganta.

— Eu os enterrei sozinho. Todos. E os criados foram para uma vala comum. Corpos e mais corpos empilhados até não haver mais nenhum espaço naquele maldito buraco. Depois os cobri com terra. — Lágrimas lavavam seu rosto. — Todos morreram. Até a pessoa com quem pensava me casar.

O que Cullen poderia dizer? Nenhuma palavra seria adequada para expressar a compaixão pelo amigo ou sua solidariedade diante do relato de horrores por ele testemunhados.

— Eu tentei ir ajudá-lo.

Emmett levantou a cabeça, secou o rosto com as mãos sujas e fez um esforço visível para recuperar o controle sobre suas emoções.

— Homens melhores que você teme a praga.

— Não foi à praga que me deteve. — Cullen abaixou-se ao lado do velho amigo e abriu a camisa, revelando a cicatriz que marcava sua pele desde o peito até a cintura. O local ainda estava vermelho, inflamado, e a sutura repuxava a pele de maneira furiosa, aflitiva. — Foi isto aqui.

Isabella sentiu o estômago protestar diante da visão da horrível cicatriz. Comparado àquilo, o corte que causara com sua espada era apenas um arranhão sem nenhuma importância. Era como se ele houvesse sido atacado e rasgado por uma matilha de lobos famintos. Aquela horrível marca não podia ter sido causada por uma simples espada. Ela estendeu a mão e tocou a região vermelha com a ponta dos dedos.

— O que foi isso?

— Um golpe de forcado.

Isabella limpou o rosto com a manga da camisa. Sabia que homens e soldados não choravam, mas não pudera conter as lágrimas. Mantivera a dor engarrafada dentro dela por tanto tempo que não conseguira impedi-la de transbordar numa torrente depois de aberta a primeira pequena brecha.

— Como..,?

— As estradas para o Camargue estavam bloqueadas, e os habitantes não deixavam ninguém passar, nem para entrar, nem para sair de lá. Temiam que a praga se disseminasse. Sei como amava sua irmã, e levava comigo um medicamento, uma poção que o médico do rei garantiu ser eficiente contra a praga.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Isabella novamente. Pensava na horrível morte do irmão e em como ela poderia ter sido facilmente evitada, se as coisas houvessem acontecido de outra maneira.

— Tentou... levar o remédio até nós?

— Sim, mas fui detido por um grupo de camponeses quando me aproximava de Provence. Eles não deram ouvidos às minhas súplicas. Não me deixaram passar e seguir viagem. Queriam saber por que eu viajava em momento tão impróprio. Do que eu fugia. Exigiam que eu revelasse com que doença Deus me havia amaldiçoado. Não acreditaram quando expliquei que havia saído de um lugar livre de enfermidades. Duvidavam de que um medicamento feito pelo homem pudesse ser mais forte do que a praga. Estavam enlouquecidos pelo medo. Tentei correr, romper aquela barreira humana, mas eles eram muitos. Agarraram-me e me derrubaram do cavalo. Tive sorte por sobreviver. — Ele deixou escapar uma gargalhada amarga. — Naquele momento, tive certeza de que morreria.

— Recuperou-se bem. — Era impossível banir da voz o ressentimento. Cullen estava vivo, apesar de tudo, enquanto todas as pessoas que ela amava...

— Um sacerdote encontrou-me e cuidou de mim. Apesar de seu empenho, a ferida infeccionou, e passei boa parte do inverno doente, com febre alta e constante. Mesmo em meus momentos de lucidez, não conseguia me levantar da cama. Tentei encontrar um mensageiro que pudesse levar o medicamento até sua casa, para sua irmã, mas todos me julgavam louco, achavam que eu delirava em conseqüência da febre. De qualquer maneira, nenhum deles se arriscaria a viajar no meio do inverno a uma casa infestada pela praga. Quando me recuperei o suficiente para viajar, fui informado de que Isabella havia morrido e você viajava de volta para reintegrar-se ao regimento.

Isabella encolheu-se no chão de terra, com o coração doendo por tudo que havia enfrentado, afogando-se na culpa provocada pelo que acabara de ouvir. Errara ao julgar Cullen, e ainda planejara assassiná-lo enquanto, durante todo o tempo, ele arriscara a própria vida para salvá-la. E teria salvado Emmett, também, se pudesse. Não os abandonara no momento de necessidade, como ela havia acreditado por tantos meses.

Ela se levantou cambaleante para tentar reparar os erros da melhor maneira possível.

— Peço desculpas pela maneira como agi ao revê-lo. Estava muito perturbado. Julgava que houvesse ignorado meu pedido de ajuda por medo... — Ela pigarreou para limpar a garganta. As palavras pareciam parar numa barreira invisível e retornar ao peito, ameaçando sufocá-la. Era preciso grande esforço para verbalizá-las. — Retiro tudo o que disse. Compreendo que não tinha razão para acusá-lo de covardia. - Cullen inclinou a cabeça.

— Está desculpado.

Ela guardou a espada com mão trêmula.

— Agradeço pela aula. — Estava tão acostumada a vê-lo como o inimigo, que não sabia como lidar com essa súbita mudança. A sede de vingança havia sido fonte de força quando nem mesmo o desejo de preservação da honra a teria mantido em pé. Perder essa força propulsora tão repentinamente a deixava com uma incômoda sensação de estar perdida, sozinha.

Precisava acreditar nele. O corpo de Cullen não podia mentir. Vira a ferida e até chegara a tocá-la. E o conde fora ferido por ela. Quase morrera tentando salvá-la.

Tinha muito em que pensar agora, mais do que jamais imaginara ser possível. Queria ficar sozinha e dedicar-se inteiramente a esses pensamentos.

Podia sentir os olhos dele enquanto se afastava com passos trôpegos, cansados.

— Volte amanhã — Cullen sugeriu.

Ela acenou concordando. Estaria pronta para outra lição ao amanhecer, embora já não mais desejasse usar esse conhecimento contra o professor. Continuaria aprendendo e se aperfeiçoando para cobrir de honra o nome de Emmett.

Seu irmão estivera certo. Cullen não era um covarde.

Era um homem honrado e merecia todo seu respeito. Quase morrera na tentativa de levar até ela o medicamento tão necessário. Não tentaria matá-lo. Não mais.

Mesmo assim, não podia permitir que ele se aproximasse. Somente guardando uma distância prudente dos companheiros poderia proteger seu segredo. Aprenderia com Cullen, mas, mesmo assim, teria de evitar sua amizade, como evitaria também à amizade de todos os outros mosqueteiros.

Jamais seria uma boa companheira como Emmett fora para ele.

A idéia a aborrecia muito, mesmo sabendo de sua necessidade. Ele era um homem honrado, o melhor espadachim que jamais conhecera. Teria apreciado aproximar-se do conde, compartilhar com ele medos e esperanças, tornar-se parte de sua vida.

Agora entendia por que Emmett o escolhera para ser seu marido. Numa prece rápida e silenciosa, ela pediu desculpas à alma do irmão por ter duvidado de sua sabedoria. Emmett a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma. Fora capaz de escolher para ela um homem que poderia amar e respeitar. Cullen era melhor do que Jacob jamais teria sido. Era um falcão, um predador furioso, enquanto Jacob tivera a natureza doce e bondosa de um pardal. A esposa de Cullen, quem quer que fosse, seria abençoada por um marido corajoso e leal.

A vida como homem dava a ela a liberdade para fazer tudo que quisesse, ela pensou deitada na cama estreita e dura, mas a afastava do resto do mundo. Não podia confiar em ninguém, homem ou mulher, pois ninguém jamais poderia conhecer seu segredo. Nunca antes se sentira tão sozinha. Até a ambição de honrar a família tornava-se um conforto frio e insuficiente no silêncio da noite, quando todas as outras pessoas dormiam nos braços daqueles que amavam. Só ela estava acordada e sozinha.

.

Henrietta acordou assustada ao ouvir as batidas fracas na porta do quarto. Recolhera-se há algum tempo e já começava a pegar no sono. Ela se virou e puxou o cobertor até o queixo. Talvez, se ignorasse o chamado, pudesse se livrar do intruso. Mas, quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta, não ia embora. Pelo contrário, as batidas soaram mais fortes.

Ela se sentou e afastou um pouco as cortinas que cercavam a cama, resignada com a irritante inevitabilidade de ser acordada.

— O que quer?

A criada abriu a porta e espiou pela fresta.

— Tem um visitante, minha senhora.

Henrietta olhou séria para a criada. A jovem nunca fora brilhante, mas também não era tão obtusa assim.

— No meio da noite? Eu estava dormindo! Não estou em condições de receber ninguém. Diga que não estou.

— Mas, senhora...

— Nada de mais. Seja quem for, mande embora. A criada estava ficando apavorada.

— Por favor, senhora! O visitante a que me refiro é o rei!

Henrietta praguejou em voz baixa. Em inglês. Nos aposentos minúsculos e apertados do palácio em Saint-Germain-en-Laye, havia sempre alguém ouvindo o que era dito.

A criada a encarava apavorada, e seu rosto pálido suplicava para não ser obrigada a mentir para o rei. Ele poderia chicoteá-la até a morte por muito menos.

Henrietta suspirou. Gostava muito da jovem. Não daria ao rei razões para puni-la.

— Mande-o entrar.

A jovem sorriu aliviada e se apressou em cumprir a ordem.

Henrietta ajeitou os cabelos e puxou o cobertor contra o corpo. Não era a primeira vez que desejava que o irmão de seu marido não fosse o rei da França. Não seria político ofender o rei, por mais que se sentisse tentada.

A porta do quarto se abriu e o rei Luís XIV entrou vestindo um robe vermelho amarrado na cintura por uma faixa frouxa, uma concessão ao diâmetro avantajado dessa mesma cintura, e com uma touca de pele cobrindo a cabeça sem peruca.

Ele fez um gesto para a jovem pajem, que abriu as cortinas em torno da cama.

Henrietta inclinou a cabeça em sinal de respeito, estremecendo ao sentir o ar frio em contato com os ombros.

— Majestade...

— Pode me chamar de Luís — ele concedeu com um sorriso benevolente, como se conferisse a ela a maior honra possível na terra. De fato, ele devia achar que era, Henrietta concluiu com desgosto. Luís XIV apreciava tanto a pompa e a circunstância, que sugerir um tratamento tão informal, sem o uso obrigatório do título real, era quase um sinal de grande amor.

E o grande amor do rei era algo que ela preferia não ter.

— É uma grande honra, senhor.

O rei levou a mão dela à boca para um beijo molhado.

— Se o mundo todo viesse prestar-lhe homenagens, doce Henrietta, ainda não teria a honra que merece.

Ela removeu a mão e a escondeu sob a coberta.

— Confio que meu marido esteja bem, senhor. — Talvez ele precisasse de uma lembrança. Afinal, eram cunhados! Ela se casara com o irmão mais novo do rei.

Luís XIV sentou-se na beirada da cama com um certo ar de complacência digna.

— Seu senhor estava perfeitamente bem na última vez em que o vi. Cercado por um bando de garotos fascinados. Sabe como ele aprecia tudo isso. — Ele a fitava com olhos cheios de desejo. — Sei que meu irmão não é um marido apropriado para você, Henrietta.

Ela se conteve antes de comentar que o próprio rei havia arranjado o matrimônio, mesmo tendo conhecimento da preferência do irmão por aqueles de seu sexo.

— Gosto muito de meu marido.

— Então, suponho que não esteja sendo infiel com um de seus amigos. Ou estaria? O marquês de Torbay, por exemplo? Ou o conde de Guiche?

Henrietta sentiu o sangue escapar-lhe das faces. Ela e o conde eram tão cuidadosos! Acreditavam guardar a secreta ligação em segredo, protegida da maldade de todos que os cercavam na corte. Alguém devia tê-los visto juntos e correra a contar tudo ao rei.

— Meu senhor o incumbiu de questionar-me? — O pavor pela segurança do amante a tornava ainda mais firme e altiva. — Não seria mais conveniente que ele mesmo viesse me procurar e manifestar sua preocupação nesse sentido? Afinal, só meu marido pode questionar minha fidelidade de esposa. O rei riu.

— Prefiro não pensar que concede livremente ao conde o que insiste em negar a seu rei. — As palavras soaram como um aviso.

Quantas vezes teria de repetir a mesma coisa? Luís XIV nunca aceitaria sua recusa?

— Nada nego a meu rei que me pertença legalmente.

— Recusa-me seu amor, que eu, seu rei, tantas vezes implorei para ter, mesmo sabendo que é humilhante para um soberano de meu porte suplicar por alguma coisa.

Ela jamais poderia dar a ele seu amor, mesmo que fosse livre para tal. O conde de Guiche conquistara seu coração, e nenhum gesto ou palavra do rei a demoveria desse profundo sentimento.

— Meu amor já pertence a outro, senhor. Meu marido.

— Ah! Não deve nada a esse marido que tem! Recusa-me seus beijos e a visão de seu corpo nu, nega-me o prazer de deitar-me em sua cama. Tais coisas nada custariam a você, se não um mínimo de complacência, e me fariam o mais feliz dos homens.

Henrietta estremeceu ao pensar no corpo do rei sobre o dela, era seus lábios grossos e pegajosos beijando seu rosto, seu pescoço e seus seios. Seria preferível morrer a submeter-se a seus abraços.

— Não posso lhe dar tais coisas. Sou sua cunhada, e deitar-me com meu rei seria pecado mortal. Não tem o direito de me pedir tanto.

Ele se levantou furioso.

— Tenho o direito divino de um rei! Posso pedir qualquer coisa, tudo que desejar. E se você se recusa a atender-me, nega-se a acatar os ditames de um mensageiro de Deus na terra! Recusar meu pedido é cometer não apenas traição contra seu governante, mas blasfêmia contra o próprio Deus!

Se ele não fosse o rei da França e o governante da maior parte do território cristão, ela o chamaria de velho tolo.

— Sou temente a Deus e leal a meu marido, como a Igreja me ensina a fazer.

Ele riu novamente, uma gargalhada feia, obscena.

— Não deve lealdade a seu marido. Ele nem a procura! Está ocupado demais com seus rapazinhos para se lembrar de você.

Eram palavras verdadeiras. Se dependesse do marido para deflorá-la, ainda seria virgem. Mesmo assim, casara-se com um homem que era bom e generoso, que a protegia daqueles na corte que desejavam seu mal e o de seu irmão, o rei Charles II da Inglaterra. Amava o marido como amigo, mesmo sabendo que ele jamais seria seu marido de fato, realmente.

— Meu marido é o que é. Não o julgo por isso. O rei aproximou-se dela.

— Eu lhe daria honra e riqueza que meu irmão Philippe jamais poderá oferecer. Vestiria-se com seda púrpura real e viveria coberta de rubis e safiras.

Ela não usava nem a metade dos vestidos e das jóias que já possuía. O marido era capaz de grande generosidade, especialmente quando não tinha nenhum rapaz especial sobre quem derramar suas atenções e seus presentes.

— A maior honra que uma mulher pode possuir é uma boa reputação.

— Eu a tomaria por minha principal amante. Ninguém jamais ousaria dizer uma só palavra contra sua reputação.

Seu hálito era fétido, e os dentes amarelados atestavam excessos de natureza variada. Henrietta tentou afastar-se.

— Minha consciência não estaria satisfeita. Não poderia ter paz sabendo que cometi um pecado tão terrível.

— Recusa-me mais uma vez? Ela ficou em silêncio.

— Aceita ser minha amante?

— Não, senhor. Não posso. Ele a encarou furioso.

— O conde de Guiche estará na Bastilha antes do amanhecer.

Henrietta decidiu ser ousada. Se o rei tinha provas de sua ligação com o conde, já devia tê-lo jogado na Bastilha ou programado sua decapitação.

— Pouco me importa, senhor. Esse homem nada representa para mim.

Luís XIV tinha o rosto vermelho pelo esforço de conter a fúria.

— Sou um homem paciente. Você tem um mês para reconsiderar essa tolice. Se, ainda assim, insistir em rejeitar seu rei, juro que viverá o suficiente para lamentar sua obstinação. Nem mesmo seu marido poderá salvá-la de minha ira.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Oie, finalmente a Bella descobriu que Edward não era nenhum traidor, né?

E quanto a esse rei, muito abusado não é mesmo! Bem, por hoje é só e respondendo as reviews de uma forma geral, como estou de férias, vou postar todos os dias, mas qualquer mudança que ocorrer, aviso vocês. Que bom que estão gostando da fic, e muito obrigado ao carinho de todos!

Até breve,

~Gabi


	6. Chapter 5

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse: **_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Três semanas de aulas. Três semanas nas qual Isabella se levantara antes do amanhecer para praticar cada movimento até poder correr três passos em alta velocidade, saltar no ar e atingir uma pequena lagarta na parede com precisão e sem entortar a ponta da espada.

Cullen a treinava com determinação e sem piedade, e ela enfrentava o desafio como podia. Fazia o melhor por ele, além dos limites. Durante horas todos os dias, ela observava cada movimento do corpo esguio e forte, repetindo-os da melhor maneira possível. Conhecia o corpo de Cullen quase melhor do que o dela; podia ver cada marca ou cicatriz em seus braços e no pescoço, mesmo com os olhos fechados.

Todos os dias ela treinava com o conde até a exaustão, e todas as noites sonhava estar treinando com ele novamente. Dia ou noite, dormindo ou acordada, ele a acompanhava. Vivia apenas para sua aprovação e pelo casual movimento de cabeça que revelava, mais do que todas as palavras, que ela progredia a contento.

A atenção obsessiva às aulas rendia bons frutos. Já podia enfrentar com sucesso a maioria dos companheiros. Seria sempre melhor com o arco ou com uma faca, porque com essas armas a técnica valia mais do que a força, mas não era mais uma imprestável com a espada. Até Withlock notara a diferença e elogiara seu progresso, comentando que estava feliz por ver que Emmett não lutava mais como uma garota do campo..

Emmett ficaria orgulhoso se a visse agora, Isabella pensou ao arrancar a espada da mão do oponente, rindo de sua expressão de choque e surpresa. Seu irmão sempre dizia que ela poderia fazer tudo e qualquer coisa, se assim decidisse. Estava provando que ele não errara.

Seu oponente, um toscano ruivo muito simpático chamado Pierre, levantou as duas mãos num gesto de rendição.

— Maldição, Emmett, deve estar praticando como um lunático! Ninguém mais consegue vencê-lo!

Ela olhou de soslaio para Cullen, que a observava de um canto sombrio do pátio. Sem dúvida, ele faria uma dúzia de críticas a seu estilo nas aulas da manhã seguinte, mas não se preocuparia com isso agora. Vencera Pierre em uma luta limpa, e a sensação era maravilhosa.

Isabella inspecionou a lâmina da espada buscando identificar ranhuras. Não havia nenhuma, e ela a limpou cuidadosamente com um pano macio embebido em óleo, como Cullen havia ensinado que deveria fazer antes de guardar a espada.

— Tenho praticado com Cullen.

Praticar era uma palavra amena demais para descrever o que faziam todos os dias. Ele a levava ao esgotamento, mas com um sucesso tão absoluto que, pela primeira vez, Isabella havia desarmado um companheiro. Alegre com a vitória, esquecia temporariamente todas as palavras ríspidas com que ele a provocava nos treinos.

Pierre limpou a lâmina da espada na camisa, devolvendo-a a bainha com um movimento gracioso.

— Ah, então é esse seu segredo. O homem é o próprio demônio com a espada! Talvez deva procurá-lo para treinar um pouco antes de enfrentá-lo novamente.

O bom humor de Pierre era contagiante. Isabella baixou a guarda e sorriu, o que era incomum.

— A sorte favoreceu-me hoje, só isso. Pierre jogou a jaqueta sobre um ombro.

— A sorte e muita prática. Vou ver se encontro uma bebida mais forte do que essa cerveja aguada que temos por aqui. Alguém me acompanha?

Isabella hesitou, dividida entre o desejo de ter companhia e a sempre presente necessidade de manter distância e cautela. Ela olhou novamente para Cullen, esperando que ele a chamasse, agora que o embate chegara ao fim, mas o conde se virara de costas. Ela suspirou desapontada.

— Vamos, Swan. Trabalhar demais sem nenhum lazer só serve para levar-nos ao tédio e à infelicidade. E você tem trabalhado muito. Deve estar precisando de um drinque.

Podia voltar ao seu minúsculo quarto e comer aquele mingau aguado no jantar, mas com segurança e proteção, ou podia aceitar o convite de Pierre e desfrutar de companhia divertida e simples. Pierre era novo no grupo e não representava perigo para sua farsa. Ele não chegara a conhecer Emmett.

Isabella olhou para um lado. Cullen havia desaparecido nas sombras além dos limites do pátio. Era inútil ficar ali na esperança de prolongar a aula do dia. Não queria abusar de sua boa vontade. Ultimamente, ele dedicava todo seu tempo livre a treiná-la.

Sentia que jamais se cansaria de sua companhia, mas não queria que ele se fartasse dela. A amizade de Cullen, oferecida de maneira tão casual e recebida com tanta gratidão, amenizara sua solidão. Ele a fazia sentir como se pertencesse a uma parte de seu mundo, como se nunca mais tivesse de ficar sozinha.

O desejo por companhia decidiu por ela.

— Vamos lá.

Não podia contar com a presença constante de Cullen. Precisava encontrar um lugar para si mesma no mundo que havia escolhido. Um drinque na taverna com o alegre Pierre seria um bom começo. Esperava apenas não se arrepender dessa decisão.

A taverna estava lotada de soldados de todos os tipos. Isabella reconheceu alguns deles do regimento, mas a maioria era estranha para ela.

Pierre foi abrindo caminho até o balcão, respondendo com um sorriso agradável a todos que reclamavam de seus cotovelos poderosos. Ao taverneiro, ele pediu caldo e vinho do Porto para os dois.

Sentaram-se em bancos de madeira colocados em torno de uma velha mesa em um canto, longe da multidão.

Cullen, ela notou, apareceu pouco depois de terem se acomodado. Ela evitou encará-lo, mas o conde não se juntou aos dois, para seu alívio e um certo desapontamento, preferindo reunir-se a um grupo mais quieto do outro lado da sala.

Ele a perturbava e a punha em guarda mais do que todos os outros no regimento, embora apreciasse sua companhia mais do que a de qualquer outro, também. Mas não queria que ele pensasse ser seu único amigo. Além do mais, esta noite estava cansada, e a camaradagem de Pierre era mais simples de aceitar.

Isabella tomou com prazer o saboroso e denso caldo de carne, mas sorveu apenas um pequeno gole da bebida. Nunca tocara nada mais forte que cerveja caseira antes. Em sua situação, e com Cullen e os outros que haviam conhecido seu irmão e agora a cercavam, beber era perigoso demais. Precisava preservar a capacidade de raciocínio.

Pierre estava relaxado. Antes mesmo de esvaziar o prato, ele já havia bebido toda a cerveja amarga e forte e pedia outra caneca. A bebida o fazia ainda mais alegre, e em pouco tempo Isabella se descobriu gargalhando como não fazia há muito tempo. Não gozava de companhia para fazer uma refeição há mais tempo do que ousava determinar.

Podia sentir o olhar de Cullen, e não resistia a retribuí-lo esporadicamente, embora sempre de soslaio. Ele não parecia estar se divertindo. Comia devagar e tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto. A cerveja só aprofundava a ruga em sua testa.

O que poderia incomodá-lo a ponto de torná-lo tão carrancudo em uma noite agradável como aquela?

Ela já limpava o prato com um pedaço de pão, quando uma criada com aparência cansada e ar entediado aproximou-se da mesa com a caneca de cerveja solicitada por Pierre. Ele a esvaziou imediatamente.

— A sua saúde, meu bem — disse, levantando a caneca na direção da jovem.

Os companheiros na mesa vizinha eram menos polidos. Um deles, um sujeito encorpado e valentão com mãos do tamanho de pás, passou um braço em torno da cintura da criada da taverna, puxando-a sobre os joelhos.

Isabella levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o grito ultrajado da jovem. Segurando jarras e pratos acima da cabeça, ela tentava se levantar sem derrubar nada. Porém, com as mãos ocupadas, ela não tinha força nem equilíbrio para isso.

O dono da taverna passou pela mesa carregando uma bandeja cheia de travessas e pratos fumegantes. Ele nem tentou libertar a criada.

— Não derrube nada, menina, ou vou descontar o preço do que for perdido do seu pagamento.

O valentão fardado ria dos gritos da jovem, que pedia socorro, e agarrou um de seus seios com dedos atrevidos, insolentes. Isabella estava perto o bastante para ver as lágrimas de pavor e humilhação nos olhos da jovem, que lutava pela liberdade.

Sem pensar no que fazia, ela se levantou e sacou a espada. Alguns passos rápidos, e estava ao lado do grandalhão, encostando a ponta da lâmina em seu pescoço. A voz era baixa e ameaçadora quando ela rosnou bem perto de seu ouvido:

— Solte a moça.

Ele olhou em volta numa reação surpresa típica de um homem embriagado.

— Está falando comigo?

Isabella pressionou a lâmina contra seu pescoço com um pouco mais de força, e uma gota de sangue manchou de vermelho o colarinho da camisa do molestador. Ela não tinha paciência para covardes que assediavam pessoas mais fracas e indefesas.

— Solte a moça.

Ele rosnou furioso ao sentir a dor. Embriagado e humilhado, soltou a jovem que correu para longe do confronto em busca de segurança.

— Vou rasgar você ao meio por ter me ameaçado, seu filho de uma meretriz! Sobrevivente da praga! Empestado!

Ele era mais alto que uma montanha e aparentemente tão sólido quanto uma. Desanimada com a constatação, Isabella trocou a espada afiadíssima por sua adaga igualmente mortal. Estava em guarda, com a arma pronta, desafiando-o a executar a ameaça.

Por maior que fosse esse homem, ela era mais ágil do que ele jamais poderia ser, e o vinho que ele consumira misturado à cerveja o tornava ainda mais lento.

Com um rugido de fúria que ecoou por todo o salão, o valentão empunhou a espada e desferiu um golpe violento em sua direção, felizmente para Isabella, exibindo mais entusiasmo do que precisão. Quase nem foi necessário girar o corpo para escapar da lâmina, que acertou um banco e o destruiu.

O escabroso proprietário da taverna surgiu do nada, aparentando nervosismo diante do dano causado a sua preciosa propriedade.

— Meu banco! — ele gritou angustiado. — Cavalheiros, baixem as armas!

Isabella ignorou o pedido, como o homem também havia ignorado o pedido de socorro da jovem criada. Ele merecia ter todo o estabelecimento quebrado como castigo pela crueldade mercenária com que tratara aquela pobre moça.

Toda a atenção de Isabella se voltava para o caos que ela mesma criara. Não desejava matar ou ferir o valentão, apenas ensiná-lo a não se meter com mulheres indefesas que não se interessavam por seu assédio. Com um rápido giro de pulso, ela cortou os laços que sustentavam a calça do homem. Atrás dela, Pierre gargalhou ao ver o grandalhão com a calça caída.

O ar frio em suas partes baixas serviu para devolver-lhe a sobriedade. Com um som desarticulado de fúria, ele segurou a calça com uma das mãos e investiu contra ela mais uma vez, os olhos revelando uma determinação quase assassina.

Pelo canto do olho, Isabella constatou que Cullen a observava novamente. Era hora de demonstrar como estivera atenta nas lições. Girando sobre os calcanhares, ela saltou sobre a mesa atrás do grandalhão, posicionou a ponta da espada nas costas da jaqueta e rasgou-a ao meio.

As duas metades da jaqueta caíram de seus ombros, deslizando pelos braços, prejudicando os movimentos. Ainda assim, ele persistiu no ataque, lançando-se contra a multidão com a calça em uma das mãos e a espada na outra, a mente focada na vingança, atacando tudo e todos que encontrava pelo caminho.

Os companheiros ébrios do grandalhão riam muito, mas foram recuperando a seriedade e perdendo o bom humor ao notarem que todo o empenho do homem era inútil diante da habilidade espantosa e da velocidade inigualável do adversário. Nenhum deles gostava de ver um semelhante ser alvo de deboche de um mosqueteiro do serviço real.

Um a um, todos se levantaram empunhando suas espadas, avançando contra Isabella, tropeçando em tudo.

Em alguns momentos, toda a taverna mergulhou no caos. Bancos voavam e mesas eram tombadas. Homens lutavam indiscriminadamente, por nenhum outro motivo além do prazer da própria contenda. Isabella se empenhava e esperava que Cullen ainda a estivesse observando, que pudesse perceber que ela lançava mão de todas as lições por ele ensinadas.

Teria sido melhor voltar à atenção para a briga, em vez de tentar espiar a reação de Cullen diante de sua agilidade. Um movimento errado, e ela se viu encurralada, tendo as costas contra a parede, e o grandalhão e seus companheiros bloqueando toda as possibilidades de fuga.

Isabella não perdeu tempo lamentando a própria tolice. Haveria oportunidades de sobra para isso quando estivesse em segurança, livre de problemas. A mente invocava todos os truques que havia aprendido, e ela lutava com toda força e coragem que possuía. A agilidade de pouco valeria no canto em que se encontrava, encurralada como estava.

Apesar de todo seu esforço, eles se aproximavam. Estavam muito perto, e logo ela não mais poderia se defender. Desesperada, Isabella tentava identificar um rosto amigo na multidão. Pierre trocava socos com um desconhecido em um canto, ocupado demais para socorrê-la. Cullen assistia a tudo do outro lado do salão, levantando a espada apenas quando era necessário proteger-se de um ou outro golpe desferido em sua direção.

Ela o olhou suplicando silenciosamente por socorro. Cullen respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha, cruzou os braços não fez nenhum movimento para ir ajudá-la.

Maldito seja mil vezes!

Isabella esquivou-se de outro golpe. A força do impacto produziu ondas que viajaram por todo o braço até o peito, e ela quase derrubou a espada. Teria o pulso dolorido pela próxima semana, talvez mais.

Ele sabe que estou numa situação difícil! Por que não vem em meu socorro?

Outro golpe. Isabella escapou novamente. Não planejara começar uma guerra. Quisera apenas dar uma lição a um vilão que não conhecia boas maneiras.

Quando os agressores se aproximavam para o último golpe, surgiu do nada um mosqueteiro alto e louro com sua espada erguida, a voz denotando ferocidade assustadora enquanto ele atacava o grupo indiscriminadamente.

— Para a cozinha — ele sussurrou no ouvido de Isabella. — Podemos sair pela porta do fundo e escapar pela alameda.

Isabella sorriu aliviada para seu salvador. Não conseguia entender por que Cullen a abandonara à própria sorte de maneira tão cruel. Teria sido surrada até a morte, sem nenhuma dúvida. Tivera a impressão de que ele começava a apreciar sua companhia durante os treinamentos, mas compreendia agora que se enganara. Graças a Deus e a todos os anjos, alguns mosqueteiros conheciam o significado da palavra cavalheirismo e ainda socorriam um companheiro em apuros.

Mantendo costas com costas, ela e o mosqueteiro iam se locomovendo com grande dificuldade na direção da porta da cozinha, brandindo as espadas enquanto se moviam. O mosqueteiro louro brigava com valentia e sem medo. Ele nem tentava retribuir os golpes que eram lançados contra a dupla. Apenas usava a espada para evitá-los, empurrando os agressores com sua força. Com uma fluidez de movimentos e uma ferocidade que mantinha afastados os atacantes, eles conseguiram escapar pela porta mais próxima e a fecharam após passarem por ela.

— Droga! Porta errada! — exclamou o mosqueteiro louro, compreendendo que estavam em uma espécie de depósito sem janelas ou outras portas.

Isabella praguejou vigorosamente e limpou o suor da testa.

— Estamos presos aqui.

Barris de cerveja formavam pilhas que chegavam ao teto, e presuntos e réstias de cebola e outros legumes cobriam as paredes. Um soldado de cabelos escuros e uniforme de mosqueteiro, como o deles, estava abaixado em um canto enfiando cebolas nos canos das botas. Ele ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a movimentação, o rosto magrelo e oleoso refletindo desânimo e choque.

O mosqueteiro louro agarrou o ladrão pelos cabelos e o pôs em pé. Uma garrafa de vinho roubado caiu de sob sua camisa e se quebrou no chão de pedras largas. Uma nódoa vermelha desconfortavelmente parecida com sangue começou a se espalhar penetrando nos vãos entre as pedras.

O mosqueteiro louro chutou os cacos de vidro para um canto.

— Abandone o produto do saque, ladrão, e ajude-nos a lutar e sair daqui. Nós três teremos mais chance do que apenas dois.

O ladrão gemeu desanimado, mas começou a tirar as cebolas das botas.

— Tenho mesmo de ir? Prefiro ficar aqui e...

— Covarde! — Isabella exclamou por entre os dentes, usando uma força que nem sabia ter para segurar a porta contra possíveis invasores. — Você envergonha o uniforme que veste!

O ladrão tirou de dentro da camisa outra garrafa de vinho e olhou para ela com ar sonhador.

— Posso lutar tão bem quanto você quando quero, mas há pouco esvaziei duas garrafas de um vinho excelente, e meu coração padece com a idéia de deixar para trás outras garrafas.

O mosqueteiro louro riu e ameaçou o outro com a ponta de sua espada.

— Abandone o saque, rato miserável. Não pode levar as garrafas. Elas vão prejudicar sua agilidade.

O ladrão deixou a garrafa em um canto e sacou sua espada.

— Por liberdade, justiça e três refeições diárias — resmungou. — Vamos sair daqui.

Ombro a ombro, os três abriram caminho para fora do depósito e até a porta mais próxima, para o barulho e o calor da cozinha.

— Saiam daqui, ruidosos filhos de meretrizes! — gritou o dono da taverna ao vê-los com suas espadas em punho, enfrentando todos os adversários com ferocidade e coragem. — Saiam da minha taverna e vão brigar em outro lugar!

Isabella conseguiu se esquivar da cebola arremessada em sua direção. Ela atingiu um de seus atacantes com um baque surdo, espalhando sua polpa podre sobre seu rosto.

O sujeito atingido brandiu um punho cerrado contra o proprietário e gritou uma infinidade de impropérios.

O irado proprietário emitiu um último grito de protesto e correu por uma porta lateral, posicionando ferrolhos e trancas por onde ia passando.

A criada não era tão covarde. Além do mais, queria se vingar de um insulto, e a cozinha era seu território. Armada com uma panela fumegante que pegou do fogão, ela a girou sobre a cabeça e arremessou contra os atacantes de Isabella.

— Tome isso! — gritou, acertando as costas largas do grandalhão que havia começado toda a confusão. — E isso! E isso! — ela gritava repetindo os golpes.

O grandalhão gritava como um porco sendo esfaqueado e, depois do segundo ou terceiro golpe, largou a espada. Ele pulava de um lado para o outro, tentando tocar as costas queimadas enquanto urrava de dor e desespero.

Encorajada pelo sucesso, a criada atacou outro adversário com um violento golpe na nuca. Houve um baque surdo quando o metal encontrou o osso de seu crânio duro, e depois um estrondo de cerâmica se partindo quando ele caiu desacordado no chão frio de pedras.

Ao verem os companheiros vencidos de maneira tão inesperada e inusitada, os outros voltaram correndo para o salão da taverna, onde o tumulto prosseguia.

A jovem criada largou a panela e levantou-se, com os braços erguidos e o rosto iluminado pelo triunfo enquanto os inimigos fugiam.

— Desapareçam daqui, filhos de um cão sarnento! — ela gritava exultante. — E não voltem mais, ou vão levar mais paneladas!

Isabella inclinou-se para a criada.

— Tem uma força invejável, senhorita, e uma arma muito poderosa. Somos gratos por nos ter socorrido.

— Eu é que agradeço, senhor — ela respondeu sorrindo. — Não gostei de ser assediada daquela maneira rude, mas não podia atacá-lo com as canecas, ou teria de pagar por elas e passaria uma semana sem comer. Agora ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de se meter comigo novamente.

O mosqueteiro louro riu.

— Você deu uma bela lição naquele bastardo nojento. Ficaria bem em um uniforme. É o tipo de companhia que eu gostaria de ter em uma batalha.

A jovem devolveu a panela ao fogão.

— É melhor irem embora, senhores. O patrão já deve ter mandado alguém ir buscar guardas, e vocês terão problemas se forem encontrados aqui, no meio dessa confusão. Para começar, terão de pagar pelas cadeiras quebradas.

Sem esperar nem mais um segundo, Isabella correu para a porta, seguida de perto pelo mosqueteiro louro e pelo ladrão. Todos tinham bons motivos para não desejarem ser pegos pela guarda.

A alameda nos fundos da taverna era tomada quase que inteiramente por lixo fétido. Isabella começou a caminhar escolhendo cuidadosamente onde punha os pés, odiando sujar as botas naquela imundície.

Tinha apenas um par.

Mas o tropel de cavalos no final da rua a fez decidir que botas sujas seriam o menor de seus problemas. Estava paralisada pelo choque, sem saber para onde correr a fim de evitar a captura e a punição que sempre era imposta aos briguentos e encrenqueiros.

O ladrão tratou de cuidar da própria pele. Resmungando um palavrão qualquer, ele correu.

— Venham — disse aos outros dois. — Por aqui! - Com agilidade surpreendente, o homem escalou o muro do outro lado da alameda.

— Subam! — chamou-os antes de saltar para o outro lado.

Isabella e o mosqueteiro louro o seguiram, não com a mesma agilidade, mas com idêntico empenho, e também chegaram ao outro lado do muro.

Bem a tempo. Assim que saltaram, dois guardas armados entraram no beco sujo e escuro. Um deles gritou ao vê-los desaparecer do outro lado da muralha.

— Atrás deles!

Isabella e o mosqueteiro louro olharam para o ladrão. Ele suspirou com exagero dramático.

— Venham comigo se quiserem escapar. Mas vão ter de me acompanhar. Se ficarem para trás, não porei minha pele em risco para esperá-los!

Covarde, Isabella pensou novamente.

— Rato de esgoto — resmungou o louro com ar crítico.

Mesmo assim, ele era a melhor chance que tinham naquele momento, por isso os dois o seguiram. Na meia hora seguinte, passaram por cima de telhados e muros, atravessaram pátios e arcadas, e cruzaram inúmeros becos sujos como o primeiro. Isabella sentia dor em um dos lados do corpo, resultado do esforço da corrida, e os pés eram castigados pela fricção constante com o couro áspero das botas. O mosqueteiro louro, a seu lado, estava muito ofegante.

Finalmente, o ladrão parou e todos se dobraram ao meio, com as mãos nos joelhos e os pulmões trabalhando duro na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego.

— Acho que os despistamos.

O som de vozes não muito distantes os fez perceber que a caçada ainda não havia terminado.

Isabella pensou nas bolhas em seus pés e foi tomada pelo pânico. Não sabia se poderia continuar correndo.

— Parece que ainda não.

O ladrão encolheu os ombros.

— Devemos buscar abrigo em algum lugar, se pudermos. Se sairmos das ruas, eles não nos encontrarão.

O lugar onde estavam era completamente desconhecido para Isabella. Tudo que conhecia de Paris era a hospedaria onde vivia e a rua que a levava ao regimento. Estava perdida.

— Onde estamos?

O ladrão disse o nome da rua, mas a informação foi inútil para ela. Porém, o mosqueteiro louro animou-se ao ouvir o endereço.

— Moro a menos de um quilômetro daqui. Há espaço suficiente para nós três nos protegermos até tudo isso acabar.

Por mais que detestasse a sugestão, Isabella não tinha alternativa senão aceitá-la. Não queria ser levada ao tribunal para receber o castigo imposto a quem brigava nas ruas e em locais públicos. Como instigadora daquela confusão, certamente seria a que receberia pior castigo. Se o capitão estivesse de mau humor, poderia até ser expulsa do regimento e mandada de volta para casa em desgraça.

Unira-se aos mosqueteiros para cobrir de honra o nome de Emmett, não para arrastá-lo à sarjeta. Seus calcanhares feridos reclamavam a cada passo que dava, mas ela seguiu os outros dois pelas ruas escuras, mantendo-se nas sombras sempre que era possível e permanecendo atenta para eventuais perseguidores, um ou outro guarda que ainda pudesse persistir na intenção de capturá-los.

O mosqueteiro louro vivia em uma bela casa distante três ruas da hospedaria onde ela se instalara. Isabella começou a relaxar um pouco, agora que se via em território familiar. Havia sido terrível descobrir-se perdida nas alamedas e nos becos daquela parte desconhecida de Paris.

Como um trio de malfeitores, eles entraram pela porta da frente sem fazer barulho e subiram aos aposentos do mosqueteiro, no segundo andar da casa.

O jovem de cabelos claros sentou-se com um suspiro aliviado e convidou os outros dois a fazerem o mesmo, apontando poltronas confortáveis.

— Por Deus, meus pés estão me matando — disse, tirando as botas e jogando-as em um canto. Ele movia os dedos com evidente alívio. Isabella notou que seus pés eram pequeninos e delicados demais para um homem daquela estatura.

Ela resistiu à tentação de imitá-lo.

— Emmett Swan, ao seu dispor, senhores — apresentou-se, deixando o corpo cansado cair sobre uma das poltronas. — E espero não ser obrigada a correr novamente por um bom tempo!

O mosqueteiro louro riu.

— James Hale — apresentou-se.

O ladrão retirou das roupas uma garrafa de vinho, exibindo-a com grande orgulho. Relaxado e satisfeito, ele foi buscar dois copos que viu sobre um móvel e serviu generosas doses em cada um deles, antes de beber do próprio gargalo e limpar a boca com o dorso da mão.

— Já que estamos nos apresentando formalmente, sou Alec Paul Metin. A sua saúde, cavalheiros!

Isabella sorveu um gole ávido do vinho encorpado e morno. Ele desceu por sua garganta como um néctar dos deuses.

— Conseguiu carregar a garrafa o tempo todo sem quebrá-la? — perguntou.

— Confesso que tive de ser um pouco mais lento por isso, mas valeu a pena. Um Rhenish como este não aparece no meu caminho todos os dias.

James saboreou a bebida antes de opinar:

— Não é o melhor, mas é de uma safra muito boa, realmente. Como conseguiu pegar a garrafa sem que eu percebesse?

— Anos de prática e um olhar treinado.

Estava bebendo vinho roubado, Isabella pensou com um profundo sentimento de desconforto. O proprietário da taverna havia sido devidamente punido por sua mesquinharia.

Seu estabelecimento havia sido praticamente destruído pela briga. Beber seu vinho sem pagar por ele era ir além dos limites da penitência. Era abuso. Mesmo assim, estava com sede, e o vinho era bom demais para ser desperdiçado. Pagaria no dia seguinte, ela decidiu, sorvendo mais um ou dois goles.

Mais alguns minutos, e Isabella já se sentia mais leve e extremamente cansada. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, só para descansar, e despertou sobressaltada. Não podia dormir na companhia de outros indivíduos! Devia concentrar-se em permanecer alerta. Os olhos focaram o rosto do mosqueteiro louro. Havia algo de estranho no conjunto de traços. Não conseguia definir o que era, exatamente.

O jovem foi ficando incomodado sob seu olhar persistente.

— O que está olhando? — A voz soou ríspida e hostil. Isabella finalmente havia compreendido o que havia de estranho naquelas feições.

— Seu bigode está se soltando — disse sem pensar. — Precisa reforçar a cola.

O rapaz ficou vermelho. Muito vermelho. Erguendo o corpo, ele levou a mão à espada.

— O que está insinuando, afinal? - O ladrão riu.

— Ela tem razão. Precisa de uma cola melhor que não se solte quando você suar muito. Pessoalmente, acho que bigodes falsos não valem a pena. Dão muito trabalho, provocam coceira, e é sempre muito difícil fazê-los parecer naturais. É mais fácil fingir que se barbeia religiosamente todas as manhãs e todas as noites.

O mosqueteiro louro estava petrificado, a meio caminho de pôr-se em pé, mas sem forças para concluir o movimento, completamente aturdido.

Isabella saltou da poltrona horrorizada ao compreender o significado das primeiras palavras do ladrão.

— Ela? Você me chamou de "ela"?

O homem levantou as duas mãos num gesto conciliatório.

— Foi só um palpite. Baseado na observação de que seus seios escaparam da faixa que os continha. É difícil ver pelas ruas algum outro homem com um peito como o seu!

Isabella olhou para baixo. Era verdade, a faixa se deslocara durante a louca corrida pelos telhados e becos da capital francesa, mas não a ponto de ameaçar o decoro. O suave balançar de seus seios mal podia ter sido notado, especialmente no escuro e naquelas circunstâncias. Como um desconhecido adivinhara seu segredo com tamanha facilidade?

E por que o mosqueteiro louro usava um bigode falso?

Isabella e o mosqueteiro louro trocaram um olhar repleto de compreensão. Juntos, eles olharam para o ladrão.

Isabella foi a primeira a falar.

— Você é uma mulher — disse. — Por isso está usando um bigode falso. — Ela se voltou para o ladrão. — E você também é mulher!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

E então, gostaram? Viram que como a Isabella, existem mais duas mulheres que se disfarçam, resta saber quem são elas! Mas isso, só no próximo capítulo, e se tivermos muitas reviews! (Sim, eu sou chantagista!, rsrs)

Até breve,

~Gabi


	7. Chapter 6

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse: **_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

O ladrão esvaziou a garrafa de vinho e a deixou no chão a seu lado com ar pesaroso.

— Eu confesso — disse, reconhecendo que era mulher. — Há outra garrafa de vinho por aqui, ou vou ter de me contentar com cerveja pelo resto da noite?

O mosqueteiro louro parecia perplexo. Ou, melhor, a mosqueteira. Ela olhava para Isabella como se não conseguisse aceitar o que estava diante dela.

— Por isso atacou aquele grandalhão na taverna, não é? Por que também é mulher?

Isabella ainda tentava superar o choque de descobrir que havia mais dois membros do regimento com o mesmo segredo que ela. Tinha companheiras agora! Duas! Alguém com quem conversar, dividir a vida, alguém que a entenderia e nunca trairia seus segredos. Não estava mais sozinha. Sentia vontade de gritar de alegria.

— Não gosto de valentões que atacam pessoas que não podem se defender. Ele precisava de uma lição — ela respondeu.

― Confesso que não entendi bem o que deu em você para atacar o homem daquela maneira. Nenhum homem teria se dado ao trabalho de sair em defesa daquela garota. — A voz da jovem loura era amarga, sentida. — Podem murmurar palavras adoráveis em seu ouvido, mas são todos iguais no egoísmo, na estupidez e na teimosia. Todos acreditam que as mulheres devem ser usadas, nunca protegidas.

— Quero agradecer por ter me ajudado. Houve um momento em que acreditei que meu fim estava próximo.

— Não podia deixar você brigar sozinha. Não naquele confronto. Essa é uma batalha que todas as mulheres devem participar. A luta contra homens que abusam delas, que as oprimem por julgarem-nas mais fracas.

Uma risada abafada soou do outro lado do quarto, onde a ladra desistira do vinho e vasculhava o armário em busca de outra bebida qualquer.

— Ah! Todas as mulheres! Francamente! Não me faça engolir mais dessa narrativa melosa, ou vou acabar vomitando!

— Um rato de esgoto não pode mesmo conhecer o significado da moralidade ou do respeito pela decência humana. Devia continuar sendo homem. Você se comporta como todos eles.

— Ratos de rua não podem pagar o preço da moral. Pegue sua moralidade e enfie-a no... Onde quiser. Não me importo.

Isabella interferiu para amenizar a tensão. Queriam que se unissem, que se protegessem!

— Como adivinhou que éramos todas mulheres?

— A vida na rua ensina a olhar além das aparências. Quem não aprende essa lição rapidamente, não sobrevive.

— E quando percebeu que éramos como você?

— Assim que entraram no depósito. Confesso que fiquei assombrada por descobrir que também pretendiam o mesmo que eu. Sempre achei que fosse a única maluca disposta a passar-se por um homem para ser mosqueteira. E só aceitei ajudá-las por isso. Se fossem homens, eu os teria deixado cair nas mãos da guarda para serem postos a ferros. Como me dei conta de que tínhamos algo em comum, decidi que podiam estar precisando da minha ajuda. Ah, sucesso! — Ela se virou exibindo uma garrafa como se fosse um troféu. — Agora sim, cavalheiros, vamos refazer as apresentações! Agora me apresento não mais como Alec Paul Metin, mas como Alice Brandon, nascida e criada nos becos de Paris, treinada para ser batedora de carteira, recentemente transformada em mosqueteira na esperança de fazer fortuna sem ter de arriscar meu pescoço.

A loura sentou-se novamente e estendeu as pernas.

— Rosalie Hale ao seu dispor. Tenho um primo chamado James. Ele é mais ou menos da minha idade. Simplório, doce... Ele planta tulipas na Holanda e não tem a menor inclinação para as artes marciais. Creio que é um dos poucos homens no mundo que é digno da comida que come. Tomei emprestado o nome dele para tornar-me mosqueteira e vingar os malfeitos praticados por um deles contra mim e minha família. Logo ele estará dormindo com os vermes, e eu estarei dormindo tranqüila em minha cama novamente.

— Isabella Swan. Meu irmão gêmeo, Emmett, era mosqueteiro antes de morrer vítima da praga, praga que eu levei para dentro de nossa casa. Eu o amava muito e teria dado minha vida por ele, mas causei sua morte. Decidi tomar seu lugar e dar ao nome de Emmett toda a honra que deveria ter sido dele em vida.

As três se sentaram em silêncio por um tempo, bebendo vinho e se olhando com um misto de espanto e admiração. Isabella não sabia o que dizer às outras duas. Treinara por tanto tempo para agir e pensar como um homem, que não sabia como ser mulher novamente.

Finalmente, ela ousou fazer o que desejava ter feito muito antes. Levando as mãos sob a camisa, removeu a faixa que comprimia seus seios, suspirando de prazer ao libertá-los.

— Que maravilha! Nunca imaginei que roupas masculinas pudessem ser tão desconfortáveis!

Rosalie arrancou o que restava do bigode falso, jogou o chapéu para o lado e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos louros e lisos que alcançavam o meio de suas costas.

— Detesto usar chapéu, mas sou feminina demais sem ele. — O rosto normalmente sóbrio relaxou iluminado por um sorriso. — Creio que vou abrir mão do bigode no futuro, porém. Odiaria vê-lo cair no meu prato durante o jantar. Seria repugnante.

Alice acomodou-se sobre o braço de uma poltrona.

— Calças são muito mais confortáveis do que vestidos para quem vive nas ruas. Acho que nunca usei um vestido em toda minha vida. Não que eu lembre...

Isabella respirou fundo.

― Cumpriremos juntas nossos deveres.

— Cuidaremos dos interesses umas das outras.

— Seremos irmãos em armas! - Alice levantou o copo quase vazio.

— Companheiras mosqueteiras, irmãs em armas, temos um pacto!

Rosalie voltou a encher os três copos.

— Vamos comemorar! — decretou Alice.

Isabella bebeu o vinho e suspirou satisfeita. Tinha duas novas companheiras, e a vida era boa. Tudo o que precisavam agora era uma boa aventura que servisse para testar a união e o espírito de luta do grupo, algo que comprovasse seu valor para o mundo.

.

O conde de Guiche ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo ao ouvir o ranger da porta.

— Henrietta — sussurrou com urgência para a mulher que dormia a seu lado. — Acorde!

Ela acordou e se aproximou para um beijo, a mão buscando a região entre suas pernas para acariciá-lo.

— Meu bem, você é insaciável, e eu a amo por isso.

O conde podia ver a luminosidade de uma vela além da cortina que cercava a cama. Dispensara todos os criados na noite anterior para poder estar com sua amada com total privacidade, e quem quer que houvesse invadido seus aposentos o fizera com a intenção de espioná-los e descobrir sua intimidade. E não podia ser alguém bem-intencionado.

Ele a tomou nos braços e baixou ainda mais a voz.

— Henrietta — sussurrou aflito, compreendendo que estavam perdidos. — Fomos traídos!

Ela despertou completamente. Apavorada, sentou-se na cama e segurou o braço do amante com dedos crispados.

— Como?

— Lembre-se de que a amarei para sempre. Enquanto as ondas quebrarem na praia e o sol se erguer todas as manhãs, eu a amarei com toda a força de minha alma.

A voz do rei soou forte além da cortina.

— Que encantador, monsieur Guiche. Vejo que tem a alma de um poeta.

Henrietta enterrou o rosto entre as mãos.

— Sinto muito, meu amor — ela sussurrou. — Acabei com sua vida!

O rei afastou as cortinas que cercavam a cama.

— Minha cara cunhada, vejo que não foi inteiramente honesta comigo, ou tem brincado de maneira cruel com o coração do conde. O pobre homem jura amor eterno, mas lembro-me de tê-la ouvido declarar há poucas semanas que era fiel a seu marido, que o conde nada significava.

Henrietta o encarou com um misto de desprezo, tristeza e culpa, mas nada respondeu.

— Monsieur Guiche, estou muito aborrecido com o senhor — continuou o rei. — Ouvi um horrível rumor sobre estar traindo meu irmão deitando-se com a esposa dele, mas não acreditei que pudesse ser verdadeiro. Que nobre membro da corte desceria tanto?

— Amo madame Henrietta como o marido dela jamais poderá amar.

— As acusações lançadas contra sua pessoa eram tão sérias, que achei melhor investigá-las pessoalmente. Por uma infelicidade, acabo de comprová-las. O que farei agora, meu nobre conde? Decreto o pagamento de uma pesada multa por corromper minha cunhada? Mando-o para a Bastilha com uma pena perpétua? Ou sentencio-o à morte por traição?

Henrietta apertou a mão do conde sob a coberta. Se não houvesse se apaixonado por ele, não o teria colocado à mercê da crueldade do soberano francês.

Luís XIV sorria satisfeito.

— Divirtam-se pelo resto da noite — ele disse ao soltar a cortina. — Será a última que passarão juntos.

Assim que ele saiu e fechou a porta, Henrietta saltou da cama.

— Deve partir imediatamente — disse para o conde. — Ele não vai precisar de mais do que alguns minutos para despertar a guarda e ordenar sua detenção. Quando isso ocorrer, já deve estar cavalgando para longe de Paris. Desapareça, busque refúgio nas províncias, e ele o esquecerá.

— Venha comigo — o conde sugeriu enquanto se vestia. — Não a deixarei aqui.

— Não posso fugir. O rei Luís tomará a atitude com um insulto da família real inglesa contra a família real francesa. Ele pode declarar guerra contra meu irmão, o rei Charles II da Inglaterra. Não posso ser o motivo de uma guerra entre França e Inglaterra!

— Se não vier comigo, o rei a punirá sem clemência!

— Ele não pode me prejudicar. Meu marido vai me proteger contra a ira do irmão.

— Seu marido é fraco. Não gosto da idéia de deixá-la aqui, à mercê do rei.

— Está perdendo tempo, meu querido. A guarda já pode estar recebendo ordens para prendê-lo. Se me ama de fato, parta imediatamente. Eu morreria se fosse condenado por minha causa.

Ele segurou as mãos de Henrietta.

— Deixo meu coração junto ao seu.

— Não! Leve o meu com você! Agora vá. Jamais me perdoaria se meu amor o levasse à ruína.

— Mande me chamar se precisar de ajuda, e eu virei imediatamente, mesmo que mil reis me ameacem.

Ela o abraçou pela última vez antes de empurrá-lo para a porta.

— Adeus, meu amor! E perdoe-me!

.

Na manhã seguinte, quando se dirigiu ao regimento com suas duas novas companheiras, Isabella tinha a impressão de que a cabeça explodiria a qualquer momento. Rosalie parecia tão abatida quanto ela. Pálida, ela tinha círculos escuros em torno dos olhos e um ar muito cansado.

Alice estava ótima, apesar de ter bebido três vezes mais do que as outras duas. E não tinha nenhuma piedade das companheiras.

— Se não conseguem nem beber como mulheres, como esperavam passar por homens? E soldados! — ela exclamou irritada ao ver Isabella parar pela segunda vez e vomitar na beira da estrada.

Isabella enxaguou a boca com água do cantil e gemeu. O estômago estava em piores condições do que a cabeça. Era como estar a bordo de uma minúscula canoa no meio de um oceano revolto. Queria morrer para escapar da dor e da náusea.

Cullen também não se apiedou de seu estado ao vê-la apresentar-se para o treino.

— Um bom soldado nunca bebe mais do que pode suportar. Nunca a ponto de não poder lutar na manhã seguinte — ele comentou com tom seco.

Isabella nem tentou justificar-se. Não tinha energia para isso. Pelo menos ele pensava estar lidando com um homem. A embriaguez no sexo masculino era tolerável, desde que não se tornasse um hábito nem causasse problemas, mas em uma mulher... Era imperdoável. Cullen ficaria desgostoso se soubesse. Mais uma razão para ele nunca saber que ela não era Emmett.

Naquela manhã era especialmente difícil manter a farsa. Não conseguia concentrar-se na lição, e não tinha força para saltar ou investir contra Cullen. O máximo que podia fazer era permanecer em pé, defendendo-se dos golpes da melhor maneira possível. Mesmo assim, o braço parecia ser feito de borracha e a cabeça latejava a cada impacto da espada contra a sua. O ruído era insuportável.

Depois de alguns minutos, Cullen jogou a espada no chão num gesto irritado.

— Saia daqui — disse. — Está perdendo seu tempo e me fazendo perder o meu.

Isabella abaixou-se no chão de terra, tentando conter a ânsia de vomitar ali mesmo, na área de treinamento.

— Percebo que não bebeu ontem à noite — disse. Cullen sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Você estragou minha noite. Depois da confusão que provocou na taverna, ninguém mais conseguiu beber.

— Sorte sua. Beber é horrível.

— Sim, beber em excesso é mesmo terrível. Normalmente, a pessoa fica lenta e indisposta no dia seguinte.

Então, se não havia bebido, por que Cullen não fora ajudá-la na noite anterior? Por que se limitara a assistir à luta sem erguer um dedo em sua defesa?

— Sei que percebeu que eu precisava de ajuda ontem à noite. Por que não me socorreu?

— Mosqueteiros não desperdiçam sua energia brigando em tavernas. Nenhum mosqueteiro deve cometer a tolice de começar um confronto se não estiver preparado para se defender. Sozinho. Nem sempre estarei por perto para tirá-lo das confusões idiotas em que se mete. E mesmo que esteja, talvez não queira ajudá-lo. É bom que aprenda essa lição desde já, quando sua tolice não poderá render mais do que uma surra sem conseqüências. Em outras circunstâncias, sua inconseqüência poderia levá-lo à morte.

— Quer dizer que nunca vai defender uma mulher que está sofrendo abuso?

— A mulher a quem se refere não é uma jovenzinha inocente. É uma criada na taverna, uma mulher vulgar e sem moral. Por que haveria de defendê-la?

Isabella respirou fundo para conter a náusea. Com que facilidade ele a decretara indigna de sua proteção! Os mosqueteiros não deviam proteger os fracos e impedir a injustiça, sem levar em conta se a vítima era uma rainha ou uma meretriz na taverna?

— Era uma mulher, e só por isso já merecia sua proteção!

— Uma mulher que trabalha em uma taverna. O que mais ela pode esperar se não esse tipo de tratamento?

Agora ela começava a ficar furiosa.

— Mulheres precisam comer, como os homens. Ou acha que ela devia morrer de fome nas ruas? Você a ajudaria então, ou a consideraria igualmente indigna de sua proteção? Sua honra é tão minguada e mesquinha que só se digna a proteger virgens ricas?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Há outras maneiras de ganhar o pão sem se deitar com todos os soldados do regimento. Além do mais, ela não teria sofrido nenhum grande dano nas mãos daquele homem. Henri é um bastardo brutal, mas a teria pago muito bem. A mulher não teria do que reclamar.

— Acredita que um punhado de moedas seria recompensa suficiente para aquele tipo de abuso humilhante? É mesmo um tolo sem sentimentos! Não é capaz de se colocar no lugar daquela pobre mulher e imaginar o que ela sentiu?

Cullen recolheu a espada do chão.

— Não gosto de ser chamado de tolo.

— Se não é tolo, deve ser um bastardo vil que tira proveito de prostitutas famintas e desprotegidas. O que prefere?

O conde se moveu, e de repente a ponta da lâmina pressionava um seio de Isabella.

— Não foi uma coisa muita sensata para se dizer. - Isabella não tinha energia para defender-se. Não tentou sequer pegar a espada.

— Talvez não, mas foi honesto.

— Está querendo me desafiar?

— Ah, saia daqui!

Por que os homens sempre se ofendiam ao menor insulto e queriam sempre reagir pela força? Não podia discordar de um homem sem pôr seu pescoço em risco? Estava perdendo a paciência com as tolices do sexo oposto.

— Lutaremos amanhã, se quiser. Hoje não tenho forças...

— Um mosqueteiro não pode se dar ao luxo de escolher quando vai lutar.

Ela o encarou com desprezo.

— Ataque-me agora, se quiser, mas um homem justo e corajoso esperaria até eu poder me defender.

— Agora me acusa de covardia? Outra vez?

— Se a carapuça serve...

— Não sou um covarde! Maldito seja, amanhã será açoitado até pedir clemência! E, para que não se esqueça de que me deve uma retratação, terá agora uma dose de seu próprio remédio. — Com um rápido movimento da espada, ele rasgou ao meio a camisa de Isabella.

Horrorizada, ela sentiu o tecido que continha seus seios começar a se esgarçar. Se continuassem cedendo, teria o peito, e seu segredo, expostos aos olhos do mundo! Tudo que havia conquistado se perderia em um segundo. Estaria arruinada.

Com uma força gerada pelo desespero, ela se levantou de um salto, agarrando as duas metades da camisa com uma das mãos e a espada com a outra.

— Maldito, maldito, maldito! — gritou, atacando-o com uma fúria súbita que o pegou desprevenido.

O esforço dos movimentos repentinos foi demais para o corpo combalido. O estômago protestou com veemência, os olhos ficaram turvos e a cabeça começou a girar. Depois de dar meia dúzia de passos, ela caiu e vomitou violentamente. Cullen a socorreu aflito. A revolta dava lugar à apreensão.

— Emmett?

Ela se mantinha imóvel no chão, exausta. Não conseguia se mover. Seu único pensamento era deixar o local e ir se esconder em seu quartinho abafado até se sentir melhor. Nunca mais beberia uma única gota de vinho.

— Vá embora — sussurrou.

— Emmett, você me dá mais trabalho do que vale a pena. Ofende-me e se nega a lutar, depois, quando é ameaçado, ataca-me como se um demônio o houvesse possuído. Merece mesmo que eu o abandone aqui à avidez dos corvos.

Isso era tudo que ela queria.

— Deixe-me em paz. Não preciso de sua ajuda. Vou esperar por Alec Paul. Ele vai me socorrer.

Ignorando suas queixas, Cullen levantou-se e a ergueu nos braços como se carregasse um bebê.

— Onde vive?

Ela tentou se libertar, mas o esforço só aumentou a dor na cabeça e a tontura. Não conseguia nem raciocinar.

— Ponha-me no chão — pediu com voz rouca.

O conde torceu o nariz, enojado com o cheiro que emanava de suas roupas, mas não a soltou.

— Onde você mora?

Era inútil. Não poderia se livrar dele.

— Na hospedaria da viúva Poussin, no final da rua Fosset. Com gentileza inesperada, ele apoiou sua cabeça contra o peito e a carregou até o local indicado. Isabella decidiu que não corria nenhum risco. Iria para a cama, dormiria até se livrar da náusea e da dor de cabeça, e depois retomaria a vida de mosqueteiro com seu segredo intacto. Tudo ia dar certo.

Cullen ergueu o amigo do chão, resistindo ao impulso de jogá-lo sobre um ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas. A única coisa que o detinha era o medo de fazê-lo vomitar novamente, dessa vez nas costas de sua jaqueta, em sua calça de couro e no par de botas que mais apreciava.

O companheiro de armas era mais frágil do que parecia. Devia ter sido devastado pela praga, ou enfrentara a fome em seu vilarejo natal, porque pesava pouco para um homem de sua idade. As pernas eram delicadas, os braços eram delgados, mas o quadril era mais largo do que se costumava ver no sexo masculino.

E, apesar da leveza, ele tinha um peito extraordinariamente farto, musculoso.

Cullen olhou com cuidado para o mosqueteiro em seus braços, e teve a sensação de que o mundo girava ao contrário. Seria capaz de jurar sobre a Bíblia que a criatura que carregava era uma mulher!

Nenhum homem teria aquelas curvas.

Uma mulher vestida como mosqueteiro, passando-se por seu amigo Emmett!

Emmett tinha uma irmã gêmea. Isabella. Supostamente, ela perecera vítima da praga que varrera o sul da França, destruindo metade da população local. De toda a família, Emmett havia sido o único sobrevivente.

Ele olhou para o jovem em seus braços. Os traços eram idênticos aos de Emmett. Não havia mais dúvida. Isabella não morrera. A mulher em seus braços devia ser ela, a jovem com quem prometera se casar.

Não havia nela a mesma doçura que vira no retrato, mas, ainda assim, prometera desposá-la, e não deixaria de cumprir a promessa. Essa mulher atrevida que ousara acusá-lo de covardia seria sua esposa.

Agora entendia por que ela correra a socorrer a jovem na taverna. Identificara-se com as circunstâncias da criada e decidira protegê-la. E ele, tolo, não a ajudara na batalha contra a multidão de bêbados e devassos que tentara fazer jorrar seu sangue. Deixara que ela lutasse sozinha contra meia dúzia de homens duas vezes maiores do que ela! Uma mulher! Isabella podia ter sido morta.

Desde o momento em que voltara de Camargue, essa criatura havia sido Emmett, mas diferente do Emmett que ele conhecera antes.

Os olhos azuis eram os mesmos, mas não o reconheceram com a amizade do passado. O rosto era o do amigo querido, mas a alma pertencia a um estranho.

Passara dias tentando entender como alguém podia ter mudado tanto. A explicação era tão óbvia, que nem chegara a percebê-la diante de seus olhos. Emmett não havia retornado. E nunca mais voltaria.

Em vez disso, Deus mandara até ele sua irmã, a irmã gêmea de Emmett. E se casaria com ela, conforme prometera, e cuidaria dela como pudesse. Devia isso ao amigo. Tola, impulsiva e linda, Isabella ia precisar de muita proteção.

Nunca mais a deixaria se expor ao perigo. Agora que sabia quem era ela, trataria de protegê-la até a morte, até verter a última gota de sangue de seu corpo.

Não podia levá-la à hospedaria, como planejara inicialmente. Conhecia a viúva Poussin. Sabia que ela era uma velha rabugenta e mesquinha que só se preocupava em aumentar a coleção de moedas que mantinha sob o colchão da própria cama.

Morava perto dali. Podia levar Isabella para lá e observá-la até que ela melhorasse. Assim, que ela se recuperasse, descobriria a razão de sua farsa e o destino de seu amigo.

Era um soldado, mas sentia os olhos se encherem de lágrimas quando pensava no amigo. Tinha pouca esperança de rever Emmett. Se ele estivesse vivo, a irmã não estaria sozinha em Paris, vivendo como soldado e se expondo a riscos incomensuráveis.

Que desespero a teria levado a tal extremo?

Ela abriu os olhos quando estavam passando pela porta.

— Onde estamos?

— Em minha casa.

— Mas... você ia me levar para a rua Fosset...

Ele subiu a escada e abriu a porta de seus aposentos no segundo andar da casa.

— Acha que vou ficar andando pela cidade com você nos braços, monte de banha? — ele provocou enquanto a depositava com delicadeza sobre um divã. — Viemos até aqui, e isso é mais do que suficiente. Além do mais, você vomitou vinho! Tem idéia do estado de suas roupas? O cheiro...

— Pode me emprestar uma camisa? Preciso voltar para casa. Prometo devolvê-la amanhã.

— De jeito nenhum! Não vestirá minhas camisas sem antes tomar um banho!

Sua expressão de terror era quase cômica. Se não soubesse que ela era uma mulher, teria descoberto agora, diante do horror que Isabella demonstrava da idéia de tomar banho em sua companhia.

— Nada... nada de banho — ela decidiu. — Posso me resfriar.

Ele não resistiu à tentação de atormentá-la. Ainda não se livrara da vergonha que acompanhara aquele ferimento no braço. Era humilhante ter sido ferido por uma garota.

— Não se preocupe, vou aquecer a água.

— Não preciso de banho. Não quero que sua senhoria se incomode com água quente. Não é necessário. Só preciso de uma camisa limpa, e voltarei a exalar o perfume das margaridas.

Cullen olhou para sua calça manchada e para a jaqueta imunda.

— Tem certeza?

Ela examinou as próprias roupas e suspirou.

— Tive uma noite difícil. Prefiro tomar banho nos meus aposentos, se não se importa.

O conde também suspirou. Que tipo de criatura era essa sua noiva?

— Brigou novamente?

Ela ergueu as mãos. Estavam cortadas, arranhadas e cobertas por bolhas de aparência feroz.

— Não. Não costumo brigar sem que haja um bom motivo. Estava apenas fugindo dos efeitos daquela primeira briga. Nunca imaginei que pudesse pular muros com tanta rapidez!

Ele segurou suas mãos e as examinou, tentando definir a real extensão dos ferimentos.

Isabella encolheu-se ao sentir o contato doloroso.

— Isso precisa de um curativo.

— Não é nada sério. Meus pés estão bem piores. - Apesar dos protestos, Cullen desamarrou suas botas e as removeu. As meias, nos pés dela, estavam cobertas de sangue seco.

— Esteve andando com essas meias desde ontem? Ela assentiu. — Não pensou em cuidar dos ferimentos ontem à noite?

— Não voltei para casa. Passei boa parte da noite bebendo com... com dois companheiros, e acabei dormindo no chão sem remover as botas. Não tive tempo para trocar as meias.

Isabella, a jovem com quem ele ia se casar, havia passado a noite com dois de seus companheiros?

— Com quem esteve dormindo? — ele rosnou furioso. Ela ergueu o queixo.

— Não é da sua conta! - Mas ela estava enganada.

Prometera a Emmett que cuidaria de sua irmã, caso ele não pudesse protegê-la. Acreditara que a morte de Isabella o libertara dessa promessa, mas, agora que sabia de toda a verdade, nada o impediria de passar o resto de seus dias ao lado dela, protegendo-a.

— Uma pergunta simples merece uma resposta simples.

— Qual é o problema? Há alguma lei proibindo um mosqueteiro de dormir no chão do quarto de um companheiro?

— Não diga bobagens!

— Então, qual é o problema?

— Não devia dormir no quarto de um homem estranho!

— Não eram estranhos. Eram mosqueteiros, como você e eu!

Cullen balançou a cabeça. Ainda estava surpreso por ela ter conseguido se disfarçar tão bem a ponto de enganar todo o regimento. Como deixara de notar os sinais que eram tão óbvios, agora que conhecia a verdade? O olhar altivo, o queixo delicado, a pele macia... E como deixara de questionar sua incompetência com a espada, sabendo que Emmett havia feito progressos elogiáveis no ano anterior?

De repente, onde antes havia confusão e contradição, tudo se tornava claro.

Ela era uma mulher. Por isso, era inútil continuar discutindo com ela. Isabella era como todas as outras mulheres que conhecia, teimosa e incapaz de um mínimo de sensatez. Ele se aproximou da porta e, abrindo-a, chamou pela senhoria. A mulher se aproximou correndo, trazendo com ela o delicioso aroma da carne assada que servia todas as noites no jantar.

— Preciso de uma tina e de água quente. Depressa. Um de meus companheiros esteve lutando e precisa de cuidados.

Ela sorriu.

— Certamente, monsieur. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Algumas bandagens, se for possível.

— Imediatamente, monsieur. — Ela se afastou apressada. Isabella o encarava com um olhar capaz de congelar o oceano, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Não vou tomar banho.

Cullen decidiu que não discutiria. Ordenaria.

— Sim, você vai. Olhe só para essa imundície! - A adaga na mão dela era ameaçadora.

— Não vou. Não pode me obrigar.

Ela esperava assustá-lo com aquela faquinha de descascar maçãs? Cullen sentou-se diante de Isabella e fitou-a nos olhos. Como poderia revelar que conhecia seu segredo?

— Escute, sei por que não quer tomar banho.

— Duvido! Se pegar um resfriado...

— É mais forte do que parece.

— A praga me enfraqueceu.

— Compreendo. Só não acredito que a praga o tenha transformado tanto assim.

— O que quer dizer?

— De homem em mulher...

Isabella ficou mortalmente pálida. Ela tremia. Tremia tanto, que até a voz era sacudida pelo choque e pelo medo quando ela sussurrou:

— O que foi que disse?

— A verdade. — Ela brandiu a faca.

— Juro que vou matá-lo por esse insulto!

Cullen não se moveu. Sabia que Isabella não tinha forças para matar ninguém. Não nessa manhã. Podia apostar que ela ainda via tudo em dobro.

— Chega, Isabella. A farsa acabou. Sei quem você é. — Ela fechou os olhos. De repente, parecia ter perdido todas as forças. O corpo trêmulo caiu sobre o divã e a mão soltou a faca.

— De que nome me chamou?

— Isabella. É isso, não é? A irmã gêmea de Emmett.

— Está enganado. Eu sou Emmett. — Ele a encarou em silêncio.

Incapaz de sustentar o olhar penetrante, ela desviou o rosto.

— Você não é Emmett.

— Não sou.

— Isabella?

— Sim.

— O que aconteceu com Emmett?

Seus olhos foram inundados pelas lágrimas.

— A praga o levou.

Cullen baixou a cabeça, incapaz de esconder o pesar, agora que confirmava sua suspeita.

— Eu já imaginava...

O conde segurou as mãos dela por alguns minutos e, juntos, os dois choraram a morte do irmão e do amigo que tanto amavam. Era reconfortante poder sentir a mão dela nesse momento de dor. Emmett seguira sua viagem para um mundo melhor, mas deixara na terra uma parte dele. Cuidaria de Isabella e a protegeria da melhor maneira possível.

Após alguns momentos, ela secou os olhos na manga da jaqueta e respirou fundo, esforçando-se para recuperar o controle sobre as emoções.

— Como descobriu?

A pergunta crucial era como havia demorado tanto para descobrir.

— Você me incomoda há semanas. Exibia o rosto de Emmett, mas eu sentia que não era ele. Então, passei a observá-la e registrar mentalmente tudo que fazia, mas não conseguia determinar o que havia mudado, o que a tornava tão diferente dele. Então, há pouco, quando a peguei nos braços, tudo ficou claro. Naquele momento tive certeza de que você não era um homem. Soube que era uma mulher.

— O que pretende fazer?

— Vou me casar com você, como prometi a Emmett que faria, e a mandarei para Burgundy a fim de viver em segurança, conforme ele e eu havíamos combinado. Minha mãe esperava ansiosa para conhecer minha esposa. Ela saberá cuidar de você. Agora que está ficando mais velha, minha mãe vai apreciar alguma ajuda na administração da casa.

— Escute aqui, decidi ser mosqueteira para não ter de me casar com um estranho e ir viver como uma exilada em Burgundy. Não vou me casar com você.

Cullen encolheu os ombros. A mulher não tinha mesmo nenhuma sensatez. Que outro tipo de casamento podia estar esperando? Sem pai para fazer os arranjos, e depois do tempo que passara disfarçada de mosqueteiro, que outro matrimônio poderia arrumar? Era sorte ter sido prometida em casamento pelo irmão anteriormente. E sorte ainda maior ter um noivo cujo senso de honra o impelia a cumprir a promessa feita a um amigo morto.

— O que mais poderia fazer?

— Posso ser mosqueteira. Como sou agora.

— Não existem mosqueteiras. Apenas mosqueteiros. É uma mulher, Isabella. Não vai resistir aos rigores do regimento.

— Por que não? Eu já sabia cavalgar antes de vir para Paris. Nas últimas semanas, aprendi a lutar. Trabalhei duro todos os dias, superei meus limites, e ontem à noite consegui me defender de um bando de bêbados ferozes e violentos. E escapei da guarda enviada para deter os encrenqueiros da taverna. E não se esqueça de que o feri em uma luta limpa e enfrentei a morte com meus olhos abertos. A que rigores se refere, exatamente? O que pode ser pior?

Não entendia por que ela preferia enfrentar todos esses problemas, quando tinha nas mãos uma solução muito mais simples e confortável.

— Você é uma mulher! Devia passar o tempo criando filhos e cuidando da casa, como fazem as outras. Não devia estar aqui aprendendo a lutar!

— Você me ensinou a lutar.

— Mesmo assim, ainda é uma mulher, não um soldado.

— Escute aqui, não hesitarei em matá-lo para proteger meu segredo!

Cullen não duvidava disso. Afinal, ela já havia atentado contra sua vida anteriormente. Mas não lutaria contra uma mulher.

— Meus companheiros acreditam que sou Emmett. Eles rirão de sua alegação. Negarei que sou uma mulher e o desafiarei a uma luta de morte pelo insulto.

Ela parecia esquecer que seria relativamente fácil provar tal acusação. Na noite anterior, Isabella havia mostrado o caminho para desmascará-la publicamente. Só precisava de uma espada afiada para cortar o cordão de sua calça, como ela fizera com o valentão na taverna. Estaria acabado.

— Quer mesmo ser um mosqueteiro?

— Sim. Levei a praga para minha casa. Emmett e minha família morreram por isso. Devo a ele a honra que o teria coberto, caso seguisse vivendo como mosqueteiro. Eu amava meu irmão mais do que jamais amei alguém, mais do que jamais serei capaz de amar outra pessoa. Não vou permitir que me impeça de cobrir seu nome de honra.

— Emmett também a amava muito.

Lágrimas surpreendentes inundaram os olhos dela.

— Eu sei... — Isabella sussurrou.

Batidas na porta anunciaram a chegada da tina e da água quente.

— Hora do banho — Cullen anunciou.

Ela o olhou com ar carrancudo, mas ficou em silêncio até a senhoria sair do quarto seguida pelos carregadores.

— Sabe muito bem que não posso me banhar aqui. Não seria próprio.

— Não? Pensei que fôssemos companheiros de armas! Soldados de um mesmo regimento!

— Engraçadinho...

Bem, pelo menos ela ainda tinha alguma modéstia.

— Vou providenciar roupas limpas e deixá-la sozinha enquanto se banha.

Assim que se viu sozinha com a tina cheia de água quente, Isabella tratou de despir-se rapidamente. Há quanto tempo não imergia o corpo na água para realmente lavá-lo? Nem conseguia lembrar.

Passara todo o inverno lavando-se com água fria, temendo desperdiçar a lenha que reunira com tanto esforço para aquecer água. Toda a energia disponível havia sido necessária para manter-se aquecida e alimentada.

O quartinho abafado em Paris não oferecia o luxo de banhos, nem mesmo ocasionais. Era preciso lavar-se com uma bacia de água morna cedida todas as noites pela mesquinha e carrancuda senhoria. Nunca sequer pensara em pedir uma tina cheia de água quente. Sabia que não a teria. A mulher teria desmaiado de choque e espanto ao ouvir pedido tão descabido.

Mergulhada na água quente, ela se lavou com o sabão perfumado providenciado pela senhoria de Cullen e, ignorando a dor nos pés e nas mãos, esfregou a pele para livrá-la de toda sujeira e gordura, usando o pano áspero deixado na borda da tina para esfregar também as costas.

Isabella lavou também os cabelos, que cortara antes de deixar Camargue. Agora eles mal tocavam seus ombros.

Finalmente, satisfeita com a limpeza completa e com o suave perfume de lavanda em sua pele, ela saiu da tina, secou-se e enrolou-se na toalha amarela que a esperava pendurada em um gancho.

A pilha de roupas sujas causava-lhe desgosto. Agora que estava limpa, sentia vontade de queimá-las. Cullen tinha razão: o cheiro era insuportável.

A cabeça ainda doía, mas não como antes, e o estômago se aquietara. O banho contribuíra para melhorar sua disposição.

Cullen providenciara roupas limpas que deixara ao lado da porta, e ela vestiu a calça de algodão branco e a camisa da mesma cor. Depois calçou as meias. Havia também uma calça de couro da melhor qualidade, embora grande demais para seu tamanho, e nada com que pudesse envolver os seios. Teria de deixá-los livres.

Sentia-se desconfortável e vulnerável vestida como estava, em roupas emprestadas e grandes demais, mas pelo menos estava limpa. Agora poderia enfrentar Cullen, mesmo estando em seu território.

Ela bocejou. De algum jeito, precisava convencê-lo a não revelar seu segredo. Não tinha futuro como mulher. Se fosse obrigada a deixar o regimento, seu irmão seria injustamente esquecido.

Além do mais, agora era uma mosqueteira. Não queria retomar a vida confinante de mulher, as costuras e a cozinha, as conservas e a limpeza. Maior era a glória de proteger o rei de seus inimigos! A vida de homem poderia ser muito mais digna do que sua existência inútil de mulher.

Não. Mesmo que Cullen a ameaçasse, a decisão estava tomada. Agora era Emmett, e não desistiria de sua nova identidade enquanto vivesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Como este capítulo já estava pronto, resolvi trazê-lo para vocês. Espero que estejam gostando... muito obrigado pela reviews, e por quem favorita a fic! É muito bom saber que a história está agradando... mas continuem mandando reviews, ok!

Até breve,

~Gabi


	8. Chapter 7

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

**Capítulo VII**

Cullen retornou e a encontrou sentada no divã, desembaraçando os cabelos com um pente de osso entalhado. Vestida com suas roupas grandes demais, ela parecia frágil e vulnerável.

— Sente-se melhor?

— Sim, obrigada. E também estou cheirando melhor. — Ele deixou sobre a mesa de canto a jarra que carregava ao entrar. O boticário da rua paralela tinha uma receita infalível para curar bolhas e cortes. Enquanto ela tomava banho, Cullen aproveitara para ir suprir seu estoque. Ele se sentou no divã ao lado de Isabella, que cheirava a lavanda, uma fragrância muito melhor do que a anterior, uma mistura de suor, poeira e vinho azedo. Ele respirou fundo para desfrutar do delicioso perfume.

— Dê-me suas mãos.

Isabella atendeu ao pedido. O conde espalhou uma gota do unguento sobre a palma ferida e calejada, e ela mordeu o lábio para suportar o ardor sem gritar. Cullen admirava sua coragem. Sabia por experiência própria que a aplicação do unguento causava dor intensa.

— Então, esteve pulando muros? — ele perguntou, tentando distraí-la enquanto espalhava o remédio com movimentos circulares. — Não é o que eu esperava de um jovem mosqueteiro ambicioso.

— Não queríamos ser pegos pelos guarda. Tenho de pensar na honra do nome de minha família.

— Não por muito tempo. Logo vai ter de se preocupar em honrar o nome da minha família.

— Já discutimos esse assunto. Eu disse que não vou me casar com você. Serei mosqueteira.

— Prometi a seu irmão que cuidaria de você, caso ele não estivesse aqui para isso. Não vai me fazer quebrar esse juramento. Vamos nos casar, nem que eu tenha de amarrá-la e arrastá-la até o altar aos berros.

— Esquece que agora sou um soldado? Não teria muito tempo de vida como meu marido, se me obrigasse a isso.

— Duvido que perca seu valioso tempo atentando contra minha vida. Caso não saiba, mulheres que matam seus maridos são torturadas e mortas na prisão.

— Não se preocupe, eu nunca seria pega. Sou cuidadosa demais para isso. Muitos maridos violentos morrem acidentalmente depois de ingerirem cogumelos envenenados, e suas esposas jamais são punidas.

Cullen não gostava da idéia de passar o restante de seus dias resguardando a própria retaguarda, mas não via alternativa. Precisava se casar com ela.

Fizera um juramento solene a Emmett, o homem a quem amara como um irmão. Agora, Isabella era sua responsabilidade perante Deus. Só quando fossem marido e mulher, ele poderia realmente protegê-la.

— Mesmo assim, aceito me casar com você.

Ele levantou a cabeça para encará-la, interrompendo os cuidados com os ferimentos. Desconfiava daquele ar sereno. Há pouco ela o havia ameaçado envenená-lo, caso se casassem.

— Aceita?

— Com uma condição.

— Qual?

— Eu continuo vivendo e me vestindo como homem, morando em meus aposentos, levando minha vida independente. Seguirei sendo mosqueteiro. Não revelará a ninguém, por palavra ou ação, que sou uma mulher. Não vai interferir na minha vida, e eu não interferirei na sua. Seremos estranhos um para o outro. Se concordar com isso, aceito me casar com você e colaboro para que cumpra sua promessa.

Sua audácia chegava a ser divertida. Mas ela não podia estar falando sério, nem podia estar pensando que ele concordaria com exigências tão ultrajantes. Pretendia se casar para protegê-la. E não poderia protegê-la se vivessem tão distantes um do outro. De qualquer maneira, ela estava aberta a negociar. Era um bom sinal.

— Você disse uma condição, e colocou pelo menos três. — Isabella não sorriu.

— Aceita?

A teimosia a cegava para o bom senso.

— Não posso me casar com um mosqueteiro.

— Nesse caso, não haverá nenhum casamento. — Ela se levantou, gemendo ao apoiar o peso do corpo sobre os pés feridos. — Obrigada pelo banho. Estou indo embora.

Ou ela falava sério, ou era a melhor negociadora que já encontrara. Isabella realmente partiria, caso se negasse a acatar suas exigências absurdas.

— Espere — Cullen pediu, puxando-a de volta ao divã. Precisava ganhar tempo a fim de convencê-la de que não aceitaria um "não" como resposta. — Ainda não tratei de seus pés. Podem infeccionar, se não cuidar das feridas.

— Meus pés estão ótimos.

— E evidente que estão doendo. Mal consegue andar! — O conde se ajoelhou diante dela e removeu uma de suas meias. Isabella tinha belas pernas. Casar-se com ela não seria tão terrível, afinal, desde que pudesse acorrentá-la à cama e mantê-la ali. Especialmente se o restante do corpo fosse tão tentador quanto a perna que via nesse momento.

Os pés estavam em condições ainda piores do que ele imaginara.

— Não pode ter se machucado tanto em uma única noite! — Ele ia espalhando a pomada sobre uma bolha do tamanho de seu polegar.

— Não foi em uma só noite.

Ele cuidava dos dedos, um a um. Preferia estar acariciando outras partes daquele corpo sedutor, mas não podia pensar nisso agora. Teria muito tempo para saciar o desejo quando Isabella fosse sua esposa.

— Quando, então?

— Sempre. As botas de Emmett estão grandes demais para mim. A fricção constante do couro causa bolhas dolorosas.

Quando fossem casados, cuidaria para que ela nunca mais tivesse de usar botas emprestadas.

— Precisa comprar botas novas de couro mais macio e meias mais grossas. Seus pés estão imprestáveis!

— Um par de botas era suficiente para Emmett. Terei de me contentar com o mesmo.

Devia ser uma experiência dolorosa. Não sabia como ela conseguira se manter em pé ao longo da última semana, muito menos como pudera saltar e correr como fazia nos treinos. Mais uma vez, surpreendia-se com a determinação que a governava nessa nova vida de mosqueteira. O trabalho que teria para convencê-la a aceitá-lo como marido poderia ser maior do que havia antecipado.

— Case-se comigo, e eu lhe darei outro par de botas. - Ela riu.

— Essa deve ser a melhor oferta que já recebi.

— Melhor ainda, vou comprar para você macios calçados de veludo bordado e seda, e você nunca mais terá uma única bolha em seus pés. — Nenhuma mulher usaria botas em lugar de calçados macios e confortáveis. Por que sua noiva seria diferente?

— Prefiro as botas. Nunca vi um mosqueteiro lutando com os pés em sapatos de veludo.

Não a forçaria a aceitá-lo. Sabia que esse tipo de atitude só causaria ressentimento. Precisava convencê-la de que nenhum outro curso de ação era viável.

— Tenho um dever de honra com a memória de Emmett. Prometi que me casaria com você e a protegeria.

— Seu dever de honra não é da minha conta. - Concluído o trabalho com o primeiro pé, ele o calçou com a meia e passou a cuidar do outro. A persistência de seu desejo por Isabella o perturbava. Ainda estava tentando se habituar a vê-la como mulher, não como soldado.

— Está mesmo decidida a seguir como mosqueteiro?

— Estou.

— Não quer viver uma vida de facilidade, uma vida de luxo e conforto, vestidos de seda e finos vinhos, em meu castelo em Burgundy? Como minha esposa, nunca mais teria de sofrer com bolhas nos pés.

— Não quero viver no ócio egoísta e na inutilidade. Não quero ter uma vida desprovida de significado ou propósito. Seria preferível morrer.

Cullen conhecia o sentimento. Experimentava nele mesmo algo muito parecido, mas nunca havia imaginado que uma mulher pudesse sentir o mesmo.

— Prefere ter uma vida de esforço e privação como soldado, trabalhando dia e noite, se for necessário, passando frio e fome onde não há comida ou lenha para o fogo, sacrificando até a vida em casos extremos?

— Preferiria ser uma humilde abelha servindo minha comunidade da melhor maneira possível a ser uma linda borboleta cercada por beleza exótica, mas sem nenhuma utilidade.

— O que faria se eu a delatasse a Withlock? — Não que pretendesse realmente traí-la. Tanta coragem merecia um tratamento mais digno. Mas queria saber qual seria a reação de Isabella.

— Eu o mataria, ou morreria tentando.

Cullen deixou escapar um suspiro de exaustão e devolveu a meia ao pé de Isabella. Podia ler a determinação em seus olhos, mas estava igualmente determinado. Optaria por uma retirada estratégica agora, para mais tarde poder sair vitorioso da batalha final que ocorreria entre eles pelo domínio.

Não tinha alternativa, a menos que a forçasse a aceitá-lo por marido, o que seria detestável. Não podia promover um começo tão desastroso para essa união. Teria tempo de sobra para fazê-la entender seu ponto de vista depois do casamento. E teria de convencê-la de sua razão, se quisesse ter uma casa tranqüila. Nenhum lar poderia abrigar dois soldados sem transformar-se eventualmente em campo de batalha.

— Nesse caso, parece que não tenho escolha. Vou me casar com minha mosqueteira. Mas também tenho algumas condições.

Ela o encarou desconfiada.

— Quais?

Cullen tentou propor um compromisso com o qual pudesse conviver e que permitisse a ela aceitar graciosamente o casamento sem ter de abrir mão do orgulho. Era como domesticar uma gata selvagem até fazê-la comer em sua mão. Pressa ou pressão excessiva só a afugentariam, e depois seria mais difícil reaproximar-se.

Cullen pigarreou.

— Em público você será um mosqueteiro, e não levantarei nenhuma suspeita por palavra ou ação sobre sua verdadeira identidade. Ninguém jamais saberá que é uma mulher e minha esposa. Em particular, você será minha esposa, não só legalmente, mas na prática, também. Viverá comigo em minhas acomodações, e me será fiel e verdadeira em todos os sentidos.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Um sorriso pálido iluminou seu rosto.

— Não posso ser sua esposa na prática. O que Withlock faria comigo se descobrisse que, além de ser mulher, espero um filho?

Ela o interpretava com precisão surpreendente. Se algum dia engravidasse, Isabella certamente perderia o interesse pela vida de soldado e se tornaria uma boa esposa e uma mãe dedicada. A maternidade a domesticaria muito mais rapidamente do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer.

— Exigirei fidelidade, Isabella, e nem pense em anular nosso contrato posteriormente por inexistência de consumação. Nosso casamento deverá ser real.

— Sou uma mosqueteira e uma mulher de palavra. Não trairei sua confiança em mim, mas não posso ser sua esposa em todos os sentidos. E se insistir nessa condição, não haverá casamento.

Precisava tê-la por perto para conquistá-la.

— Aceita ao menos ir viver em meus aposentos?

— Sim, aceito, se for mesmo necessário, mas como colega de regimento, não como sua esposa.

Teria de seduzi-la. Se fosse decidido e cauteloso, ela não poderia resistir por muito tempo. Afinal, era só uma mulher.

Não dispunha da determinação e da força de vontade de um homem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela fraquejaria, e estaria por perto para tirar proveito desse momento.

— Então, não insistirei para compartilharmos o leito, embora reclame o direito de tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia.

— Não vou mudar de idéia.

Ele sorriu. Seria divertido tentar seduzi-la e domesticá-la. Seria um desafio interessante, mas sairia dele vencedor.

— Estou disposto a me empenhar por isso.

— Então... eu concordo. .

— Ótimo! Os proclamas serão lidos na igreja pela primeira vez no próximo domingo, e então estaremos praticamente casados.

Ela fez um movimento para se levantar novamente.

— Então, voltaremos a nos ver no domingo.

Não podia deixá-la escapar tão facilmente. Isabella ainda poderia fugir. Preferia se cercar de garantias e não correr riscos, ou perderia o pouco que conseguira conquistar.

— Vou mandar um garoto ir buscar suas coisas. A partir de hoje, você vai passar a morar comigo.

Isabella o encarou horrorizada.

— Morar com você? Mas... ainda nem somos casados!

— Não sei ao certo se já posso confiar em você, minha adorada futura esposa. Nada garante que não vai fugir para Lyon ou Reims sem deixar pistas, buscar outro regimento para construir sua vida de soldado. Agora que a tenho aqui, pretendo mantê-la sob vigilância constante. Além do mais, se estiver aqui dormindo comigo, não vai poder ir dormir no chão do quarto de outro companheiro qualquer.

— Não posso dormir com você antes de nos casarmos. Sou mulher, você é homem. É inimaginável.

— Dormiu embriagada no chão do quarto de outro mosqueteiro — ele lembrou. Não gostava de pensar nisso. Sabia que havia sido apenas uma bebedeira inocente, ou o tal companheiro já teria divulgado seu segredo. Mesmo assim, não gostava disso. Se alguém descobrisse o segredo de Isabella, deduziriam tratar-se de uma mulher perdida e a tratariam de acordo com essa suposição. E ela era uma mulher de origem nobre. Sua futura esposa. Teria de impressioná-la expondo os riscos que ela correra e certificando-se de que não voltaria a corrê-los. Não gostaria de ter de desafiar uma dúzia de colegas mosqueteiros por terem desrespeitado sua esposa. — Não acha que isso é igualmente inimaginável?

— É diferente. Foi só uma noite, uma situação completamente inofensiva.

Inofensiva? De jeito nenhum. Mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir, Isabella havia corrido um grande risco. Tinha sorte por não ter sido desmascarada.

— Fomos prometidos um ao outro há meses. Meu tio e seu pai assinaram um contrato. Aos olhos de Deus, é como se já fôssemos casados.

— Pode haver centenas de contratos assinados, eu não assumi compromissos. Nunca prometi nada.

O que era fácil de solucionar. Cullen levantou-se e parou diante dela com ar solene.

— Isabella Swan, declaro agora que estamos unidos por um compromisso. De hoje em diante, será para mim como esposa. Serei fiel a você e não me relacionarei com outras mulheres. Serei seu marido, e de nenhuma outra, e faço esse juramento perante Deus e Seus anjos.

Isabella gemeu. Não era assim que havia imaginado o dia de seu noivado. Vestida com roupas masculinas e grandes, com uma dor de cabeça de enlouquecer... Que escolha poderia ter? O conde estava determinado a cumprir sua promessa, e ela já havia decidido que permaneceria mosqueteira pelo bem da honra do irmão. Assim, pelo menos, ambos poderiam cumprir seus propósitos.

Ela se levantou. Não seria correto fazer o juramento amontoada no sofá.

— Conde Edward Cullen — começou, tentando não chorar ao pôr os pés feridos no chão —, aceito o compromisso entre nós. De hoje em diante, será como um marido para mim. Serei fiel a você e não me relacionarei com outros homens. Serei sua esposa, e de nenhum outro, e faço esse juramento diante de Deus e Seus anjos.

O conde tinha um ar triunfante. Isabella estava cansada demais para se incomodar. Ele vencera a batalha só porque estava exausta e indisposta, incapaz de seguir lutando.

— Tenho dores horríveis nos pés e na cabeça. Preciso beber água e dormir. — Não tinha importância se soava como uma menina mimada. Tudo o que queria era o conforto do sono profundo que trazia esquecimento e paz.

Ele abriu uma porta de comunicação com outro aposento, onde havia uma enorme cama cercada por cortinas. Pegando-a nos braços como quem carrega uma criança, levou-a até lá e depositou-a gentilmente sobre as cobertas.

— Trarei a água em um momento. Depois, você poderá dormir por quanto tempo quiser.

Os lençóis eram limpos e perfumados. Tinham o cheiro da lavanda do sabão que ela usara no banho. Isabella jogou a enorme calça no chão e se enfiou sob a coberta, grata por poder fechar os olhos e bloquear a luz que tanto sofrimento causava. Banhos, lençóis limpos, perfume de lavanda... Talvez o casamento fosse tolerável, afinal.

Cullen parou ao lado da cama com o copo de água em uma das mãos. Dormindo, ela parecia mais feminina do que nunca, porque não podia mostrar garras e dentes ou fazer ameaças.

Não a despertaria. Em vez disso, ele depositou o copo com água sobre o criado-mudo. Quando acordasse, ela poderia saciar a sede. E esperava que a dor de cabeça servisse de lição e a impedisse de beber em excesso no futuro. A bebida já havia arruinado muitos soldados de grande competência, mais do que gostaria de ter conhecido. Não permitiria que o mesmo vício destruísse sua esposa.

Enquanto Isabella dormia, Cullen mandou um garoto ir buscar as coisas dela na rua Fosset.

Isabella não possuía muita coisa. Uma pequena valise com algumas peças de roupa limpa e uma adaga de cabo entalhado. Cullen a reconheceu. A arma pertencera a Emmett.

Ela ainda dormia quando o conde deixou a valise no chão, ao pé da cama. Satisfeito, ele se sentou à escrivaninha para polir seu arsenal. As tarefas simples de soldado o ajudariam a manter a mente livre de pensamentos envolvendo o corpo de uma certa mulher que dormia no aposento contíguo, em sua cama.

Ele terminava de polir a adaga que fora de Emmett, e que agora pertencia a Isabella, quando ouviu um grito sufocado no dormitório. Assustado, correu até lá e a encontrou sentada na cama, com os olhos muito abertos fixos em algo que só ela mesma podia ver.

— Água... Água... — Isabella pedia como se não o visse ali.

Ele pegou o copo sobre o criado-mudo e o aproximou de seus lábios. Isabella bebeu ávida, sem se importar com o fio que escorria por seu queixo e molhava a camisa. Saciada, ela se deitou e adormeceu novamente.

Cullen ainda permaneceu ao lado dela por um tempo, afagando-lhe a testa e certificando-se de que o pesadelo que a atormentara não retornaria. Ela era tão corajosa e forte, que ficava fácil esquecer quanto já havia sofrido e quanta dor ainda devia haver em seu coração amargurado. Os horrores que enfrentara ao testemunhar a morte de toda a família teriam sido suficientes para quebrantar o espírito de muitos homens que conhecia. E ela era só uma mulher. Forte, determinada e confiante, mas uma mulher.

A noite já se aproximava quando Isabella acordou novamente recordando um pesadelo. No sonho, ela padecia com a praga sem ninguém para ajudá-la. Gritara por água, e um anjo de misericórdia a socorrera vertendo o líquido precioso entre seus lábios e afugentando seus demônios. Não compreendia por quê, mas o anjo tinha o rosto de Cullen.

A dor de cabeça era agora um leve latejar, mas estava faminta, e um delicioso aroma de carne assada alimentava-lhe o apetite. Passara o dia todo sem comer, e o corpo reclamava o sustento necessário. Vestida com as roupas de Cullen, ela saiu do quarto, disposta a encontrar comida para saciar sua fome voraz.

Cullen estava sentado com um livro entre as mãos, mas ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir seus passos.

— Pensei que fosse dormir até amanhã.

Esperava que ele não se dedicasse a ler poesia. Detestava poesia!

— Estou com muita fome. O que há para comer? - Ele apontou para a mesa.

— Estava me preparando para jantar. Não quer me acompanhar?

Isabella não tinha tempo para desperdiçar com palavras. Carne assada, galinha frita, uma variada seleção de vegetais e, glória suprema, alguns pêssegos frescos, um banquete como não via há meses, desde que a praga assolara a propriedade de sua família. Incapaz de resistir ao aroma dos pêssegos, ela se serviu de um e mordeu a fruta com apetite invejável, lambendo os lábios ao sentir que o suco escorria por eles.

— Estou no paraíso!

— Se for morar em Burgundy, poderá comer pêssegos todos os dias. — Cullen serviu-se de carne e de uma seleção de molhos de aparência apetitosa. — Temos um pomar cheio deles. Quando era menino, eu costumava me entupir de pêssegos até ficar enjoado.

O último pedaço do fruto saboroso transformou-se em cinzas quando ela ouviu a declaração do conde. Em silêncio, Isabella depositou o caroço em um prato vazio. Ele se mostrou culpado.

— Não queria arruinar seu prazer tão simples.

— Não tem importância.

Isabella serviu-se e comeu sem apreciar o sabor dos alimentos. Não se deixaria seduzir pela riqueza dos pratos. Não se deixaria tentar pelas delícias de um castelo em Burgundy, onde viveria aprisionada. Lutaria com todas as forças pela independência que havia conquistado.

O conde ofereceu uma taça de vinho, mas ela a recusou com um arrepio de repulsa.

— Água, por favor. — Não se incomodaria se nunca mais provasse uma taça de vinho.

A refeição mal havia terminado, quando Isabella começou a bocejar novamente. Saciada a fome, só queria voltar a dormir.

— Já que exige que eu viva aqui com você, onde espera que eu durma?

— Só há uma cama.

Ainda tinha dores no corpo depois de ter passado a noite anterior no chão do quarto de Rosalie.

— É minha. — Não dormiria no chão novamente.

— Como quiser. Não espero que divida a cama comigo antes de nos casarmos.

Ela se levantou. Não se deixaria seduzir pelo charme do conde. Não daria atenção aos músculos de seus braços, ao sorriso luminoso, aos lábios que poderiam tocar os dela e...

Não. Nada queria desse homem. Nada.

Viveria a vida que desejava viver, apesar de Cullen. E se ele pretendia impor alguma autoridade em seu novo papel de marido, não sabia o que o esperava.

— Nem mesmo depois do casamento, monsieur, se sabe o que é bom para você.

Edward Cullen a viu desaparecer além da porta do seu quarto, e suspirou pesaroso. Nada o faria mais feliz do que passar a noite nos braços de Isabella Swan, mas tinha de ser paciente. Havia prometido se casar com ela. Depois do casamento, nada o impediria de tentar seduzi-la.

O conde pensou em cogumelos envenenados e foi sacudido por um tremor. Não a considerava inteiramente incapaz de atacá-lo com sua adaga, caso tentasse se esgueirar para a cama no meio da noite. Não. Esperaria até ser convidado.

Trabalharia duro por esse convite. Em sua opinião, os votos de casamento eram sérios e sagrados, e nada os impediria de cumpri-los. Não desejava viver no celibato depois de casado, especialmente porque dividiria o teto com a mulher mais atraente e tentadora que já encontrara em seu caminho.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella dirigiu-se ao regimento sentindo-se viva outra vez. O estômago se aquietara, a cabeça já não doía, e o unguento que Cullen aplicara em seus pés operavam milagres. Podia quase andar sem mancar.

Pierre a recebeu com um tapa tão forte nas costas, que quase a derrubou.

— Bastardo encrenqueiro! — ele exclamou com um tom cheio de admiração. — Tem muita coragem e nenhum juízo para enfrentar aquele grandalhão furioso. Nunca vou esquecer a cara dele quando perdeu a calça.

Isabella o encarou surpresa. Cullen ficara tão zangado com seu comportamento, que não havia imaginado que os outros companheiros poderiam ser de opinião diferente. Era evidente que alguns ali adoravam uma boa briga.

Francamente, não conseguia entender esse gosto duvidoso. Lutar por uma boa causa era justo e glorioso, mas não compreendia por que os homens apreciavam a luta pela luta.

— Treinou muito bem hoje — outro mosqueteiro comentou ao vê-la comendo com grande apetite na hora do almoço, depois de uma manhã de trabalho duro.

Isabella quase engasgou. O rosto era familiar, mas o companheiro nunca havia dirigido uma única palavra a ela em todas as semanas que passara no regimento. Esforçara-se para permanecer exilada, e nenhum dos outros a incomodara nesse exílio auto-imposto.

— Longa vida aos mosqueteiros do rei! — Um deles brindou erguendo a caneca de cerveja forte.

— E morte aos inimigos do rei — acrescentou outro. Sentada a seu lado, Rosalie a cutucou com o cotovelo e levantou a caneca em resposta ao brinde.

— Bem-vindo ao clube dos bastardos sem cérebro, amigo Emmett — ela murmurou sorrindo.

Isabella estava tão entusiasmada com essa nova camaradagem dos companheiros, que quase nem se incomodou quando o capitão do regimento a escolheu para limpar os galpões com esfregão e balde.

— Isso vai esfriar sua cabeça — ele disse. — Passar um dia fazendo o trabalho de uma mulher o ensinará a não sair por aí arrumando confusão em tavernas.

Ela sorriu, e seu bom humor era praticamente inabalável.

— Sim, senhor.

— Por que tenho de supervisionar um regimento inteiro de jovens tolos? — Withlock resmungou ao deixar o galpão onde ela deveria começar o trabalho de faxina. — Jovens tolos que pensam ser invencíveis. No meu tempo, todos nos respeitavam e temiam! Os mosqueteiros de hoje não teriam a menor chance contra aqueles inimigos ferozes do passado. Ah, não há mais revoltas como antigamente...

Isabella olhou pela janela do quarto de Rosalie para o dia cinzento e chuvoso. Passara a tarde esfregando o chão, sem chance de aproximar-se das duas novas amigas, e tinha grandes novidades para compartilhar com elas.

Agora que a oportunidade se apresentava, a coragem a abandonava. Não havia um jeito fácil de contar às companheiras o que tinha para dizer. Seria franca e esperaria que a perdoassem.

— Vou me casar com o conde de Cullen. Amanhã. - Rosalie derrubou o copo e ficou olhando estupefata para os estilhaços no chão. Seu rosto estava pálido e tenso, como se acabasse de ver uma assombração. — Você vai o quê?

Alice esvaziou seu copo e o deixou sobre a mesa com mão trêmula.

— Se contou meu segredo ao conde, não viverá o suficiente para se casar com ele.

— Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Fui prometida a ele antes de me tornar mosqueteira, e o conde se nega a abrir mão do acordo. Então, concordei com o casamento, mas impus uma condição: ele terá de guardar meu segredo. Cullen concordou com meus termos e está satisfeito, mesmo sabendo que será apenas um casamento de aparência.

Rosalie passou do medo ao entusiasmo num piscar de olhos.

— Oh, adoro casamentos! Que vestido usará? E o buquê? Vai se vestir de azul para realçar seus olhos? — De repente, ela ficou séria novamente. — A única coisa errada em um casamento é que deve haver um noivo — disse com a amargura habitual.

Isabella estava confusa com a reação de Rosalie. Ela não percebia como a notícia as afetava a todas? Vestido era a última coisa a ocupar seus pensamentos.

— Não pensei no que vou vestir. Não tenho vestidos aqui em Paris. Deixei todos eles na casa de meu pai, no Camargue. Terei de me casar de uniforme, ou... sem nada.

Alice riu ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

— Escandalizaria o pobre sacerdote a ponto de matá-lo!

— Por quê? Usava calça de montaria em casa, e padre Weber não se incomodava. Às vezes me submetia a sermões sobre o lugar de uma mulher, mas nunca deixava de comer os patos que eu caçava.

Alice não parava de rir.

— Você não conhece os sacerdotes de Paris! São diferentes daqueles que pregam na área rural. Duvido que possa comprá-los com um pato assado. Teria de caçar um veado, no mínimo!

— Pagarei o que for preciso para convencê-los de que estou adequadamente vestida para me casar.

Alice serviu-se de mais uma taça de vinho.

— Vou ter de ir assistir a esse casamento. Será melhor do que qualquer peça de teatro. Os sacerdotes vão excomungar você por ser antinatural, uma mulher-homem. Eles se recusarão a casá-la.

Isabella sabia que a companheira estava certa. Não havia pensado em roupas para a ocasião. Não podia se casar vestida de mosqueteiro, mas como obteria um vestido sem revelar seu segredo? Teria de cancelar o casamento. Cullen seria forçado a entender que as circunstâncias o impossibilitavam.

— Tenho vestidos de sobra aqui. Pode usar um deles — Rosalie revelou, dirigindo-se a um canto do quarto, onde um guarda-roupas era mantido escondido atrás de uma pesada cortina de veludo. Ela o abriu e exibiu orgulhosa a colorida coleção de sedas e tafetás. — Gosto tanto deles, que não consegui doá-los quando vim para Paris disposta a ser um soldado. Sorte sua! Agora não precisa afrontar Deus e a Igreja casando-se com roupas masculinas. Imagine o que seus pais diriam se soubessem disso!

Isabella fez uma rápida e silenciosa prece de gratidão pelas amigas. Era a segunda vez que a salvavam. Tinha com elas uma dívida que jamais poderia esquecer.

O vestido oferecido por Rosalie era um pouco comprido demais, resultado da diferença de estatura entre as duas, mas Rosalie se comprometeu a encurtá-lo. Mosqueteira ou não, ela não havia esquecido como costurar e fazer reparos necessários.

Alice olhava boquiaberta para o traje de seda, tocando-o com reverência e admiração fascinada.

— Nunca usei nada tão lindo em toda minha vida... - Rosalie tirou do armário outro vestido e o estendeu na direção da companheira.

— Experimente este aqui. Vai combinar com seu cabelo escuro.

Alice vestiu-se com alguma dificuldade.

— Sinto-me toda embrulhada — ela reclamou diante do espelho.

Isabella estava admirada. O vestido vermelho transformava sua companheira de um jovem de beleza moderada em uma mulher de beleza estonteante.

— Você ficou linda!

Rosalie escolheu um vestido amarelo.

— Era o meu favorito — contou. — Eu o vesti no dia mais feliz de minha vida. Antes de perceber que os homens são todos uns bastardos sem coração.

Isabella sentia-se como um pato entre gansos, mas a magnífica seda de seu vestido e a presença das amigas davam a ela algum conforto.

— Quero que estejam comigo na igreja amanhã! Sejam minhas damas-de-honra, e assim não me sentirei tão sozinha.

— Estou farta de fingir que sou homem — confessou Rosalie. — Desprezo-os com suas roupas imundas e seus hábitos nada higiênicos. Soldados, então, são obrigados a usar as roupas mais sem graça que já vi. Se eu pudesse usar meu vestido favorito no campo de batalha, certamente lutaria com mais empenho e determinação. O homem que sujasse este vestido morreria mil vezes!

— Se é essa a sensação de ser mulher, prefiro ser soldado, obrigada. É mais prático — opinou Alice.

— Esqueça que é um soldado. Só por um dia. Quero que vá ao meu casamento. Vou precisar de rostos amigos à minha volta. Cullen não gostaria de me ver cercada por um cortejo de mosqueteiros, mas não poderia protestar contra um cortejo de damas. Além do mais, ninguém vai reconhecê-las em vestidos de seda.

Rosalie balançou a cabeça.

— Conheci muitas pessoas em Paris. Não gostaria de ser reconhecida por ninguém. Além do mais, vou ter de me ausentar de Paris amanhã para cuidar de negócios.

— Suponho que posso ser mulher por um dia — Alice decidiu. — Pode ser minha única chance de usar um vestido como esse.

— Seremos três mulheres, não três soldados. Nenhum dos nossos companheiros nos reconhecerá.

— Ah, bem... Maldição! — Rosalie bateu a mão na porta do armário com a finalidade de quem toma uma decisão. — Estarei lá por você. Toda mulher merece um dia de casamento inesquecível.

Cullen estava na porta da igreja, esperando pela noiva. Tudo que sentia era uma certa impaciência, um desejo de acabar logo com tudo aquilo. A honra exigia que ele se casasse com a megera.

E sabia que poderia até gostar um pouco dela, desde que Isabella dosasse aquele espírito marcial. Desejava seu corpo como um homem devia desejar sua mulher. Tinha certeza de que, quando ela o aceitasse como seu senhor, poderiam encontrar uma certa medida de satisfação sexual. Poderia até amá-la e encontrar a felicidade em seus braços, mas teria de contentar-se com o que tinha e desistir de sonhar com o que nunca poderia realizar.

Um coche parou diante da igreja e três mulheres saltaram dele, caminhando com cautela pela rua enlameada de Paris. Ele as estudou rapidamente antes de olhar para os dois lados da rua.

Onde diabos estava Isabella? Teria a intenção de mantê-lo esperando o dia todo?

— Monsieur?

Ele se virou sobressaltado.

Boquiaberto, ele reconheceu Isabella. Ela estava linda com os cabelos castanhos e cacheados emoldurando o rosto delicado. O vestido verde era da mais pura e delicada seda, e ela estendia a mão em sua direção.

— Não é exatamente um cavalheiro galante, monsieur, ou não nos ignoraria tão francamente.

— Não sabia que era você. Está tão... diferente!

— Sou a mesma Isabella Swan que sempre fui, mas agora uso um vestido.

— Não imagina como ele combina com você. - Ela apresentou as duas damas de companhia.

— Minhas amigas, mademoiselle Hale e mademoiselle Brandon. Elas vieram para o casamento.

Uma delas se inclinou numa mesura, enquanto a outra moveu a cabeça num cumprimento desajeitado e nada formal.

Ele se inclinou para as duas, mas mantinha os olhos fixos em Isabella. Sua futura esposa era linda. Nunca imaginara que um vestido pudesse fazer tanta diferença. Tinha ali, diante de seus olhos, a mulher com que sonhara se casar. A Isabella que sempre imaginara.

Ele ofereceu o braço num gesto galante.

— Não consigo imaginar nada que eu queira fazer mais do que me casar com você.

Ele assentiu para o sacerdote, que esperava na entrada da igreja.

— Aqui estava a noiva.

O sacerdote pigarreou e começou a ler. Cullen estava em pé diante da esposa, segurando suas mãos frias. Ele esperou impaciente que o sacerdote chegasse à parte crucial da cerimônia. Não tinha certeza de que Isabella não fugiria antes de ouvir as palavras que os uniriam para sempre como marido e mulher.

Finalmente o sacerdote fez a pergunta que ele esperava ouvir.

— Sim. — Ele falou a palavra em voz alta e clara, surpreso ao descobrir que era franco. Queria proclamar seu casamento ao mundo todo. Isabella era agora sua esposa e estava feliz por isso.

— Sim. — A voz dela era suave e clara, mas seus olhos estavam perturbados.

O conde abaixou a cabeça para o beijo simbólico que selaria a união.

Gostaria de estar em algum outro lugar onde pudesse beijá-la realmente, não apenas roçar os lábios nos dela de maneira tão casta.

Aparentemente, ela não reagiu ao beijo, mas havia em seu rosto um rubor traiçoeiro quando ele levantou a cabeça. Talvez sua esposa não fosse tão imune a ele quanto queria parecer.

Ela era sua esposa, e havia prometido seduzi-la. Esperava ansioso por essa noite, sua noite de núpcias. Tentaria seu paladar com doces guloseimas e seu corpo com doces carícias até ela derreter em seus braços. Se palavras doces e beijos delicados pudessem conquistá-la, na manhã seguinte ela seria sua esposa de fato.

.

Isabella estava em pé diante dos aposentos do rei, e tinha as pernas afastadas e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. O vestido verde usado no casamento fora guardado no guarda-roupa de Rosalie com os outros, como se nunca houvesse participado de tão importante ocasião. Usava novamente calça e botas como se nunca os houvesse tirado.

Não havia sido assim que imaginara sua noite de núpcias quando era uma menina, quando sonhava com o vizinho Jacob, com seus cachos castanhos e suas mãos firmes no arco. Naquele tempo sonhara com os beijos e as carícias do marido e ansiara pelo dia em que seria feita mulher.

Cullen não havia ficado satisfeito quando ela recusara o jantar que ele providenciara em seus aposentos. Ela mesma havia sentido por ter que abandonar as frutas adocicadas e as geléias saborosas que ele comprara, mas atendera ao chamado do dever. Era uma mosqueteira, e o rei devia ser protegido até mesmo em sua noite de núpcias.

A vigilância era uma boa razão para escapar dos aposentos que dividia com Cullen. Ele era grande, imponente, e a perturbava. Não teria suportado passar a noite de núpcias num silêncio desconfortável, saboreando um esplêndido banquete comemorativo, mas com o espírito pesado e pisando em ovos na presença de um homem poderoso e forte que agora era seu marido aos olhos da lei, mas nunca o seria aos olhos de Deus.

Preferia mil vezes guardar o rei a submeter-se à tentação que havia jurado evitar.

Alice estava sentada no chão segurando um cantil.

— Não sei por que temos de guardar o rei — ela resmungou, virando o cantil e vendo a última gota cair no chão empoeirado. — E de que devemos protegê-lo, afinal? Amantes desprezadas com olhos cheios de veneno? É certo que ele as tem aos montes. Há rumores de que ele dormiu com todas as criadas do palácio, sem mencionar boa parte das damas de companhia da rainha também.

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

— Seus inimigos, quem quer que sejam.

— Por que ele teria inimigos? Todos o amam. O sol nasce e se põe em sua gloriosa majestade. — Alice cuspiu no chão. — E isso é que penso dos reis.

A porta diante dela se abriu e Isabella olhou séria para a amiga.

— Fique quieta, idiota, ou vai ter a cabeça separada do corpo. Alguém se aproxima.

Um pajem do rei surgiu na fresta da porta.

— O rei deseja ver um de vocês. - Alice ficou onde estava.

— Diga ao rei que ele pode ir... - Isabella chutou o pé dela.

— Diga ao rei que estou indo imediatamente — ela respondeu apressada, tentando encobrir da melhor maneira possível a insolência da companheira. — Pensando melhor, vou com você e direi eu mesmo.

Ela suspirou aliviada ao fechar a porta. Alice tinha um profundo desrespeito por autoridades em geral e nenhum sentimento de auto-preservação. Às vezes era perigoso ser sua amiga.

O rei estava sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto diante de uma escrivaninha de costas para ela, escrevendo furiosamente sobre o papel diante dele.

Isabella inclinou-se para as costas do soberano, apoiando-se sobre o joelho.

— Emmett Swan aos seus serviços, majestade. Ele o ignorou.

Ela esperou de joelhos por alguns minutos enquanto o rei escrevia, esperando não perder o equilíbrio e cair com um estrondo, mas evitando levantar-se sem sua permissão. Finalmente ele depôs a pena sobre a mesa, usou areia para secar a tinta e sacudiu a folha.

Com dedos ligeiramente trêmulos, ele dobrou o papel ao meio, usou uma gota de parafina da vela vermelha sobre a mesa para selar a mensagem, e pressionou sobre a cera o selo de seu anel real.

O rei se virou e entregou a carta para Isabella sem dizer nada.

Ela a pegou ainda ajoelhada, e esperou por outras instruções.

O rei passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ele parecia mais velho do que Isabella imaginara. Não era mais um jovem. Pálido, ele tinha a testa marcada por uma ruga profunda.

— Os deveres de um rei nem sempre são agradáveis — ele disse, dirigindo-se a Isabella com ar distraído. — Mas são deveres de qualquer maneira. Não se pode evitar o que deve ser feito simplesmente porque o dever causa revolta à alma.

O soberano ficou em silêncio novamente. Isabella sentiu que devia dar uma resposta.

— Não, majestade.

O rei balançou a cabeça.

— Não gosto do que tenho de fazer, mas farei assim mesmo. Mosqueteiro, você deve prender um traidor e levar o criminoso para a Bastilha. A lettre-de-cachet que lhe dei é para o governador da Bastilha. Entregue a ele carta e o prisioneiro. Entregue a ele e a mais ninguém. Leve seu companheiro de guarda para garantir sua segurança nas ruas. O que quer que faça, deve guardar bem o prisioneiro; mate o traidor se for preciso, mas não lhe permita uma fuga. Cuide para que mais ninguém saiba disso.

Fora encarregada de uma importante e secreta missão para o rei. Tinha o coração transbordando de entusiasmo. Era a chance perfeita para honrar o nome de seu irmão.

Destruiria seus inimigos. Não desapontaria o rei nem trairia a confiança nela depositada.

— Sim, majestade.

O rei se virou para o pajem.

— Acompanhe o mosqueteiro e mostre a ele onde vive o traidor. — Ele a olhou com frieza. — Não faça barulho. O conde de Guiche já fugiu. Não vou permitir que outro pássaro escape da armadilha que preparei. Se o prisioneiro escapar, você pagará com a vida.

Era uma alegria servir ao rei com a própria vida.

— Sim, majestade.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele a dispensou com um gesto.

Isabella despertou a relutante Alice com a ponta da bota e as duas seguiram o pajem pelo labirinto de corredores. O coração de Isabella batia acelerado. Estava prestes a prender um perigoso traidor da coroa e deveria guardá-lo com a própria vida. Talvez ele resistisse, e então teria de subjugá-lo pela força. Não sentia medo. Com Deus e o rei da França a seu lado, certamente o dominaria.

O pajem parou diante de uma porta entalhada.

— Ela dorme aí dentro. - Isabella parou assustada.

— Ela?

Estava preparada para dar a vida a serviço do rei, lutando contra seus inimigos em uma desesperada batalha de morte. Mas não se preparara para ser uma mulher.

O menino assentiu.

— Quem é ela?

O pajem olhou para os lados a fim de certificar-se de que ninguém os ouvia.

— Madame Henrietta, irmã do rei da Inglaterra.

De repente Isabella julgou entender a razão de sua missão. Não suportaria ser o instrumento para punir uma mulher por sua lealdade àqueles que realmente amava. O que uma mulher não faria pelo irmão amado? Com o coração pesado, Isabella bateu na porta.

Tudo! Até traição.

O pajem segurou a mão dela.

— Silêncio! Tenho aqui uma chave.

Ele abriu a porta, empurrou-a e desapareceu nas sombras. Isabella guardou a carta no interior da jaqueta e as duas entraram, sem saber ao certo o que fazer em seguida.

— Espero que o rei nos pague um bom adicional por fazermos seu trabalho sujo — Alice resmungou. — Não gosto da idéia de prender uma mulher adormecida.

— Nunca pensa em nada além do próprio lucro! — respondeu Isabella num sussurro irritado. — A mulher é uma traidora e devemos cuidar dela.

Com o coração repleto de determinação e nervosismo, ela ergueu os ombros e seguiu em frente.

O primeiro cômodo estava vazio. Isabella olhou em volta, notando a riqueza da mobília, e dirigiu-se a uma porta de conexão do outro lado.

Uma jovem em trajes de dormir estava sentada sobre a cama. Havia um xale sobre seus ombros e ela olhava indiferente para a espada na mão de Isabella.

— Veio para me matar?

Isabella balançou a cabeça. Admirava a coragem da traidora perante a morte.

— Tenho ordens do rei para conduzi-la à Bastilha. - A outra mulher suspirou.

— É a mesma coisa. Por favor, permite que eu me vista antes de ser levada?

Isabella examinou o quarto com um olhar cuidadoso. Não havia possibilidade de saída além da porta pela qual ela acabara de entrar.

— Vou esperar na ante-sala. Pode se vestir. Seja rápida.

— Não vou abusar de sua paciência. Não o farei esperar mais do que o necessário.

Alice vagava pela ante-sala, examinando os objetos que enfeitavam todas as superfícies, estudando-os atentamente antes de devolvê-los aos seus lugares.

— Poderia ganhar uma fortuna entregando toda essa quinquilharias ao velho Malvoisin — ela comentou em voz baixa. — Tudo isso aqui, esperando para ser furtado! É o suficiente para testar a honestidade de um santo.

— Lembre-se de que agora é um mosqueteiro, não um ladrão.

— Uma vez ladrão, sempre ladrão. Esse é meu lema. Felizmente para o seu senso de honra, valorizo muito minha pele para roubar alguma coisa da família real, mesmo que seja só bugiganga.

Isabella ainda nem tivera tempo para ficar impaciente quando a mulher apareceu na ante-sala, ricamente vestida em trajes de veludo e coberta por jóias caríssimas.

— Vai para a Bastilha, não para um torneio real — ela exclamou. — Não tem nada mais adequado para vestir? Vai arruinar suas belas roupas!

A jovem tocou o colar de pérolas em seu pescoço.

— Sou uma princesa da Inglaterra e uma duquesa da França. Meu irmão é o rei da Inglaterra e meu marido é o único irmão do rei da França. Que importância teria se arruinasse um vestido de veludo? Caminharei para a morte de cabeça erguida.

Uma carruagem coberta as esperava na rua. Isabella não podia deixar de admirar a postura ereta e a calma da condessa, que era conduzida para as frias e temidas masmorras da Bastilha. A prisioneira era uma mulher corajosa que não temia a morte.

Qualquer que tenha sido a traição por ela cometida, a condessa colhia seus frutos com honra e valentia.

O governador da Bastilha não gostou de ser tirado da cama àquela hora. Ele apareceu segurando uma vela e ostentando uma touca de dormir que caía sobre um olho, sinal de que ainda estava aturdido pelo sono.

— O que quer aqui? — o homem resmungou do outro lado da grade de ferro.

Isabella adiantou-se.

— Tenho ordens do rei para entregar-lhe um prisioneiro. - O governador resmungou contrariado.

— Não precisava mandar a sentinela me acordar para isso, tolo! Entregue-o aos guardas e pronto!

— Creio que não me entendeu. Tenho ordens recebidas diretamente do rei para entregar o prisioneiro ao governador e a ninguém mais. Aqui está a carta com as explicações.

Ela levou a mão ao bolso, mas não encontrou o documento. Teria deixado cair a folha em algum lugar? O rei ficaria furioso!

Alice deu um passo à frente, inclinou-se e entregou a carta ao governador por entre as grades.

— Escrita pelo próprio rei.

Isabella olhou para a companheira com evidente desprazer. Alice quase a matara de susto! Com seus dedos leves, ela havia extraído a carta do interior de sua jaqueta.

— Estava praticando — Alice murmurou no ouvido da companheira carrancuda. — Não quero perder o jeito.

Pelo menos a carta não se perdera, Isabella pensou conformada.

O governador a abriu e leu à luz pálida da vela.

— Onde está o prisioneiro? — perguntou em seguida. Isabella empurrou a condessa na direção do portão da Bastilha.

Henrietta se mantinha firme diante das muralhas, mas parecia já poder sentir no rosto o ar frio e úmido da masmorra.

— Aqui estou — ela disse com tom seguro, orgulhosa demais para demonstrar temor.

O governador empalideceu ao vê-la. Usando um molho de chaves que levava preso à cintura, ele abriu o portão e se inclinou nervoso ao permitir sua entrada. Em seguida, o homem olhou apavorado para os dois mosqueteiros.

— Prenderam a senhora duquesa D'Orleans por ordem do rei? Estão certos de que não há nenhum engano nisso?

Isabella viu a prisioneira ser tragada pelas sombras da fortaleza.

Os portões de ferro se fecharam com um estrondo sinistro.

Era difícil sufocar o sentimento de apreensão causado pela cena. Estava ali para servir ao rei, não para questionar suas ordens, e as ordens do soberano haviam sido claras. A mulher era uma traidora que merecia tal destino.

— Sim, estamos certos. O rei não comete enganos.

Henrietta sentou-se no banco frio da cela da prisão. O espesso veludo do vestido a protegia do ar frio da noite, mas, ainda assim, ela tremia. O rei Luís não a perdoaria por ter ajudado o conde de Guiche a escapar. Lera a fúria nos olhos dele quando os guardas retornaram de mãos vazias, e naquele momento adivinhara qual seria seu destino. Soubera que a punição não tardaria em chegar.

Mas não havia antecipado um movimento tão rápido ou cruel. Poucos retornavam da Bastilha, e aqueles que conseguiam voltar tinham corpo e espírito alquebrados. A prisão na Bastilha era uma sentença de morte. O rei a condenara a uma lenta, longa e dolorosa morte.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima teimosa. Pela primeira vez desde que o enfrentara, percebia claramente quanto havia subestimado o oponente. Privado de sua presa, agora que o conde fugira e estava a salvo longe de seus longos braços vingativos, o rei despejava sobre ela toda sua fúria.

Mas não sentiria pena de si mesma. Sempre soubera que ajudar o amante seria arriscar a própria vida, e assumira o risco com alegria. Amava-o mais do que amava a própria vida, mais do que amava a esperança remota de uma salvação. Não desejaria continuar vivendo se Guiche houvesse se prejudicado por sua causa.

Era tarde demais para pedir ajuda ao irmão. Ele tinha muitos problemas em seu reino, e não podia pedir a ele que sacrificasse sua paz e declarasse guerra contra a França para salvá-la.

Além do mais, não tinha certeza de que ele atenderia ao pedido. Seu amor fraternal não era maior do que o amor pelo país que governava, nem ia além de seu gosto pela frivolidade e pelo ócio. Amava o irmão profundamente, mais até do que ele merecia. Por isso, preferia morrer em paz a pôr à prova o amor de Charles e descobri-lo insuficiente.

Ela tocou um dos colares que levava no pescoço. Talvez ainda pudesse escapar, se o carcereiro fosse ganancioso. Levara as jóias não para salvar seu orgulho, porque uma prisioneira do rei não pode se ater a luxos dessa natureza, mas para comprar a ajuda necessária para escapar da prisão.

Qualquer anel daqueles que levava nos dedos, ou um único colar dentre tantos que mantinha ocultos sob o vestido poderiam comprar sua liberdade. Não contava com homem algum para vir tirá-la do buraco que cavara com as próprias mãos. Não era exatamente carente de recursos próprios; dispunha de meios para tentar salvar a própria pele. Exploraria todos e cada um deles antes de desistir e entregar a alma ao desespero.

**Nota da Autora:**

Oi! Mais um capítulo postado revelando o quanto esse Edward também é cuidadoso e carinhoso com a Bella, e ela uma teimosinha viu!

Pobre Henrietta, presa por não ceder aos galanteios do rei!

Muito obrigado a todos que estão favoritando a fic! Mas cadê meu reviews, hum?

Até breve,

~Gabi


	9. Chapter 8

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse: **_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

Isabella jogou a espada no chão e olhou furiosa para o oponente.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Cullen também baixou a espada, mostrando-se aliviado com o cessar das hostilidades.

— Ensinando você a lutar, como prometi.

— E agora me transformei em frágil porcelana? Tem medo de quebrar-me com o repentino deslocamento do ar. Ser sua esposa me faz menos soldado? Não está nem tentando passar por minha defesa!

Ele passou a mão pela testa.

— Sabe que não posso lutar contra você. - Que bobagem era essa agora?

— E como vou aprender, se não me ensinar?

— Não posso lutar contra uma mulher, especialmente contra aquela a quem jurei fidelidade. Lutar contra minha esposa contraria tudo aquilo em que sempre acreditei.

— Suponho que considere as mulheres criaturas frágeis e úteis apenas para adornar a casa. Devem ser cobertas de jóias, veludos e sedas, e serem mantidas em torres elevadas bem longe do mundo. Não é isso?

— Não posso lutar contra uma mulher.

Isabella pegou a espada. Arrancaria Cullen desse pensamento tolo e o obrigaria a prosseguir com seu treinamento. Ele não percebia que sua vida poderia depender disso? Determinada, ela apoiou a ponta da lâmina na jaqueta do marido, na altura do peito.

— E se uma mulher insistir em lutar contra você? O que fará?

— Não creio que seja provável. Mulheres não devem lutar.

— Depende da mulher. — Ela aproximou a ponta da espada no umbigo de Cullen. — Vai se defender, ou vai ficar aí parado esperando que eu o transforme em fatias de conde?

— Duvido que se atreva a ir tão longe, minha querida. - Ela olhou em volta. Felizmente, não havia ninguém por perto para ouvi-lo chamá-la de querida.

— Talvez não — disse, movendo a espada para aproximá-la de sua face. — Mas posso prejudicar sua beleza.

Ele continuou onde estava, de punhos cerrados e os olhos expressando uma ira surda. Um filete de sangue escorria da face arranhada.

— Não creio que esteja agindo com sensatez, querida.

— Por que não? Não vai lutar comigo. O que tenho a temer? — Ela arranhou sua outra face. — Agora terá cicatrizes idênticas, uma de cada lado do rosto. Cada vez que olhar para o espelho, elas o farão lembrar o que uma mulher é capaz de fazer, e por que deve combatê-la sem reservas.

— Isabella, meu bem, está brincando com fogo.

— Fogo? — ela riu. — Bah! Não há nenhum fogo em você. É tão cheio de sobriedade melancólica e fleuma quanto o mais triste monge da abadia. — Ela desceu a ponta da espada até tocar a região logo abaixo de seu umbigo. Se isso não o fizesse reagir, nada mais faria. — Fico me perguntando se tem a masculinidade de um monge jurado ao celibato.

Com um rugido de fúria provocado pelo último insulto, Cullen agarrou a espada e a utilizou para afastar a lâmina de Isabella de suas partes baixas.

— Estou avisando, não vou tolerar muito mais disso.

Isabella riu satisfeita ao sentir a força do golpe que afastava sua espada. Sucesso! Enfurecera-o a ponto de convencê-lo a lutar.

— Detenha-me, se puder!

Ela investiu na direção de sua calça, mas Cullen esquivou-se com agilidade e rapidez. Eles percorreram todo o pátio naquela dança beligerante e graciosa, de um lado ao outro, para frente e para trás, brandindo as lâminas que brilhavam ao sol e se chocavam com um barulho assustador.

Cullen ainda se continha. Não se dedicava inteiramente à luta. Não fazia movimentos positivos contra ela. Apenas se defendia. E isso a incomodava.

Insatisfeita, Isabella o atacou deixando a guarda aberta, mas ele não tirou proveito dessa vantagem.

Maldição! Tinha de fazê-lo esquecer que estava enfrentando uma mulher! Ele não compreendia que o senso de honra e lealdade o colocava em perigo?

Redobrando os esforços, ela o atacou disposta a provar que podia causar grande dano, caso não fosse contida.

Ele não a atacaria. Usaria tudo que sabia sobre suas fraquezas para provar que não estava brincando. Com uma seqüência de movimentos que a deixava vulnerável ao contra-ataque, Isabella investiu contra o marido com vigor renovado. Jamais ousaria um golpe tão perigoso contra outro oponente, mas o tolo senso de honra do conde era a segurança de que não corria nenhum risco.

Ele não a atacaria, nem mesmo para defender-se. Com um último e frenético golpe, ela ultrapassou a defesa de Cullen e o acertou na barriga.

Ele a encarou com um misto de surpresa e decepção.

— Você me cortou — disse com tom incrédulo.

Não tivera a intenção de feri-lo gravemente, apenas de provar que era capaz disso. A culpa a colocou na defensiva.

— O que esperava? Estava lutando sem se defender!

Ele cobriu o estômago com as mãos, e quando as removeu, havia sangue em seus dedos. Cullen olhou para a substância vermelha com perplexidade.

— Nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse fazer isso comigo.

Isabella olhou para o sangue horrorizada. Pretendera apenas provocá-lo e fazê-lo esquecer que era uma mulher, persuadi-lo a lutar de soldado para soldado. Quisera ferir apenas seu orgulho. Mas o ferira seriamente. Apavorada, ela jogou a espada no chão e caiu de joelhos diante do marido, tentando examinar a gravidade do corte.

O sangue manchava sua túnica. Ela sentiu uma forte onda de náusea.

— Deite-se — ordenou com voz trêmula. — Está ferido. Precisa de cuidados.

Com obediência incomum, ele se deitou no chão de terra. Seu rosto era uma máscara de palidez e angústia.

— Não sei se confio em você a ponto de deixá-la cuidar da ferida que causou intencionalmente. É uma mulher cruel e fria. Ainda será minha ruína.

Com dedos trêmulos, Isabella abriu sua jaqueta de couro e desabotoou a camisa branca que o marido vestia sob ela. Depois cortou o cordão da calça de couro com a ponta de sua adaga e expôs o ferimento que havia causado. A camisa estava mesmo manchada de sangue, por isso ela a rasgou para usar o tecido como bandagem.

Era um corte longo, mas superficial, e o sangramento já havia quase cessado. Era reconfortante constatar que não causara nenhum dano irreversível ao marido.

— Podia ter sido pior — ela comentou enquanto cobria o corte com os pedaços de pano. — Mas não vai morrer por causa disso.

Ele parecia ofendido com a falta de compaixão.

— Mas poderia ter morrido.

— Nenhum homem digno da calça que veste morreria por conta de um patético arranhão. Duvido até que fique alguma marca.

— Sacre bleu! É essa a compaixão que recebo? Se me houvesse atingido dois ou três centímetros mais para baixo, eu nem seria mais homem!

Ela gargalhou, apressando-se em sufocar o riso na manga da jaqueta. Agora entendia a repentina e intensa palidez. Nenhum homem é capaz de encarar sem medo o risco de perder a virilidade. Ela se abaixou e deu dois tapinhas debochados em seu membro.

— Não se preocupe, monsieur. Pelo que posso constatar, sua masculinidade continua intacta.

— Homens não atingem outros homens abaixo do umbigo. O golpe pode ser retribuído em alguma luta futura, e ninguém quer correr esse risco.

— Caso ainda não tenha notado, não sou um homem. Ele olhou com veemência para o peito a poucos centímetros de seu nariz.

— Como eu poderia esquecer?

Isabella afastou-se, colocando entre eles uma distância segura.

— Além do mais — prosseguiu, - não queria realmente feri-lo. Minha intenção era só colocá-lo em movimento.

— Nesse caso, beije-me para fazer parar a dor, e tudo estará bem.

Que tipo de pedido patético era esse?

— Soldados não beijam os ferimentos que causaram em outros soldados!

— Mas esposas beijam seus maridos para melhorar a disposição do pobre homem ferido em batalha.

Ela olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém no pátio. Aproveitando o raro instante de privacidade, Isabella inclinou-se e, fingindo examinar as bandagens, beijou rapidamente o ventre do conde. Depois, antes de sucumbir à tentação de beijá-lo mais uma vez, amarrou sua calça da melhor maneira possível e deu a prestação de socorro por encerrada.

— Pronto. Satisfeito?

Ele cruzou as mãos sob a cabeça e a fitou com um certo ar de triunfo.

— Ficou preocupada quando percebeu que havia me ferido de verdade. E beijou-me para me fazer sentir melhor. Sabia que ainda havia uma mulher de verdade sob essas roupas de homem.

Sua idéia sobre a verdadeira feminilidade era tão limitada e obscura, que Isabella sentiu vontade de sacudi-lo. Não podia ser mulher e soldado ao mesmo tempo?

— Temi ter incapacitado meu mentor, só isso. Quem mais poderia me treinar com a espada? Agora chega. Levante-se daí, preguiçoso imprestável. Já terminei o curativo. Foi só um arranhão, e temos trabalho esperando por nós.

Ele não se moveu.

— Antes me beije mais uma vez.

Ele a estava provocando, debochando dela, e Isabella não sabia como reagir.

— Por que eu o beijaria?

— Porque me machucou.

— Já dei um beijo. Agora chega.

— Porque é minha esposa, então?

— Apenas aos olhos da lei. Não se esqueça disso.

— Então, por que tem os mais belos olhos que já vi, e adoro olhar para eles até me sentir tragado por esses poços límpidos e profundos?

— Poético... Para sua infelicidade, detesto poesia. Devia guardar suas palavras doces para as mulheres da taverna. Elas saberão tirar melhor proveito de seus poemas.

Apesar da resposta de aparente indiferença, as palavras a perturbavam. Jacob nunca mencionara seus olhos. Elogiava a precisão de sua visão e a força com que segurava o arco, mas era bem provável que nem soubesse de que cor eram seus olhos. E ela também estivera preocupada demais em observá-lo sobre a montaria para lhe perceber a cor dos olhos.

Cullen segurou a mão dela.

— Você tem belos olhos. São como os de seu irmão, mas de um tom mais profundo.

Isabella o encarava desconfiada, mas havia sinceridade na voz dele. Os olhos dele também eram lindos. Verdes como uma floresta exuberante. Verdes como os pântanos que brilhavam ao sol de Camargue.

— Você tem olhos verdes como os de um gato.

— Então formamos um belo par. Eu tenho olhos de gato, e você tem garras de felina.

— Uma felina enfurecida pode ser uma assassina cruel — ela lembrou; levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo. — Lembre-se disso no futuro, antes de pedir um beijo.

Ele aceitou a mão estendida e se levantou de um salto, sem demonstrar o menor sinal de desconforto por conta do corte.

— Já me deu prova de sua ferocidade duas vezes. Não ousarei esquecer novamente, ou serei um homem morto.

Isabella levantou a espada.

— Então, vai esquecer que sou uma mulher e vai lutar comigo adequadamente?

— Jamais poderei esquecer que você é mulher, mas lutarei como se fosse homem. Francamente, prefiro não correr mais riscos.

Ela o atacou antes de Cullen terminar de falar. Dessa vez o conde defendeu-se vigorosamente, testando as defesas de Isabella sempre que ela assim o permitia.

Em poucos minutos ele a desarmou com um movimento rápido de braço que a sacudiu da cabeça aos pés. Apesar do desconforto, ela sorriu triunfante quando se abaixou para recuperar a espada. Vencera essa batalha. Agora Cullen a veria como um perigo, uma ameaça, e a trataria como todos os outros soldados.

Após meia hora de treino, ela baixou a espada e dobrou-se ao meio para recuperar o fôlego.

— Assim é melhor — disse em seguida, quando voltou a falar. — Não gosto de ser tratada como criança.

Um movimento chamou sua atenção em um canto do pátio e ela se virou para olhar. Uma figura coberta por um manto longo e negro e com a cabeça oculta por um chapéu acenava para ela com certo desespero. Sua atitude era furtiva. Isabella suspirou. Estava apreciando muito a lição, mas como mosqueteira, havia jurado ajudar todos aqueles que necessitassem de sua ajuda.

— Desculpe-me por um momento. Parece que algo reclama minha atenção.

Cullen seguiu a direção de seu olhar e viu a figura nas sombras.

— Algo... ou alguém? Ele?

— Parece que sim.

— Que assuntos pode ter para tratar com outros homens, esposa?

Ela ignorou a última palavra sussurrada.

— Volto logo. — Isabella partiu na direção do misterioso visitante.

Cullen a seguiu sério.

— Quer falar comigo?

O homem empalideceu ao ser abordado tão diretamente. Ele puxou o chapéu sobre o rosto e fechou o manto em torno do corpo.

— Quero falar apenas com você, não com seu companheiro.

Ela olhou para Cullen, mas o conde balançou a cabeça.

— Onde você for, eu também irei. Até as mais furiosas felinas precisam de alguém que proteja sua retaguarda.

Isabella olhou novamente para o desconhecido.

— Atesto que esse homem é confiável e muito discreto. Se tem algo para me dizer, seja o que for, pode dizer a ele também. Fale.

O homem olhou de soslaio para o conde, como se tentasse tomar uma decisão. Após um momento de reflexão, ele encolheu os ombros.

— Se insiste, suponho que não tenho escolha. - Cullen parecia ainda mais infeliz que o estranho com a situação.

— Eu insisto.

O homem passou a ignorá-lo, dirigindo-se exclusivamente a Isabella.

— Estava na guarda ontem à noite? — sua voz era baixa, mais uma indicação de que ele não queria ser ouvido.

Isabella não podia ver seu rosto. Não gostava de conversar com um estranho envolto em manto escuro em plena luz do dia, como se tivesse algo a esconder.

— Estava.

Ele apontou para a rua.

— Então, venha comigo, por favor. - Isabella não saiu do lugar.

— Para onde? E por quê?

— Vamos, eu tenho pressa. Não me importo com nosso destino, desde que encontremos algum lugar onde possamos falar com privacidade.

Não havia quase ninguém ali, e os poucos presentes estavam muito afastados deles, compenetrados em seus assuntos.

— Por que não aqui?

Ele olhou em volta com desespero.

— Há muitas pessoas aqui, gente que pode nos ver juntos. Por favor, venha comigo. Qualquer lugar privado serve. Juro que não desejo fazer-lhe mal algum. Pode me revistar, se quiser. Estou desarmado. Além do mais, tem seu cão de guarda particular para protegê-lo.

Ele não parecia capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca, mas, ainda assim, Isabella o seguiu com grande relutância. Era bom saber que Cullen guardava suas costas. Não tinha o hábito de buscar o sigilo das sombras para cuidar de seus assuntos, mas o desconhecido se mostrava tão desesperado, tão aflito por sua ajuda, que não tinha coragem de se negar a atendê-lo.

Uma vez na rua, fora da área do regimento, o homem olhou para um lado e para o outro como se não soubesse para onde ir.

— Conhece algum lugar próximo daqui onde possamos conversar? Estou acomodado em um local distante daqui, e não quero ser visto andando pelas ruas com você.

Isabella considerou todas as possibilidades. As acomodações que dividia com Cullen eram sua única opção, embora não gostasse da idéia de levar até lá alguém que nem conhecia. Entre aquelas paredes, ela vivia como mulher, não como soldado. Não queria que um estranho misterioso descobrisse seu segredo.

Não havia outro lugar. Ela começou a andar com passos rápidos, decididos. Cullen a seguia de perto, e o homem misterioso praticamente corria para conseguir acompanhá-los.

Assim que entraram no modesto apartamento, o homem se deixou cair numa cadeira e massageou os tornozelos como se sentisse dor.

— Vocês andam mais depressa do que um cavalo pode cavalgar — queixou-se. — Meus pés estão cobertos por bolhas.

Ela se absteve de dizer que seus pés estariam em melhor estado, se seus sapatos não tivessem salto tão alto.

— Muito bem, pode falar agora — ela suspirou cansada, jogando-se no sofá.

Cullen acomodou-se ao lado da esposa. O desconhecido respirou fundo.

— Prendeu uma mulher ontem à noite?

O rei a aconselhara a guardar segredo, mas também não podia mentir.

— Não posso lhe dar informações sobre esse assunto.

— Então a prendeu. Oh, pobre Henrietta!

— Quem é essa Henrietta a quem ele se refere?

O homem removeu o chapéu e deixou cair o manto.

— Ela é minha esposa.

Isabella não conteve uma exclamação de espanto ao ver seu rosto, tão parecido com o do rei Luís XIV da França.

— Monsieur Le Duc, Philippe de Orleans?

Como pudera estar na presença da realeza sem se dar conta disso?

— Sim, eu sou o duque.

Ela se inclinou e, apoiando-se sobre um joelho, baixou a cabeça. Ofender a realeza deixando de honrá-la devidamente era a maneira mais rápida de ter a cabeça separada do corpo.

— Perdoe-me se fui rude, monsieur Le duc. Não sabia quem era...

A seu lado, Cullen removeu o chapéu sem nenhum sinal do antagonismo anterior.

— Ao seu dispor, monsieur Le Duc.

Philippe de Orleans fez um sinal para que eles se levantassem.

— Não queria ser reconhecido. Terei mais sorte do que mereço se ninguém mais me reconhecer. Agora, vai me contar o que aconteceu com minha esposa?

O duque não parecia feliz com as notícias da detenção da esposa, apesar de rumores darem conta de que os dois não suportavam olhar um para o outro.

— Eu a detive e levei pessoalmente ao governador da Bastilha ontem à noite.

Philippe de Orleans a encarou com ar altivo.

— Com que autoridade? — indagou com tom frio.

O nobre parecia nesse momento quase tão formidável quanto seu irmão, o rei. Isabella estremeceu. Quando a realeza vivia um confronto familiar, o maior sofrimento recaía sempre sobre os ombros dos indivíduos comuns.

— Recebi ordens diretas do rei. Ele escreveu de próprio punho a carta que entreguei ao governador.

— Qual foi a acusação?

— Traição.

— Meu irmão, o rei da França, é um bastardo mulherengo e hipócrita. Que Deus faça sua alma apodrecer no inferno!

O choque de Isabella devia estar estampado em seu rosto. Um homem dizer tais coisas sobre o próprio irmão era algo imperdoável. No caso do duque, tais palavras seriam consideradas traição.

O duque encolheu os ombros.

— Esqueci que você é um simples soldado. Seria necessário viver na corte para entender as intrigas que se desenrolam em todos os corredores e cantos do palácio real. Basta dizer que meu irmão, o rei, apesar de toda a santimônia piedosa que demonstra em público, tem uma forte obsessão por minha esposa. Ele é obcecado pela duquesa há anos, mas, para sua infelicidade, só consegue provocar repulsa em minha esposa.

Isabella e Cullen ouviam em silêncio. O duque prosseguiu:

— Não gosto muito de mulheres de maneira geral, mas tenho grande afeto por Henrietta. Ela é minha melhor amiga e tem um bom-gosto invejável. Seus vestidos são sempre os mais lindos. Eu os tomo emprestados sempre que me canso dos meus. Só lamento não poder usar também seus sapatos, porque os pés dela são delicados demais em comparação aos meus.

Isabella olhava para o homem diante dela sem saber o que dizer. Ele realmente vestia roupas femininas, como ela se escondia atrás das roupas de um homem? Nunca havia imaginado nada parecido. Por que um homem desejaria ser uma mulher, quando o menor dos homens podia desfrutar de mais liberdade do que jamais teria a mais nobre e importante das mulheres?

Cullen se mexia com evidente nervosismo a seu lado. O que o estaria incomodando?

— Não parece estar chocada. Não como a maioria das pessoas que me ouve declarar essa... preferência. — Philippe de Orleans bateu sobre seu joelho num gesto de afeto e intimidade. — É um bom começo.

Ela encolheu os ombros. O duque a confundia, mas não chegava nem perto de chocá-la. Mal sabia ele que ela também guardava seu segredo do mundo.

— Cada um sabe de si, e que o diabo carregue os fofoqueiros.

Philippe levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Simpatizo com esse seu lema, mas Henrietta é minha esposa e devo protegê-la. O rei nega ter conhecimento de seu paradeiro. Ele sugere que a duquesa deve ter fugido com o amante, o conde de Guiche, mas não consigo acreditar nisso. Não seria típico de seu padrão de conduta. — Ele torceu o nariz. — Confesso que fiquei bastante aborrecido quando ela seduziu o conde, porque eu tinha um interesse especial nele, mas o tolo preferiu minha esposa a mim.

Isabella sorriu. Philippe de Orleans tinha todo o charme contagiante de um menino que nunca havia crescido, e jamais cresceria.

— Lamentável para monsieur Le duc.

Ele bateu novamente em seu joelho, deixando a mão repousar em sua perna por mais tempo do que o necessário.

— Sabia que entenderia, meu adorável rapaz. Logo percebi que possuía uma alma generosa.

Cullen assumiu um ar carrancudo e olhou com veemência para a mão do duque. Philippe encarou o conde.

— Ah, vejo que seu cão de guarda está aborrecido comigo — ele comentou ao remover a mão. — É melhor me comportar. Como estava dizendo, nutro grande afeto por Henrietta e detesto meu irmão com a mesma intensidade. Devo salvar minha querida esposa, mas nada posso fazer sozinho. Preciso de sua ajuda.

Isabella hesitou. Ele teria idéia do que estava pedindo?

— Jurei lealdade a seu irmão, o rei.

Philippe de Orleans não parecia impressionado com sua hesitação.

— Prefere deixar uma mulher inocente sofrer sem fazer nada para salvá-la? Que voto humano merece o sacrifício de sua honra?

E o que poderia fazer um único mosqueteiro, afinal?

— Ela foi levada para a prisão. O que quer que eu faça? Espera que eu invada a Bastilha de mãos vazias e a tire de lá?

— Não, nada tão dramático, meu querido rapaz. - Cullen estava mais carrancudo que nunca.

— A Bastilha é uma fortaleza. Ninguém jamais escapou de lá. O rei não libertaria sua esposa a seu pedido?

— Meu querido irmão pouco se importa com meu desprazer. Ou melhor, ele prefere me ver insatisfeito a me ver feliz. Portanto, apesar de ser um duque, sou impotente. Felizmente, Henrietta tem amigos mais poderosos do que eu. Preciso de você agora. Quero que vá à Inglaterra e fale com essas pessoas sobre o que Henrietta está enfrentando aqui.

Cullen riu com ironia e amargura.

— Não prefere que tentemos invadir a Bastilha? - Isabella esperou pela resposta do duque.

— Vá ter com o irmão dela, o rei Charles, e suplique por sua ajuda para libertá-la. Ele não sabe de sua situação atual. Na verdade, só algumas poucas pessoas podem suspeitar da verdade. Todas as outras acreditarão prontamente nas mentiras do rei sobre Henrietta ter fugido com o amante. Se o rei Charles tem alguma noção de honra e decência, ele salvará a irmã.

Isabella estava dividida entre a compaixão pelo duque e sua esposa e a lealdade devida ao rei. Não sabia o que fazer.

Se o duque estava dizendo a verdade, o rei havia mentido para ela. A duquesa não tinha nenhuma culpa além de ter recusado ao rei o prazer físico que ele nem devia ter solicitado, e ela era cúmplice na punição injusta de uma mulher inocente.

Não podia compreender um rei que mentia. O rei da França era a fonte de onde jorrava toda honra. Se ele fosse corrupto, sua vida, que havia sido dedicada à busca da honra, perdia todo o significado.

E por que o duque mentiria para ela? Que motivo poderia ter, além de proteger a vida da esposa?

Ela se levantou e começou a andar pela saleta, atormentada pela indecisão.

— Não posso lhe dar uma resposta agora. Preciso pensar em tudo que disse.

Philippe de Orleans também se levantou.

— Não demore muito a tomar uma decisão — pediu a caminho da porta. — A Bastilha não é um lugar generoso ou aconchegante para os que estão encarcerados entre suas paredes. Aquelas pedras devoram um homem até não restar nada além de uma casca vazia, sem alma.

Assim que o duque saiu, Isabella revelou toda sua inquietação ao marido. Ele era mais experiente. Talvez pudesse aconselhá-la nesse terrível dilema.

— Acha que o duque diz a verdade? O rei pode ter mentido para mim?

— Não é segredo na corte que o rei acalenta uma afeição antinatural pela cunhada, e que ela não recebe com simpatia esse afeto.

De todas as coisas ditas por Philippe de Orleans, essa era a que Isabella julgava mais difícil de aceitar. Um rei tentando perverter os laços de uma família de maneira tão vil, era algo que ia além de sua capacidade de compreensão e aceitação.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Absoluta. Levei muitas cartas do rei para a duquesa, e sempre fui recebido com hostilidade e revolta.

— Então... monsieur disse a verdade.

— Por outro lado, não confio inteiramente no duque. - Não. Era impossível que os dois cavalheiros estivessem mentindo. Ou a verdade estaria em uma terceira direção?

— Por que não?

— Ele confessou abertamente que usa roupas de mulher! Que tipo de homem exibe sua perversão com tanta... franqueza?

Se o duque era um pervertido por vestir-se como mulher, isso fazia dela uma pervertida, também.

— Um homem que não se envergonha de ser como Deus o fez?

— O diabo, mais provavelmente.

— Não importa quem plantou na alma do duque o gosto por roupas femininas. Esse é o único motivo que tem para não confiar nele?

— Não gosto desse homem. Não viu como ele a tocou? O duque pensa que é um rapaz imberbe, um garoto inexperiente! Ele tem um gosto pervertido por rapazes.

Isabella coçou a cabeça. Os homens eram sempre assim, ilógicos e pouco razoáveis?

— Então, não tem motivos para desconfiar dele, exceto pelas roupas de mulher e por suas preferências... íntimas?

— Não é o suficiente?

— Não. Um homem deve ser julgado por suas palavras e ações, não pelas roupas que veste. Você declara que o duque diz a verdade sobre o interesse do rei por sua esposa, e é verdade que o rei a mandou prender e a mantém na Bastilha. Então, por que não devo confiar no duque? Por que não devo ir à Inglaterra?

— Porque a viagem é longa e difícil, o país não é acolhedor e os invernos por lá são longos e rigorosos. As mulheres são feias, a comida é horrível e o vinho é simplesmente imprestável.

— Sou um soldado. Não espero desfrutar de prazeres mundanos enquanto cumpro meu dever. Além do mais, não me importa se as mulheres são feias, desde que os homens sejam corajosos e agradáveis ao olhar.

— A travessia será dura nessa época do ano.

— Não tenho medo de água. Deus me guardará e manterá em segurança, se for essa Sua vontade.

— Você jurou lealdade ao rei da França, como eu. Não pode esquecer esse juramento.

E era esse o problema. Havia jurado ser leal ao rei. Devia servi-lo com obediência e fidelidade, como prometera, ou quebrava esse juramento em nome da verdade e da compaixão? Onde estava a honra? Qual era seu real dever moral?

— Se eu for, você não irá comigo?

— Somos mosqueteiros a serviço do rei. Não estamos a serviço do irmão dele, o duque de Orleans. Também não cuidamos de libertar da prisão aqueles que o rei condenou por serem traidores da França. Sugiro que permaneça em Paris.

Mas Isabella não concordava inteiramente com os argumentos de Cullen.

— E se eu contrariar sua sugestão?

— É minha esposa. Irei atrás de você e a trarei de volta à Paris pelas orelhas, se for preciso.

.

— O rei ordenou que a prisioneira fosse mantida em isolamento e na escuridão — Alice contou desinteressada, recostada nas almofadas de cetim dos aposentos de Rosalie. — Não há velas, lamparinas... Nenhum tipo de luz. Nem cartas. Nem encomendas e pacotes. Não há mensagens ou visitantes, exceto pelo próprio rei. A alimentação consiste de pão preto puro e água, e ela só é alimentada a cada dois dias. Nem mesmo os guardas podem falar com ela, ou se expõem ao risco de sofrerem a mesma condenação. - Rosalie limpava as unhas com uma esponja macia.

— Está inventando tudo isso. Como pode saber dessas histórias?

— Li a carta que o rei enviou ao governador da Bastilha.

— Quando?

— Na carruagem. Havia luar suficiente para que eu identificasse as letras, apesar de o rei ter uma caligrafia terrível.

Sentada ao lado da janela, com os joelhos abraçados contra o peito, Isabella olhou para a companheira com legítimo espanto.

— A carta estava selada! O rei lacrou a mensagem com seu anel real! Como conseguiu...?

Alice tirou do bolso uma pequenina faca que girou no ar antes de guardar novamente no mesmo local.

— Uma lâmina afiada é capaz de romper qualquer lacre sem deixar marcas.

Isabella pensou no perigo a que havia se exposto sem saber. Não havia limites para a tolice de Alice?

— E se o governador tivesse percebido?

— Ele foi arrancado da cama no meio da noite. Eu sabia que ele ainda estaria bêbado, depois de uma noite de farra com as mulheres da taverna, confuso demais por ter sido acordado, ou sonolento demais para notar qualquer coisa.

— E se ele houvesse notado? O que teria feito?

— Para que se preocupar com isso? Ele não percebeu nada.

Rosalie decidiu interferir.

— Não é esse o ponto. Temos de decidir o que fazer quanto ao pedido do duque. Resgatamos a boa e doce Henrietta, ou ficamos em casa e a deixamos apodrecer na Bastilha?

— Ele vai nos compensar pelo trabalho?

Isabella ignorou a pergunta de Alice. Estavam discutindo honra, fé e obediência, não um punhado de moedas de ouro.

— Dinheiro não é importante.

— Para você, talvez. Para mim é — protestou Alice. Uma vez rato de esgoto, sempre rato de esgoto, Isabella pensou. Alice pensava como um mascate de rua. Seu principal impulso de vida era sempre a ambição.

— Sim, seremos compensadas. Mil moedas de ouro para cobrir os custos da viagem, e a mesma quantia quando retornarmos.

— Então, devemos ir à Inglaterra. E iremos em grande estilo!

Mas Isabella ainda não havia decidido. Queria fazer o que era honrado, mas onde estava a honra? Cullen a aconselhara a ficar, alegando não confiar no duque e temer por sua segurança. Alice sugeria que atendessem ao pedido do irmão do rei e ganhassem um bom dinheiro com isso.

Nenhum dos dois entendia sua confusão. Não sabia o que fazer.

— O rei a acusa de traição. Certamente, não a teria aprisionado sem um bom motivo para isso, certo?

Alice riu.

— Não seja ingênua! Nem todos que são acusados de alguma coisa são realmente culpados. Conheci pelo menos meia dúzia de indivíduos que foram enforcados por crimes que não cometeram. Sim, eles eram culpados de muitas outras coisas, mas não daquelas pelas quais foram enforcados.

Rosalie respirou fundo antes de anunciar sua decisão.

— Eu acredito no duque. Creio que a duquesa seja inocente da acusação de traição e que o rei a aprisionou somente por ter sido rejeitado em seus avanços. Não vejo nada nessa situação se não a malícia dos homens que estão sempre assediando criaturas mais fracas. Voto pelo resgate da prisioneira.

Isabella ainda hesitava.

— E nossos votos de lealdade ao rei? O que faremos com eles?

Alice gargalhou.

— De minha parte, eu negaria um juramento feito ao próprio Deus por mil moedas de ouro. Deixar de cumprir um juramento feito ao rei da França não é nada difícil.

— Para mim, justiça é mais importante que obediência — Rosalie explicou com tom comedido. — Quebraria um voto feito a qualquer homem, inclusive o rei, para não contrariar minha consciência e cometer uma injustiça contra uma mulher a quem posso ajudar.

Isabella sabia que era hora de fazer sua escolha: cumprir o dever, ou seguir sua consciência?

Rosalie estava certa. Não havia alternativa.

Em breve teria as pernas doloridas por passar horas sobre um cavalo, mas, por enquanto, tudo que experimentava era um grande alívio por ter chegado a uma conclusão.

— Para a Inglaterra, então! Esta noite? - Alice ergueu um punho cerrado.

— Por mil moedas de ouro? Conte comigo! - Rosalie olhou com tristeza para as unhas que acabara de polir. Poucas coisas eram piores para uma boa manicure do que uma dura cavalgada sob os rigores do tempo.

— Para a Inglaterra.

Alice olhou para Isabella com uma certa desconfiança.

— E seu marido? Não vai se incomodar com esse seu repentino interesse pelo ar inglês?

— O conde ameaçou arrastar-me de volta à Paris pelas orelhas, se fosse necessário. Esta noite ele estará na sentinela. Temos de partir antes de ele voltar para casa. Farei tudo que puder para apagar nossas pistas, mas, se formos alcançadas, talvez tenhamos de lutar contra ele.

Rosalie riu.

— Mal posso esperar por isso!

Cullen andava de um lado para o outro diante dos aposentos do rei. Tinha um pressentimento incômodo que não conseguia sufocar. Isabella nada mais dissera sobre ir para a Inglaterra desde que ameaçara trazê-la de volta pelas orelhas, mas não confiava em seu silêncio.

Se Emmett se deparasse com uma alma precisando de ajuda, não hesitava em socorrê-la sem questionar se a ajuda era ou não merecida. Isabella era muito parecida com o irmão. Por isso estava apreensivo.

Mal podia esperar pelo novo dia que o libertaria da obrigação de montar guarda! O desconforto crescia com o passar do tempo. Isabella precisava dele. Tinha certeza disso.

Ele cochilava em pé, como fazem todos os soldados, quando um mensageiro aflito e suado chegou ao corredor dos aposentos reais.

A manhã já se anunciava no céu avermelhado. Cullen suspirou aliviado. Chegava ao fim de seu turno.

— Trago uma mensagem urgente para o rei, mosqueteiro! — anunciou o mensageiro ofegante, como se houvesse corrido por muito tempo.

Cullen bateu na porta do quarto. O pajem do rei olhou assustado para o mensageiro e o convidou a entrar com um gesto preocupado. Cullen ameaçou segui-los, como devia fazer um vigia em sua posição, mas o menino colocou-se em seu caminho, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

— O rei o espera — explicou. — Esse homem é confiável. - Cullen não gostava da idéia de deixar o rei tão exposto, mas não tinha escolha. Resignado, ele continuou no corredor enquanto o pajem fechava a porta do quarto.

Ela voltou a ser aberta momentos mais tarde, e então o menino o chamou ao interior.

O rei ordenou que o pajem servisse vinho de uma garrafa sobre a mesa. Ele sorveu todo o conteúdo da taça antes de começar a falar com o rosto tenso, apreensivo.

— Sabe alguma coisa de um certo Emmett Swan? Um mosqueteiro de seu regimento?

Cullen sentiu o coração disparar. Temia pela esposa. O que ela podia ter feito para chamar a atenção do rei dessa maneira?

— Sim, majestade, eu o conheço.

— Parece que esse Emmett foi convencido por meu irmão, o duque de Orleans, a aceitar uma missão. Uma missão que o levará à Inglaterra.

Ele sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Como os espiões do rei podiam ter descoberto tão rapidamente sobre o pedido do duque? O próprio Philippe de Orleans a traíra? Se fosse esse o caso, mesmo sendo irmão do rei, o homem não escaparia de sua vingança.

— Para a Inglaterra?

O rei o encarou furioso.

— Duvida de minha palavra?

Cullen baixou a cabeça num imediato pedido de desculpas. Não poderia ajudar Isabella indispondo-se com o rei.

— Não, majestade.

— Parece que meu irmão, o duque real, tem em mente criar problemas entre o rei da França e o da Inglaterra, seu cunhado. Ele subornou a lealdade de um de meus mosqueteiros com essa finalidade. Estou muito constrangido com toda essa situação.

— Sim, majestade.

— Temia que meu irmão fizesse algo dessa natureza. Sou grato por ainda ter servidores leais, gente que me previne de eventuais traições contra minha majestade. Esse Emmett Swan... Ou é um traidor, ou é tolo o bastante para se deixar envolver por meu irmão. Quero que ele seja encontrado e detido antes de chegar à Inglaterra. Você partirá imediatamente com essa missão.

Cullen assentiu. Com toda sinceridade, faria tudo que pudesse para impedir a esposa de destruir-se nessa missão estúpida.

— Sim, majestade. O que devo fazer com o mosqueteiro quando o encontrar?

— Mate-o, se quiser. Não me interessa. Só não permita que ele chegue à Inglaterra para cumprir a missão delegada por meu irmão, ou vocês todos sofrerão o destino que o rei da França reserva para traidores e tolos.

Quando chegou em seus aposentos, poucos depois do nascer do sol, Cullen foi forçado a admitir que os espiões do rei eram muito eficientes, de fato, pois haviam tomado conhecimento da partida de sua esposa antes mesmo de ele ter se inteirado dela. Isabella realmente deixara o local.

Havia sobre a cama uma mensagem breve:

Minha consciência não me permitiu ficar.

Ela assinou o nome de Emmett.

Não havia dúvida de que seguia para a Inglaterra. Mesmo que o rei de nada soubesse, ele teria sido informado pela nota em sua cama.

Depois de uma noite inteira em pé diante da porta do rei, estava exausto e debilitado. Por isso ele se deitou ainda vestido para dormir por algumas horas antes de partir atrás de sua errante esposa.

.

Quando pararam para descansar, Isabella estava tranqüila e esperançosa. Deixara uma mensagem dúbia para o marido.

Sua consciência não a deixara ficar. Com alguma sorte, ele imaginaria que ela havia partido por não poder mais viver ali como sua esposa, mesmo não tendo assentido com a consumação do casamento. Imaginaria que fora buscar acomodações em algum outro lugar de Paris.

Quando compreendesse que havia sido enganado, ela já estaria a meio caminho da Inglaterra.

Não temia outros perseguidores. Ninguém mais sabia de sua jornada, exceto Philippe de Orleans, e ele guardaria segredo para não pôr em risco a integridade da esposa. Tinha pressa por Henrietta, a pobre mulher injustiçada que perecia na Bastilha sem nenhuma esperança de resgate ou perdão. Mas, mesmo apressada, ela e as companheiras precisavam descansar.

O trio parou diante de uma hospedaria de aparência aconchegante.

Depois da refeição quente e das canecas de cerveja suave que haviam bebido avidamente, as três desabaram na única cama do único quarto vago na hospedaria.

— Será apenas um cochilo breve — Isabella informou às outras. — Vamos partir novamente antes do amanhecer.

Rosalie e Alice adormeceram em segundos, mas Isabella não conseguia dormir. Não era capaz de ignorar a sensação de que alguém as seguia. Temia pegar no sono e ser surpreendida.

Finalmente, vencida pelo cansaço, ela fechou os olhos...

.

Cullen tentou cavalgar mais depressa ao ouvir o som de cascos que se aproximavam, mas era inútil. Cansada, a montaria não respondia ao estímulo, e logo ele foi alcançado pelos dois cavaleiros. Não temia enfrentá-los numa luta feroz, pois sabia que poderia vencê-los sem grande esforço, mas o embate o retardaria, e não podia perder tempo, ou acabaria perdendo a pista de Isabella.

Os dois cavaleiros posicionaram-se a seu lado, um à direita, outro à esquerda. Ele esperou pelo ataque que daria início ao confronto, mas os dois apenas o acompanhavam, Eram homens comuns, em vestes comuns, sem nenhuma identificação que pudesse trair seu propósito ou sua origem.

Por fim, a curiosidade foi mais forte que a cautela.

— O que querem de mim, cavalheiros?

O desconhecido à esquerda tocou o chapéu.

— É o conde Cullen?

Não gostava da idéia de ser identificado por desconhecidos de aparência duvidosa, mas respondeu:

— Sim.

— Procura por Emmett Swan, um traidor a caminho da Inglaterra?

Gostava ainda menos de constatar que eles tinham conhecimento de seus assuntos.

— E se eu disser que sim? - O homem à direita riu.

— Não há motivo para temer-nos. Não queremos nada de você. Estamos aqui para ajudá-lo. Fomos enviados para cuidarmos do rapaz assim que ele for encontrado.

Assassinos de aluguel! Bandidos contratados para pôr fim à vida de sua esposa!

Não dividiria a jornada e a missão com gente dessa espécie.

— Nesse caso, podem voltar para o local de onde saíram. Não preciso de ajuda.

— O rei tem outra opinião — respondeu o homem de voz fria à direita do conde. — Ele se arrependeu por ter enviado um mosqueteiro atrás de um companheiro e decidiu que você não teria coragem para concluir essa missão a contento. Por isso nos enviou, para certificar-se de que suas ordens seriam cumpridas.

— O rei decretou que o rapaz fosse interceptado e impedido de chegar à Inglaterra. Ele não ordenou sua morte.

— Não vai precisar sujar suas belas mãos, meu nobre cavalheiro — provocou o outro, o de voz áspera. — Encontre-o, e deixe o resto conosco.

Podia matar os dois imediatamente, mas não seria uma atitude sensata. Se, por uma infelicidade, eles o atacassem com algum golpe baixo, Isabella ficaria desprotegida, sem saber do perigo que a ameaçava.

Não. Melhor seria desmascará-los diante de Isabella, informá-la dos fatos da realidade. Dois assassinos sem honra não seriam páreo para uma dupla de mosqueteiros em um confronto final. Se um deles escapasse, Isabella poderia ao menos fugir com maior segurança, protegida pelo trunfo de conhecer o rosto do inimigo.

Ele prosseguia em silêncio, poupando o cavalo tanto quanto era possível. Era bem possível que precisasse de sua velocidade antes do final daquele dia.

Cada passo levava os indesejados companheiros de viagem para mais perto de Isabella. Seu único consolo para saber que a punha em situação de grande risco era a determinação de protegê-la a todo custo.

Os assassinos de aluguel seriam forçados a provar do próprio remédio antes que um deles pudesse tocar em um fio de cabelo de sua esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Oi, bem o senso de justiça de Bella, ou melhor de Emmett, a colocou na mira da ira do rei e de assassinos de aluguel. Só esperamos que Edward possa salvá-la!

Olha eu aqui de novo! Gente, não consigo me conter, quanto mais eu leio e reviso os capítulos, mais eu quero postar para vcs tbm lerem e apreciarem a fic comigo!

Até breve,

~Gabi


	10. Chapter 9

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

Isabella estava no meio de um sonho inquietante quando o som de cascos no pátio da hospedaria a despertou. Sobressaltada, ela sentou na cama. Alice resmungou alguma coisa, e Rosalie se virou sem acordar.

O sol já estava alto. Era hora de partirem. A consciência afirmava que estava seguindo o caminho da honra, mas queria afastar-se de Paris e do rei que traíra o mais depressa possível.

Uma voz gutural acompanhou as estrondosas batidas na porta da hospedaria.

— Abra em nome do rei!

Isabella deduziu que o rei descobrira sobre seu propósito e não estava nada satisfeito com a notícia. Se procuravam por ela ou não, não fazia diferença. Não ficaria no quarto esperando para ser pega como um rato em uma ratoeira.

Ela acordou as duas companheiras.

— Acordem! Temos visitantes.

As batidas se repetiram, e as duas se sentaram na cama em estado de alerta, completamente despertas.

Isabella correu até a janela pulando sobre um pé, calçando a bota no outro. Conhecia um dos cavalos que via no pátio. Pertencia a seu marido. Ele a traíra? Contara ao rei sobre sua missão e fora enviado para levá-la de volta? Não queria acreditar que Cullen fosse capaz de tão baixa traição.

— São três — sussurrou. — Um deles deve ser Cullen. Os outros dois eu não conheço.

Rosalie praguejou enquanto vestia a jaqueta.

— Nós três contra três oponentes seria uma conta justa, se um deles não fosse o conde, o melhor espadachim do reino. O que vamos fazer?

Alice olhou pela janela e recuou assustada, o rosto repentinamente pálido.

— Seu marido anda em má companhia. — Isabella estranhou o tom da companheira.

— Como assim?

— Conheço um daqueles homens. No passado, ele era um ladrão e um encrenqueiro violento, mas transformou-se em informante e assassino. Ele mata em nome de cavalheiros covardes dispostos a pagar por seus serviços. Não sei quem o mandou, mas é evidente que quem o contratou não deseja nos ver novamente.

— Eu me ofereço para envolver os três numa boa luta — Rosalie sugeriu. — Enquanto isso, vocês escapam e seguem viagem para a Inglaterra.

Isabella não gostava da idéia de deixar uma amiga correndo perigo, mas a missão não devia ser posta em risco. E se ficasse trancada no quarto até os três visitantes desistirem de bater, Rosalie não correria nenhum risco.

— Mas como sairemos daqui sem sermos vistas?

— O homem que reconheci não é do tipo que luta com justiça ou honestidade. Ele está aqui para nos matar. Além do mais, tenho uma velha conta para acertar com o bastardo. Eu cuido dele. Rato de esgoto contra rato de esgoto. E que vença o mais esperto.

— Mas...

— Essa luta é minha, Rosalie. Não vou permitir que interfira em meus assuntos. Você e Isabella, saiam pela janela. Eu os manterei ocupados enquanto for possível. Temos cavalos descansados, enquanto os deles estão exaustos. Não poderão alcançá-las.

Isabella olhou pela janela e foi tomada pelo pânico. A altura era grande. Poderia quebrar um tornozelo no salto, o que poria em risco a missão. Havia uma calha contornando todo o perímetro do telhado. Se caminhasse por ela até o outro lado da hospedaria, poderia saltar de lá para o telhado do estábulo, e assim suas chances de escapar aumentariam muito.

— Siga-me — ela disse para Rosalie. — Se eu for ferida ou capturada, monte no cavalo mais próximo e siga para a Inglaterra. Cullen cuidará para que nada de mais grave aconteça comigo. — Gostaria de ter mais certeza do que demonstrava com seu discurso otimista.

Rosalie assentiu.

— Cuide-se, Alice. Mantenha a porta trancada e não abra para ninguém, sob nenhum pretexto. Assim, eles não poderão atacá-la. E se tiver de lutar, não fira o conde. Eu já o feri mais vezes do que deveria ter feito.

— Certo. Vou tentar retardá-los, mas, se for necessário lutar, tentarei não ferir seu marido. Além do mais, vou estar mais interessada em ferir um velho conhecido das ruas.

— Então... até breve, Alice. Em Paris.

Rosalie correu para a janela enquanto punha o chapéu.

— Au revoir, madame ladra. Até Paris. — Alice riu.

— Não se preocupem comigo. Enquanto estiver pensando em todas aquelas moedas de ouro esperando por mim, não permitirei que nenhuma má sorte me atinja.

Isabella respirou fundo, reunindo a coragem para o salto. Batidas na porta do quarto, atrás dela, forneceram o ímpeto que lhe faltava, e ela saltou para fora e para a calha pela qual faria a árdua jornada até o estábulo. O metal rangia e estalava sob seu peso, mas não cedia. Lá dentro, mais batidas na porta e alguns impropérios, mas ela não olhava para a janela, temendo perder o equilíbrio e cair.

A calha parecia interminável, mas, finalmente, com um último salto corajoso, ela aterrissou sobre o telhado inclinado do estábulo. Tentou se segurar em uma alça que fixava uma canaleta de escoamento, mas a mão agarrou o ar e, girando os braços freneticamente, Isabella despencou do telhado, aterrissando como um saco de batatas no lodo. Pelo menos era lodo macio. Ela se levantou, aliviada por não estar ferida, limpou as roupas com alguns tapinhas rápidos, e constatou que Rosalie tinha melhor sorte. Ela saltou para o chão com leveza invejável, correu e abriu a porta do estábulo antes que Isabella pudesse recuperar-se da queda.

Não havia tempo para selar montarias. Isabella agarrou o arreio e a sela e os jogou sobre o pescoço de Seafoam antes de montar em pêlo, levando os alforjes na frente do corpo. Pálida e ofegante, Rosalie fez o mesmo.

Com um estrondo de cascos sobre as pedras do pátio, as duas partiram pela estrada para Calais... e para a Inglaterra.

.

Cullen deteve o cavalo diante da hospedaria de beira de estrada. Era a primeira que via em muitos quilômetros. Podia apostar que Isabella havia parado ali para descansar. Ela não era diferente de outras mulheres nesse aspecto: preferia uma cama macia a um pedaço de chão ao relento.

Ele acenou para um cavalariço que limpava a porta do estábulo com movimentos preguiçosos.

— Menino, viu algum estranho por aqui?

— Bem, temos três bons cavalos no estábulo. Um dos soldados me deu uma moeda para que eu os escovasse e alimentasse bem.

— São três soldados, então?

— Sim, e estão vestidos como você.

Um dos bandidos reagiu contrariado ao ouvir a informação.

— Ninguém me disse que seriam três. Pensei que tivéssemos apenas de matar o soldadinho traidor. Esperava estar em casa novamente para o jantar, sabe?

— Está com medo? — provocou o outro, com voz fria.

— Não tenho medo de nada. Só não gosto de ser enganado. Não fui pago para lidar com três homens.

— Então, cale a boca e cuide do garoto, como foi pago para fazer. Deixe os outros para quem é mais competente no assunto. Eu.

Cullen acompanhava a discussão sem muita atenção. Era evidente que sua esposa conseguira reforços entre os companheiros mosqueteiros. Mais uma razão para impedi-la de prosseguir com a missão tresloucada. Ela não podia esperar manter seu segredo em um grupo tão pequeno, e numa jornada tão longa. Se descobrissem que ela era mulher, não queria nem pensar em qual seria seu destino.

Além do mais, agora Isabella era sua esposa, e devia a ele obediência e fidelidade. Não permitiria que ela saísse percorrendo as estradas do país na companhia de outros homens.

Quando a levasse de volta a Paris, renegociaria os termos do acordo e insistiria para que ela fosse realmente sua esposa. Não poderia viver com uma mulher arredia como ela mostrava ser.

Um dos assassinos esmurrava a porta e gritava:

— Abra em nome do rei!

O proprietário os recebeu com ar assustado.

— Agora não vamos mais pegar o idiota de surpresa! — Cullen entrou, empurrando os dois sem grande cerimônia.

— Procuramos por um mosqueteiro chamado Emmett Swan. Você o viu?

O homem assentiu, aliviado por não ser ele o procurado. — Sim, senhor. Três deles pararam aqui hoje de manhã para comer e repousar. Tenho certeza de que ouvi um deles chamando outro de Emmett. Servi uma boa refeição aos três. Gostariam de comer também?

O matador de voz fria adiantou-se.

— Onde está o mosqueteiro?

— Lá em cima. No quarto.

— Leve-me até lá.

O proprietário os conduziu escada acima e apontou para uma porta.

— É aquele quarto, senhor.

O homem empurrou o dono da hospedaria e bateu com o punho cerrado na porta.

— Abra!

— Quem é você? — respondeu uma voz do outro lado. — Por que devo abrir a porta?

Não era a voz de Isabella. Era uma voz masculina. Cullen ficou furioso por pensar na esposa trancada em um quarto de hospedaria com outro homem.

— Não importa quem sou — ele rosnou. — Abra, ou arrombarei a porta!

O homem do outro lado riu.

— Acalme-se, senhor! Estou certo de que não vão se incomodar por esperarem até eu calçar minhas botas.

Cullen esperou impaciente, até decidir que o sujeito já tivera tempo para calçar as botas cinco vezes, pelo menos.

— Ah, assim é melhor — disse a voz do outro lado. — Agora, só preciso vestir a jaqueta...

Um dos assassinos bateu na porta com fúria assustadora.

— Abra em nome do rei, homem!

— Tenho a impressão de que gosta de dizer isso, senhor. Acha que falar em nome do rei o torna grande e importante? Suponho que um rato de esgoto como você precisa de artimanhas para tornar a própria vida mais significativa, mas isso já é demais! De qualquer maneira, receio que tenha de esperar mais um pouco, até eu me pentear e poder recebê-lo. Um cavalheiro nunca deve ser visto sem estar apresentável, mesmo que seja só por um rato de esgoto.

O homem sacou a faca, reagindo de forma impulsiva ao se sentir ofendido.

— Vou matá-lo por isso, imprestável!

— Só vai precisar esperar por mais um momento, e então poderá dar início à matança. Deixe-me só abotoar a calça, e estarei pronto para abrir a porta.

O último comentário foi demais para Cullen. Ele se atirou contra a porta, disposto a derrubá-la e enterrar o punho no rosto do homem que estava com sua esposa.

A chave girou na fechadura, e um jovem de rosto bonito e caracóis escuros presos à nuca por uma fita de couro surgiu na soleira. Uma faca cintilava em sua mão, e havia em seus olhos uma expressão selvagem, ameaçadora. Impelido pela força de sua ira, Cullen caiu no interior do modesto aposento. O homem de voz fria tropeçou em Cullen, e os dois ficaram caídos e atordoados.

Um baque surdo marcou a chegada do terceiro membro do grupo enviado pelo rei.

Cullen levantou-se a tempo de ver a porta sendo fechada. O som da chave na fechadura marcou o final do breve encontro. Conhecia a identidade do homem que os pegara como ratos em uma armadilha. Poderia jurar ter visto aquele rosto em algum lugar antes.

De qualquer maneira, não tinha tempo para se ocupar da identidade do estranho. No instante em que a porta foi trancada pelo lado de fora, sua atenção foi atraída para a morte violenta e sangrenta que o esperava.

No chão, no meio de uma poça de sangue que se alastrava rapidamente, o matador de voz fria jazia com o olhar vazio fixo no teto, o pescoço cortado de orelha a orelha.

Haviam sido pegos na mais óbvia das armadilhas. Se não houvesse perdido a calma, teria antecipado o movimento. Deixara-se envolver pelo jovem mosqueteiro e esquecera a cautela, e agora um de seus companheiros estava morto. Não lamentava pela morte, mas pela maneira como ela havia acontecido. Nenhum homem merecia morrer assim. Ele esmurrou a porta com ira assustadora.

— Deixe-me sair.

— Não pode tomar uma decisão? — soou uma voz debochada do outro lado. — Quando está do lado de fora, você quer entrar. Agora que entrou, quer sair? Não tenho tempo para essas brincadeiras tolas.

O outro matador tremia olhando para o corpo imóvel do companheiro.

— Deixe-me sair ou cortarei seu pescoço como você cortou o de André — Cullen ameaçou.

— Prefiro pensar que eu vou cortar todas os pescoços que tiverem de ser cortados por aqui. Espero que não tenha grande afeto por seu amigo, porque ele só recebeu o que merecia. O que fez por merecer por muitos anos. Au revoir, monsieur te Comte. Ah, sim, e saiba que sua esposa é uma mulher excepcional. Uma companheira de quarto muito agradável. Pena ter chegado tarde demais para nos ver juntos na cama. Os três.

Cullen rugiu novamente e sacudiu a porta com a força de seus punhos.

— Vou matar você por isso.

— Vai ter de me encontrar primeiro — o jovem riu enquanto se dirigia à escada. — Duvido que seja fácil.

A porta de carvalho era mais forte do que parecia, e a tranca de ferro a mantinha firme no lugar. Foi necessário muito esforço e muito tempo para que, juntos, eles conseguissem abri-la.

— Ah — o proprietário os recebeu com ar jovial ao vê-los no salão. — Vejo que ganhou a aposta.

O conde o encarou confuso.

— Aposta?

— A aposta que fez com o jovem soldado sobre ser capaz de sair do quarto, mesmo com a porta trancada, em mais ou menos uma hora. A ampulheta que preparei ainda não determinou o final do prazo. Você o encontrará no estábulo cuidando da montaria, se quiser cobrar seu dinheiro.

Cullen cerrou os punhos. Seria inútil gritar com o homem por não ter ido abrir a porta. Havia sido vencido pela astúcia do jovem soldado. Ele se encaminhou para o estábulo. Primeiro encontraria Isabella e a arrastaria de volta para casa, e depois cuidaria do rapaz que tanto abusara de sua paciência.

O dono da hospedaria o interceptou a caminho da saída.

— Não vai pagar pela porta?

— Pagar?

— Seu jovem amigo prometeu que o vencedor pagaria o dobro do valor de uma porta nova, uma vez que a vitória resultaria na ruína daquela que havia lá em cima.

Completamente irado, Cullen tirou do bolso algumas moedas de ouro e as atirou na direção do proprietário do estabelecimento.

— Está me dando mais do que o dobro do valor da porta.

— Não tem importância. Fique com o dinheiro. Graças àquele jovem patife e sua faca afiada, há agora um cadáver no quarto. Vai ter de enterrá-lo. Use o excedente para subornar um médico e convencê-lo a atestar que o homem morreu dormindo.

A lentidão de Rosalie e sua dificuldade para manter-se sobre o cavalo começavam a irritar Isabella. Ela olhava para trás com freqüência, lamentando não poder aumentar a vantagem que tinha sobre seus perseguidores.

Mas, pela terceira vez nos últimos minutos, Rosalie escorregou de cima do animal e caiu na margem da estrada.

— Não consigo me manter em cima desse cavalo sem sela!

— Segure-se com as pernas, não com as mãos.

— Vou tentar.

Elas seguiram em frente por horas, até que a luz começou a se tornar mais fraca. Isabella olhou preocupada para o céu. Não haviam percorrido toda a distância que planejara cobrir.

— Não podemos parar. Ainda não. Vamos prosseguir até podermos trocar nossos cavalos por outros descansados.

Como esperava que Cullen não as estivesse perseguindo!

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, gostaria de tê-lo por perto.

Alice não podia tê-lo ferido. Não depois de ela ter pedido pela integridade do marido. Como desejaria ter ficado e se assegurado de que nada de mal aconteceria com ele! Sua missão era importante, mas não tanto quanto as vidas do marido e de sua amiga. Fora capaz de desacatar suas ordens e fugir dele para cumprir essa missão, mas nem mesmo sua consciência a levaria a causar qualquer tipo de mal ao conde.

O ar começava a ficar mais frio. A noite caía quando elas ouviram o som de cascos se aproximando. Em poucos momentos, já podiam ver aqueles que as perseguiam cavalgando vigorosamente em sua direção. Agora eram só dois.

— Não vamos tentar escapar? — Rosalie perguntou preocupada.

Isabella tentou calcular a distância que as separava dos dois homens. Ainda era uma distância segura, mas diminuía inexoravelmente.

— Não vamos conseguir fugir deles até a Inglaterra. — Além do mais, não podia fugir sem saber se Cullen era um dos dois. E se Rosalie caísse novamente, perderiam toda a vantagem que pudessem ter obtido. — De que adianta correr, se não temos chance de escapar?

Isabella olhou para trás mais uma vez. Tinha certeza de que o cavaleiro da frente era Cullen. Ele cavalgava relaxado, sem nenhum sinal de estar ferido. Um forte alívio invadiu sua alma. Alice cumprira a promessa e lutara apenas pelo propósito que havia declarado.

Aproximavam-se de uma parte mais estreita da estrada, onde o caminho seguia por entre árvores frondosas. Os perseguidores agora estavam tão próximos, que Isabella podia ver claramente o rosto de Cullen. Sua expressão era tão determinada que ela estremeceu. Nunca vira o marido com aquela disposição tão... ameaçadora.

Rosalie deteve o cavalo antes de a estrada mergulhar no bosque.

— Siga em frente, depressa! Vou ficar aqui e retardar aqueles dois até você desaparecer.

— De jeito nenhum. Não vou deixar você sozinha.

— Não seja teimosa. Não vou conseguir chegar em Calais. Se tiver de esperar por mim, certamente será pega. Sem mim, ainda terá uma chance de chegar em algum lugar. O mínimo que posso fazer por você é retê-los por tempo suficiente para você escapar em segurança.

Cullen viu o cavaleiro se virar com a espada na mão. Enquanto isso, Isabella partia num galope frenético, mergulhando na escuridão da floresta. Teria de lutar contra mais um dos cúmplices da esposa antes de poder alcançá-la.

Ele cravou os calcanhares nos flancos do animal. Com sorte, derrotaria o defensor anônimo em pouco tempo e conseguiria pegar a esposa antes que ela se metesse em outras confusões.

Empunhando a espada, Cullen emitiu um grito de guerra e empinou o cavalo, sinalizando a intenção de atacar. Assustado, o cavalo do oponente também ergueu as patas dianteiras, derrubando-o. O mosqueteiro caiu com uma expressão de total consternação.

O matador de aluguel desmontou, impelido pela intenção de dar cabo rapidamente do mosqueteiro caído. Cullen não podia permitir um assassinato. Se o mosqueteiro merecesse morrer por ter desonrado sua esposa, perderia a vida em uma luta justa, sabendo por que havia morrido.

Cullen deteve o assassino com um grito determinado. Depois desmontou e o seguiu, e ainda se aproximava quando ouviu a exclamação espantada.

— Por Deus, é uma mulher! Não é um soldado! — O bandido rasgou a camisa da vítima com a ponta da espada e olhou para o peito desnudo com evidente avidez. — Eu sabia! — ele exclamou com prazer e crueldade. — Que sorte! Podemos nos divertir com ela antes de eu lhe cortar o pescoço com minha faca!

Com a mão livre, o assassino tentava desamarrar a calça, mas o nó era apertado, e ele não conseguia desfazê-lo.

Cullen ficou cego de raiva. Sua esposa também era um soldado. Podia ser ela quem estava ali, exposta à luxúria de um rato impiedoso disposto a estuprar e matar.

— Solte-a.

O homem o encarou surpreso.

— O quê? Você ficou maluco? Vou me divertir com ela. Só um pouquinho. Não vai demorar, e depois você também vai poder ter sua vez. Então, depois de matá-la, iremos atrás do outro soldado.

Cullen empunhava a adaga, tremendo sob a força do ímpeto, de atacar.

— Já mandei soltar a mulher, ou eu...

Ele não teve tempo de concluir a ameaça. Com um zunido letal, um raio leve e luminoso surgiu do meio da floresta, passando a poucos centímetros de seu peito e cravando-se no pescoço do assassino.

O homem nem teve tempo de gritar antes de cair. Agarrando-se desesperadamente à lança, ele morreu sufocado com o próprio sangue.

Cullen olhou na direção de onde partira o ataque. Nada se movia entre as árvores, mas sabia que a autora do lançamento fora Isabella. Ela já havia mencionado sua habilidade com o arco.

A mulher no chão empurrou o corpo sem vida para longe dela, levantando-se apressada. Pálida e trêmula, ela tinha o braço esquerdo pendendo inútil na lateral do corpo. A faca na mão de Cullen chamou sua atenção.

— Ah, não! Não me obrigue a lutar com você também! Passei a tarde toda caindo do maldito cavalo, tenho dores no corpo todo, e nesse momento prefiro um bom banho a uma luta. Além do mais, não teria graça. Isabella me fez prometer que não machucaria você.

Cullen baixou a arma. Aparentemente, Isabella não era a única amazona na França. Estava diante de outra, uma elegante beldade loura.

— Você é uma mulher. Não preciso atentar contra sua vida.

Um ruído entre as árvores chamou a atenção dos dois. Eles se viraram e viram Isabella surgindo da floresta, ainda empunhando o arco, tendo no rosto contorcido uma expressão de horror e alívio.

.

Isabella espiou por entre as folhas e mirou com cuidado. Precisava parar de tremer, ou não atingiria o alvo. Os únicos sons que ouvia eram as batidas do próprio coração e sua respiração ofegante. E esse era um momento no qual não podia errar.

— Não se mova — ela sussurrou com os olhos fixos na vítima, tentando mantê-la imóvel com a força do pensamento.

Ela puxou o arco com firmeza e acompanhou o movimento da lança. Era quase mais rápido do que o olhar podia seguir. A arma letal encontrou o alvo com precisão indiscutível.

Era mais difícil acertar pessoas do que caçar patos, ela pensou aliviada. Um desvio de poucos centímetros, e teria cravado a flecha no peito de Cullen. Ela baixou a cabeça por um instante, dando graças a Deus por não ter errado.

Com o coração ainda disparado, Isabella correu ao encontro do marido e atirou-se em seus braços.

— Eu não errei! Não errei! — ela repetia agarrada ao conde.

O cadáver ensangüentado chamou sua atenção, e só então ela se deu conta de que matara um homem.

A visão de todo aquele sangue a deixou nauseada. Ela se afastou do abraço do marido, tentando conter o mal-estar.

— Eu o matei.

— Poupou-me desse trabalho — Rosalie e Cullen responderam ao mesmo tempo, como se houvessem ensaiado antes.

Rosalie continuou falando:

— Eu não derramaria lágrimas por esse animal. Ele era um verme, como todos de sua laia. Merecia morrer.

— Tem razão — concordou Isabella. Felizmente havia desmontado e retornado pela floresta para ajudar a amiga. — Você está bem?

— Sim, mas não pretendo montar em pêlo nunca mais. Não enquanto eu viver.

— Seu braço...?

— É o pulso. Não sei onde sinto mais dor. No pulso, obviamente quebrado, ou no traseiro castigado por tantos tombos. Mas você... Por que voltou? Eles nunca a teriam alcançado!

— Não tive coragem de deixá-la sozinha para enfrentar dois homens. Somos irmãs, lembra?

Cullen passou um braço em torno de sua cintura.

— Você é minha esposa. Nunca mais lutaremos, por mais que me provoque.

— Será que pode parar um pouco com essa conversa sobre o casamento? Rosalie precisa de um médico. Ela sofreu uma fratura.

O trio retornou em silêncio pela estrada que haviam percorrido até ali. Rosalie ia acomodada na frente da sela de Cullen, incapaz de segurar as rédeas sozinha com o pulso quebrado. Cullen controlava a montaria com uma das mãos, enquanto a sustentava com a outra.

Isabella não pôde negar o ciúme provocado pela visão. Sabia que o marido só queria ajudar Rosalie, mas, mesmo assim, lamentava não ser ela em seus braços.

Agora que desfrutava de alguns momentos de tranqüilidade, ela voltou a pensar na própria situação. O marido a alcançara e tentaria levá-la de volta à Paris, como ameaçara. Assim que Rosalie estivesse amparada e bem-cuidada, teria de encontrar um meio de escapar e continuar em sua missão para salvar Henrietta das garras frias da Bastilha.

Ela olhou para o conde e sorriu. Cullen a observava, e reagiu assustado diante do gesto de inesperada ternura. Mas ele retribuiu, e foi como se seu sorriso iluminasse toda a paisagem.

A voz de Rosalie rompeu o silêncio e o encanto.

— Por que estava cavalgando na companhia daquele patife? Tem idéia do tipo de homem que ele era?

Cullen ficou sério, quase carrancudo.

— Eu não estava cavalgando com ele. Ele me seguia. Estávamos ambos atrás de minha encantadora esposa, seguindo ordens do rei. Meu dever era impedi-la de chegar à Inglaterra e cumprir sua missão, e o dele e de outro companheiro igualmente sórdido era matá-la assim que eu a alcançasse.

Isabella estava chocada.

— O rei quer minha morte?

De repente, a missão na Inglaterra assumia uma nova e desesperada gravidade. Não estava mais numa tola aventura para cobrir de honra o nome do irmão. Não disputava mais com o marido a supremacia na área de treino. Agora, chegar à Inglaterra tornara-se uma questão de vida ou morte. Sua vida e a de Henrietta estavam em perigo.

— É o que parece, ou ele não teria enviado dois bandidos da pior qualidade em seu encalço. Aparentemente, o rei temia que eu não tivesse coragem para matá-la.

O rei da França, a fonte de toda honra, enviara uma dupla de assassinos de aluguel para matá-la? Jamais teria imaginado tal coisa! Philippe de Orleans estava certo: seu irmão era um monstro que devia ser detido.

O rei teria sido capaz de assassiná-la, e ela pretendera apenas salvar uma mulher que ousara rejeitá-lo. O que poderia ele fazer contra a própria Henrietta? Tremia só em pensar.

— Uma dupla de bandidos? E onde está o outro? O que aconteceu com ele?

— Está morto — Cullen revelou. — Seu companheiro cortou-lhe o pescoço de orelha a orelha.

Alice. Com toda essa confusão, esquecera-se dela!

— E ele está... ferido?

O rosto de Cullen tornou-se sombrio, ameaçador.

— Por que se incomoda tanto em saber? Ele é um patife que merece a forca.

Isabella não se curvaria diante da ira caprichosa do conde. Ele era seu marido, não seu soberano. Não sabia o que Alice havia feito para enfurecê-lo, nem queria saber. Suas desavenças não eram problema dela.

— Porque me preocupo com um companheiro. Muito.

— Eu também — Rosalie a apoiou.

— Ele não está ferido... ainda. Até eu pôr as mãos nele.

— A propósito, o que fará conosco? — Rosalie perguntou com voz fraca. — Duvido que possa contar com sua honra para proteger-nos. Se vai nos eliminar, como é vontade de seu rei, por que não o faz aqui mesmo e poupa-me do esforço da cavalgada de volta? Não vejo sentido em cuidar de meu braço se vou morrer nas próximas horas.

— O rei pode ordenar tudo que quiser, mas tenho honra suficiente para seguir minha consciência e não causar nenhum dano a vocês. Sou um mosqueteiro. Não entro em guerra contra mulheres. Mesmo que mereçam...

Isabella se sentiu pessoalmente provocada e reagiu:

— Não fiz nada além de seguir minha consciência. Viverei de maneira honrada, ou desistirei da vida.

Ele balançou a cabeça e não respondeu, e os três seguiram viagem em silêncio.

Cullen respirou aliviado ao ver o vilarejo. Ali devia haver algumas mulheres com conhecimentos sobre ervas, ou até um boticário. Ele pediu informações sobre onde poderia encontrar ajuda, e foi orientado a procurar a curandeira do lugar. Ela vivia na periferia do povoado, num bangalô isolado.

Teria preferido um boticário ou um médico, mas estava escurecendo, e seu cavalo dava sinais de cansaço. A mulher em seus braços era um peso morto. Tinha de tirá-la dali antes que desmaiasse.

O conde e Isabella esperaram enquanto a curandeira examinava o braço de Rosalie, diagnosticava uma fratura e o imobilizava usando uma tala de madeira.

Rosalie nada dizia. Não gritava nem chorava, mas mordia o lábio a ponto de fazê-lo sangrar.

— Vai ter de ficar aqui e repousar um pouco, meu bem — disse a mulher ao concluir seu trabalho. — Seu braço precisa de todo descanso que puder dar a ele. Em algumas semanas, quando removermos as ataduras, ele estará fraco e com pouca mobilidade, mas, com a ajuda de Deus, a fratura será curada e você poderá recuperar todos os movimentos. — Rosalie fez uma careta.

— Quanto tempo devo passar aqui?

— Um mês, pelo menos.

— Um mês nesse vilarejo, sem nada além de calça para vestir? Por Deus, devia ter quebrado o pescoço, não o pulso! Ou melhor, devia ter trazido alguns dos meus vestidos de Paris.

A curandeira riu.

— Serão só alguns dias, meu bem, e logo vai estar boa como antes. Mas terá de passar mais de um mês sem cavalgar.

Cullen nem ouvia as palavras da mulher. Estava pensando no que Rosalie acabara de dizer. Vestidos em Paris. Sim, havia sido lá que a vira anteriormente! Usando um vestido amarelo em seu casamento.

E o rapaz de traços harmoniosos que vira na taverna... Sim, vira aquele rosto em seu casamento, também. Sobre um vestido vermelho! Outra mulher!

Agora entendia a natureza diabólica e a rapidez de raciocínio, a maneira como ela o enganara com suas artimanhas. Um homem jamais poderia superar uma mulher em truques e artimanhas.

— Por Deus, são três, então...

Isabella não dividira um quarto na hospedaria com um homem. A desconhecida só o provocara para divertir-se, para desviar sua atenção do que realmente importava naquele momento. Ficara cego de raiva e se deixara enganar. Devia ter confiado na honra de Isabella sem questioná-la. Sabia quanto essa confiança era importante para ela.

— Três o quê? — Sua esposa parecia preocupada.

— Do que está falando? — quis saber Rosalie. Ele riu.

— O companheiro de vocês é uma mulher! Uma encrenqueira de maneiras lamentáveis, mas estou feliz por não ter sido obrigada a matá-la, afinal.

A curandeira improvisou uma cama no chão para acomodar sua paciente, mas não havia espaço para Isabella e Cullen em seu bangalô. Também não havia nenhum abrigo perto dali. Teriam de dormir sob as estrelas.

Levando o colchão que transportava no alforje, ele se retirou seguido pela esposa, e os dois buscaram abrigo sob um pinheiro cujos galhos se estendiam em todas as direções, oferecendo proteção contra o orvalho.

Isabella se deitou sem reclamar, mesmo tendo apenas as roupas do corpo como coberta.

Cullen estendeu o colchão sobre a relva e deitou-se a seu lado.

— Venha aqui e divida comigo o cobertor, ou vai morrer congelada.

— Já passei por coisas piores.

Ele a puxou contra o peito, protegendo-a com os braços. Assim juntos, sob o mesmo cobertor, estariam mais aquecidos. Isabella estava tensa, mas não protestava.

Aos poucos ela foi relaxando.

— Agora que a capturei, minha doce esposa fugitiva, o que acha que devo fazer?

— Partirei para a Inglaterra ao amanhecer.

— Esqueceu minha promessa. Quer ser arrastada de volta pela orelha?

— Não irei espontaneamente.

— Não esperava mesmo que fosse — ele riu. — Além do mais, duvido que deva voltar a Paris agora. O rei estava furioso com sua desobediência. Não sobreviveria por muito tempo, se voltasse.

— Aqueles homens iam mesmo me matar?

— Eles pretendiam, mas eu os teria impedido. Você é minha esposa. Estarei sempre pronto para protegê-la.

— E teria salvado a vida de Rosalie, também, se eu não houvesse sido mais rápida?

— É claro que sim. Não permitiria que nenhuma mulher fosse brutalizada por um bandido na minha frente. Não se eu pudesse impedir.

— Tive medo de errar... De acertar em você, em vez de tirar a vida do bastardo assassino.

Ele a abraçou com mais força, tentando transmitir calor e conforto.

— Não errou — disse. Sabia que estava vivo. Podia sentir a vida pulsando intensamente em certas partes de seu corpo. — Teve medo de ficar viúva, minha querida esposa, mesmo tendo se casado apenas para poder continuar lutando impunemente?

— Bem, admito que a viuvez teria sido uma excelente maneira de me livrar de um homem que só se casou comigo para atender a seu senso de dever, mas não é esse o caminho que eu teria escolhido.

— Tenho até medo de perguntar qual teria sido sua escolha.

Ela não respondeu, e Cullen só pôde esperar que o silêncio fosse favorável a sua longevidade.

— O rei pode ter enviado outros homens em seu encalço, Isabella. Não posso levá-la para Paris.

— Não. Não pode, porque irei para a Inglaterra assim que o dia nascer.

— Estaria segura em Burgundy. Duvido que o rei ouse invadir o território do duque de Burgundy. Ele não ia querer correr o risco de divulgar seus propósitos tão vis e mesquinhos.

— Já disse que vou para a Inglaterra. Pedirei ao rei Charles pela vida de sua irmã Henrietta, como Philippe de Orleans me implorou para fazer. Não vou para Burgundy.

— Posso amarrá-la sobre o cavalo e levá-la à força.

— Mas não pode me manter amarrada para sempre. Um dia estarei livre, e você vai se arrepender...

Havia apenas dois caminhos para o conde: passar o resto de seus dias perseguindo a esposa pelos continentes, ou unir-se a ela definitivamente.

— Não posso permitir que vá sozinha.

— Não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso. Alice ficou para trás naquela primeira hospedaria, e Rosalie não vai poder viajar por um bom tempo. Minha mensagem não pode esperar tanto assim.

A terceira mosqueteira se chamava Alice. Um nome estranho, mas apropriado para sua natureza traquina.

— Então, não tenho escolha. Eu vou com você.

— Mas o rei o enviou para me deter!

O rei não conhecia Isabella. Teria sido o mesmo se ele o enviasse para deter o vento.

— Não, ele ordenou que você fosse morta, e bem pode ter mandado outros homens além daqueles dois que foram eliminados. Não vou pôr em risco sua vida. Não posso permitir que siga desprotegida nessa jornada.

— Por que está tão preocupado? Casou-se comigo apenas para cumprir a promessa feita a meu irmão. Por que se importa com o que acontece comigo?

Desde o casamento, passara a respeitá-la e gostar dela por quem era, uma criatura leal e honrada ao extremo. E a desejava, também. Muito.

Ele deslizou uma das mãos para baixo de sua jaqueta, tocando um seio arredondado e macio. Um dia a teria inteiramente. Em breve.

— Você é minha esposa. Devo protegê-la sempre. — Ela suspirou e se acomodou melhor em seus braços.

— Pode ser meu marido, mas não me deve nada. Quando vai aprender que não tem deveres comigo.?

Ele a beijou no rosto.

— Boa noite, Isabella. Durma bem.

Os galhos do pinheiro foram sacudidos por uma brisa leve, entoando uma canção de ninar.

— Boa noite, monsieur lê Comte.

A manhã chegou cedo demais, e com ela vieram o vento e a chuva. Isabella protegeu-se com o manto e montou, tentando não se incomodar com os pingos gelados que escorriam por sua nuca e molhavam-lhe as costas.

Agora que Rosalie não podia cavalgar, e com o bandido morto no limite da floresta, havia para ela e Cullen quatro cavalos e duas selas. Com o dobro de montarias, chegariam muito mais depressa ao destino. Estava exausta, apesar de ter se levantado há pouco, porque mal conseguira dormir nos braços do marido. Havia sido uma tortura sentir o calor de seu corpo sem poder desfrutar dele plenamente. Certamente Cullen ficaria horrorizado se o beijasse, como havia desejado, porque só se casara com ela para cumprir o que prometera ao amigo, seu irmão. Ele não a desejava como um homem deseja uma mulher.

Sim, ele ameaçara seduzi-la depois do casamento. Oh, como ansiara pelo cumprimento dessa promessa! Nesse caso, não estaria começando mais um dia com aquele terrível vazio no peito, como um vácuo que só ele poderia preencher.

Agora, restavam apenas a dor de cabeça, o mau humor e a total ausência de controle sobre suas emoções, um conjunto de respostas à falta de sono.

Cullen também parecia distraído. Cavalgava em silêncio, sério, como se estivesse arrependido da decisão de acompanhá-la na viagem à Inglaterra, ou, pior ainda, como se planejasse levá-la para sua propriedade em Burgundy tão cedo quanto fosse possível.

Não. Devia envergonhar-se dos próprios pensamentos, confiava no marido e em sua promessa de ajudá-la. Devia estar mais satisfeita com o progresso rápido alcançado nessa jornada, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era em como Cullen se mantinha distante, ignorando-a, tratando-a como um fardo indesejado do qual não podia se lembrar.

Tola! Havia sido ela quem insistira em um casamento platônico, uma condição que o conde aceitara contrariado. Fiel à palavra empenhada, ele não tentara seduzi-la. Oh, como lamentava ter feito tal imposição!

Por volta do meio-dia, eles se detiveram brevemente sob uma árvore para comer pão e queijo que levavam nos alforjes. O ar úmido e frio fazia Isabella tremer. Ela abreviou a pausa tanto quanto pôde, desejando apenas encontrar um lugar quente e seco onde pudesse se acomodar e dormir.

A tarde chegava ao fim quando eles se aproximaram do primeiro de uma série de vilarejos. Isabella olhava com ar sonhador para as tavernas pelas quais passavam, mas nada dizia, embora começasse a sentir realmente o peso das roupas molhadas e do cansaço. Afinal, Henrietta estava em piores condições e precisava de sua ajuda. Não se deixaria deter por tolices como frio e chuva, quando Henrietta apodrecia e enlouquecia lentamente nas masmorras úmidas da Bastilha, atormentada constantemente pelo medo e pela privação.

Quando os últimos raios de sol desapareciam atrás do horizonte, eles passaram por uma hospedaria. Dessa vez, Isabella não se conteve.

— Podemos parar aqui?

Sem dizer nada, Cullen deteve o cavalo e desmontou, dirigindo-se à porta iluminada.

Ela sentia que devia se explicar.

— Logo vai estar escuro demais para seguir viagem, e não podemos dormir no chão com essa chuva.

— Não precisa me convencer de nada. Confesso que estava desapontado por você não ter sugerido essa pausa antes, nos dois últimos lugares por onde passamos.

— Se está tão cansado assim, por que não me avisou?

— Para quê? Para ser acusado de tentar sabotar sua missão? Não, obrigado.

Isabella também desmontou, satisfeita por vê-lo estender os braços para ajudá-la.

— Acha que sou fria e cruel a ponto de negar a chance de repouso a um homem exausto?

Ele a depositou no chão e recuou.

— Acho apenas que é uma mulher muito determinada. — A proprietária da hospedaria os recebeu com alegria.

— Como posso ajudá-los, pobres soldados? Querem comida? Água quente? — Ela os livrou dos mantos ensopados, pendurando-os diante de uma enorme lareira para secarem.

― Vinho? Uma cama macia e quente?

― De minha parte, vou aceitar a água quente dentro de uma tina — Isabella respondeu, colocando uma moeda de ouro na mão da comerciante. — E uma cama quente, também.

Isabella e Cullen foram acomodados no mesmo quarto, e ele se estendeu sobre a cama enquanto um criado da hospedaria enchia a tina com água quente.

Isabella não hesitou. Exausta, dolorida e gelada, tirou as botas e as jogou em um canto.

— Feche os olhos — disse, despindo a camisa e jogando-a sobre as botas. Nem mesmo a presença de um homem a impediria de mergulhar naquela água fumegante. — Vou tomar um banho.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível.

Isabella interpretou o som como uma resposta afirmativa e continuou se despindo, sempre de costas para a cama e para o conde.

Ah, como era delicioso sentir na pele a água quente e relaxante, deixar-se envolver por ela e fechar os olhos para...

— Chega mais para lá, minha querida.

Ao ouvir a voz de Cullen, ela abriu os olhos e, assustada, flexionou os joelhos, tentando cobrir-se.

O que via a deixou ainda mais chocada e apavorada. Seu marido estava em pé diante dela, sem nenhuma peça de roupa cobrindo o corpo másculo e glorioso.

Isabella gaguejou, incoerente por conta do choque.

— Você está... nu!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Hum, essa Bella tá saindo melhor que a encomenda! Rsrs

Bem por hoje é só, antes, gostaria de agradecer as inúmeras reviews e aos que favoritaram a fic... vcs são demais!

Até breve,

~Gabi


	11. Chapter 10

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

— Não pode entrar aqui! Não está vestido! - Cullen já estava entrando.

— Muita perspicácia sua ter notado. Só não entendo a razão da surpresa. Queria que eu tomasse banho vestido?

Agora ele invadia sua privacidade, também?

— O banho é meu!

— Não seja egoísta. — O conde sentou-se, pegou o sabão e começou a esfregar o peito. — Sua mãe nunca disse que é preciso saber dividir?

Isabella levantou-se. Não suportava ficar tão próxima de um homem nu. Na verdade, nunca vira um homem nu antes.

— Não posso dividir o banho com você. - Ele a puxou para a água novamente.

— Não seja boba. Pode esperar até eu terminar, mas a água já não estaria tão quente, e por isso não teria a mesma eficiência para relaxar seus músculos cansados.

— Vou pedir mais água quente.

— Não pode esperar que a pobre mulher aqueça duas tinas de água! Ela já deve ter usado a lenha de um dia inteiro para isso.

Não haveria mais água quente? Isabella sentou-se na tina. Não se deixaria privar de um bom banho por causa de um homem. Por ninguém!

— Vou fechar os olhos e fingir que você não está aqui.

— Tenho uma idéia melhor. — O conde a segurou pelos ombros e a virou de costas. — E ainda posso ajudá-la a esfregar as costas.

Com as mãos ensaboadas, Cullen começou a manipular cada músculo tenso dos ombros delicados, passando deles à nuca e depois às costas. Isabella tinha a impressão de que os dedos mágicos iam removendo todas as dores de seu corpo. Não queria que ele parasse.

— Os braços...?

Cullen suspirou e submeteu os braços de Isabella ao mesmo tratamento.

— Ah, as coisas que faço por você, minha esposa...

Ao final da massagem, Isabella girou os ombros com uma sensação de alívio. Estava inteiramente renovada. As costas e os ombros haviam sido libertados da tensão, e era como se recuperasse a força e o vigor de antes.

Alguns músculos ainda doíam, como aqueles mais utilizados em uma longa cavalgada, mas não podia solicitar que ele massageasse essas regiões.

— Obrigada.

— Guarde a gratidão para mais tarde. Ainda não terminei. - Com as mãos ensaboadas, ele começou a lavar seu peito e a barriga.

O hálito na nuca de Isabella era morno e úmido. Podia sentir a evidência da excitação de Cullen em suas costas, ganhando vida e tocando-a com uma urgência persistente. Ele a queria. Agora era claro. Desejava-a como um homem queria sua mulher.

E agora ele não estava massageando seu corpo para livrá-lo da tensão. Tocava-a como um homem toca uma mulher, com gentileza e desejo. Isabella não conseguia resistir ao impulso de inclinar as costas numa rendição silenciosa. Um calor intenso ia dominando seu corpo.

Sabia que se comportava de maneira desavergonhada, mas não era capaz de conter-se. Cada fibra de seu ser gritava pelas mãos de Cullen. Mãos que iam apagando de sua pele os últimos vestígios de solidão e abandono, sentimentos que estavam abrigados em seu coração por muito tempo.

Ele a acariciava, tocando lugares nos quais jamais imaginara ser tocada. Isabella suspirava e gemia, suplicando pelo alívio que só o corpo do conde poderia proporcionar.

Os dedos dele a tocavam de maneira íntima, provocando uma sensação que ia crescendo em ondas sucessivas até que, perplexa, ela explodiu em espasmos que eram, ao mesmo tempo, deleite e tortura.

Minutos depois, ainda exausta, ela indagou com voz lânguida.

— Agora estamos efetivamente casados?

— Ainda não... — Cullen moveu-se contra suas costas, pressionando o membro rígido contra a base de sua coluna.

Isabella se levantou e saiu da tina. Não sabia o que poderia fazer para agradá-lo, e já experimentava os primeiros sinais de vergonha pela maneira sem pudor como se entregara ao prazer. De onde havia tirado tanta ousadia?

Nua, já que não tinha roupas limpas para vestir, ela se deitou sob as cobertas, e já estava pegando no sono quando o conde acomodou-se a seu lado e a abraçou.

Protegida e aquecida como estava, ela adormeceu em seguida.

O dia nascia quando Isabella abriu os olhos. Cullen ainda dormia a seu lado, inteiramente nu. Ela mudou de posição para interromper o contato entre os corpos. O conde resmungou alguma coisa e a puxou de volta, mas, pretextando pressa, ela saiu da cama e começou a vestir as roupas imundas. Era repugnante usar roupas íntimas úmidas e sujas, mas não tinha alternativa.

Resignado, Cullen também se levantou e tirou peças limpas de um alforje que deixara no canto do quarto.

Isabella decidiu que não olharia para o corpo másculo e nu. Não podia se deixar distrair. Sendo assim, não olharia para ele e não falaria com ele, a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário, até o fim da jornada à Inglaterra. Podia estar casada com Cullen, mas não era obrigada a se relacionar com o homem, a menos que desejasse.

E naquela manhã, tudo que queria era esquecer que ele existia.

Logo voltavam à estrada. Isabella recusou-se a sentar para comer, levando apenas um pedaço de carne e pão que foi devorando pelo caminho. Cullen ainda parou para olhar para as fumegantes vasilhas de guisado de coelho servido no desjejum, mas limitou-se a seguir a esposa.

— Vai me ignorar o dia todo? — ele perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de cavalgada. — Está aborrecida com alguma coisa, ou é só mau humor?

— Não estava ignorando você. Apenas... pensando.

— Devia deixar essa atividade para os ministros do rei. Eles podem ter idéias por toda a França.

— Não estava planejando esquemas táticos. — E não podia revelar que idéias ocupavam sua mente. — Estava apenas... pensando.

— Em quê? O que pode ser importante a ponto de mantê-la em silêncio por tanto tempo?

Pensava em como poderia sobreviver durante o resto da viagem, em como dividiriam quartos de hospedaria e passariam todo o tempo juntos. Como poderia permanecer fiel aos próprios princípios, se o corpo insistia em traí-la?

— Nada em especial.

Cullen desistiu de interrogá-la e a deixou em paz com os próprios pensamentos.

Não eram confortáveis.

Cullen era a tentação a que tinha de resistir. O diabo o pusera em seu caminho para fazê-la desistir do propósito, mas seria forte e fiel, e não se desviaria da missão.

Agora que sabia como era seu corpo sob as roupas de soldado, seria mais difícil ignorá-lo. Mas tinha de esquecer.

Para isso, ela pensou em Henrietta, a duquesa esquecida em uma masmorra fria e alimentada apenas com pão embolorado. Henrietta devia ser salva, e só ela podia realizar a façanha. Philippe de Orleans depositara nela toda confiança, e não poderia desapontá-lo. Mesmo com todos os obstáculos do caminho, estava determinada a não perder de vista o propósito de sua missão.

Naquela noite, Cullen e Isabella pararam em uma taverna muito modesta que só possuía um quarto para hóspedes.

Ela se lavou rapidamente e foi para a cama ainda vestindo as meias e a camisa imundas. Não ousava despir-se inteiramente outra vez. Não seria tola a ponto de desafiar o perigo. Pelo contrário, faria tudo para evitá-lo.

Sem dizer nada, Cullen deitou-se a seu lado.

— Boa noite — disse.

Não se deixaria enganar pelo falso sentimento de segurança só para ser surpreendida por um ataque pelas costas.

— Boa noite.

Mas o conde adormeceu em seguida sem ao menos tentar tocá-la.

O que estava acontecendo? O marido deixara de desejá-la? Por que não fazia nenhum esforço para seduzi-la? Não se importava com sua determinação em mantê-lo distante?

Havia se preparado para uma batalha contra a tentação, e o inimigo nem se apresentara. Como poderia se sentir vitoriosa? Não. Sentia-se frustrada, insatisfeita, quase insultada por sua falta de interesse.

Ele roncara, e Isabella sentiu vontade de gritar. Como o marido podia dormir tão profundamente, enquanto ela não era capaz nem de fechar os olhos?

De repente ela ouviu passos do lado de fora do quarto. Uma porta que se abria e era fechada cuidadosamente.

O lampejo de uma pequenina chama atraiu seu olhar, e o cheiro da fumaça invadiu suas narinas.

Ela saltou da cama e sacou a faca que levava escondida na meia, alertando Cullen com um grito.

Os olhos dela, já habituados à escuridão, identificaram duas figuras furtivas entrando em seus aposentos. Maldição! O rei tinha um inesgotável suprimento de assassinos para enviar atrás de seus inimigos?

Isabella saltou sobre o inimigo mais próximo, desferindo-lhe um violento golpe contra o ombro. Ele gritou de dor e recuou, dando mostras de não estar esperando aquela resistência.

Cullen estava em guarda, empunhando a espada e exibindo o corpo nu e glorioso.

Frustrados na tentativa de um ataque surpresa, os invasores apagaram a lamparina e fugiram, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Isabella parou na porta, olhando para fora em busca de algum sinal dos atacantes. Estava ofegante pelos efeitos do choque e do medo.

— Devemos persegui-los?

— Não. Pode ser uma emboscada. Eles podem estar esperando por nós na escuridão.

— Quem acha que são?

Ele fechou a porta e a travou com uma cadeira que encaixou sob a maçaneta.

— Duvido que quisessem apenas roubar-nos. Ladrões ordinários não seriam tão atrevidos. Nem atacariam guardas reais.

— Acha que são homens do rei, então?

— Receio que sim.

— Não consegui ver seus rostos. Não os reconheceria se os encontrasse novamente.

— Nem eu. Vamos ter de nos manter mais atentos de agora em diante. — Cullen vestiu-se. — Volte a dormir. Vou ficar vigiando.

— Acorde-me em quatro horas para revezarmos — ela pediu.

Depois do susto, Isabella não esperava adormecer com tanta facilidade, mas estava enganada. A cabeça mal havia tocado o travesseiro, e ela já dormia profundamente.

Quando acordou novamente, o dia ainda não havia amanhecido. Cullen continuava de guarda. Não a despertara, conforme havia solicitado.

Isabella levantou-se.

— Durma — disse com tom seco. — Ou não vai conseguir me acompanhar na jornada.

Ele não discutiu. Caiu sobre a cama e adormeceu imediatamente.

Isabella aproveitou a solidão para pensar. Mais três dias de cavalgada, e estariam em Calais, de onde seguiriam de barco para a Inglaterra. Um barco de contrabando seria a melhor opção, porque nele poderiam entrar no país sem fazer alarde, sem serem seguidos pelos olhos sagazes dos espiões do rei.

E nas próximas noites, ela e Cullen não voltariam a dormir juntos e abraçados. Um deles teria de estar sempre vigilante, pronto para defendê-los de eventuais ataques. A separação forçada seria um alívio em muitos aspectos.

A situação em que se encontravam era a maneira mais eficiente de resistir à tentação representada pelo marido.

Seguia envergonhada com a própria fraqueza, com a maneira estúpida como se deixara envolver e seduzir, mas não podia pensar nisso agora. Não dispunha de tempo ou energia para isso, não enquanto estava no meio de uma importante missão. Mais tarde teria tempo e disposição para lidar com os sentimentos. Mais tarde, quando chegassem à Inglaterra e entregassem a mensagem de vida ou morte ao rei Charles.

De uma coisa estava certa: o marido não havia ficado chocado com seu comportamento. Pelo contrário, dera sinais de apreciar a total entrega da esposa a suas carícias. Talvez fosse esse o modo de agir de pessoas casadas. Não sabia...

O sol se erguia no horizonte. Logo a missão estaria concluída, eles retornariam à França, e teria de tomar uma decisão sobre sua vida com Cullen.

Havia jurado proteger o nome de sua família e cobrir de honra o nome do irmão. E uma coisa era clara: não poderia cumprir esse juramento como esposa de Cullen.

Se não estivesse tão apaixonada pelo marido, poderia decidir com mais clareza que caminho seguir.

.

Calais era uma explosão de atividade quando finalmente Isabella e Cullen entraram na cidade. Não haviam sido importunados novamente depois daquele ataque noturno, mas, durante todo o restante do trajeto, ela tivera a sensação de estar sendo seguida, observada.

O fato de não terem sido importunados só aumentava o desconforto. Era óbvio que aqueles que a seguiam tinham algum trunfo na manga.

Já bem perto do cais, eles desmontaram e seguiram a pé. Deviam dar uma péssima impressão caminhando naquele estado pela cidade. Sujos, usando roupas que não eram lavadas há dias e com os cabelos cobertos de lama a ponto de não ser possível reconhecê-los como soldados, eles pareciam uma dupla de bandoleiros.

O cais estava mais movimentado do que Isabella havia imaginado, e o mar, quando finalmente puderam vê-lo, era muito mais vasto do que em seus sonhos. Gaivotas sobrevoavam a área em amplos círculos, chamando umas as outras com seus gritos agudos. O ar cheirava a sal e peixe.

Cullen a deixou cuidando dos animais, e ela os segurava pelas rédeas sem desviar os olhos do oceano azul. Enquanto isso, ele ia tentar descobrir qual seria o próximo navio a partir para a Inglaterra, e como poderiam arranjar o embarque.

Isabella ficou ali parada pensando na travessia. Nunca se dera ao trabalho de tentar pensar em como seria o mar. Conhecia apenas os lagos e pântanos de Camargue e o rio que cortava Paris, sujo e escuro por transportar em suas águas os dejetos de milhares de habitantes da cidade. Mas esses lugares eram áridos comparados ao que via agora. Nunca suspeitara de que havia tanta água em um só lugar.

Pela primeira vez desde que deixara Paris, sentia-se tentada a abandonar a missão, desistir dela. A idéia de atravessar aquela imensidão de água a bordo de uma construção de tábuas de madeira era simplesmente aterrorizante.

Queria voltar à Paris e fingir que nunca ouvira falar em honra... ou em Henrietta.

Mas não podia. Por mais que temesse o mar, não sobreviveria à desonra de desistir dessa missão.

Cullen voltou depois dê muito tempo acompanhado por um homem por quem Isabella sentiu uma antipatia instantânea, um marinheiro grandalhão com uma longa e suja barba negra e um hábito nojento de cuspir no chão a cada meia dúzia de palavras que dizia. O pavor da água e a súbita antipatia plantaram em sua alma uma estranha idéia, a de que esse homem era um agente do demônio enviado para conduzi-la à destruição.

Cullen e o capitão continuaram negociando, sem se dar conta da hostilidade nos olhos dela.

— São só dois?

— Sim, nós dois. Pelo cavalo.

— Ele é magro demais... — O homem tocou as patas de Seafoam, aumentando o ódio de Isabella.

Tinham dinheiro para pagar pela travessia. Por que Cullen oferecia sua montaria? Seafoam havia pertencido a Emmett e a servia muito bem. Jamais se desfaria dele.

— Meu cavalo não está à venda. - Cullen balançou a cabeça.

— Não é esse. É o outro, o garanhão castanho.

— Aceito levá-los para a Inglaterra por este aqui.

— Não. É o garanhão, ou nada.

O capitão aproximou-se do outro animal.

— Ele é velho.

Cullen cruzou os braços e não respondeu.

O capitão prosseguiu em seu exame minucioso.

— Está cansado e precisa de ferraduras novas. Não paga o preço das duas passagens.

O conde encolheu os ombros.

— Se não está interessado...

— Bem, suponho que posso aceitar a barganha, considerando que tenho um coração generoso. Mas vai ter de acrescentar a sela ao negócio.

Cullen estendeu a mão para o capitão.

— Feito.

— Partiremos ainda hoje, na mudança da maré — o capitão informou com um sorriso banguela. — Não se atrasem. Meu barco e eu não esperamos por ninguém. Se não chegarem a tempo, não farão a travessia comigo. E não terá seu cavalo de volta;

— Temos muitas moedas de ouro para pagar pela viagem — Isabella disse ao marido assim que ficaram sozinhos. — Por que não pagou o preço estipulado e simplificou a transação?

— Acha que eu exibiria nosso ouro diante do nariz de um sujeito ganancioso e sem escrúpulos? Ele nos atiraria ao mar na primeira hora de viagem e ficaria com tudo! Melhor que pense que somos pobres e temos de vender um cavalo para viajar. Assim, nossa probabilidade de chegarmos à Inglaterra com vida é bem maior.

Posto dessa maneira era difícil argumentar.

— Além do mais, não gosto da idéia de manter o cavalo de um homem que você matou com uma flecha no peito. Sei que não é muito provável, mas alguém pode reconhecê-lo e exigir nosso enforcamento por roubo e assassinato.

Esse argumento era ainda mais indiscutível.

Quando terminaram de resolver tudo em terra firme, faltava ainda uma hora para zarparem. Isabella ficou andando pelo cais, tomada por uma incômoda mistura de nervosismo e excitação. Estava prestes a deixar a França pela primeira vez na vida, e atravessaria o mar a caminho de uma terra desconhecida onde falavam outra língua. Houve um tempo, não muito distante, em que uma viagem à Paris havia sido sua maior ambição. Uma visita a Londres nem fizera parte de seus sonhos.

Agora, graças à vida que levava como Emmett, como mosqueteira, o impossível se realizava.

Quando se aproximavam do barco que os transportaria nessa viagem, Cullen a deteve tocando seu braço. — O que acha daquilo ali? — Ela olhou na direção indicada.

Dois homens vestidos em roupas escuras conferenciavam com o capitão em um canto escuro do píer. Eles olhavam em volta constantemente, deixando transparecer que não queriam ser vistos ou ouvidos. Alguns minutos depois, eles se afastaram enquanto o capitão guardava sob a camisa uma gorda bolsa de couro. Havia em seu rosto um ar de grande satisfação.

— Não gosto nada disso — Isabella respondeu honestamente.

— Talvez não seja nada. Eles podiam estar apenas conversando, perguntando sobre o preço do peixe...

Isabella balançou a cabeça. Era sempre melhor desconfiar. Gente confiante demais morria cedo.

— Eles deram dinheiro ao capitão. Para quê? Para encomendar algum trabalho sujo? Se viajarmos nesse navio, seremos comida de peixe antes do próximo amanhecer.

Eles se afastaram da prancha de embarque, atentos para a presença dos dois espiões. Cullen estava apreensivo.

— Maldição! Agora não podemos viajar com ele. Vendi o cavalo por nada, e ainda quase promovo nossa morte.

Era um alívio para ela não ter de viajar no barco de um homem de quem não gostara desde o primeiro instante.

— Pense no aspecto positivo da situação.

— Qual?

— Ele ainda pode ser enforcado por roubar cavalos.

Cullen respirou fundo.

— Temos de entrar naquele barco.

— O quê?

— Se os espiões acreditarem que estamos liquidados, seguiremos viagem até a Inglaterra na mais completa segurança, e voltaremos para casa ilesos. Caso contrário, eles nos perseguirão até alcançarem o objetivo.

Ela não estava convencida.

— E como vamos escapar depois de embarcarmos? Serão muitos marinheiros contra nós dois.

— Sabe nadar?

— Um pouco.

— Ótimo! O mar está calmo. Venha, não temos muito tempo.

Ambos ofegavam quando correram pela rampa de madeira, momentos depois da mudança na maré. O capitão já estava a bordo, em pé na proa da embarcação, e parecia apreensivo.

Mas ele relaxou ao vê-los.

— Ah, bem a tempo! Já começava a pensar que teríamos de partir sem vocês.

Isabella olhou para Cullen. O fato de ele os ter esperado era mais uma prova de seu interesse na presença dos dois em sua embarcação. Confirmava as suspeitas de que ganharia mais com essa travessia do que o valor de um cavalo.

— Içar âncora!

O barco tinha um cheiro de peixe tão forte, que Isabella já começava a sentir náuseas. Na cabine, ela preferiu manter a cabeça fora da escotilha e respirar o ar salgado.

— Não posso ficar aqui — disse. - Morrerei antes de chegar à Inglaterra.

Cullen também estava pálido. Sem dizer nada, ele acenou para a esposa e os dois voltaram ao convés.

O capitão os olhou carrancudo.

— Passageiros devem ficar lá embaixo, longe do convés.

O navio balançava como se fosse uma rolha sobre as ondas. Isabella agarrou-se à balaustrada lateral e olhou para as ondas de crista branca que batiam contra o casco. Nunca estivera em um barco antes. O movimento era incomum, como se não pudesse comandar os pés, mas não era desagradável. A sensação era parecida com a de cavalgar um cavalo selvagem.

Cullen debruçou-se sobre a balaustrada para vomitar.

A expressão do capitão tornou-se ainda mais carrancuda.

— Não quero que emporcalhe minha cabine. Podem ficar aqui, mas não atrapalhem minha tripulação, ou juro que os atirarei ao mar.

Cullen respondeu com um gemido rápido antes de vomitar novamente.

— Olhe para o horizonte — sugeriu um dos marujos. — Ajuda.

Isabella acatou a sugestão imediatamente e descobriu que era útil, afinal. Manter os olhos no horizonte reduzia muito a sensação de desequilíbrio e tontura.

Cullen até tentou imitá-la, mas não conseguia parar de vomitar.

Apesar da compaixão que sentia por seu lamentável estado, ela não pôde deixar de rir do que via. Um soldado tão bravo, um mosqueteiro do rei, e só era preciso colocá-lo em um barco para acabar com sua coragem. Se ele não fosse um bom marido, fugiria novamente para a Inglaterra, ou para a América, e ele não poderia segui-la.

A terra firme desaparecia rapidamente. Já estavam atravessando o canal. Se não houvessem cometido nenhum erro de avaliação, logo seriam atacados pelos tripulantes do barco, talvez pelo próprio capitão.

Era possível ver algumas velas a distância, mas estavam muito longe para Isabella poder determinar a que navios pertenciam. Estava nervosa. E se todo o esforço houvesse sido em vão? Estariam fadados a morrer ali, no meio do oceano, sem nenhum socorro?

Uma das velas mudou de posição, levando a embarcação para longe. Ela se mantinha atenta à outra. Ela parecia se mover na direção deles, mas não se aproximava. Pelo contrário, estava ficando para trás.

Maldição! Isabella não gostava do que via. Presumindo que o barco se dispusesse a resgatá-los do mar, morreria afogada antes de poder percorrer metade daquela distância nadando. A melhor solução seria ficar onde estavam e torcer para terem se enganado quanto à honestidade do capitão.

Ela olhou para o homem de expressão assustadora. Foi um gesto de sorte. Três homens se aproximavam empunhando facas. Ela cutucou Cullen com o cotovelo, e o conde se virou para os atacantes.

Estavam em desvantagem. Aquele era o território dos marujos, e Cullen se encontrava em condições debilitadas. Trêmulo, ele nem parecia se incomodar muito com a possibilidade de morrer nos próximos minutos.

A questão se resumia em escolher que tipo de morte seria menos pior: ficar e conhecer o fio da lâmina dos inimigos, ou saltar e afogar-se na imensidão do oceano. Não ficaria ali para se oferecer em sacrifício. Preferia lutar, mesmo conhecendo suas reduzidas chances de sobrevivência.

— Vamos pular... — ela murmurou. Um dos marinheiros riu.

— Pulem, e vão nos poupar do trabalho. - Os três deram mais um passo.

— E então, o que vai ser? — provocou outro. — O mar, ou a faca?

Isabella olhou para a vela mais próxima, registrando sua posição da melhor maneira possível. Depois, escalou a balaustrada com movimentos desajeitados e lentos. Cullen a seguia. Ela pensou em usar a vantagem da posição elevada para saltar sobre os marinheiros. Morreria, sim, mas levaria pelo menos dois deles como companheiros nessa última viagem.

Os homens investiram contra eles empunhando suas facas. A morte era certa. Na água, ao menos teria uma chance de sobrevivência.

De olhos fechados, Isabella segurou a mão de Cullen. Eles saltaram de mãos dadas para as águas frias e escuras do canal.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Oi, aqui estou eu novamente! Gente, fiquei espantada com a aceitação dessa fic... caraca!

Muito obrigado mesmo!

Até breve,

~Gabi


	12. Chapter 11

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

**Capítulo XI**

Ela atingiu a água com um impacto violento que interrompeu o contato de seus dedos com os de Edward. Ao mesmo tempo, todo o ar escapou de seu corpo. As ondas se fecharam em torno de sua cabeça e ela afundou nas profundezas escuras e frias.

Cometera um erro sobre a água. Era pior do que fria. Era maligna e aterrorizante, impiedosa em sua incansável busca por presas vivas. Era tragada pelos longos tentáculos da morte, arrastada para o fundo do oceano onde peixes se banqueteariam com seu corpo e sereias de longos cabelos dourados fariam harpas com seus ossos.

Agitava desesperadamente braços e pernas, lutando pela vida e tentando voltar à superfície, onde poderia encher os pulmões de ar. Mas dedos persistentes a puxavam para baixo. Um monstro marinho, ela pensou em pânico, lutando com desespero e coragem para respirar novamente.

Mas era uma luta desigual. As mãos em seus ombros a levavam para baixo, para uma morte sufocante no fundo do mar.

Sua cabeça rompeu a barreira da superfície. Ar!

Ela encheu os pulmões com tanta avidez, que acabou inalando água, também. Tossindo, expulsou o líquido dos pulmões e voltou a respirar com alguma normalidade. A sensação era indescritível.

Edward nadava com uma das mãos, mantendo a outra em seus ombros. Era o conde, não um monstro do mar. E ele a salvara, em vez de afogá-la.

O pânico ia se desfazendo aos poucos.

— Tire as botas — ele a instruiu.

Isabella o encarou perplexa. Tentavam sobrevier no oceano revolto, e ele se preocupava com suas botas? O que imaginava? Que teria bolhas nos pés por nadar no mar gelado?

— Tire as botas! Elas se enchem de água e a puxam para baixo.

Ah, agora o que ele dissera começava a fazer sentido. Com os dedos gelados e doloridos, ela tentou alcançar as botas para descalçá-las. Imediatamente, a água a tragou e ela voltou apressada à superfície, assustada com a possibilidade de morrer ali.

Cullen bateu em seu rosto. Bateu com força.

— Respire fundo. Respire e tire as botas. Como soldado, deve obedecer a ordens. Respire fundo e tire as botas.

Ele estava certo. Era uma mosqueteira. Devia seguir suas ordens. Todo soldado é preparado para morrer no cumprimento do dever, se for preciso. Ela desamarrou as botas com cuidado, respirando fundo para encher os pulmões antes de submergir. Era difícil controlar o medo, mas Cullen a segurava com firmeza. Não permitiria que afundasse.

Uma bota já havia sido tirada. Ela voltou à superfície para respirar.

— Bom trabalho. Agora, respire fundo e tire a outra bota.

Seu oficial comandante estava satisfeito. O elogio a encheu de coragem. Isabella respirou fundo e repetiu o procedimento. Dessa vez foi mais fácil controlar o medo. Ela voltou à superfície antes de experimentar novamente o desespero por não poder respirar.

Sem o peso das botas, agora era mais fácil permanecer à tona. Movendo as pernas, mantinha a cabeça fora da água e respirava com menos aflição. Ainda tinham esperanças, afinal. Ficariam ali boiando, e se outro barco se aproximasse para resgatá-los, talvez pudessem pisar em terra firme novamente.

Ela olhou em volta. Tudo que via eram as ondas e a cabeça de Cullen. Nenhum sinal de um barco, exceto aquele que haviam saltado e que já se afastava. Precisavam de socorro, ou se afogariam.

— O barco... Precisamos encontrar o barco — ela disse com voz aguda, sinal de que estava à beira de um ataque histérico. — Temos de encontrar o barco, ou morreremos afogados.

Cullen bateu em seu rosto. Era a segunda vez que a agredia nos últimos minutos. Odiava erguer a mão para uma mulher, mas não tinha escolha. Se deixasse o pânico dominá-la, morreriam juntos.

A marca vermelha em sua face era a prova da violência do golpe. Isabella piscou, tentando conter as lágrimas, mas já estava mais calma.

— Deite-se de costas — ele instruiu, adotando um tom firme que a obrigaria a cumprir suas ordens. — Assim vai poder flutuar.

Fraca, ela fez como Cullen dizia. Ficaram ali flutuando por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada.

Cullen não queria perturbar a calma que se instalara, mas tinha de fazer alguma coisa para tirá-los da encrenca que havia criado. Ele bateu as pernas para erguer o corpo e olhar em volta. As ondas eram altas demais para que pudesse enxergar eventuais barcos que por ali passassem. Era inútil se esforçar.

Ele se deitou novamente e respirou fundo várias vezes antes de falar:

— O barco pesqueiro nos seguia, como ficou acertado? Estava enjoado demais no navio para prestar atenção em alguma coisa.

— Vi duas velas atrás de nós. Uma delas parecia seguir no mesmo curso do nosso navio, embora estivesse afastada demais para que eu pudesse ter certeza. Estudei sua posição antes de saltar, de forma que pudéssemos nadar para ela, em caso de necessidade, Mas, como disse, a distância era grande demais. Não vamos conseguir. — Não havia mais pânico. Pelo contrário, agora ela demonstrava uma preocupante apatia. Era como se estivesse conformada com a ideia de ficar ali flutuando até a exaustão, até fechar os olhos e se deixar engolir pelo oceano.

— Bata as pernas — Cullen ordenou. — Vamos nos mover. Precisamos descobrir em que direção temos de nadar.

— Para quê?

— Isabella, um soldado nunca desiste!

— Não sou um soldado. Sou uma mulher. Mulheres não podem ser soldados.

— Será um soldado até o momento em que o rei a liberar do serviço. Agora, trate de fazer o que estou dizendo. É uma ordem.

Com um suspiro resignado, ela bateu os pés, ergueu o corpo na água, olhou em volta e deitou-se de novo.

— Não consegui ver nada.

Cullen sabia o quanto Isabella se orgulhava por ser uma lutadora. Teria de lançar mão de seu senso de honra para plantar nela a vontade de tentar sobreviver, o ímpeto que a impediria de entregar-se à morte.

— Está se negando a cumprir ordens de um superior? Deve examinar a área e tentar determinar a localização do navio que viu antes de saltarmos no mar. Ou me diz para onde devemos nadar, ou eu mesmo a afogarei por insubordinação.

Sem muito entusiasmo, ela cumpriu a determinação do superior e marido, e depois de três ou quatro tentativas para enxergar alguma coisa além das ondas, apontou em uma determinada direção.

— Por ali — disse. — Alinhei o barco com uma colina que vi em terra firme antes de saltar. Se era mesmo o barco pesqueiro que deveria nos seguir, ele está naquela direção.

Sua certeza era um bom sinal.

— Vamos nadar para lá. — Não havia mais nada a fazer. A chance de resgate, embora pequena, despertou em Isabella um novo ímpeto. Ela nadava com coragem na direção determinada, onde, ambos esperavam, encontrariam o barco. Nadavam com o vigor dos desesperados, com a persistência de que não tem nada a perder além da vida. O vento soprava contra eles, e o progresso era lento.

De tempos em tempos, Isabella se erguia na água para confirmar a direção em que estavam nadando.

Pareciam estar nadando há uma eternidade. Cullen já sentia no corpo o torpor provocado pelo frio. Já temia não poder suportar por muito mais tempo, quando Isabella ergueu-se na água pela quarta ou quinta vez. Para sua surpresa, ela começou a gritar e agitar os braços.

— Poupe sua energia — ele resmungou. — Não há ninguém aqui para ouvir seus grito. — Era o fim. Só se mantinha consciente porque se agarrava ao juramento que fizera a Emmett Swan. Prometera ao amigo que cuidaria de Isabella. Não podia deixá-la morrer afogada se ainda havia uma chance de resgate, mesmo que pequena.

— O barco! — Isabella gritou animada. — Já posso ver o barco!

Ele balançou a cabeça para clarear as ideias. Era difícil concentrar-se. A mente queria divagar e perseguir ideias estranhas, lembranças da infância, do pomar de pêssegos em Burgundy, do aroma doce que pairava no ar atraindo as abelhas...

— Eles podem nos ver?

Uma onda grande os atingiu, e na vazante ele conseguiu ver o barco. Vinha diretamente na direção deles. Cullen fechou os olhos. Isabella seria resgatada. Cumprira a promessa feita a Emmett. Podia morrer em paz.

Ele sentiu alguma coisa atingir seu rosto, interrompendo o sonho com o pomar.

— Vá embora — disse sem abrir os olhos. Podia quase sentir na pele o calor do sol e o gosto doce dos pêssegos em sua boca.

O golpe se repetiu. Uma vez, duas... Ele abriu os olhos. Isabella o estava agredindo. Ele tentou empurrá-la.

— Deixe-me em paz.

— Preciso de você.

— Não se preocupe. Será resgatada e levada de volta à Inglaterra. Salvará Henrietta e conquistará toda a honra que alguém pode querer ter.

Ela bateu em seu rosto novamente. Era engraçado como a face podia doer, embora tivesse todo o corpo amortecido de frio.

— Preciso de você.

— Para quê?

— Você é meu marido, idiota! Além do mais, preciso de você para me ajudar a subir.

— Subir onde?

— No barco.

Ela tinha razão. O barco de pesca estava bem em cima deles, e um dos pescadores arremessava uma corda para que pudessem embarcar.

Com um suspiro resignado, o conde se despediu do sonho no pomar de Burgundy. Ainda não era hora de voltar para casa. O pescador amarrou uma corda em torno de seu peito, sob seus braços. Ele tentou se soltar.

— Salve Isabella primeiro. Minha esposa.

— Ela já está a bordo.

Cullen se deixou içar sem mais protestos.

Seu corpo tremia convulsivamente e tinha uma assustadora coloração azul. Um dos pescadores o envolveu com um cobertor seco.

— Desça à cabine com sua esposa e tire essas roupas molhadas, ou vai congelar.

O conde caminhou com passos trôpegos pela escada. Isabella já se despia quando ele entrou na cabine. Seus movimentos eram entrecortados, prejudicados pelo tremor que a sacudia da cabeça aos pés.

Cullen despiu-se, tentando aquecer o corpo. Isabella tremia enrolada no cobertor. Ele a tomou nos braços e usou o segundo cobertor para envolvê-los.

— Assim vamos nos aquecer mais depressa.

O navio escalou uma onda e desceu do outro lado, lembrando-os de que ainda tinham estômago. Cullen chegou a desejar estar na água novamente. Na água, teria conseguido morrer em paz e salvar parte de sua dignidade.

Isabella o empurrou para um catre no canto do espaço, ao lado de um balde.

— Deite-se. Vai se sentir melhor.

Ficaram deitados juntos no catre, sentindo os movimentos do barco que atravessava o canal. A cabine era ainda mais fétida que a primeira. Havia na atmosfera uma mistura de peixe podre, suor e miséria.

Cullen não tinha mais o que vomitar, mas não conseguia interromper os dolorosos espasmos.

Seu corpo começou a coçar e arder, como se estivesse deitado sobre espinhos. Pelo menos não estava mais entorpecido de frio. Sentia novamente os pés e as pontas dos dedos.

Durante as longas horas da travessia, Isabella se manteve grudada no marido, aquecendo-o com o corpo e mantendo os cobertores no lugar. Ele cochilou até a Inglaterra.

Quando o navio lançou âncora na costa inglesa, suas roupas estavam secas e duras de sal.

— Estamos a poucas centenas de metros da costa sul — o dono do barco disse quando foi despertá-los. — Não me atrevo a seguir em frente. Não à luz do dia. As autoridades portuárias me conhecem bem demais para me aventurar além desse ponto.

Isabella sacudiu o sal da jaqueta e a pôs sobre os ombros.

— Salvou nossas vidas — disse. — Somos gratos por isso. - Ele riu.

— Fui muito bem pago por esse resgate. Estamos quites. Agora, vão preferir nadar nesse último trecho, ou querem comprar meu bote e remar até a praia?

Cullen nunca mais nadaria na vida. Ele tirou duas moedas de ouro da bolsa que havia costurado no interior da jaqueta.

— Uma moeda pelo barco e outra por alguém que possa remar até a praia por nós.

— Posso ficar com o barco, então, quando o remador o trouxer de volta?

— Pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Não vamos mais precisar da embarcação.

— Tom — o capitão do pesqueiro gritou para um rapaz da tripulação. — Leve esses passageiros até a margem. E tome cuidado para não ser visto, rapaz.

Duas moedas de ouro eram pouco em troca da vida de Isabella. Sem mencionar sua vida, também. Por isso, o conde pegou mais um punhado de moedas e as colocou na mão do pescador.

— Aqui... As moedas que lhe dei antes faziam parte do acordo por nossa passagem. Estas são uma recompensa. A prova de nossa gratidão. Só estamos vivos graças a você.

— Foi um prazer negociar com tão correto cavalheiro, monsieur — o homem respondeu sorridente. Depois, deferente, ele tocou a aba de seu velho chapéu para se despedir dos passageiros que já saltavam para o bote que os levaria à praia.

Isabella sentiu vontade de gritar de alegria ao ver o primeiro sinal naquela área desolada da costa inglesa. O homem fleumático que trabalhava em sua terra olhou com ar espantado para os desconhecidos maltrapilhos que o abordavam. Porém, quando Isabella informou em seu inglês trôpego que precisavam de comida e abrigo e estavam dispostos a pagar bem por isso, ele se animou consideravelmente. O homem os conduziu até uma casa e os deixou aos cuidados da esposa, uma mulher exuberante cuja cozinha cheirava a caldo de carne e cebolas.

Ao ver as moedas de ouro que os hóspedes ofereciam, ela desapareceu por um momento, retornando em seguida com uma coleção de roupas limpas de tecido grosso de lã e algumas peças de algodão, certamente os trajes que eram usados por ali.

Isabella sentiu um enorme alívio ao ver o vestido simples e confortável. A mulher do fazendeiro deu a ela um balde com água fria, a que acrescentou um pouco da água que fervia sobre o fogo, e a levou ao fundo da casa para lavar-se e remover todo o sal do corpo. Aquecida pelas roupas limpas e simples, ela se sentiu renascer.

— Amanhã cedo iremos procurar o rei — Isabella anunciou naquela noite, quando se deitaram em uma cama improvisada no chão diante do fogo. Nunca antes soubera apreciar o conforto de um bom fogo. Depois do mergulho forçado no mar, a bordo do barco pesqueiro, chegara a acreditar que nunca mais seria capaz de aquecer-se. Agora, com o fogo crepitante de um lado e Cullen do outro, chegava até a sentir um certo calor. — Então, nossa missão estará cumprida.

— Não podemos ir ao encontro do rei nesses trajes. O mais baixo de seus lacaios nos atiraria à rua como pedintes insolentes. Vamos precisar de roupas novas para nos apresentar na corte com algum estilo.

Não gostava nada da ideia de atrasar ainda mais a conclusão de sua missão.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? Estamos apresentáveis. Parecemos fazendeiros sérios, gente trabalhadora e respeitável. Tenho certeza de que o rei nos receberá e ouvirá.

— O hábito faz o monge. As roupas fazem o homem. Se chegarmos como fazendeiros, seremos tratados como tal. Se chegarmos como soldados, seremos tratados como tal.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando na verdade daquelas palavras. Quando estava vestida como mosqueteira, Cullen a tratava como um soldado do regimento. Mas, bastava usar um vestido, e ele a tratava como mulher. E não era o único a adotar essa prática. Os reis e suas cortes eram notoriamente propensos a julgar pela aparência.

— E se eu parecer uma fina dama francesa?

— Então, receberá o tratamento dedicado às finas damas francesas.

Não podia discutir com esse argumento. Conhecia bem a verdade do que ele dizia.

— Novas roupas, então, as melhores que pudermos comprar. Iremos à corte do rei inglês em grande estilo. Como embaixadores, não como pedintes.

— E depois de falarmos com o rei? O que faremos? — Isabella não tinha uma resposta para isso. Adiara deliberadamente a consideração do futuro, decidindo que seria melhor pensar nele quando estivesse fora de perigo. Por isso ela encolheu os ombros e ficou em silêncio.

— O rei da França queria matar Emmett Swan. Agora ele está morto. Seu corpo se perdeu no mar em algum lugar do canal entre a França e a Inglaterra. Seria sensato deixá-lo lá.

— Não posso mais ser Emmett, então? Não posso mais ser mosqueteira?

— Você escolheu abrir mão do serviço ao rei em troca da vida de uma mulher que nem conhece. Decidiu salvar alguém a quem o rei acusou de traição. A partir do momento que fez sua escolha, deixou de ser uma mosqueteira. — Ela não se arrependia dessa decisão.

— Eu precisava seguir o caminho da honra.

— Se Emmett reaparecer, o rei não descansará enquanto não o matar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai acabar sendo vítima da ira de Luís XIV.

Isabella também não duvidava disso. O rei da França era implacável e rancoroso, perfeitamente capaz de matar por vingança.

— Tenho a impressão de que está diante de uma escolha: morrer como Emmett, ou viver como Isabella.

Sabia que o marido dizia a verdade, mas não conseguia aceitá-la. Por isso ficou em silêncio diante do fogo, deixando-se invadir pelo calor reconfortante.

.

Tinha de haver outro caminho. Tinha de haver. De uma forma ou de outra, ela o encontraria.

Cullen levou a mão de Isabella aos lábios e beijou-a.

— Prometi que teria sapatos novos quando se casasse comigo. Agora pode ver que cumpro minhas promessas.

Ela olhou para os próprios pés e torceu o nariz. — Você me prometeu botas novas. Sapatos de salto alto não correspondem ao que prometeu.

— São da cor de seus olhos.

— Deus me proteja de ter de lutar usando essas coisas! Perderia o equilíbrio e cairia sozinha. Mataria meu inimigo... de rir!

— Mesmo assim, ainda seria a mulher mais linda do lugar.

Ela interrompeu o contato físico, constrangida com seu comportamento tolo.

— Não precisa me fazer a corte. Guarde suas lisonjas sem sentido para quando estivermos diante do rei da Inglaterra.

— Mesmo que o rei da França já tenha enviado mensageiros ao rei inglês, ele certamente aceitará ouvi-la. Nenhum rei se nega a receber uma dama tão bela.

Isabella suspirou impaciente. Preferia que ele não a chamasse de bela naquele tom debochado. Sentia-se ainda menos feminina do que antes.

— Não me importa o que ele vai pensar da minha aparência. O rei pode me considerar um trapo velho, não vai fazer diferença. Enquanto estiver na Inglaterra, ainda serei um soldado no cumprimento do dever, não uma peça decorativa.

— Eu sei disso, minha querida esposa, mas o rei Charles da Inglaterra não sabe.

Vestida como estava em seda e cetim, e levando uma mensagem para o rei inglês de sua irmã na França, certamente obteria atenção imediata de qualquer platéia.

O rei Charles da Inglaterra a recebeu com um sorriso que ia muito além da simples cortesia.

— Diz que traz uma mensagem de minha querida irmã Henrietta. Certamente, uma mensageira tão bela só pode trazer boas notícias. Vamos, vamos, deixe-me tomar conhecimento das novas enviadas por minha irmã. Sou todo ouvidos.

Isabella olhou em volta com evidente nervosismo, notando o interesse dos cortesãos que cercavam o rei. Não podia anunciar o aprisionamento da irmã do soberano para toda a corte inglesa.

— Henrietta pediu-me que só transmitisse a mensagem aos ouvidos do rei — ela prevaricou.

O sorriso de Charles perdeu parte da luminosidade.

— Ela pediu? Bobagem! Tenho certeza de que todos aqui ficarão tão felizes quanto eu com as notícias.

— Majestade, permita-me transmitir a mensagem em particular, conforme solicitou sua irmã. Não me sinto à vontade falando diante de tantas pessoas.

Ele riu.

— Ah creio que nossa jovem amiga francesa é tímida. Não precisa ficar embaraçada, minha querida. Seu sotaque é simplesmente encantador. Muito bem, Rochester e Saville, venham comigo aos meus aposentos, onde nossa jovem mensageira poderá finalmente anunciar o que minha irmã quer que eu saiba. Imagino que as mulheres tenham direito a seus segredos. Além do mais, algumas notícias de mulher não devem mesmo ser anunciadas aos quatro ventos. Não de início, pelo menos.

O rei e os dois assistentes por ele escolhidos seguiram por um estreito corredor que levava do salão principal a uma sala menor bem perto dali. Isabella e Cullen os seguiram.

— Muito bem, creio que agora já pode falar — o rei decretou com certa impaciência na sala reservada. Ele já não sorria. — Espero que a interrupção seja justificada.

Agora que estavam longe da multidão, Isabella não mediu as palavras. Assim que a porta da sala foi fechada por um dos homens do rei, ela disse em voz alta e clara:

— Sua irmã Henrietta, a duquesa de Orleans, é prisioneira na Bastilha. Seu marido, Philippe de Orleans, não tem poder para libertá-la. Ele me mandou aqui com um pedido de ajuda.

**Nota da Autora:**

Desculpem a demora! Mas cá estou com novo capítulo.

Até breve,

~Gabi


	13. Chapter 12

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

Um dos lordes adiantou-se. — Isso é algum tipo de piada de mau gosto? — Cullen tomou a dianteira, o rosto tomado pela ira.

— Minha esposa diz a verdade.

O rei tamborilava com os dedos nos braços da cadeira.

— Tem certeza do que diz?

— Eu mesma a prendi sob as ordens do rei da França e a levei para a Bastilha.

— Você? Uma mulher?

Um dos lordes gargalhou, divertindo-se com tom incrédulo de seu soberano.

— Sou uma mulher, é verdade, mas também servi como mosqueteira na guarda real.

— Está brincando...

Preparada como estava para essa eventualidade, Isabella tirou do bolso uma pequena adaga, girou-a entre os dedos e a arremessou com impressionante precisão e economia de movimentos. A adaga arrancou a peruca do lorde risonho e a pendurou na parede atrás dele. Houve uma exclamação coletiva.

O lorde inglês ficou pálido, como se estivesse à beira de um desmaio.

— Eu nunca brinco. — O rei inglês riu.

— Vejo que não. Saville, recupere sua peruca. Ver sua cabeça careca me causa palpitações.

Saville arrancou a peruca da parede e a recolocou na cabeça. Depois de testar o fio da lâmina da adaga, arremessou-a de volta para Isabella com mais força do que era necessário. Ela a agarrou pelo cabo e a jogou para cima, fazendo-a girar no ar antes de devolvê-la ao esconderijo entre as roupas.

— Ela é ainda melhor com o arco.

O rei recebeu o comentário de Cullen com um leve erguer de sobrancelhas.

— Ainda é razoável com a espada, mas está melhorando muito. É uma aluna admirável e muito aplicada. Tem mais agilidade que a maioria, mas falta-lhe força. Nada que um trabalho sério não possa resolver. A concentração também exige atenção, porque ela perde de vista o objetivo final quando se envolve no calor da batalha.

O rei não respondeu. Sério, olhou novamente para Isabella.

— O que mais tem a dizer sobre minha irmã?

— Monsieur Philippe de Orleans percebeu sua ausência e descobriu que a esposa havia sido detida. Seu irmão, o rei Luís, afirma que ela tentou fugir com o amante, o conde de Guiche.

O rei assentiu.

— Ouvi rumores sobre a pequena Hetty ter encontrado um homem para consolá-la. E quem pode culpá-la por procurar o que todos aqui apreciam? E com um marido como o dela... Francamente, o tal Philippe de Orleans não é homem de verdade.

— Monsieur não acredita que ela poderia ter fugido sem antes informá-lo. Eles têm grande amizade e respeito um pelo outro, embora não vivam como um casal comum, creio eu.

Rochester riu.

— Agora está na Inglaterra. Não precisa ser tão... dissimulada. Pode usar as palavras adequadas para descrever a situação. Aqui todos sabem que Philippe de Orleans é um conhecido apreciador de jovens rapazes.

— Monsieur me pediu para vir procurá-lo. Ele sabia que a ajudaria, se pudesse.

— Por que ele a procurou? Por ser mulher e certamente se apiedar da mulher dele?

Isabella lembrou da mão de monsieur em seu joelho e corou.

— De uma forma ou de outra, ele descobriu que eu a havia prendido, e por isso me procurou. Ele não sabe que sou uma mulher.

Rochester riu com vontade, e até Saville deixou escapar um sorriso.

— Posso perceber como monsieur teria dificuldades para resistir a você no disfarce de mosqueteiro. Teria sido um rapaz muito bonito. E como ele teria ficado mortificado, se descobrisse que tentava seduzir uma mulher. — O rei ignorou o comentário do conselheiro.

— Então, por que concordou em vir?

Por ter senso de honra e compaixão, ela pensou, e por não suportar a ideia de ver uma mulher punida por ter protegido o homem amado.

— Ele me pediu para salvá-la e invocou minha honra de soldado. Aceitei a missão por ser mulher.

O rei olhou para Cullen.

— É o marido dessa deliciosa amazona?

— Sim, tenho essa honra.

— E veio para protegê-la em sua missão?

— De jeito nenhum. O rei Luís ficou furioso quando seus espiões descobriram sobre a missão. Ele me enviou para detê-la de qualquer maneira. Queria que eu a assassinasse. O rei só não sabia que queria que eu matasse minha esposa.

— Tem certeza de que meu cunhado não sabe que você é uma mulher?

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Poucos conhecem a verdade, majestade. Meu marido, aqui, e duas de minhas companheiras de regimento.

— Então... não é a única mulher mosqueteira no exército francês?

— Existem três, que eu saiba, e pode haver mais. — O rei Charles riu.

— O rei da França é guardado por mulheres e não sabe disso? Que piada!

Isabella baixou a cabeça.

— Que resposta devo levar a Phillipe de Orleans? — De repente, o soberano ficou sério.

— Diga a ele que recebi a mensagem. Pobre, pobre Hetty. Lamento ter concordado com esse enlace. Terei de tirá-la de lá de algum jeito.

Saville coçou o queixo.

— Não podemos declarar guerra ao nosso vizinho. A França é muito poderosa, e os escoceses certamente atacariam nossas fronteiras ao norte enquanto estivéssemos lutando no canal.

— A Alemanha pode se unir a nós — sugeriu Rochester. — Eles não têm grande afeição por nossos vizinhos católicos.

Saville balançou a cabeça.

— Depois das últimas hostilidades, não acredito nisso. Eles têm interesses comerciais diametralmente opostos aos nossos. Ficariam assistindo à nossa batalha contra a França sem erguer um dedo a nosso favor. Pelo contrário, esperariam nossa derrota para assumir o comando das rotas comerciais. Talvez a Espanha, por razões próprias. Não creio que essa seja a decisão mais adequada para nós. Uma Espanha ainda mais fortalecida arruinaria o equilíbrio de poder no continente. Uma eventual guerra contra a Espanha só poderia ser vencida com o esforço combinado de todos os vizinhos...

O rei Charles os silenciou com um gesto.

— Não vai haver guerra. — Rochester protestou.

— Não pode ignorar um insulto a uma filha da Inglaterra. — Até o fleumático Saville parecia perturbado.

— O rei da França insultou sua irmã, a irmã do rei da Inglaterra. Ele não pode ficar impune.

O rei coçou a ponta do nariz.

— Ainda não sei sobre a prisão de Henrietta. Meu parente francês nada me informou sobre o fato, o que significa que não posso me manifestar ofendido. Mesmo que declarasse guerra, Henrietta já estaria morta quando o exército inglês conseguisse invadir Paris. Não, essa não é a resposta. Não precisamos de guerra.

Isabella esperou em silêncio. Teria feito todo esse sacrifício por nada?

— Quer dizer que vai deixar madame Henrietta apodrecer na Bastilha?

— É evidente que não! Ela é minha irmã e terá minha proteção. Já que o rei Luís julgou oportuno aprisioná-la em sigilo e valendo-se de estratégias questionáveis, tratarei de libertá-la pelos mesmos meios.

— Vai trazê-la de volta para a Inglaterra?

— Eu não devia ter concordado com o enlace com Phillipe de Orleans. Ele não é marido para mulher nenhuma, muito menos para uma mulher como minha irmã. Assim que ela puser os pés em solo inglês, pedirei ao Papa para anular o casamento de Henrietta com aquele francês tolo e afeminado. Mais tarde encontrarei para ela um bom marido inglês, e que o rei da França esbraveje quanto quiser.

— Ela se encontra na Bastilha. A fortaleza inexpugnável.

— Nenhuma fortaleza é inexpugnável para quem dela deseja escapar e tem amigos do lado de fora para ajudar na fuga. Ela quer escapar, sem dúvida. Tudo que devo fazer é enviar os meios.

Rochester olhou para o rei.

— Está pensando o que acho que está pensando?

— A que se refere?

— A quem, majestade. Hugh de Coventry.

— Quem mais? Cuide para que minha irmã seja trazida para cá o mais depressa possível.

Rochester inclinou-se.

— Estou ao seu dispor, majestade, como sempre. — O rei se voltou para Isabella e Cullen.

— Rochester mandará buscar Hugh imediatamente e cuidará dos preparativos para que ele faça a viagem a Paris. Ficaria grato se pudessem acompanhá-lo.

Que tipo de resposta se pode dar a um rei se não um "sim"? Isabella inclinou-se numa mesura respeitosa.

— Por favor, cuidem para que ele não se machuque nem sofra nenhum dano. Esse homem vale mais que seu peso em ouro para mim, e ficaria muito zangado se ele não voltasse para casa. Se não amasse tanto minha irmã e não temesse por seu destino nas mãos do rei da França, não o enviaria nessa missão.

O rei da Inglaterra falava como se esse Hugh de Coventry fosse o próprio braço de Deus.

— Quem é ele, esse Hugh? — O rei sorriu.

Ele é minha arma secreta. Silencioso, ardiloso e mortal. Nunca fracassou em nenhuma tarefa na qual eu o tenha enviado. Sei que estarei seguro enquanto ele estiver a meu lado. Ele é a melhor... Não, a única esperança de Henrietta.

Hugh de Coventry era um homem pálido e magro com cabelos castanhos e abundantes.

Isabella moveu os dedos dentro das botas novas e o fitou atenta. O que havia de tão especial nesse homem que o rei da Inglaterra o considerasse imprescindível?

Ela fez o cavalo andar mais depressa. O rei providenciara montarias para que seguissem até a costa, onde um barco os aguardava. Cullen havia gemido ao ouvir os planos para uma nova viagem, mas ela mal podia esperar para pôr os pés em solo francês outra vez.

Cullen estava certo. A comida inglesa era intragável. Quanto ao povo...

Ela se aproximou de Hugh com a intenção de conhecê-lo melhor.

— Digamos que sou uma espécie de ladrão do rei. Ele sempre me chama quando precisa de alguém de mão leve e completa ausência de moral.

— Rouba por ele?

— O tempo todo. Segredos, basicamente. São fáceis de guardar e difíceis de provar, mesmo que o autor seja pego.

— Acha que vai poder resgatar madame Henrietta da Bastilha?

Ele sorriu, exibindo uma fileira de dentes brancos e alinhados.

— Invadir prisões é fácil. Elas são construídas para manter as pessoas lá dentro, não para impedi-las de entrar. Basta encontrar uma entrada. Depois disso, você só tem de refazer o caminho de volta e, voilà, liberdade.

— Já tirou muita gente da prisão?

— O tempo todo. Principalmente eu mesmo.

Cullen aproximou-se deles. O caminho era estreito demais para os três seguirem lado a lado, e Isabella reduziu a velocidade para deixá-los mais próximos. Estava infeliz o bastante para desejar ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

De fato, tinha muito em que pensar. Sua missão terminara. Hugh de Coventry resgataria a Henrietta e a levaria de volta para a Inglaterra sem chamar atenção. O rei não ficaria satisfeito quando soubesse que Cullen fracassara em sua missão de detê-la, mas, sem dúvida, sua falha seria perdoada. O rei não saberia por que ele deixara de cumprir a missão, e não poderia puni-lo por mero fracasso.

Agora que o rei Charles sabia sobre a detenção de sua irmã, ela se sentia aliviada da carga que estivera carregando desde que monsieur implorara por sua ajuda. Não era mais a guardiã de um terrível segredo político. Cumprira seu dever e satisfizera sua consciência. A força que a mantivera em pé durante os últimos dias de extenuante jornada se dissipava. Era novamente uma agente livre.

E o que faria agora?

Não podia voltar para Paris como Emmett Swan, ou seria morta. Cullen estava certo sobre isso. A experiência servira para fazê-la compreender que aqueles que desobedeciam as ordens de seu rei eram condenados a uma morte rápida.

Não estava pronta para morrer. Tinha motivos demais para viver.

Também não desejava mais servir ao rei. Tornara-se mosqueteira para cobrir de honra o nome de seu irmão. Não havia mais honra em servir um verme que se apoderava da dignidade de um Rei Sol, e depois usava esse poder de forma injusta e egoísta, aprisionando a esposa do próprio irmão. Não se sentia mais orgulhosa por estar a serviço do rei. Não seria mais sua serva.

A lealdade por si mesma não continha nenhuma virtude. Lealdade só era um mérito quando a obediência servia a um propósito superior. Corromper a irmã de outro rei não é virtude. Não devia mais nenhuma lealdade ao rei.

Estava decidida. Não seria mais mosqueteira. Mas, se não fosse soldado, o que seria?

Podia alistar-se em um exército como mercenária, colocando sua força e sua habilidade a serviço de quem pagasse mais. Seria livre para ir aonde quisesse, poderia lutar por todo o continente europeu, se desejasse, onde soprassem os ventos da guerra e alguém necessitasse de braços fortes.

Mas essa não era a resposta para seu dilema. Estaria apenas trocando um amo desonrado por outro. Não tinha vontade de lutar pelo simples prazer da luta. Sentia necessidade de lutar pelo que era certo, por um propósito, pela honra, pela glória e pela justiça.

Teria de encerrar sua carreira militar e voltar para casa derrotada, fracassada em seus esforços. Cuidaria da terra, embora não tivesse ninguém por quem fazer esse esforço, ninguém a quem transmiti-la em herança.

Por que se dar ao trabalho de ocupar-se da propriedade, se não haveria ninguém para herdá-la depois de sua morte? Se ela seria vendida para estranhos? Melhor ser mercenária a levar uma vida de empenho inútil.

A ideia de voltar a Camargue também não era animadora. Ainda tremia ao pensar no terrível inverno que passara lá, sozinha e apavorada. A mansão onde crescera estava assombrada pelos espíritos de sua família. Jamais poderia ter paz novamente naquele lugar.

Talvez tivesse de desistir de ser um homem e retomar sua condição de mulher. Ela considerou a possibilidade. Quanto mais pensava nela, mais prática a achava. Como Isabella Swan, nunca seria uma favorecida do rei, mas também não correria risco de morte.

Não voltaria a Paris como Isabella Swan. Agora que decidira desistir de atuar com os mosqueteiros, Cullen teria pouco interesse nela. Não haveria mais necessidade de conviver com ele, e Paris não a atraía. Preferia morrer a viver inutilmente na cidade, sem produzir nada de útil, vivendo apenas pela rara chance de ver o marido pelas ruas que no passado percorrera a seu lado.

Não sabia se ele proporia mais uma vez que fosse viver em Burgundy com sua mãe, uma viúva solitária. Não gostava nem de pensar nessa perspectiva. Tal destino seria pior do que a morte. Seria preferível trabalhar na própria terra e conviver com os fantasmas de sua família, a ser enterrada viva sozinha e sem amor e um local desconhecido.

Ela ajeitou a saia com um gesto irritado. Detestava cavalgar em roupas femininas, especialmente agora, quando já se habituara a vestes mais práticas. Para piorar a situação, não tinha ninguém além de si mesma para culpar pelo desconforto. Havia sido dela a sugestão de viver como mulher por algum tempo, o que ajudaria a despistar os espiões do rei Luís XIV. E não poder culpar ninguém só tornava o desconforto ainda maior.

O disfarce serviria ao seu propósito. Com um pouco de sorte, os espiões do rei acreditariam que ela havia se afogado na travessia. Não chamaria atenção como mulher. Hugh de Coventry teria mais chances de resgatar Henrietta se pudessem entrar em Paris sem serem notados, se não tivesse de lutar para abrir caminho pela força.

Cullen desceu do barco cambaleando e caiu de joelhos, beijando a terra firme com alívio e gratidão.

— Ah, solo francês! Nunca mais deixarei meu país enquanto viver!

— Isso significa que terei de ir para a América sozinha, então?

Ele a encarou horrorizado.

— Não pode querer ir para a América. Não permitirei. — Ela sorriu.

— Foi só uma brincadeira, milorde.

— Ah, graças a Deus! Foi uma brincadeira cruel e de mau gosto, senhora minha esposa. Ainda sinto minhas entranhas balançando depois dessa última travessia.

— Bobagem! Foi tudo tão tranqüilo, conde! A água era plácida como a superfície de uma fina seda...

— Não pense que vai escapar de minha justa ira por estar vestida de mulher. Uma linda mulher, mas cruel e irritante.

— Posso estar usando um vestido, mas ainda trago dentro dele uma faca afiada.

— Cuidado com a mira, então. Não estou usando peruca. — Ela riu e deu o braço ao conde.

— Se já terminou de cuspir suas entranhas no adorado solo francês, por favor, seja um cavalheiro e me acompanhe ao local onde passaremos a noite.

Cullen exibiu seu ar mais altivo ao tratar com o proprietário da taverna.

— Aposentos para mim e minha esposa, e outro para meu amigo. Viajamos incógnitos, sem nosso entourage, por isso os dois cômodos serão suficientes.

Isabella o observava contendo o riso. Nunca o vira desempenhar o papel do lorde rico antes. Ele encenava com perfeição, com a mistura ideal de exigência imperiosa e condescendência amigável. Logo o proprietário e seus criados os cercavam de cuidados.

Hugh de Coventry mantinha-se afastado, misturando-se ao cenário sem abrir a boca, a menos que fosse necessário. Ele falava francês com um leve sotaque, mas até esse detalhe podia ser perigoso em companhia errada.

Eles se encontraram para uma espécie de conselho de guerra no quarto maior onde Isabella e Cullen estavam hospedados.

— Alugarei um coche para levar-nos a Paris. Seguiremos menos velozmente do que a cavalo, mas também atrairemos menos suspeitas.

Isabella encolheu os ombros. Para ela, cavalo ou coche faria pouca diferença.

— E quando chegarmos em Paris? — Hugh estalou os dedos.

— Tenho pensado em qual seria a melhor maneira para resgatar madame Henrietta. Preciso de sua ajuda, condessa.

Cullen adiantou-se.

— O trabalho de Isabella está concluído. Ela levou a mensagem ao rei. Sua vida correrá perigo em Paris.

Hugh ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E a minha não? Ou a sua, caso seja conhecida sua participação nesse plano de resgate e fuga?

— Minha segurança é problema meu. Você não é mulher. Nem é minha esposa. Vamos resgatar a prisioneira sem o envolvimento de Isabella.

— Precisamos dela para...

— Deixe-a fora disso. — Isabella suspirou impaciente.

— A missão era minha, lembra? Não descansarei enquanto não estiver concluída. — E não admitiria que ninguém tomasse decisões por ela. Daria um significado à própria vida enquanto ainda era possível, pois sabia que em breve seria exilada de Paris e do mundo da aventura.

Hugh assentiu, aprovando sua atitude.

— É uma mulher corajosa. Se o conde já não a houvesse desposado, juro que a levaria comigo de volta para a Inglaterra.

Isabella sorriu. Pelo menos um homem no mundo era capaz de apreciá-la como era, em vez de tentar colocá-la em uma redoma de porcelana para adornar um ambiente livre de todo perigo.

— Obrigada pela oferta. Se já não fosse casada com o conde, talvez me dispusesse a aceitá-la de bom grado.

Cullen passou um braço sobre seus ombros e olhou carrancudo para o suposto rival.

— Isabella é minha esposa.

O homem encolheu os ombros e se virou para sair.

— Infelizmente para mim, o que diz é verdade. Se algum dia se cansar de seu marido, senhora, procure-me em Coventry. Será sempre um imenso prazer vê-la.

Cansar-se de Cullen? Nunca!

— Obrigada.

Cullen ficou olhando furioso para a porta fechada.

— Esse inglês é um ladrão! Não é digno de sua atenção. — Isabella descalçou as botas e jogou o manto de viagem sobre a cama. Seu marido merecia ser castigado pela maneira rude como tratara o companheiro de jornada.

— Ele desfruta de elevado favorecimento junto a seu senhor.

— Bobagem!

— Pode me ajudar com esses botões? — Isabella virou-se de costas para o marido. — Não consigo alcançá-los.

Ele os desabotoou um a um com habilidade espantosa. Quando terminou de despir-se, Isabella deixou o vestido sobre uma cadeira. A cama era convidativa. Seria perfeito se o marido se juntasse a ela para desfrutar de todo aquele conforto.

Mas, qualquer que fosse sua decisão, ele não estaria a seu lado por muito mais tempo. Cullen ainda era um mosqueteiro, e um dos mais favorecidos pelo rei da França. Só teria de manter em sigilo sua participação nessa missão, e continuaria ocupando sua privilegiada posição. Não precisava compartilhar de seu exílio.

Mas, até chegarem a Paris, estariam juntos. Precisava sentir seus braços mais uma vez.

Isabella despiu os saiotes e os deixou sobre a cadeira, junto com o vestido.

— Ele é um homem atraente — comentou com ar distraído. — Poderia fazer escolhas piores do que segui-lo para Coventry. Ajude-me com o corpete, por favor.

Os dedos eram mornos em suas costas.

— Parece ter esquecido um detalhe importante, minha querida esposa.

Ela jogou o corpete para o lado e se virou para encará-lo.

— Sim?

Cullen tomou seus seios nas mãos, como Isabella esperava que fizesse. Como havia desejado por tanto tempo. As mãos pareciam queimar sua pele alva, e arrepios de prazer percorriam todo seu corpo.

— Não pode ir para Coventry com Hugh. É minha esposa. — Deus, como o desejava! Como havia sido tola em admitir esse desejo para si mesma só agora, quando estava a um passo de perdê-lo para sempre. Isabella tocou os ombros do marido, sentindo sob os dedos a rigidez dos músculos cobertos pela jaqueta. Aproveitaria ao máximo o tempo que ainda tinham. Passaria cada minuto a seu lado.

— Posso pedir a anulação do casamento quando voltar para a Inglaterra.

Um sorriso lento distendeu seus lábios.

— Acha mesmo que poderia? — Ela assentiu com a boca seca.

Cullen a tomou nos braços, puxando o corpo nu de encontro ao dele.

— Então, vou ter de anular essa possibilidade. Esta noite farei de você minha esposa, não só aos olhos da lei, mas aos olhos de Deus e dos homens.

Isabella o ajudou a despir-se. Em pouco tempo, ele também se exibia gloriosamente nu diante de seus olhos. Sua masculinidade erguia-se orgulhosa anunciando o que estava por vir.

— Vamos para a cama, minha linda esposa.

Dessa vez, Isabella nem tentou resistir. Entregou-se por inteiro, sem reservas e sem hesitação, registrando na memória todos os detalhes doces e ternos que a manteriam viva no futuro, quando estivesse sozinha e infeliz. Então, nas noites mais longas, invocaria essas lembranças para não sucumbir ao desespero e não morrer de tristeza.

A viagem até Paris foi rápida demais na opinião de Isabella. Embora houvesse dormido ao lado do marido todas as noites, encolhida contra seu peito como um gato, não se fartara de sua companhia. Não estava nem perto disso. Cada vez que ele a tocava, sentia vontade de chorar por pensar em como restavam poucas noites de felicidade, poucas noites no paraíso de seus braços.

O desejo por ele era como uma febre que não podia ser aplacada. Cada vez que o via, sentia a alma cantar e a pele ferver. Nunca se cansaria dele, nunca! Amava-o tanto que tinha o coração a ponto de explodir por conta desse amor.

Agora estavam em Paris, próximos do final da jornada. Em breve teria de munir-se da coragem necessária para dizer adeus.

Primeiro resgataria Henrietta. Não se deixaria distrair do nobre propósito. Não pensaria na separação até concluir a missão.

A Bastilha se erguia ameaçadora na escuridão. Suas paredes eram tão altas que pareciam tocar as nuvens. Isabella estremeceu ao olhar para elas. Não conseguia imaginar como seria possível resgatar alguém daquele lugar de morte e horror. Era, de fato, uma fortaleza inexpugnável.

Hugh não parecia assustado. Parado, ele olhou para a prisão por alguns minutos sem dizer nada, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e a mente perdida em pensamentos.

Finalmente, Isabella não conseguiu mais suportar.

— E então? O que acha? É capaz de tirá-la de lá? Ele sorriu, os dentes brancos brilhando na escuridão.

— Tenha confiança, senhora. Nunca falhei em uma missão.

— O que vai fazer?

— Vou para o meu quarto na hospedaria da encantadora viúva Poussin, comerei minha refeição, dormirei bem e pensarei. É isso que vou fazer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Eu sei, eu sei, que demorei a postar! Desculpem-me...

Até breve,

~Gabi


	14. Chapter 13

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

O rei Luís ajoelhou-se diante dela no chão imundo da masmorra e segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Henrietta, suplico-lhe, desista dessa tolice! Uma palavra sua, e estará livre desse lugar horrível. Só uma palavra, e será novamente uma mulher cercada de todo luxo, poder e riqueza que a França pode lhe oferecer.

Então, agora ele tentava culpá-la por sua condição de prisioneira. Naturalmente, como era o rei, suas ações deviam ser impecáveis, e toda a culpa devia recair sobre outros indivíduos menos perfeitos. Nesse caso, ela seria a depositária dessa culpa. Não tinha paciência para esse governante patético e seus argumentos insanos. Preferia ficar sozinha na escuridão a continuar ouvindo sua voz pastosa e detestável.

— Pode libertar-me quando quiser. Se quiser.

Ele se levantou da incômoda posição e começou a andar pela cela estreita.

— Diga que será minha amante, ídolo do meu coração, e eu a libertarei imediatamente. Será uma grande alegria.

Ela olhou com interesse para o guarda parado na porta. Ele era novo no posto, mais jovem do que os outros que vira anteriormente, com um ar de fervor juvenil que contrastava com o cinismo endurecido dos outros vigias. Parecia fitá-la com um olhar piedoso. Odiava pensar em como seria sua aparência depois de quinze dias na Bastilha, com pouca comida e sem água para lavar-se. Sentia-se magra e abatida, e o vestido de veludo, antes exuberante e belo, agora caía frouxo e sujo sobre seu corpo magro. Podia sentir a imundície da cela em cada poro. O que não daria para poder lavar as mãos com água limpa e perfumada?

Não tinha sequer uma escova para desembaraçar os cabelos. Sempre se orgulhara deles. Diferente de outras mulheres, nunca tivera de passar horas com o ferro quente e papelotes para dar aos cabelos um ar moderno e elegante. Ostentava cachos naturais que emolduravam seu rosto com perfeição.

Nos primeiros dias de cativeiro tentara desembaraçá-los com os dedos, mas o esforço havia surtido tão pouco efeito, que acabara desistindo dele. Os cabelos, antes motivo de orgulho, agora eram só um emaranhado sujo e sem brilho caindo sobre seus ombros. Mesmo que fosse libertada, nunca mais seriam como antes.

Mas podia tirar proveito de seu estado lamentável. O jovem guarda era sua melhor chance de escapar daquela masmorra pútrida.

Ela esperou que o rei se retirasse com mais impaciência que de costume. Absorvido como estivera no próprio desgosto, ele nem notara sua distração. Passara boa parte do tempo andando pela cela, falando até despertar nela uma incontrolável vontade de gritar.

— Há semanas espero que você desista dessa bobagem. Estou perdendo a paciência, Henrietta.

— Que me importa sua falta de paciência? — ela explodiu, subitamente farta de suportar o tormento de sua presença. — Nada que diz respeito a você me interessa, seu velho patético! Você me enoja! Mesmo que não amasse o conde de Guiche com toda a força de meu coração, nunca o aceitaria em minha cama!

O rei parou e a encarou como se a visse pela primeira vez.

— Tome cuidado com as palavras que diz a seu rei. Sou lento para zangar-me, mas, quando me enfureço, minha ira é impossível de aplacar.

Henrietta riu.

— O que mais pode fazer contra mim? Arrancou-me dos braços de meu amante, trancou-me em uma cela úmida, longe da luz do sol e do ar fresco, e está me matando lentamente de fome e sede. O que mais pode fazer contra mim? Até a morte seria preferível à vida que estou levando. Faça o que quiser. Ou o que puder. Não me importo.

— Essa é sua última palavra? Ela cuspiu a seus pés.

— Sim, é minha última palavra. Morrerei antes de tornar-me sua amante.

O rei balançou a cabeça como se a declaração realmente o entristecesse.

— Sinto muito por isso, Henrietta. Sempre a amei profundamente, e teria anunciado nosso amor ao mundo, se assim o desejasse. Se não posso tê-la, então, ninguém mais a terá. — Dito isso, ele se retirou levando o guarda, que ia trancando as portas na medida em que passavam por elas. Os passos soavam estrondosos no corredor de piso de pedras.

Henrietta manteve-se perto da porta e suspirou. Não perderia tempo. Começaria imediatamente a trabalhar com o jovem guarda. Temia estar muito perto do momento em que tudo estaria perdido.

— Ah, pobre de mim... O que se pode esperar do mundo, quando uma jovem mulher é aprisionada em uma masmorra escura e fria e alimentada apenas com pão embolorado, tudo por recusar-se a ceder aos desejos impuros de seu rei?

Uma tosse fraca soou do outro lado, sinal de que o guarda ouvira e entendera sua queixa, embora não ousasse responder a ela.

Henrietta abraçou-se e sorriu. Com alguma sorte, o guarda teria o fervor religioso das classes menos favorecidas e ficaria aborrecido com a corrupção do rei. Tinha esperanças de que sua primeira tentativa de recuperar a liberdade fosse como uma semente lançada em solo fértil.

.

Edward Cullen inclinou-se diante do rei.

— Emmett Swan está morto, majestade. — Era bom não ter de mentir. Omitia certos detalhes pertinentes aos fatos da realidade, mas não mentia.

— Onde o encontrou? Na França ou na Inglaterra?

— Ele não chegou à Inglaterra. Morreu em solo francês.

— Tem certeza disso?

Cullen pensou no sofrimento de Isabella, em como ela havia chorado a morte do irmão.

— Tanto quanto tenho certeza de minha própria vida, majestade.

O rei assentiu.

— É um bom soldado, Cullen. Um soldado leal.

A culpa se manifestou em seu peito pela primeira vez. Era de fato um bom soldado, leal ao próprio senso de justiça e correção, mas essa definição nem sempre coincidia com a vontade de seu rei.

— Sim, majestade.

O rei brincava com um pesado anel de ouro em um de seus dedos.

— Gostaria também de ser um homem rico?

— Já tem sido magnânimo em sua generosidade com minha família, majestade — Cullen murmurou, tomado pela sensação de estar caminhando por uma trilha de areia movediça que se preparava para tragá-lo inteiro ao primeiro passo em falso.

O rei fez um gesto com a mão direita, como se desqualificasse sua resposta.

— Tolice! Uma propriedade em Burgundy não é nada. Quem vive lá, se não trabalhadores da terra e comerciantes miseráveis? Gente que apodrece como porcos no lodo fedorento do campo! Não seria preferível ter um posto na corte? Um posto importante que o conservasse sempre a meu lado, em Paris?

Preferia enforcar-se com a corda da cortina a tornar-se um daqueles idiotas da corte, um daqueles sujeitos de aparência asquerosa sempre se abanando a cada palavra do rei, desviando-se do caminho dos passos reais e disputando a tapas o privilégio de esvaziar o pinico do rei de sua imundície real.

— Já estou a serviço de meu senhor como membro da guarda real, sempre pronto para obedecer todas e cada uma de suas ordens. Ordene-me o que quiser. — E eu obedecerei se sua ordem não contrariar minha consciência.

O rei tamborilava com os dedos no braço da cadeira, pigarreando várias vezes.

Cullen esperava, tomado por um pressentimento que começava a crescer e pressionar seu estômago. Qualquer que fosse a tarefa que o rei planejava para ele, era importante o bastante para merecer em troca uma cobiçada posição na corte. A sugestão de recompensa falava com eloqüência sobre a seriedade da missão.

A hesitação do soberano em expressar com palavras a ideia que o atormentava despertava nele a suspeita de que o suborno era mais que justificado. Seria uma tarefa onerosa e desagradável ao extremo.

— Tomei conhecimento de notícias inquietantes. — A voz dele era carregada e séria. — Há um inglês em território francês...

Esperava fervorosamente que o rei não estivesse se referindo a Hugh de Coventry. Homens ingleses chegavam na França todos os dias, e aos punhados.

— Sim, majestade?

— Trata-se de um inglês especial, um espião pago por meu primo, o rei Charles II.

As coisas não seriam fáceis para Hugh. Podia sentir o estômago contraído pelo medo por sua bela e corajosa esposa. Deixara Isabella aos cuidados de Hugh enquanto ia atender ao chamado do rei. Agora, tudo o que queria era correr dali e levá-la para um lugar seguro onde o rei e seus seguidores não pudessem tocá-la.

Cullen disfarçou o desconforto da melhor maneira possível, esperando não demonstrá-lo no olhar. Não podia estragar tudo agora. Havia muito em jogo. Muito a perder.

— Suspeito de que ele possa ter sido enviado com o propósito de resgatar um prisioneiro da Bastilha, alguém que foi enviado para lá por traição contra a França. — Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Cullen. — Não quero que esse prisioneiro escape.

Definitivamente, o rei se referia a Hugh e Henrietta. Tinha de prevenir o espião inglês imediatamente.

Hugh precisava saber que sua presença em Paris havia sido notada, e que o propósito dessa visita já havia sido adivinhado. Mais especificamente, precisava certificar-se de que Isabella seria mantida bem longe de Hugh e não se exporia ao perigo decorrente dessa associação. Hugh fora enviado pelo rei da Inglaterra para resgatar sua irmã. Ele e Isabella já haviam feito sua parte na missão e deviam agora se retirar, antes que se comprometessem ainda mais.

— Quer que eu encontre e mate esse inglês?

— Não. Isso de pouco valeria para nós. Meu primo inglês simplesmente mandaria outro espião, e depois outro, e outro... No final, um deles poderia ter sucesso na empreitada. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

Cullen podia respirar melhor, agora que sabia que Hugh, e Isabella, por conseqüência, não corriam perigo imediato. As pernas ainda tremiam com a força do impulso de correr para perto da esposa e protegê-la dos braços longos e vingativos do rei. Por Deus, assim que a tivesse nos braços, nunca mais a deixaria escapar.

— Vai deixar o inglês escapar ileso?

— Que importância tem para mim um espião inglês? Assim que o traidor estiver morto, não haverá mais necessidade de enviar espiões.

Uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Talvez esse fosse o caminho que procuravam para dentro da Bastilha. Quanto antes Hugh executasse o resgate, mas fácil seria mandá-lo embora do país, anular o perigo representado para ele e Isabella pela presença do estrangeiro.

— Se for essa sua vontade, majestade, ordene a morte desse traidor, e eu a levarei ao governador da Bastilha imediatamente para que a sentença seja executada. Então, não terá mais de preocupar-se com espiões ingleses. — Era um plano excelente. Uma vez no interior da Bastilha, em vez de ordenar a execução, possibilitaria o resgate.

O rei suspirou.

— Se fosse tão simples...

Cullen esperou em silêncio. Não podia questionar abertamente os planos do rei. Porém, enquanto esperava, o conde seguia examinando todas as possibilidades.

— Não posso assinar uma ordem de execução para esse traidor. Há razões de estado que a proíbem.

Conhecendo a identidade do traidor, Cullen podia imaginar que razões de estado eram essas. O que, então, o soberano pretendia fazer? Libertá-la? Mandá-la para o exílio? Deixá-la na masmorra da Bastilha para morrer de infecção ou fome, ou para ser resgatada por um simpatizante?

— Perfeitamente, majestade.

— O traidor a que me refiro é ninguém menos que a princesa inglesa, Henrietta. Não posso deixá-la viva para dar prosseguimento a suas traições, mas não posso julgá-la e executá-la como penso que merece. Seu irmão, Charles da Inglaterra, ficaria furioso e se uniria aos alemães e aos espanhóis contra mim. A França seria arrastada para a guerra por conta do destino de uma traidora. Não posso correr esse risco. É necessário que ela morra rapidamente e sem alarde, sem ordem legal de execução e sem publicidade.

Jamais havia imaginado que o rei da França seria capaz de tal coisa. E não acreditaria nisso, se não estivesse ouvindo a declaração do próprio soberano. Luís XIV enviara assassinos de aluguel atrás de Isabella para matá-la. Agora, queria que Henrietta fosse assassinada em segredo, morta rapidamente e sem alarde, sem julgamento e sem chance de defender-se das acusações feitas contra ela.

Nada era sagrado para esse homem? Não havia fim para suas iniqüidades?

— Você é um soldado. Deve conhecer mil maneiras de matar alguém sem deixar pistas.

Cullen fechou os olhos, tentando esconder o desgosto que sentia queimar sua alma. Era um soldado, não um assassino. Não se tornaria assassino por nenhum homem no reino de Deus... ou alheio a ele.

— Mate a traidora de maneira que ninguém saiba que ela foi assassinada, e farei de você um soberano. Tem minha palavra solene quanto a isso.

Que valor tinha a palavra de um rei que buscava desonrar e depois matar a esposa do próprio irmão? Acabaria preso também, enviado para algum lugar onde todo o conhecimento sobre os crimes do rei pereceria na obscuridade que destruiria sua alma.

Já não podia mais servir ao rei com honra. Com um estalido que parecia imitar o som de seu coração se partindo, ele desembainhou a espada e se ajoelhou diante do rei.

— Majestade — disse, depositando-a aos pés do soberano —, aqui me desligo dos mosqueteiros. Nesse momento, deixo de integrar a guarda real da França.

O rei arregalou os olhos numa reação de fúria e decepção.

— O que está querendo dizer com isso?

Ele se levantou e executou uma saudação militar formal, sentindo-se livre novamente.

— Não posso executar a tarefa de que me encarrega. Se o fizesse, não seria capaz de viver com minha consciência. Devo, portanto, desligar-me de seu serviço.

O rei ameaçou se levantar, os dedos agarrando os braços da cadeira a ponto de perderem a cor.

— Você também, conde Cullen? Prefere trair seu rei?

Seria punido por isso, provavelmente, mas não conseguia mais conter a língua.

— Não, majestade. Sou tão leal quanto sempre fui, enquanto meu rei era digno de ser servido. Foi sua majestade quem se tornou o traidor do próprio nome.

Batendo os calcanhares, Cullen virou-se e saiu sem esperar pela resposta do rei, que ficou esbravejando ameaças furiosas. Queimara suas pontes com a realeza. Conhecia o temperamento do rei, o suficiente para saber que jamais seria perdoado enquanto Luís XIV vivesse. Nunca mais seria admitido na corte. Nunca mais teria um posto de mosqueteiro, ou qualquer outra posição de relativa importância.

Mas, com todas as conseqüências, quaisquer que fossem elas, não se arrependia de uma única palavra que dissera. O rei da França cobrira-se de vergonha nesse dia, e havia sido ele a testemunha ocular dessa humilhante ocorrência.

Cullen encontrou Hugh e Isabella juntos, sentados diante de mapas e diagramas complexos. Vê-los unidos por toda aquela camaradagem e por um objetivo comum o incomodava mais do que queria admitir. Não havia esquecido — ou perdoado — a proposta de Hugh a sua esposa. O maldito inglês devia aprender a manter-se longe da mulher alheia, e ele mesmo seria o professor, caso Hugh ousasse fazer mais algum movimento de aproximação.

Seu humor não melhorou quando ele viu a terceira pessoa na sala, a mulher vestida de rapazote, aquela que tanto o atormentara e provocara na hospedaria. Ela o recebeu com uma mesura debochada.

— Seu criado, monsieur. Não esperava revê-lo tão cedo. — Ele apoiou as mãos na parede, encurralando-a com o corpo.

— Se não houvesse descoberto seu segredo, madame Assassina, não estaria viva para reencontrar-me — murmurou em seu ouvido.

A jovem respondeu com um sorriso feroz.

— Tem o dobro do meu tamanho e duas vezes a minha força, é cheio de bravura e de palavras ameaçadoras, monsieur mosqueteiro, mas nunca será capaz de vencer-me numa batalha. Nunca! A honestidade não tem defesa contra o ardil, em que sou especialista. Teve sorte por Isabella implorar por sua vida. Estava muito perto de cortar seu pescoço, também, simplesmente pela companhia com que se exibia.

— Não escolhi meus companheiros de viagem. E eles teriam morrido por minhas mãos, se você e minha querida esposa não houvessem dado cabo deles antes de mim.

— Reconhece que foi superado por uma mulher? Por duas mulheres? Que vergonha, monsieur mosqueteiro!

Ela era rápida e arisca demais para o conde, isso era certo. Cullen virou-se e engoliu a raiva, mas não sem uma boa dose de dificuldade. Não se rebaixaria trocando insultos com uma mulher qualquer, uma mulher que tinha o veneno e a destreza de uma serpente venenosa. Isabella, sua bela amazona, era um paraíso de suavidade e doçura comparada a suas companheiras de armas.

— Se quer resgatar a irmã de seu rei — Cullen disse sem rodeios para Hugh —, é melhor se apressar, antes que seja tarde demais.

Hugh ignorou a interrupção.

— Assim que estiver lá dentro...

O conde voltou a interrompê-lo, notando que o sujeito falava com sua esposa.

— Assim que você estiver lá dentro! Minha esposa não vai a lugar nenhum, especialmente em sua companhia. E, como estava dizendo, é melhor correr, ou, quando conseguir entrar na Bastilha, vai encontrar apenas o cadáver da duquesa.

Isabella o encarou com os olhos cheios de entusiasmo e determinação.

— Traz notícias do rei?

— Sim, que novidades traz de seu senhor e amo, monsieur mosqueteiro? — provocou a cobra venenosa.

Ele tirou o chapéu e o jogou no chão.

— Não sou mais um mosqueteiro a serviço do rei. Ele me pediu para matar a princesa inglesa: enforcada, envenenada, de qualquer jeito, desde que não deixasse pistas que pudessem identificar um assassinato. Ele a quer morta sem parecer responsável por sua morte. Nesse exato momento, já pode ter encontrado alguém capaz de fazer o trabalho sujo por ele. Enquanto estão aqui conversando, é possível que Henrietta esteja morta.

— Não podemos mais esperar. Temos de agir imediatamente.

— Ainda não fiz os arranjos para transportar a princesa para fora da cidade. Tirá-la da Bastilha é a parte mais fácil. Tirá-la da França vai exigir mais tempo.

— Não temos mais tempo — lembrou a cobra.

— Como se estivesse preocupada com ela — Cullen respondeu carrancudo.

— Tem razão. Importo-me mais com o ouro da França, do que com o valor que me foi prometido em troca desse resgate. Por que mais arriscaria a pele nessa missão idiota?

Isabella a silenciou com um gesto e voltou-se para Hugh.

— Alice e eu iremos sozinhas à Bastilha levando o plano que traçou. Não precisamos da sua presença. Enquanto estivermos lá dentro, você vai providenciar tudo para tirar Henrietta de Paris e da França.

Não! Sua esposa não podia estar pensando em invadir a Bastilha para libertar uma prisioneira acusada de traição ao rei, e tudo com a ajuda de uma única pessoa!

— Não vou permitir que vá sozinha.

— Isabella vai estar muito segura no interior da Bastilha.

— Ela não é sua esposa, Hugh! Ou eu vou com ela, ou ela não vai!

— Isabella não precisa de um acompanhante para ajudá-la a entrar, mas as duas vão precisar de auxílio para escapar dos guardas quando estiverem novamente do lado de fora. Eu vou me encarregar de Henrietta. Você cuida da segurança de sua esposa e da companheira dela.

— Parece que não temos um segundo a perder. Senhoras, seus trajes de gala, por favor.

Isabella e a amiga agarraram uma coleção de peças arruinadas e começaram a transformação. Escandalizado, Cullen as viu passar de jovens comuns a maltrapilhas, mulheres da rua.

— O que pretendem?

Hugh as inspecionava com ar de conhecedor.

— Abaixe um pouco mais o decote — ele sugeriu, ajudando Isabella com a transformação. — Tente não parecer nervosa. Agora você é uma meretriz, uma dessas mulheres baratas que andam pelas ruas em busca de clientes. Já viu tudo, já fez todas as coisas. Está interessada em dinheiro, e esse é um detalhe importante. Uma moeda de ouro que pagará o aluguel e porá comida em sua barriga por mais um dia.

Em seguida, ele olhou sorridente para a cobra.

— Perfeito. Você conseguiu a aparência exata. Ganância e desconfiança em partes iguais. Tente não dar a impressão de que vai atacar o homem, caso ele se aproxime demais. Caso contrário, vai afastar seus possíveis clientes.

— O que pretendem fazer vestidas dessa maneira? — Isabella o encarou com aqueles olhos azuis e lindos, e o coração de Cullen disparou. Quando passara a gostar tanto dela? Como ela conseguira invadir seu coração?

— Vamos resgatar Henrietta... da melhor maneira possível para nós. A única ao nosso alcance.

— Isso é tarefa para um soldado. Estão vestidas como mulheres.

— É melhor para deixá-los indefesos. Nenhum soldado vai esperar um truque vindo de uma mulher. Mulheres não lutam, lembra?

Hugh escondeu uma faca sob sua jaqueta.

— Não perca tempo discutindo. Não temos a menor possibilidade de pensar em outro plano. Não sem perder horas preciosas.

Isabella sorriu para o marido, e ele se sentiu sem ar. Como resistir a tanta beleza e coragem?

—Meu trabalho ainda não está concluído. E haverá pouco risco nessa etapa da missão. Isto é, para Alice e para mim, os riscos serão pequenos. Não pode ir conosco, ou vai arruinar nossa farsa.

Não gostava de deixar Isabella invadir uma prisão sem sua ajuda, mas ela havia sido soldado e mosqueteira. Fora treinada da melhor maneira possível. Gostando ou não da idéia, não tinha o direito de impedi-la de cumprir seu dever como considerava adequado.

Alice sorriu com ar zombeteiro.

— Se está com medo, monsieur mosqueteiro, deixe esse trabalho para outros mais destemidos.

Ninguém o acusaria de covardia. Não deixaria Isabella correr perigo sozinha, mas a protegeria, mesmo que fosse à sombra da Bastilha.

— Como posso ajudar? — Hugh sorriu satisfeito

— Pode cuidar dos cavalos do lado de fora e ficar preparado para quando precisarmos escapar. Venha comigo, e no caminho explicarei todos os detalhes do plano.

Isabella estava nervosa. O coche alugado seguia pela estrada ao anoitecer, puxado por um pobre cavalo cansado de pernas magras e nada firmes. Estava prestes a enfrentar uma batalha de natureza distinta, uma luta na qual a sabedoria, e não a habilidade com a espada, seria sua melhor aliada.

Alice parecia calma, como sempre.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa — ela dissera pouco antes. — Os homens são governados por aquele pequeno membro entre suas pernas. Puxe o decote um pouco mais para baixo, mostre uma porção de perna e um mínimo de ousadia, e não restará uma gota de sangue no cérebro dos idiotas. Eles param de pensar.

Passaram por Cullen e seu carrinho de ambulante, e ela quase não reconheceu o marido nas roupas sujas e velhas. Botas pesadas e um chapéu muito usado completavam o disfarce. Era reconfortante saber que ele estaria esperando do lado de fora, pronto para levá-las dali, para longe do perigo que criariam resgatando Henrietta.

Pusera a própria vida nas mãos dele antes, e ele a salvara. Sentia-se segura e protegida sempre que Cullen estava por perto. Esperava apenas que ele não tivesse problemas enquanto ficava por ali à espreita, esperando por elas.

Isabella agarrou a mão de Alice quando pararam na frente da Bastilha.

— Não precisa continuar. Sabe disso, não? — perguntou, olhando apavorada para as muralhas cinzentas. Até a pessoa mais firme e corajosa tremeria diante delas. — Não vou julgá-la se decidir desistir agora.

— E abrir mão da recompensa que Hugh prometeu me dar em caso de sucesso? Dinheiro suficiente para manter minha barriga cheia por um ano ou mais! — Alice balançou a cabeça. — Acho que não. Se me conhecesse melhor, não perderia seu tempo fazendo essa sugestão.

Os guardas as olharam com interesse por entre as grades.

— Fomos chamadas aqui — Alice disse com uma voz desconhecida para Isabella. — O governador nos quer.

Um dos guardas levantou sua lanterna para poder examiná-las melhor.

— O que o governador pode querer com um par de criaturas sujas e baratas como vocês?

Isabella puxou o decote para baixo. Alice tinha razão sobre o poder da exposição de certas partes do corpo. Agora ela tinha total atenção dos dois guardas.

— Temos talentos especiais, se entende o que quero dizer. — Alice assumiu o comando.

— Meninos maus precisam ser punidos, e o governador tem sido muito mau ultimamente.

Os guardas riram e abriram o portão para deixá-las entrar. Isabella sentiu o coração disparar quando as grades se fecharam atrás delas. Estavam presas na mais temida fortaleza da França, e por vontade própria. Não havia como recuar agora. Resgatariam Henrietta ou morreriam tentando.

Depois de uma discussão breve, um dos guardas deixou o portão para levá-las aos aposentos do governador. O outro ficou na vigília, embora de má vontade, praguejando e resmungando contra o colega que se afastava.

O soldado que as conduzia ia percorrendo corredores escuros e tortuosos.

— O governador tem pressa? — ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

Isabella enxugou o suor das mãos no tecido da saia, tomando o cuidado de fazer o movimento de maneira discreta. Se o pior acontecesse, ambas levavam adagas ao alcance das mãos, e seriam duas contra um. A idéia de relacionar-se com um guarda libidinoso havia parecido simples quando a discutiram em torno de uma mesa da taverna. A realidade era muito mais difícil, especialmente quando havia as terríveis muralhas da prisão compondo o cenário de miséria e um odor de corrupção impregnando o ar que respiravam.

— Quer uma rapidinha antes de irmos atender o governador, soldado? — Alice colocou-se diante dele e tocou o volume eloqüente sob sua calça.— Nunca estive aqui antes. Mostre-me o lugar onde ficam os prisioneiros, e Polly e eu faremos tudo com você. De graça. Não é mesmo, Polly?

Ele lambeu os lábios num gesto de antecipação.

— E o governador? Não está esperando por vocês? — Isabella segurou o braço do soldado.

— Ele pode esperar um pouco. Não vai fazer mal algum.

Com uma mulher de cada lado, o soldado as levou pelos corredores, por passagens estreitas e portas baixas, exibindo orgulhoso todas as masmorras e os prisioneiros nelas mantidos. Isabella sentia o coração mais pesado a cada instante. Viu muita miséria humana, mas, até aquele momento, nenhum sinal da mulher que pretendiam resgatar.

— Não há ninguém famoso aqui? — Alice indagou com tom sensual depois de terem percorrido meia dúzia de corredores sem verem a duquesa. — Queremos ver os prisioneiros famosos. Não é mesmo, Polly?

O guarda hesitou.

— Mostre-nos os prisioneiros famosos, e Polly e eu iremos com você juntas, como o governador gosta. Não é mesmo, Polly? Será uma troca de favores especiais.

Ele coçou a cabeça com ar pensativo.

— Temos aqui alguém de grande fama que eu poderia mostrar. Mas não poderão dizer nada a ninguém sobre isso. Nada mesmo! Se alguém souber que as levei para ver essa... pessoa, serei enforcado.

Isabella conteve a respiração. Talvez o plano pudesse dar certo, afinal.

— Não vamos dizer nada. Prometemos. — Ele ainda hesitava.

— Estou arriscando meu pescoço por vocês. Têm certeza de que vão fazer esse risco valer a pena?

Alice sorriu e esfregou-se nele como um gato.

— Se morrer enforcado, certamente morrerá feliz... e muito satisfeito!

Havia outro guarda do lado de fora da porta da cela, um jovem pálido e de aparência culpada. Ele não parecia feliz com a presença do grupo que se aproximava.

— O que fazem aqui?

O guarda deu um sorriso constrangido.

— Visitas para a princesa.

A princesa. Isabella sentia vontade de gritar de alegria. Estavam na cela certa. Agora, só precisavam tirá-la dali, e tudo estaria acabado. Ou quase... Ainda teriam de tirá-la da Bastilha, de Paris e da França. Mas estavam progredindo rapidamente.

O guarda na porta da cela de Henrietta não parecia convencido.

— Meretrizes querendo zombar de uma mulher nobre, superior. Saiam daqui. Tenho ordens para não permitir que ninguém se aproxime da prisioneira.

Alice aproximou-se do rapaz e pousou a mão em seu peito.

— Só queremos dar uma olhada.

Se não estivesse absolutamente atenta a tudo que a cercava, Isabella não teria escutado o clique suave que assinalava o sucesso. Alice retirou as chaves da cela do cinto do guarda, e sem que ele suspeitasse de nada.

Ele a empurrou com ar de desgosto, quase repulsa.

— Saiam daqui, criaturas imundas, ou vou surrá-las até entortar o cabo da minha espada.

Vozes. Isabella ouviu vozes do outro lado da porta. Houve um grito, como se uma mulher sentisse dor, e depois silêncio. Precisavam agir imediatamente... seja não fosse tarde demais. Não havia tempo a perder.

Com um movimento rápido, ela retirou a faca de baixo da saia e atacou o joelho direito do guarda. Não queria mais mortes em sua consciência. Pretendia apenas imobilizá-lo, não matá-lo.

O rapaz deixou escapar um grito de fúria antes de cair.

— Quieto! — Isabella ordenou com tom ríspido, abandonando o papel de sedutora. — O próximo corte será no seu pescoço.

O homem engoliu o restante do grito como que por magia.

Alice também havia derrubado o guarda que ficara aos seus cuidados. O homem tinha um ferimento em um dos lados do corpo e sangrava muito.

— Quem está lá dentro com madame Henrietta? — ela perguntava, mantendo a faca nas costas do soldado.

— Sacerdotes! Lamento por ela. Os religiosos afirmam terem sido chamados para confortá-la em seu tormento.

— Idiota! — Isabella exclamou, pegando no ar as chaves que Alice jogava em sua direção. Temia que fosse tarde demais. — Deixou assassinos entrarem na cela da duquesa!

O guarda gemeu de medo e dor.

— Não me mate, eu suplico! Estava apenas tentando salvar uma alma necessitada.

Ela destrancou a porta com dedos trêmulos, temendo o que encontraria do outro lado.

Duas figuras vestidas com mantos negros correram para a porta ao vê-la se abrir. Isabella não tinha nenhum problema quanto a matar assassinos de aluguel. Por isso ela enterrou a adaga no ventre de um deles. No instante seguinte, o desconhecido caiu sufocando no próprio sangue. Alice cortou o pescoço do outro antes que ele pudesse ter idéia do que o atacava.

O corpo de uma mulher num vestido verde em frangalhos jazia no chão ao lado de um catre. Isabella correu para perto dela.

— Madame — disse com urgência, segurando-a pelos ombros para sacudi-la. — Viemos tirá-la desse lugar.

Henrietta abriu os olhos. Só um pouco. Seu rosto estava pálido e contorcido pela dor.

— Aqueles falsos sacerdotes já me libertaram. Estou a caminho do paraíso.

Alice limpou o sangue da lâmina de sua adaga e a guardou no decote.

— O que a incomoda? Não está ferida. Posso ver que não.

Henrietta fechou os olhos novamente, como se mantê-los abertos fosse doloroso demais.

— Não estou ferida. Estou... envenenada.

— Seu irmão nos mandou para libertá-la e levá-la de volta à Inglaterra. Não deve desapontá-lo.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto pálido e cansado.

— Charles não me esqueceu, então? Mandou alguém para me ajudar?

— Exatamente.

— Diga a ele que o amo e que lamento deixá-lo assim. E diga ao conde... — Sua voz fraquejou.

— Dizer o que ao conde? — Isabella inclinou-se para ouvir as palavras da moribunda.

Sua voz era só um sussurro fraco.

— Diga ao conde de Guiche que o amo até meu último suspiro. E além dele.

— Eu direi.

— Promete?

— Eu juro. É minha palavra de honra.

— Não me arrependo por tê-lo amado. — Sua mão se ergueu por um momento no ar, depois ficou imóvel. — Lamento apenas que nosso amor tenha acabado.

A princesa emitiu um grito sufocado, foi sacudida por um espasmo de dor, depois ficou quieta. Quieta demais.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>

Bem, depois desse capítulo, nem tenho muito o que comentar!

Até breve,

~Gabi


	15. Chapter 14

**Título:** O Destino de Isabella

**Postado por: **Gabriela Swan

**Adaptação de:** Kate Silver

**Personagens:** Edward/Bella

**Rated:** T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Cia pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E "O Destino de Isabella" é uma adaptação de Kate Silver. Ou seja:

Não ganharei dinheiro algum com isso!

**Sinopse:**_Depois de perder toda a família numa epidemia que assolou o país, Isabella assume a identidade de seu irmão gêmeo e ocupa o lugar dele na Guarda Real. O disfarce lhe possibilitará observar de perto o conde Edward Cullen, oficial dos mosqueteiros e o amigo que seu irmão confiara que a protegeria, mas que nunca apareceu para cumprir a promessa. Edward fica feliz ao ver seu companheiro voltar ileso da região devastada pela praga, porém o comportamento estranho do amigo o deixa intrigado... Até ele descobrir que sob o uniforme de mosqueteiro esconde-se a graciosa irmã de Emmett Swan. Será difícil explicar a Isabella por que ele não foi resgatá-la, e mais ainda convencê-la de que está disposto a honrar sua palavra. Mas Edward lutará com todas as armas para alcançar um sonho quase impossível: conquistar o coração de Isabella e fazê-la acreditar na sinceridade do seu amor!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI<strong>

Isabella baixou a cabeça por um momento. Nada mais podiam fazer por ela.

— Morta?

A pergunta de Alice recebeu como resposta um breve movimento afirmativo de cabeça. Ela praguejou.

— Vamos sair daqui!

Não precisavam mais do disfarce, e saias volumosas só as retardariam. Com gestos firmes, elas rasgaram o tecido e jogaram as saias em um canto da masmorra. Cobertas mais uma vez pela calça do disfarce que lhes era tão familiar, elas saltaram sobre os corpos dos falsos sacerdotes e dos guardas e correram. Correram muito.

Correram para o pátio, como se tivessem asas nos calcanhares. Uma comoção explodiu atrás delas. Dispunham de poucos momentos.

O pátio estava deserto, e havia apenas algumas poucas tochas iluminando a escuridão que as cercava. Até ali haviam podido contar com a sorte. Esperançosas, elas corriam para a muralha onde deveria estar a corda pela qual subiriam.

Onde estava a corda?

Não havia nenhuma.

Atrás delas, uma dúzia de guardas empunhando espadas invadia o pátio.

Alice praguejou novamente.

— Devia ter cortado o pescoço de Cullen, também, quando tive chance. Ele nos abandonou.

Isabella empunhou a faca. Não tinham chance contra um punhado de soldados armados, mas não se entregaria sem ao menos tentar.

— Vamos ter de abrir caminho à força até a saída. Com um pouco de sorte, talvez possamos tirar proveito da escuridão.

Um ruído sibilante a fez olhar para cima. Uma flecha presa à ponta de uma corda aterrissou a poucos centímetros de onde ela estava. Isabella segurou a faca entre os dentes e agarrou-se à corda. Cullen não as abandonara, afinal.

— Contenha os guardas! — ela gritou para a companheira, preparando a corda que seria sua via de escape, o retorno à liberdade.

Várias voltas de corda iam se amontoando a seus pés. Enquanto isso, Alice se movia sem parar, brandindo a espada e mantendo a parceira de aventura livre do perigo.

Finalmente, Isabella terminou os preparativos e gritou:

— Pule!

Alice obedeceu, agarrando-se a um dos três ganchos que balançavam ao vento.

A corda começou a se mover. As bordas afiadas do gancho pressionavam a sola de suas botas enquanto Isabella se equilibrava, segurando-se à corda com a força e a tenacidade de quem se agarra à vida.

Os guardas olhavam boquiabertos para a corda que era içada mais e mais alto no ar, para longe deles e para a escuridão. Depois de alguns momentos, as duas mulheres puderam pisar sobre a sólida muralha externa da Bastilha.

Lá embaixo, os guardas corriam para o portão com a intenção de capturá-las do outro lado.

Isabella prendeu um gancho do outro lado da muralha e o puxou para testar sua firmeza. Ele se manteve no lugar.

Isabella soltou o arreio da cintura e engoliu em seco.

— Preparada? — Alice riu.

— Isso parece ser divertido.

A corda se estendia bem esticada desde o alto da muralha até a rua, onde Cullen as esperava com os cavalos que tão bravamente as puxaram até o alto da muralha.

Isabella jogou o cinturão com o arreio por cima da corda, prendeu suas extremidades aos punhos, disse uma prece rápida, mas sincera, e mergulhou no ar.

Era quase como voar, ela pensou, aproximando-se do chão em velocidade assustadora.

Uma carroça de feno surgiu da escuridão diante dela. A aterrissagem seria mais macia do que esperava. Ela se soltou do cinto e caiu sobre o feno, mas com força suficiente para esvaziar os pulmões de todo ar.

Um momento depois, Alice caiu ao lado dela.

— Foi muito divertido! — ela exclamou rindo. — Vamos voltar e repetir o salto.

Isabella ergueu os braços e cortou a corda. A ponta solta estalou como um chicote e ficou pendurada na muralha, balançando no vazio.

— Vamos sair daqui.

Cullen, que esperava com os cavalos, acompanhava tudo com atenção. Ele desmontou e tomou a esposa nos braços, tirando-a da carroça de feno.

Era como voltar para casa.

— Está machucada?

A resposta foi um movimento de negação com a cabeça. Estava ofegante, sim, sem ar, e com uma dor nos braços que a incomodaria por alguns dias, mas era só isso.

Ele removeu o feno de seus cabelos com tanta ternura, que foi impossível conter as lágrimas.

— Henrietta?

— Morta. Foi assassinada um instante antes de entrarmos na cela.

Ele a abraçou.

— Lamento, mas fico feliz por você estar aqui, inteira e em segurança.

Nesse momento, uma violenta comoção explodiu atrás deles. Isabella virou a cabeça para descobrir o que a causava.

Uma carroça de mercador tivera um eixo partido e tombara bem na frente do portão da Bastilha. O proprietário da carroça gritava e gesticulava como um louco.

Maçãs rolavam em todas as direções, para deleite dos que vagavam pela região tentando arrancar a própria sobrevivência dos restos que se acumulavam em torno das muralhas da Bastilha.

A agitação e a movimentação das aromáticas frutas vermelhas afetou os cavalos. Um a um, eles começaram a relinchar em pânico, erguendo as patas dianteiras e derrubando seus cavaleiros. Os que conseguiam se manter sobre as selas estavam ocupados demais tentando acalmar suas montarias, incapazes de partir em perseguição.

Cullen a colocou sobre o cavalo.

— Hugh — comentou sorrindo. — Parece que ele sabe ser útil, afinal.

Os três fugiram num galope frenético, desviando da multidão que já se formava para assistir ao divertido espetáculo. Alguns guardas já conseguiam escapar da confusão e saíam atrás dos fugitivos.

Alice tirou o chapéu e o girou no ar acima da cabeça, cavalgando em velocidade suicida pelas ruas estreitas.

— Ihá! — ela gritava com euforia contagiante. — Isso é quase tão divertido quanto voar presa a uma corda!

Isabella olhou para trás, para os perseguidores. Agora havia meia dúzia de homens cavalgando tão velozmente quanto podiam ousar, sem se importar com os inocentes que poderiam ser atropelados pelos cascos furiosos de seus animais.

— Não acham melhor nos dividirmos para dificultar a captura? — ela gritou para os companheiros.

Cullen balançou a cabeça sem reduzir a velocidade do galope.

— Não vou permitir que saia de perto de mim, minha querida. Tenho a impressão de que se mete em encrencas cada vez que a deixo sozinha.

Alice acenou num gesto de adeus. — Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós, então — ela anunciou rindo. — Até mais tarde. Se forem pegos, não se preocupem. Irei resgatá-los só para poder repetir aquela experiência de voar presa à corda.

No instante seguinte ela havia desaparecido por uma rua lateral. Dois guardas a seguiram. Os outros quatro continuavam atrás de Cullen e Isabella.

A perseguição se estendia por ruas e becos numa tentativa determinada de despistar os guardas, pois só assim poderiam chegar ilesos ao ponto de encontro combinado. Isabella começou a ficar preocupada com a persistência dos soldados da Bastilha. O céu já se tingia de rosa anunciando um novo dia, e os guardas não davam o menor sinal de desistência. Um deles deixou escapar um grito e caiu, derrubado por algum objeto arremessado contra sua cabeça. Uma maçã? Hugh ainda estava no caso.

Eles seguiam em frente, aproximando-se da praça do mercado. O local estava tomado por consumidores que, àquela hora, tentavam adquirir os produtos mais frescos. Eles prosseguiam.

Houve um estrondo, e outro soldado caiu, derrubado por uma carroça acidentalmente tombada pela passagem do colega que o precedia. Restavam apenas dois.

O dia estava nascendo e o céu tornava-se perigosamente claro. Não podiam permitir que os guardas vissem seus rostos à luz do dia, ou estariam condenados. Isabella olhou para Cullen.

— E agora?

Ele enfiou uma das mãos no alforje preso à sela do cavalo e extraiu dele duas grandes abóboras. Isabella o imitou, munindo-se de outras duas. Eram pesadas. Controlando o cavalo com as pernas, ela segurou a abóbora com as duas mãos e a arremessou para trás, na direção dos homens que a perseguiam. Em poucos instantes, uma substância pastosa e escorregadia cobria o chão atrás deles.

Uma carroça derrubada pelo dono impediu a passagem dos guardas. Percebendo que perderiam a presa, eles optaram por uma tentativa desesperada e saltaram por sobre o obstáculo. Os cavalos não conseguiram recuperar o equilíbrio no solo escorregadio. O primeiro caiu com um barulho assustador. O segundo, confuso com os comandos incertos do cavaleiro, também caiu.

Isabella e Cullen contornaram a praça e entraram em um beco estreito, ouvindo os gritos desesperados dos animais feridos e a agitação dos soldados.

O céu era limpo e azul quando eles chegaram à casa da viúva Poussin, onde combinaram o encontro. Isabella não nutria grande afeto por sua antiga e avarenta senhoria, mas o velho quarto no sótão servia de esconderijo seguro para o quarteto. Hugh o alugara sem despertar suspeitas.

Limpando as mãos no avental engordurado, a própria viúva Poussin os recebeu na frente da casa, cumprimentando-os com um sorriso.

— Os outros o esperam no sótão, se quiserem subir.

Isabella não gostava do brilho nos olhos dela, nem da maneira como torcia as mãos a pretexto de limpá-las no avental. Um arrepio percorreu suas costas quando a viúva se inclinou para eles e segurou a porta aberta. Normalmente, a velha viúva não era tão simpática.

Ela deteve o marido tocando em seu braço. Havia algo de errado ali. Podia sentir o medo e a ganância na atitude inusitada daquela mulher.

— Por favor, suba e chame-os aqui — ela sugeriu à viúva, jogando uma pequena moeda de prata em sua direção. — Minhas pernas estão doloridas demais da cavalgada. Não suportaria subir a escada.

Cullen a encarou com ar curioso e abriu a boca, revelando a intenção de dizer alguma coisa. Ela o silenciou tocando os lábios com a ponta do indicador.

— Há algo de estranho aqui — murmurou. — suspeito de uma armadilha.

Como havia imaginado, o rosto da viúva tornou-se sombrio.

— Subam e chamem-nos vocês mesmos — ela respondeu, guardando a moeda no decote do vestido. — Não vou servir traidores.

Então era isso.

Isabella empunhou a faca. A cruzada chegava ao fim. Fracassaram em sua missão, e agora descobria que haviam sido traídos. Estava cansada, frustrada e furiosa, mas ainda havia algo a ser feito. Teriam de lutar para sair dali, e esperava que pudessem vencer mais essa batalha.

Cullen caiu sobre a viúva antes que ela pudesse dar mais de três passos.

— Onde estão meus amigos? — ele perguntou com tom ameaçador, encostando a faca em seu pescoço.

A mulher ficou pálida e trêmula. Era evidente que estava apavorada.

— Não me mate _monsieur. _Direi tudo que sei.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Eles estão no quarto, como informei. Os dois.

— E quem está com eles? — Isabella indagou irritada.

— Não os conheço. Eu juro! Nunca os vi antes em toda minha vida!

— Tente lembrar. Sei que pode fazer melhor — Cullen murmurou com tom ameaçador, movendo a faca lentamente contra o pescoço da viúva.

Isabella virou-se de costas. Acena a desgostava profundamente, embora a mulher houvesse tentado enviá-los para a morte. Só não interrompia o interrogatório por saber que Hugh e Alice corriam perigo. Alguns momentos de terror poderiam salvar as vidas dos dois amigos.

A mulher soluçou.

— São guardas — ela revelou. — Foram enviados pelo rei.

— Quantos?

— Cinco.

— Quem eles procuram?

— Querem o espião inglês... e todos que estiverem com ele.

— E como souberam onde procurar?

Ela engoliu em seco e calou-se. Cullen aumentou a pressão da lâmina.

— Fui eu — a mulher gemeu. — Eu os chamei aqui.

— Eu sabia...

— Havia rumores nas ruas de que o rei pagaria caro por informações sobre o espião inglês. Sou uma mulher velha e pobre, _monsieur, _sem ninguém para cuidar de mim. Tenho de garantir meu sustento. Precisava do dinheiro, e o sujeito era só um inglês! Recebi duas moedas de ouro pela informação.

— Duas moedas pela vida de um homem? Você é uma velha estúpida, gananciosa e miserável! O rei teria pago duas mil moedas por essa notícia.

— Duas mil? — A viúva começou a chorar. Nem parecia notar que a faca havia sido removida de seu pescoço. — Ele teria me dado duas mil moedas? Por favor, diga que é mentira! Está brincando, não é? Zomba de uma pobre velha à beira do túmulo! Duas mil moedas?

— Ou mais.

Cullen e Isabella a deixaram na porta da casa com seu desespero.

— Duas mil! — ela repetiu chorando. — Duas mil! Como pude jogar fora essa fortuna?

Os dois subiram a escada sem fazer barulho. A porta do quarto estava fechada, mas era possível identificar os passos ansiosos e a respiração aflita dos soldados lá dentro.

Isabella empunhou a espada. Cullen a encarou sério, e ela assentiu.

Eles invadiram o quarto.

Hugh estava amarrado a uma cadeira em um canto, as mãos presas às costas. Cinco guardas o cercavam. Todos estavam armados.

O ataque súbito os pegou de surpresa. Dois deles foram desarmados e feridos na primeira investida, antes de perceberem o que estava acontecendo, e ficaram gemendo no chão, mas os outros três tiveram tempo suficiente para se recuperar antes de Cullen e Isabella os atacarem.

— Onde está Alice? — ela perguntou a Hugh, lutando contra um dos soldados com golpes desesperados da espada.

Hugh encolheu os ombros.

— Não a vi.

Houve um estrondo acima deles, e Alice surgiu do alto como um anjo vingador com o rosto iluminado pela ânsia da batalha.

— Alguém perguntou por mim?

Os cinco combatentes pararam por um instante para olhar para a aparição. Um segundo foi todo o tempo de que ela precisou para cortar as amarras de Hugh com sua adaga afiada. Ele se levantou, e uma faca surgiu como uma varinha de condão em sua mão.

Agora tudo se modificava. Os conspiradores tinham a vantagem. Eram quatro contra três guardas, e lutavam pela sobrevivência.

Com um grito de pavor, o guarda mais próximo da porta fugiu. Os outros dois jogaram suas espadas no chão.

— Nós nos rendemos — disse um deles.

Alice parecia desapontada com o fim das hostilidades.

— Posso matá-los?

Os soldados estavam pálidos. O mais jovem começou a tremer e abriu a boca para implorar por misericórdia. O mais velho o acertou no estômago com o cotovelo, mantendo-o calado.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Chega de mortes — decidiu.

— Amarre-os — Cullen ordenou a Hugh. — Não vamos matá-los, mas eles ficarão aqui até estarmos bem longe.

Usando a corda da qual havia sido libertado pouco antes, Hugh amarrou pulsos e tornozelos dos soldados.

— Aí está, bastardos franceses! — ele riu. — Mesmo que alguém venha libertá-los, não poderão mover os braços por três dias ou mais. Vão sentir a dor a que tentaram me submeter.

Os dois soldados estavam no chão, e um deles tinha um corte profundo na coxa. O sangue que jorrava do ferimento manchava o piso. Apesar de tudo, Isabella não gostava da idéia de deixar um ferido sem socorro. Ela se abaixou ao lado do homem e, rapidamente, improvisou uma atadura para conter o sangramento. O jovem murmurou algumas palavras de gratidão.

— Mandaremos um médico assim que estivermos bem longe daqui — ela disse. — Você vai sobreviver.

Meia hora mais tarde, os fugitivos detiveram seus cavalos na fronteira de Paris. A região rural se estendiam diante deles como um tapete de inúmeras oportunidades.

— Para onde iremos agora? — Isabella perguntou.

Para onde? Paris não era mais segura para ela. Não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de abrigo se não em Camargue, onde viveria cercada pelos fantasmas de seus familiares. Relutante, ela olhou para o sul, admitindo a derrota e a desolação. Falhara em sua missão. O nome do irmão sofreria uma morte injusta, pereceria pelo esquecimento, e ela voltaria a ser uma mulher.

Hugh fechou os olhos e inspirou. — Se eu fechar os olhos, posso imaginar que sinto o cheiro do mar. Voltarei à Inglaterra pelo caminho mais curto para informar o rei sobre o triste fim de sua irmã. Podem vir comigo, se quiserem. A França não é um bom lugar para quem traiu o rei e enfrentou seus soldados, mas o rei Charles os receberá de braços abertos por seus esforços pela salvação da princesa.

Viver na Inglaterra e servir ao rei inglês, em vez do francês? Isabella olhou para Cullen, que tinha a testa franzida. Não se julgava capaz de deixar a bela França pelo clima gélido do remoto reino inglês. Além do mais, não poderia abandonar o marido sem a esperança de vê-lo novamente. Amava-o demais para desistir de tudo.

Alice virou o cavalo na direção de onde viera.

— Sou francesa até o fundo de minha alma. A Inglaterra não é lugar para mim. Voltarei para Paris.

— Não tem medo do rei? — Isabella quis saber, admirada com a coragem e com a ingenuidade da amiga. — Não teme que ele a sentencie à morte?

— Sou sentenciada há mais tempo do que posso lembrar. Basicamente por roubo. Não vou permitir que uma bobagem dessa me impeça de ser mosqueteira. Além do mais, o rei não sabe meu nome, e seus guardas mal puderam ver meu rosto no meio de toda aquela confusão. Estarei perfeitamente segura. E você, Isabella? O que vai fazer?

Ela olhou para o marido com ar infeliz. Como suportaria a dor de deixá-lo, agora que viviam o momento da separação?

— Não sei.

— Nada mais me prende a Paris — o conde anunciou sério. — Desliguei-me da guarda real e enfureci o rei além de qualquer possibilidade de perdão ou esquecimento.

— Para a Inglaterra, então? — insistiu Hugh. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Há muito tempo espero para mostrar minha propriedade em Burgundy à mulher com quem me casei. Sinto que esse é um bom momento para irmos para lá. Os pêssegos devem estar maduros no pomar. Quer vir comigo, Isabella, e servir ao duque? Quer me acompanhar? Quer ser a mulher eleita por meu coração?

Ele oferecia uma terceira via, uma alternativa inesperada. Oferecia-lhe a vida, e a vida que ela queria viver.

— Está dizendo que se manteria casado com um soldado?

— Permaneceria casado com você, Isabella. Em qualquer situação. Porque te amo.

Isabella fitou-o nos olhos e viu o que jamais havia esperado ver; o amor que Cullen sentia por ela. Um amor que era reflexo do seu.

― Também amo você, Edward Cullen, meu marido. Sim, irei com você para Burgundy, serei sua esposa, porque estar a seu lado é o maior desejo de meu coração.

Assim, seguiram rumo a Burgundy, enquanto os outros dois iam para destinos diferentes. Era triste a despedida, mas tinham certeza de que todos viveriam bem, de acordo com o destino escolhido, e se Isabella tinha certeza de uma coisa, era que seu destino era estar onde Edward estaria!

**Fim**


End file.
